What We Lost
by JacobApples
Summary: If Harry had gone to see his godson after the Battle of Hogwarts, could Harry abandon Teddy like he had been abandoned? And how does Andromeda Tonks deal with the death of her husband and daughter? This is a story of broken people putting each other back together. No godmoding,no time travel, no Epilogue,no Cursed Child, no moving countries. Percy dies not Fred. Harry at 17 onwards
1. The Pits

Dyslexia: Language disability, many grammar and spelling mistakes ahead, you were warned.

Disclaimer: JKR owns her own work.

Summary: If Harry had gone to see his godson after the Battle of Hogwarts, could Harry abandon Teddy like he had been abandoned? And how does Andromeda Tonks deal with the death of her husband and daughter? This is a story of broken people putting each other back together. No godmoding, no time travel, no Epilogue, no Cursed Child, no moving countries. No one comes back to life EXCEPT **Fred** Weasley **never died**. In this reality, **Percy** Weasley tells his first joke and **Percy dies**. Both twins live.

KEYNOTE: There is some duplicate text from my chapter 24 of my Disorder but the following chapters will be completely new material aka lack of America, Ginny, and any future plans to time travel or move countries: if reviewers are interested? I am also thinking another Luna pairing down the line?

* * *

AN: I know I am all over the place for writing. I have been having a lot of mental blocks that I am trying to work through. Easier than Falling Asleep will be done by the end of the summer, but as for everything else… please review?

Chapter 1 - The Pits

 _The things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect._ -Luna Lovegood, Order of the Pheonix.

 _A few days after the Battle of Hogwarts:_

There were so many holes, some many damned holes. Harry stood alone over one twice as wide as the average pit. The tomb marker read Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin.

Bellow their names it read simply: _Beloved._ Mrs. Tonks had not shown up to attend the funeral. Mr. Tonks had been murdered too.

Harry wondered how Mrs. Tonks was doing, she was probably in an awful state. And then he wondered how Teddy Lupin, his godson was doing, he could only be a few months old.

Staring at the holes, the demolished castle in the distance, the bodies being lowered into their holes, and Harry was just done. The Weasleys were putting their lives in order after Percy's death, and everyone else, well they were doing some version of the same.

Hogwarts was Harry's home and his family…

He stood on the edge that pit and realized he had responsibilities, that maybe there was someone who needed him as much as Harry needed someone.

* * *

Harry knocked on the Tonks's house. No one answered. He knocked harder.

A baby began to cry and still no one answered the door.

He tried the doorknob and he was horrified when it clicked open, not even a muggle lock to stop him. He walked in calling, "Mrs. Tonks? Mrs. Tonks, are you here? It's Harry Potter."

He followed the sound of crying and he found Mrs. Tonks in kitchen swaying back and forth, her back to him as she stared out the windows.

Harry walked around her to get in her line of sight. His heart lurched when he saw the empty expression on her face. He instinctively took a step back from her. She looked so much like Bellatrix his pulse began to race. But Bellatrix was dead and this mourning widow was not an evil person.

Bellatrix Lestrange was well and truly dead, he told himself again.

"Mrs. Tonks?" Harry asked taking a step forward.

She didn't say a word, her eyes didn't so much as flick in his direction.

The swaddled baby in her arms was crying so hard he had started to hiccup.

Harry looked around the kitchen. Dirty baby bottles and formula packages dominated the countertop. The dining room table was covered with a thick blanket, baby powder, wet wipes, and clean diapers. The trash was filled with the dirty ones. Harry hesitated between the mess and the crying baby. Obviously, Mrs. Tonks had been taking care of the baby, even if she hadn't taken care of herself. She looked like she hadn't changed clothes in almost a week or fed herself. There was an open box of crackers and a half full glass of water on the counter, so she wasn't starving, but Harry wouldn't call crackers self care.

The baby quieted as he was thinking, so he started cleaning the dishes. He went back to the front and back door locking them as well as adding some basic protection charms. He returned to the kitchen and the packages of the baby formula. He prepared a few meals. Mrs. Tonks never acknowledged his presence.

He took out the trash and found a baby care book on how to change a diaper. When he was prepared as he was going to be, he found the first floor bathroom which had a shower. He made sure there were shampoo and soap and turned on the heat. He went back Mrs. Tonks standing directly in front of her. He touched her wrist and as if she were moving a great weight her dull eyes slowly moved to focus on him.

"Mrs. Tonks," Harry said softly.

Brown flat eyes stared at him, waiting.

He put his other hand under the bundle in her arms. "Let me take care of the baby. You can take a break. I turned on the shower for you."

Her eyes flicked to the bathroom, she seemed to hear the running water, and she took a half step towards it.

Harry helped lead her there, keeping a hand under the baby, his other he placed on her shoulder. When they got into the steamy room she motioned to start taking off her clothes but realized she was still holding the baby. Very carefully Harry brought his arms under hers so that they were both cradling the child.

"It's okay, Mrs. Tonks, I'm his godfather, I'm just here to help you and him," Harry said not breaking eye contact with the broken woman.

Mrs. Tonks let go of the baby, the light bundle settling into his arms like it was always meant to be there. She turned her back on him as she began to strip off her sweater and dress.

Harry cradled the baby to him as he left the bathroom. He had not had a good look at the baby until he was back in the kitchen.

His godson was tiny, with a tuft of black hair on his head and blue-eyes. He stared up at Harry and Harry's whole world swung on its axle as the blue innocent, patient eyes searched his face.

"Hi, Teddy," he whispered.

The baby blinked, which was possibly the cutest action on the planet.

Harry brought a hand up to stroke the baby's cheek.

Teddy's face scrunched up and he began to cry. Not loud but definitely pitiable.

Harry bent his head to sniff Teddy and it was his turn for a scrunched expression. He brought the baby to the table and as soon as the baby was unwrapped he stopped crying, seeming to know that he would be out of his dirty diaper soon. He shivered a bit and Harry used a charm to warm up the room.

He followed the instruction to remove the poo and clean Teddy's tender skin. Getting on the clean diaper was harder than he expected, the stupid tabs didn't line up. Teddy was perfect as Harry learned what to do, his godson patiently observing him through the whole process. Harry began talking to the infant. Explaining what he was doing and telling him that he had already warmed up his next meal and put the others in the fridge.

Harry couldn't find a new blanket so he pulled off his second layer of robes to wrap Teddy in. Careful to support the baby's head as he brought both him and the bottle into the living room.

Harry sat on the couch, bringing the bottle to the baby's mouth. Teddy eagerly drank down the formula. Harry thought he was really well behaved for a baby, but then judging by the tear tracks and the dry throat sound he had been making when Harry had first arrived at the house he might have been cried out for the evening.

Mrs. Tonks came out of the shower nearly an hour later wrapped in a bathrobe that was three times too big for her. It must have been Ted's.

She sat down beside him, her bare leg was cold against his pant leg. She must have run out of hot water.

Teddy was asleep in his arms and Harry didn't say anything to the woman who looked so much like his enemy. Her tired brown eyes looked huge in her gaunt face, her curly hair was plastered to her back, and water still dripped down her face.

"I couldn't…" she said, voice hoarse and cracking, "her, my daughter's-" She choked.

Harry waited for her to get through the thought, waited for her to put her feelings into words. They were strangers, nothing he could say would comfort her in this moment.

"I couldn't stop her from leaving. I should have never let them go," Mrs. Tonks said finally.

Harry met her eyes his expression saying he understood even if he didn't know what it meant to lose a child or a husband, he knew loss, he knew grief, and he knew regret.

"What do I do?" she asked him, she asked the universe.

"I'm here, Mrs. Tonks, for as long as you need me, I'm here, for you and Teddy," Harry said.

She was silent for a long moment looking him over. "I haven't slept."

"Take the couch, I don't need to sleep anytime soon," Harry responded. Standing so she could stretch out. He imaged the bedroom she had shared with her husband wasn't what she needed right then.

"Teddy's crib is in the second room down the hall."

"I don't mind holding him for a while longer."

She turned away from him, facing the couch back Harry found a throw blanket to cover her with before returning to the kitchen with Teddy. He held the baby through the night, feeding him when he woke crying, and he only had to change him twice more, each time getting easier -well, until he almost got peed on. Harry put Teddy down when he fell back asleep around dawn.

Harry found bread and eggs in the fridge. He made scrambled eggs and toast which seemed to summon Mrs. Tonks with her wild uncombed black hair, clutching the blanket around herself. Harry directed her back to the couch after handing her a plate of food. They ate breakfast together in the growing light of dawn in silence.

When they finished Mrs. Tonks said one word, "Stay."

Harry stayed.

* * *

 **Keynote:** Fred and George are alive. It was _Percy who died_ in book seven. Why? Because I can (They are my only exception).

AN: Thank you for reading! Reviewers, you are my muses as mine is on the comatose side.


	2. Goblins and Muggles

Answers to Reviews: Is this what happens before Disorder of the Phoenix? It is the same Harry but no America and no pre-set Ginny.

Andromeda and Harry has support!? Cartwheels. This is why I love fanfiction. It is about a twenty year age gap which shouldn't be an issue, however, my major concern with this pairing is Andromeda's mental condition. Any romance between her and Harry will be done over the course of years because Andromeda isn't herself and I hate stories where people are healed from trauma only to be built around a romantic interest. Also, this is a T rated fic because M content fics get hidden so this will remain PG-14, by which I mean there is no rush to get to the romance as you are not going to be seeing anything but kisses anyway.

Chapter 2 - Goblins and Muggles

 _A few weeks after the war:_

They would not let him into the bank. Harry was near blinded by the flashes going off in his face as he turned to walk down the steps of Gringotts. As Teddy Lupin's godfather, Harry had been given two galleons and eight knuts for his trouble in trying to reason with goblins.

Not that Harry was too surprised, he had imperioed a Goblin, successfully robbed their bank, and to top it all off, he stole their dragon. But still, he had done it to save the wizarding world, a point that goblins seemed to turn on its head.

"We aren't wizards, why should it matter to us, what you do to each other?"

So Harry Potter had lost his inheritance, the entire Potter and _Black_ fortune, gone, poof.

Wouldn't Ron be pleased, Harry thought bitterly as marched into Diagon Alley. The two galleons had been the remainder of Nymphadora's last paycheck, the eight knuts was what remained of Remus's vault. Even the deeds of his properties, which had been stored in the Bank were gone. Not that the house in Godric's hollow was fit to live in, and Grimmauld Place was not a place Harry had wanted to return to. Potter Manor had been a bit of a loss, not that Harry had even known about the place five minutes ago.

Harry was fuming as weaved his way through people, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him.

He reached the apothecary relatively unhindered.

"Potter," a depressingly familiar voice drawled.

Harry looked up from the shelves to see Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, both their fathers had been sent to prison. Not that Azkaban was as bad as it used to be. No one trusted Dementors anymore and the government or -that is to say, Kingsley Shacklebolt had sent a team to chase them to the Bermuda Triangle.

"I heard you're poor, Potter," Theodore sneered at Harry.

Harry couldn't help the grin that stole over his face.

"You think being poor is amusing, you always were a bit thick in the head," Draco said coolly.

Harry shook his head, "Just amused at the speed of rumours is all. The news beat me to the door." He began to search the shelves again. Andromeda and Ted Tonks had a great library on healing potions. Harry wanted to brew some for Teddy, who was an incredibly healthy child, but Harry wanted to be prepared for when that didn't hold true.

"Are you laughing at us?" Theodore threated.

Harry looked up to meet the other wizard's gaze, surprised, "Why on Earth would I be laughing at you?"

"We lost the war and our fathers got sent to prison."

"I am aware of that, but forgive me if I fail to see the hilarity in separating families."

"Are you having a go at me?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Grow up, Nott. I never wanted to fight in the war, I am certainly not going to pick a fight in Diagon Alley." He found the needed mushroom spores and arugula pickled in horklump juice.

"That's a lie," Draco snapped. "You were always eager to pick fights."

Harry didn't bother responding as he mentally tallied up what he had left to buy and what he had left to spend. He thought he would just have enough.

"Are you even listening to me?" Draco demanded as Harry placed his items on the counter.

With one eye on the clerk and the other the two Slytherins, Harry asked, "How's your mum?"

Draco seemed floored by this question, "Why do you care?"

"Because she saved my life and whatever the differences are between our families, she at least, is a good person, at heart."

Draco stiffened but answered Harry's cordial tone civilly, "She is well, all things considered. I think she is too angry at my father to admit to missing him."

Harry handed over what was left of his finances to the clerk and grabbed his bag of ingredients. "Do you think he will get out early?"

Draco shrugged, "The government is in tatters, Potter, hard to know what will come of it."

Harry nodded, "Best of luck then, to the both of you."

"Best of luck?" Theodore seethed, "You and your little army ruined us!"

Harry met Theodore's angry brown eyes with his own tired emerald ones, "We were all a bunch of snot nosed kids, Nott, our parents and our parents' parents were the ones to screw us over. I am starting to believe we don't have as many choices about our futures as we were all led to believe."

"What the hell is that even supposed to mean!?" Theodore roared.

"It means I don't give a damn whose side you're on so long as you leave my friends and family alone!" Harry shouted back. Spinning on his heel Harry stepped out of the apothecary and disapparated away.

* * *

Harry had made it his mission to keep the house clean, Andromeda seemed to make it her mission to destroy the place.

When Harry got back to the Tonks little home in their little muggle town, there were flashing red and blue lights out front.

Harry felt his heart drop and ran to the house, pushing by the police officers who tried to stop him. He was yelling before he thought to form the words. "Teddy! Mrs. Tonks!? Teddy!?"

Crying.

"Teddy!" Harry breathed, having just enough semblance of mind not to draw his wand in front of the muggles.

They were in the kitchen, Andromeda, dead eyed, and hollow expression as ever was clutching a crying Teddy as strangers tried to interrogate the widow.

Harry grabbed the officer that was almost breathing in Andromeda's face and yanked him backward, sending him stumbling back several steps.

He pulled and pointed a stun gun at Harry, "Who the bloody hell are you!?"

 _What was it with people shouting at me today?_

Harry slid his bag of potion ingredients under the kitchen table -still serving as a changing table and snatched Teddy away from Andromeda before the witch could protest. Her arms fell limply to her sides and she watched Harry check over Teddy. Teddy stopped crying when Harry started swaying in place. In the relative quiet, aside from the squawk of police radios, Harry spoke, "I am the baby's -who you have thoroughly terrified by the way, godfather. Now tell me what the bloody hell _you_ are doing in my home harnessing the lady of the house?"

The officer in question was shorter than Harry, had broad shoulders and had a pale complexion, had the good grace to look abashed. "I'm sorry, sir, the neighbors heard loud banging and a baby crying, we were called in. Ms.-"

"Mrs. Tonks," Harry corrected.

"Er- yes, Mrs. Tonks, has not been able to answer any of our questions."

"Any of your questions about what?" Harry asked.

A female officer with red hair spoke up then, "Our questions about why it looks like a tornado went off on the second floor?"

Harry closed his eyes, _for the love of…_ he took in a steadying breath, helped by Teddy's fresh baby smell. He shot a glance at Andromeda. Harry wasn't sure she had blinked since he had arrived. Turning back to the officers he said, "We all handle grief in our own way."

"Grief?" the female asked, the outrage clear in her voice, "a new mother should have nothing to grieve about."

Harry shot another glance at Andromeda, but she made no visible reaction to the officers' words. "Mrs. Tonks is Teddy Lupin's grandmother. Her husband, Mr. Tonks and her daughter, Nymphadora Lupin as well as her son-in-law, Remus Lupin, died in a horrific accident not two months ago. I would say there is plenty to grieve."

The two officers in the kitchen and the three in the outer living room looked stunned. The officer Harry had almost thrown into a wall said, "I suppose that answers why a godfather such as yourself is… what was your name?"

"Mr. Potter," Harry said, realizing that 'such as yourself' meant 'why is a teenage boy taking care of the baby?'

"Mr. Potter, if you wouldn't mind answering just a few more questions, we will get out of your hair."

"We can't just leave!" the female officer spluttered.

"Yeah," Harry said the adrenaline crash finally hitting him. He wanted to sit down or collapse on the floor -he wasn't picky, either would do at this point. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately. "You can, if you look, the door is right there. Also, I would like reimbursement for damages caused, because it looks like someone broke through a window or two." They must have opened the door after coming in through the window. He would need to have to ward this place properly.

"I cannot leave here in good conscience thinking that," she pointed to Andromeda, "-shell of a woman is fit to look after a child."

Harry was about to speak when Andromeda finally snapped to life.

"Get out of my home," she commanded.

The female officer opened her mouth to protest.

Andromeda shrieked, " _Get out of my house!"_

For a moment all Harry could see was Bellatrix Lestrange and for a moment he considered pulling his wand and taking her out. But it was only a moment.

Teddy started wailing at the top of his lungs.

The first officer said to Harry, "We would like to follow up at a later date, Mr. Potter," before scurrying out of the house like rest of the officers who had already fled.

"So much for a conscience," Harry muttered, as he rocked back and forth on his feet. Bringing Teddy to his shoulder, he began to rub and lightly pat the baby's back. Incidentally, this led to Teddy burping up half a bottle of formula and baby throw up all over himself and Harry's shoulder.

Andromeda -for her part after chasing off the law enforcement, had slid down to the floor, her back against the cabinets. She put her head on her knees but did not cry, she didn't move at all really, aside from breathing that is.

Teddy had just calmed enough for Harry to switch shoulders and attempt to clean up the mess on the both of them when there was a loud crash of something falling on the second floor. Which started Teddy crying again, interrupted only when the baby boy threw up on Harry's other shoulder.

Harry sighed, he never could catch a break.

* * *

Harry made it up to the second floor in about four hours. Having read that babies could get burned by too hot tap water. So he'd made do with a lukewarm handle towel on the changing table. After getting Teddy fed, burped, and to bed in his crib, Harry had to take care of Andromeda who got caught in her dress, a dress that had more hooks and hidden zippers than seemed practical to him. When he finally got her into the shower and had a breather to change out his own clothes, Andromeda was back out the shower, wrapped in Ted's robe.

Her hair was a menace. Realizing that Andromeda was more likely to hack off her hair than take care of it, he went in search of a comb. Harry directed her towards the couch and it took over an hour to brush through her dark curls. Well, the damp tangles turned into soft curls after Harry had worked through it all. It was so long that it hung to her waist. He really hoped she wouldn't cut it.

Harry made up the sofa with spare sheet pillow and throw blanket he had found in the closet. He was never sure if she ever slept completely, but she laid down obediently and closed her eyes, her breathing even.

He was barely able to get to the second floor, debris littered the steps. Tornado was sort of an understatement for the state of the rooms. The walls had been stripped, the furniture exploded, and the light fixtures had been torn to the ground. It looked like an attic that had been used as a dumpster.

Harry summoned the photographs, careful to focus on paper images, not the broken frames they inhabited. He was able to rescue about thirty photos and three photo albums. As for the rest, well transfiguration had never been Harry's strongest subject. Charms and DADA, even Potions, he was more suited to. He would need help to clean this up.

He went back downstairs, putting the photos in the empty cabinet above the fridge. He found a spare piece of parchment in a drawl and wrote a letter to Professor McGonagall. It was only after finishing the letter that he realized that he had no owl to send it by.

Hedwig was dead.

Pain lanced Harry's heart. His familiar's death was one among many, but Hedwig had been his first friend and she had always been there for him even when they were far from the magic of Hogwarts.

Teddy woke with a cry that wasn't sad or angry just 'hey I'm awake, feed me.' Harry took care of him.

With a freshly changed and fed Teddy in his arms Harry went to the living room and threw the letter into the fireplace. Andromeda was awake and in a simple black muggle dress. Harry sat down beside her and she reached for her grandson. Andromeda stood and pulled her wand.

Harry was too tired to so much as flinch when she waved her wand at him, devesting him of his shirt, shoes, and socks. Getting her message, he stretched out on the couch. The sheet blanket cocooning around him, exhaustion pulled him under into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Harry woke at noon, the house was quiet, sunlight streamed in through the windows, they were further north than Surry so the heat wasn't as bad.

It was too quiet. Harry bolted off the sofa and ran for the kitchen.

Andromeda had Teddy cradled to her chest, she had propped open the back door and was watching white clouds drift in the blue sky.

Harry let out a breath of relief and went to the fridge to make something for them to eat. There was nothing in the fridge, but there was a bag of rice in the pantry, which reminded Harry to grab his potions supplies from under the table.

As Harry cooked, Andromeda watched the world pass by.

Harry ate his plate of spiced rice first. He stood and rubbed Andromeda's upper arm, she didn't acknowledge him.

"Come on, Mrs. Tonks, you can't starve yourself, Teddy needs you," Harry said softly.

She moved, passing the baby to Harry. They had managed a rhythm in the last few weeks, primarily nonverbal, they kept each other alive, granted Harry did most of the work, but without an extra pair of hands, he would not have been able to care for Teddy on his own. Besides, however disjointed their rhythm might seem to outsiders, Teddy did not wake when he was passed between his grandmother and his godfather.

When she had finished eating, Harry said, "We need money. The goblins locked down my accounts, as well as Lupin's."

Andromeda said nothing.

"Mrs. Tonks, I don't have any money, I don't know how to take care of Teddy and you without money to pay the bills and for food."

Andromeda stood in a graceful movement, she reached under the table to grab a to go baby bag that he hadn't even known existed. Throwing it over her shoulder, she went to the front door- Harry swiftly pulling his wand and fixing the windows before she could step barefoot on the glass, and put on her shoes.

Harry flicked his wand at the back door, shutting and locking it. With Teddy still bundled in his arms, he grabbed his shoes and shirt in the same hand as his wand as he followed Andromeda out the front door.

She took the sleeping baby and strapped him into a car seat in the backseat of a nicely normal muggle car.

Harry pulled his shirt on and put his shoes on in the car, as Andromeda turned the engine and pulled out of the lot.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

No response.

Harry sighed, but with the window rolled down it was hard not to enjoy the beautiful day as a warm wind blew on his face. It was nice to be out of the house, he had been there for a month and his trip to the supermarket and Diagon Alley had been his only two excursions. He wondered how everyone was doing. He hadn't heard from them, but then he hadn't told anyone where he was going. Hermione had gone to Australia to find her parents. Harry wondered if Hermione had any way to bring back their memories.

They pulled in behind of a small rundown building. Andromeda turned off the car and still without a word to Harry, she undid the baby's straps and handed the still -amazingly enough, sleeping child to Harry.

Following Harry, they went into a garage, whose outside was beaten up and spray painted yet whose insides were sleek and shiny. There was a cheery sign above the reception desk that read, 'Welcome to the Black Market!'

"Um?" Harry asked.

Andromeda grabbed a clipboard from a stand and sat down to fill it out half the boxes before passing it to Harry, taking Teddy back with her.

Harry realized quickly what they were doing and filled out his personal information and faked the answers he didn't know. For instance, Harry knew when he had been born but not where.

A bubble gum popping, brown haired boy who was only a few years younger than Harry, had him stand in front of a camera. Twenty minutes later, Andromeda was paying the kid, and Harry had a muggle birth certificate and a driver's license.

Their next stop was a bank, where Andromeda made quick work adding Harry as a signer to the Tonks bank account. When Harry saw the balance, he relaxed. Did he feel guilty about spending other people's money, of course, but then who's to say that Mrs. Tonks would have even made it through the last month without Harry there to help with the baby and keep her fed.

* * *

AN: Another "maudlin" chapter and I can't promise the rest of this fic will be more cheerful, though it will pick up the pace as more people will be involved and Andromeda will get her spunk you, thank you, reviewers! I love you all!


	3. Emerald Green

AN: Edward Remus Lupin changed to Edmund James Lupin. Why? Because it follows enough logic for me to be happier with. 'Tonks' does not sound smooth and 'Harry' is sort of an odd middle name because it sounds like an adjective but I still wanted their names to connect. Also, Ted Tonks is really Edward Tonks but for my purposes, it is now Edmund Tonks. Does any of this matter, not really because it will always stay Ted Tonks and Teddy Lupin but I like the idea that Harry and his godson share a middle name.

Dear Thundramon,

This is why you don't give me favorable what if scenarios because I am a crazy person.

 **(You may skip this Comic relief section)** This is Still an Author's Note:

A Heavenly Discussion Board Existing Outside of Time and Space

Sirius Black: Let me get this straight, after I die, Moony and my niece go at it like bunnies, have a kid, promptly die, then they pawn off their son on my cousin and godson, and after all that my godson is then seduced my cradle robbing cousin who is literally twice his age? No wonder everyone calls us Blacks incestuous. Or is it Blackcest?

Remus Lupin: They aren't related, Padfoot.

James Potter: Yeah, actually I think we are.

Nymphadora Tonks: So Dad, how do you feel about Mum getting it on with a younger man?

Ted Tonks: So long as she's happy, I'm happy.

Lily Potter: I am not happy! This is not okay!

James: Lils, calm down, she's a beautiful, intelligent, powerful witch. They are raising a son together, besides with all that our Harry's been through -I don't care who he ends up with so long as they can live a long happy life together.

Lily: But she's older than I am!

Nym: I think it is called December/May. Does this make Harry my step-father? Wait... is my son now my step-brother!?

Lily: Sev, what do you think of all this?

Sirius: Oh Lily-Flower, don't ask that old bat, he will not have anything nice to say about Harry.

Severus Snape (smiles wickedly): I think Harry Potter is a better father than those three dolts were or ever would have been.

The Three Doltish Marauders (in unison): Oi!

Lily: He has a point.

James: Whose side are you on?

Bellatrix Black: I think Harmeda is _hot_.

Sirius: How did you get here!?

Bella: I pleaded insanity.

Sirius: Fair.

Lily: What does Harmeda mean?

Bella: Well, it could be Andrarry but that just isn't sexy enough. Though I suppose anything is better than Jily or Lames which somehow manages to be worse than Snily or Liverus.

Severus: Snily is better than Cissatrix.

Bella (purring): Nothing is better than Cissatrix.

James: In your dreams, Snivellus, Snily is never going to happen, not this or any other reality, right Lils?

Lily: Well, honey, you know we are in Heaven now, right?

James: Tell me you didn't!

Sirius: Don't worry about it, Prongs, it's all just in our heads.

Severus: That doesn't mean it isn't real.

Bella: We have heads?

Nym: Can someone explain to me what's happening?

Ted: Just enjoy the show, little one.

Jacob Apples: My apologies, dearest readers.

Bella: Hey, you aren't dead.

Jacob: Again, my apologies.

Sirius: Hey, bring us back to life!

Jacob: Sorry, not this time.

* * *

 **WARNING:** This will be my darkest fanfic. I have had a lot of death and hardships in my family and friends' lives. I have war veterans as grandparents and I am studying history. So some of the storylines that come out of this may go deep down the rabbit hole. Also, this story is a Drama, if that doesn't float your boat then sail on by.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Emerald Green

"Thank you, for coming in to see us, Mr. Potter," Officer Nelson.

Harry leaned back in his chair. They were not in an interrogation room. They were in Nelson's office. "You left in quite a hurry," Harry remarked.

Nelson shrugged, "I had already given them the all clear to get head out. After we realized she was a widow… well, no one really wants to confront the grieving."

"Still, I have never heard of the police running away," Harry teased. He had fought in a war, been tortured, and he had even been killed, a little police officer armed with a taser and a can of mace didn't bother him one bit.

Nelson gritted his teeth, "My partner and I came through the door."

"Did you?" Harry asked innocently, knowing full well that a part of the ward he had put encouraged people to stay away. Obviously, it hadn't stopped them from getting through the windows, but any muggle who came through the door would have been compelled to leave. "I still want the money for the windows."

"Your kind don't need the money," he snarled.

Harry cocked his head to the side, not understanding the man's sudden hostility.

"You don't recognize my last name, do you, Harry Potter?"

"Should I?"

"My daughter knew yours. Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One."

 _Knew_. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Oh you'll be sorry, Mr. Potter," Nelson growled. "You think you and yours were the only ones to lose loved ones. Olivia was all I had, her mum died of lung cancer. Two years later some bitch comes knocking with a letter. A private school, a full scholarship, except my little girl would have to live away from home. She got sorted into a House of Snakes and was bullied because her parents were _normal_. I didn't want to send her back, but she begged me, begged to be able to learn 'magic.' She was sent back to me in a body bag. She died in your freakish war. She died for nothing! You are an evil, evil, corrupt people forcing your unnaturalness on others-"

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "I am so sorry for your loss-"

"It was your fault! Had you saved everyone sooner-"

Harry stood, "I was only fourteen when that monster came back to power!"

"My daughter was twelve when she died!" Nelson yelled back. "And now that I know your kind are out there, I will not rest-"

Harry pulled his wand, glad that Nelson's office was private. He disabled the cameras first, his wand hidden at his side, before stunning the officer.

Taking a deep breath, Harry obliterated the man's memories, sifting through them like Snape had done to him. He was careful not to erase the memories of his daughter, or the idea of a private school, or that she had died in a terrible accident, but her being a witch, the memory of McGonagall arriving with a letter, and the conversation they had just been having about magic, those were gone. He would remember his daughter as a little odd, as having been special, he would remember loving her, and he would remember the grief of losing her.

As much as Harry had learned in school, he had truly learned the most from Hermione. He revived Nelson and using sleight of hand, he slipped his wand back up his sleeve.

Nelson came to, sputtering, "Mr. Potter?"

"Officer Nelson," Harry said coolly.

"My apologies, I- I- I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

"You're the one who called me here," Harry said.

"Oh." He looked down at his desk blankly for a moment, "Oh! Yes, I remember. I know this is all moot, as you are already raising the boy, but I need you to sign his parents will so you can be Edmund James Lupin's legal guardian. In case of an emergency, parental rights and all that, Andromeda Tonks has already signed."

Harry glanced over the will, and signed the dotted line, "I thought that you didn't know Mrs. Tonks was a widow? You didn't even know her name."

"The other night was an emergency call, this is a scheduled -background check."

Harry raised a brow.

"The papers would have needed to be signed regardless. This is more expedient out of convenience of closing a filed neighborhood complaint." But Harry heard the uncertainty in the officer's voice. Had Harry not erased the man's memories he would have withheld Teddy's guardianship. He would have tried to blackmail Harry.

It was suddenly made very clear as to why the Statue of Secrecy was upheld around the world. Muggles might not have powers, yet that didn't mean they were powerless. Standing, Harry said, "Thank you for your time, Sir."

Nelson shook Harry's hand, "You take care of that little family of yours."

Nodding, Harry got the heck out of there. As if he wasn't paranoid enough as it was. One thing was for certain, Harry needed better wards, ones that kept people out.

* * *

"Mrs. Tonks," Harry began, kneeling by the fireplace, "do you have floo powder?"

No response.

He sighed and began to check around the mental. Relieved when he found a jar of floo powder. "I'll be back in a bit," he said looking over his shoulder to Andromeda bottle feeding Teddy.

From red flames in July to green, Harry stepped into those shamrock flames and walked out into Minerva McGonagall's office at Hogwarts. Portraits peered at him, Dumbledore winked at him. Harry ignored the canvases and went to the door to try and find the Headmistress.

The door open as he reached it.

"Harry!" Minerva exclaimed and before Harry knew what was happening the tall woman was squeezing him in a tight hug. Pulling back from him and giving him a firm shake. She demanded, "Where on Earth have you been?"

"Er- I have been with my godson?" Harry hadn't been ready for a second interagition today.

"Godson? Darn, you mean Teddy Lupin, Tonks's and Remus's son. No one thought to check there. Why didn't you tell anyone where you've been?"

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone would be looking for me, well except maybe Hermione."

"Well, we saw you in the papers. It is not right what the goblins did, but their rules are outside our government's laws, even if we could get your vault back, the money would be gone."

"I understand. Have you heard from Hermione?"

Minerva motioned Harry to take a seat on a sofa that had not excited in Albus's office. "Hermione is still in Australia. She found her parents but… but what she did seems to be permanent. She is going to stay there for a few more months before- before returning home."

Harry wondered if Britain was Hermione's home if her family was elsewhere.

"So if not to announce your presence, may I ask why you a here?"

He shifted in his seat, "I moved in with Mrs. Tonks, to help her take care of Teddy. I came to ask for yours and Professor Flitwick's help."

Minerva narrowed her gaze on him, like a cat sighting her prey. "Help with raising the baby?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, feeling color rise to his cheeks for exploding at her. "No," he said more calmly, "I need help setting wards and fixing up the second floor of the house."

"What's wrong with the second floor and why can't Andromeda help you? She was one of the finest witches to pass through these halls. It is a pity she refused to fight in the war."

"What?" Harry asked, "I thought Mrs. Tonks was a part of the Order."

"No, Ted Tonks was and her daughter, Nymphadora was, but of course, you knew that. As for Andromeda, she never was, she refused to fight, for either side. I bet she regrets that choice now."

He felt his insides twist, wanting to defend Mrs. Tonks and not knowing why. "But why wouldn't she have fought, her husband was a muggleborn, her place was burned off Sirius's tapestry."

"The Black Sisters were once very close, Harry. They were a force to be reckoned with, but that was before Bellatrix married Rodolphus Lestrange, before she was trained by Voldemort. When Bellatrix's sanity broke so did the Black Sisters. Andromeda eloped with Ted rather than marry Rodolphus's younger brother, Rabastan. But marrying outside her family's wishes was partly for show -though I do not doubt that she loved Ted, at heart Andromeda will always be a Black, never forget that Harry."

Harry thought of the broken widow he left on the sofa and couldn't image leaving her to her own devices. "Narcissa isn't that scary."

Minerva laughed, "Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks are two sides of the same coin, Harry. They both supported their own side but neither actively fought against the other. I taught them, I remember how they were. They didn't fight because of the off chance that their actions might lead to the other's death. I don't think either counted on losing a child and their spouses because they played it safe, rather than fight for their beliefs."

Harry was startled at Minerva's harshness and even more so at the idea that Draco was no longer alive, "Draco is alright, I saw him a few days ago."

"Draco has lycanthropy."

Harry gaped at her, "No."

"It was his father's punishment for failing Voldemort."

Harry's mind spun, "In the sixth year, he- but he-"

"Yes, it was why Severus was being so protective of him. Why they snuck around, in order to give him the right potions, to keep him away from the other students."

He stared at his professor and wondered how it all had turned so dark, had they ever been children to begin with? Was there no room for mistakes in this life?

"It is lucky his father didn't lose his fortune," Minerva said bitterly.

Harry swallowed, clearly coming here had been a mistake. But then it must be a teacher's worst nightmare to bury their students. McGonagall must have been heartbroken. He thought of Officer Nelson and suspected the damage of this war would extend far beyond what was visible on the surface.

"But what happened to the second floor of Andromeda's house?" McGonagall interrupted Harry's thoughts.

He coughed, "Mrs. Tonks happened to Mrs. Tonks's second floor. She stripped the walls and I think it will take more than a reperio to fix and I don't think my transfiguration skills are up to snuff. As for my wards… well, they helped get people out quicker but they didn't keep them out. I don't know how to ward the place without making it disappear. Which the neighbors will definitely notice."

"That will be easy enough, I can have it put to rights in fifteen minutes or in an hour if you would like me to teach you how to do it yourself."

"I think it will take me more than an hour."

"Nonsense, it is a shame you didn't make it to your NEWT classes, I think you would have thrived in the upper level magic courses. You see when your younger, it is all about control, theory, repetition, and a structured process. The advance year is about visualization, technique, instinct, and imagination. Or at least it is for Transfiguration and Charms. Potions just gets more technical."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that. "I am sorry I missed it."

"You could always return for a year. A number of students from your year are planning on returning for their last year. I am sure Miss Weasley wouldn't mind you in her class."

Harry's heart squeezed. _Ginny._ He had barely spared Ginny a thought over the last few weeks. She must have thought him a monster for not contacting her. The thought of returning to Hogwarts, the idea was enticing, more so because Voldemort was truly gone this time around, but that would mean leaving Teddy behind.

Harry sighed, he might only be seventeen- eighteen soon, but his childhood was over. Returning to classes… there was no way to pretend the war hadn't happened. Mrs. Tonks and his godson needed him more than Harry needed to find himself.

"I think I need to get my life in order, but um, is it possible to study the subjects at home and take the tests-"

"Of course, I will send your books to you," Minerva said, seeing Harry's conflicted thoughts and not wanting to close the door to him bettering himself. "Are you available Friday night."

"Today is what? Tuesday?" Harry asked, knowing he was free but not sure what day of the week it was.

"Yes."

"Then yeah, this Friday I am free. Is Professor Flitwick around?"

"No, but I am sure he will be more than happy to help you. I will talk to him and he will likely tag along on Friday if he can, otherwise, he will contact you for a better time."

Standing Harry reached out his hand to shake Minerva's. She stood as well and reached for his hand, though not to shake it, she pulled him into another tight hug, "You take care of yourself, Harry. Don't forget live, nothing lasts forever not even sorrow."

Harry hugged her back.

When he left, he made a detour to the Weasleys. Mrs. Tonks could take care of Teddy a while longer.

* * *

Ginny nearly knocked the wind out of him, he ducked out from under her arms before she could steal a kiss.

"Where in Merlin's name have you been?" she demanded.

Ron slapped him on the back, successfully knocking the wind out of him, "Told you he was okay."

The twins descended on him next and attempted to squeeze the life out of him. Pulling back George pointed at his ear, "Look, Harry, I got my ear fixed."

"We're identical again," they said in unison.

"Though, now that I think of it, Harry has always been able to tell us apart," Fred said.

"How do you manage it?" they asked together.

"Is that Harry?" Molly called from the kitchen, "Oh Harry!"

And Molly almost hugged him to death.

"Mum, let him breathe," Ron said with a laugh.

Molly released Harry and he gasped in a lungful of precious oxygen.

"We've missed having you around," Molly said with tears in her eyes.

"How has everyone been?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Best as we can be. Arthur is at work and Ron's fiance," she said the last with proud inflection, "is still in Australia, poor dear. But of course, you'll stay for dinner."

It wasn't a question but Harry was too worried to stay here for longer than an hour.

It was strange to realize that he was missing Teddy and Harry had just seen him not thirty minutes ago. He missed Teddy -who rarely let Harry sleep longer than three hours, Teddy who needed constant care, but Harry missed the baby. He even missed taking care of the docile zombie version of Bellatrix. Sure, it had been awkward taking care of a woman twice his age, but even the odd intimacies with Mrs. Tonks had become a part of his life. Yes, it was strange that these two people had become so necessary to his existence in such a short amount of time. Strange and additive that feeling of being needed as much as he was wanted. Although, he was quite sure that Teddy constantly having him cleaning up bodily waste and Andromeda's lackluster attitude toward life would appear less than welcoming to most. But somehow, when Harry thought of home, it wasn't Hogwarts anymore, it was Teddy in his arms in the kitchen and Andromeda safely asleep on the couch.

Molly had already gone back to the kitchen when Harry plucked up his nerve to refuse her hospitality. "Um, Mrs. Weasley, I can't stay for dinner," he said from the doorway.

"Of course, you can, dear," she said, not turning to look at him as she stirred a soup.

"No, really, I can't stay. I have other responsibilities."

She turned then, her eyes zeroing in on his soul. "What responsibilities could you possibly have? You won the war and you are returning to your final year of school. You are a child."

Harry didn't really know how to handle that mental leap. He wanted to ask how he could be a child and be everyone's hero, but then he had always been everyone's hero, nothing new there.

Ginny snagged his hand then and pulled him into the backyard. Harry could see they were headed for the shed. Ron gave him a wink as they passed him by.

Ginny pushed Harry into the shed and had him pressed against the closed doors before he could put his thoughts in order.

His first coherent thought was, _Is Ron really okay with me snogging his little sister?_

And then Ron's little sister was doing just that.

Harry put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her back. She went from loving to pissed off in a heartbeat, "What's wrong with you? I thought you would be happy to see me."

"I am happy to see you, Gin, it's just-"

"Just what? We haven't seen each other at all since- you and I haven't- I have been worried sick and I have missed you so much over the last year. Then after the funeral, no one hears from you in weeks, until the Prophet had you plastered all over the headlines for losing your vaults."

Harry winced, "Yeah, that was… unpleasant."

"Where have you been hiding? What have you been doing without any money?"

His shoulders stiffened, "I wasn't hiding. I just forgot that people didn't know where I was, and I have been poor before, Ginny, the Weasleys aren't the only family on the planet who have worn hand-me-downs."

"So where have you been?"

"I've been helping Mrs. Tonks take care of Teddy Lupin, my godson," Harry said.

Ginny blinked at him, "Why would you do that?"

Harry frowned at her, "Because he's my godson?"

She waved it away with a gesture of her pale hand, "I mean, I get the connection, I don't understand why you felt like you needed to be there. Mrs. Tonks raised her own daughter. A baby isn't that much trouble."

Harry just shook his head, anyone who said a baby wasn't 'much trouble' didn't understand what taking care of an infant meant. "Not past tense, I need to be there for them."

"No, you don't," Ginny said as bull headed as her mother.

"Yes," Harry said slowly, "I do."

"So what? For the rest of the summer, you will help babysit? Harry, I don't want to wait until the school year starts to be with you again."

His jaw tightened and he said in a low voice, "Not for the summer, Ginny. I've decided to move in with Mrs. Tonks and Teddy, indefinitely."

Her jaw dropped and her voice raised an octave, "You've decided what!? So what you're not returning to school with Ron and Hermione? With me? You're going to throw your life away to play house-elf?"

Harry felt his temper rise, "I am not throwing away my life and I am not anyone's servant." Which was only partially true, he couldn't deny he did the weight of work at the Tonks house, and he would basically do anything Teddy needed him to do, but he didn't do it for money or for some magically ingrained loyalty. He did because it was his home.

"What about us?" Ginny pushed.

Harry snapped back, "I wasn't aware there was an us."

She slapped him.

The sound -the feel of that sound, reverberated through him. The pain was nothing, the sensory memory of the Dursleys knocking him upside the head was something else.

Harry must have looked stupid, standing there, wide eyed, a hand to his reddening cheek as Ginny glared at him.

"Go turn yourself, Harry Potter, I could have any man I want. I don't need you."

She stormed out.

He couldn't go back into the Weasley house, not even to say goodbye to Ron. He was being foolish, he had experienced worse than a slap on the cheek in the last sixth months, but Harry felt shaken. He disapparated back home, back to a place where he was needed.

* * *

Mrs. Tonks was exactly where he had left her. Teddy had stirred at the sound of the front door opening. Harry bent to kiss Andromeda's cheek before scooping his godson up in his arms.

For once Teddy didn't wake with a cry. He yawned, stretching his arms out of his blanket, making little fists at the sky before uncurling his fingers one by one. Harry placed his pointer finger into his grasp, Teddy immediately squeezed, his grip felt unbreakable. Harry decided right then there that he would never be the type of father to raise a hand against a child. Teddy would not grow up in a home that could in any way be compared to the Dursleys.

Teddy made a little squeaky noise as he yawned again which proceeded the confirmation that he was indeed, Nymphadora's baby. His baby blue eyes stared up at Harry and shifted to a flawless emerald green.

* * *

AN: A warm thank you to BMS and cameron1812 who continue to gift me their reviews. I think I found my swing for writing again, possibly my issues arose from the other fics I was working on being too happy for my current mood... Hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Accidental Magic

AN: Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 4 - Accidental Magic

"Hello, Andromeda," Minerva said rather stiffly.

"McGonagall," Andromeda said coldly.

Filius Flitwick stepped out from behind the taller witch, "Hello, my dear!"

More warmly Andromeda greeted, "Professor Flitwick."

"Filius, my dear, no surname among friends. You too Harry, you're not in school anymore."

Harry gave the minute professor a half smile as he shifted from foot to foot, trying to keep Teddy calm. He wasn't liking the newcomers' voices.

"Is that little Teddy?" Minerva asked.

"Who else would it be?" Andromeda muttered.

Harry frowned at Mrs. Tonks. It was one of her better days, he couldn't understand why she was being so hostile toward Professor McGonagall, but then McGonagall wasn't being all that friendly to her either.

Minerva ignored Andromeda and approached Harry, the closer she got the more Teddy began to fuss. Noticing, she stopped and took a step back. "Not a fan of strangers, then?"

Harry shrugged, "I've taken him out a couple times and he's fine."

"Ah, but we are in his space," Filius noted.

"Why are you here?" Andromeda asked.

Harry shot her a glare, "I told you, they are here to ward the place and fix the upstairs rooms."

Andromeda stared at him, her dark eyes darkening. She looked suddenly lost, and Harry stepped forward to place Teddy in her arms. Holding the baby to her shoulder she swiftly made her way to the nursery and slammed the nursery door behind her.

His ears were on high alert for crying. But Teddy stayed quiet. Harry sighed.

Filius and Minerva exchanged a look.

"Harry," Filius started, "have you been getting enough sleep lately?"

Harry gave the other wizard a wry smile, "I read that once babies get a bit older they sleep for longer intervals."

"Come," Minerva instructed, "We can work on the upstairs while Filius wards the place. It would take you some years to understand what he's about to do. At least you might be able to glean something from me."

Filius smiled at Harry, "She's not trying to be condescending but you would need at least a foundation in Arithmancy to follow."

Harry wanted to say that Hermione had been able to teach about wards, but then the muggles hadn't had an issue getting through Harry's wards. So with a sincere thank you, Harry led Minerva to the second floor.

She whistled, "She stripped the wiring from the walls."

Harry nodded, "I've been a little worried that something might catch fire."

"Alright, here are the spells to fix this."

Harry had been right, it did not take a mere hour to teach him the necessary spells, it took four. The rooms were in order by the end of that time. They were likely back to their original shape because Harry had followed the placement of the supporting beams, except for the closest of the spare bedroom, which was now just a larger room. Minerva transfigured a piece of wood Harry had missed into a beautifully carved armoire to make up for the lack of a closet.

Harry had 'painted' the walls a warm orange for the spare room, the master bedroom a pale lavender with a stained wood trim, and the second bathroom in a pale blue. There was a small pile of empty picture frames that Harry put in the back of Andromeda's closest. From the clothes that had hung themselves back on their hangers, Harry realized that the second bedroom had been Nymphadora's.

With everything back to sorts Harry thanked Minerva continuously as the witch headed back downstairs to the fireplace. Filius had left some time earlier.

When all his guests were gone, Harry went to the nursery. Teddy was asleep in Andromeda's arms.

"Mrs. Tonks?"

Nothing.

"Mrs. Tonks, I am going to take a nap before dinner, just wake me if you need anything." He left without waiting for a response, sad that the woman who had laughed that morning at Harry for juggling eggs for Teddy's amusement was trapped back inside herself.

* * *

Harry slept through dinner. He woke to the sound of crashing and Teddy crying. Harry flung himself off the couch to check on Teddy in his crib. He was crying, but otherwise alright.

Leaving the baby safely were he was, Harry ran upstairs. Andromeda was standing in the hall, the walls warping around her, wood splintering and cycloning around her.

Harry yelled, "Mrs. Tonks!"

Ducking under and around the flying bits off the house, Harry reached her, putting his hands on her arms to turn her to face him. Her brown eyes were glowing like brown garnets lit from underneath.

She looked scared and Harry realized she wasn't doing this on purpose. Accidental magic at forty, the Blacks were a crazy powerful lot. Not knowing what else to do Harry hugged her. She was taller than he was by a couple of inches, but he could still reach his lips to her ear. He whisper-yelled, "You're not alone, Andromeda, you have Teddy and me."

The power around them ebbed and like a puppet whose strings had been cut, Andromeda slumped, her feet falling out from under her. Harry caught her around the waist and lowered them both to the floor. He held her to his chest and started stroking her soft hair and her back.

Andromeda did not cry but she curled herself closer to Harry.

Teddy was still crying downstairs, but for a few more minutes, Harry thought that he would be okay.

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

* * *

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when the landline rang. Cautiously Harry answered the phone with a question, "Hello?"

"Harry!"

"Hermione?" Harry asked, relaxing at the familiar tenor of her voice, "How are you? Where are you? And how did you get this number?"

"Phonebook, Ron said you have been staying with Mrs. Tonks. How is she? Never mind, she must be doing horribly. I am back in the UK, I've been staying at a little hotel outside of London for the last few days."

"You haven't been staying with the Weasleys?"

There was an awkward pause, "I thought you would be staying with them, in all honesty. Harry, can I pop over? I would really like to see you in person."

"Of course," Harry said and gave her the address.

Looking around the living room and kitchen he decided to lead Hermione to the back porch. He gave her tight hug when she apparated in the backyard before they sat on the bench swing. Teddy's room was just behind them so Harry would hear if he woke up. Andromeda was laying down on the couch. A standard mid-afternoon at the Tonks house.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Not bad. Teddy keeps me busy."

"You're aren't returning to Hogwarts, I heard."

"I was surprised to hear Ron and you are."

"A lot of our class is, Neville, the Patils… a lot of us."

"I guess between our class and the year bellow us you might have enough students for a full class then," Harry remarked palicidly.

She flinched at the implications and he was immediately regretted his harsh words.

"I guess that it explains why you decided not to go back. Hogwarts is never going to be the same without you."

"Hermione," Harry sighed, "Hogwarts is never going to be the same."

She looked away from him. "I need my NEWTs."

"Minerva brought over my books, I am going to study from here, practice what I can. It will probably take me longer so I am going to take my NEWTs next year."

She blinked at him, "I didn't know you could do that."

"Would it have changed your decision to return?"

She shook her head, "My parents-" her voice broke. "My parents don't remember. I convinced, um perswaded them to take a blood test and they… they thought I was an orphan trying to con them."

Harry pulled her into a hug.

She pulled back, "I can't go back home, Harry. I don't have a home any more, Hogwarts is all I have left."

"You have Ron," Harry said softly.

Her lips tightened, "Yeah, I have Ron, but I am not ready to move in with him. Well, I am not ready to move in with Molly. If it were even possible she has become more protective of her 'children.' A little foolish if you ask me, thinking of what we have all been through."

"She called me a child a breath before saying I had won the war. I love her but sometimes I don't understand what's going through her head."

Hermione huffed a laugh, "That makes two of us. Ron doesn't seem to mind being under his mother's wing again."

"He's probably glad not to being cooking over an open fire."

"He wasn't the best at it, that's for sure. But sometimes I miss it even that damned Horcrux."

Harry couldn't say he agreed, he liked taking care of Teddy too much to compare being a godfather to being 'Undesirable Number One.' "So the engagement…" Harry probed, "Have you picked a date yet?"

She grinned at him, "The week after the NEWT results come in. Ron doesn't want me distracted on our big day."

"The new Mrs. Weasley," Harry said lightly, even though his chest felt heavy.

She laughed, "No, I am keeping my last name."

"What? No hyphens? Or are you just scared to compete with the Weasley Matriarch."

She pushed his shoulder, "Oh shut it."

"Is Ron going to take your name? Ron Granger doesn't have a terrible ring to it."

She rolled her eyes, "Speaking of Weasleys, I heard you and Ginny broke up?"

Harry looked out to the fields behind Andromeda's house. "Yep."

"You broke up with her," Hermione stated.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Harry took in a deep breath, "Because I have other responsibilities."

"You mean Teddy Lupin? I'm sure Mrs. Tonks appreciates the help, Harry, but you shouldn't throw away your life to take care of someone else's kid."

"He isn't 'someone else's kid', he's my godson. Maybe this isn't the life I had expected but it's the one I want. Hermione, I want to be here. I want to see him grow up strong and loved. I need to be here."

Her lips thinned, "It's what you didn't get, living with the Dursleys."

"When Remus asked me to be Teddy's godfather in the middle of a war I wasn't completely naive about what that title might entail."

"You know, Harry, sometimes you can be really quiet and other times you can be really rash. You make it easy to forget you have a good head on your shoulders. If this is where you want to be than I'll support it even if I don't completely agree with it."

Teddy made a warning noise, a noise that meant, 'come get me now or I will start bawling.'

Harry grinned at Hermione, "Do you want to see the bundle of joy?"

She smiled at the obvious happiness she saw on her best friend's face and said, "Of course."

"Stay here, he could use a little fresh air."

Harry came back in no time at all, Teddy swaddled in his arms. He didn't immediately hand him over to Hermione as he had learned that if anyone but he or Andromeda tried to hold the babe, Teddy got upset.

Hermione didn't seem to mind Harry keeping a hold of the infant.

Teddy pinched his nose at Hermione but ignored her when Harry began to feed him a warm bottle.

"Harry," she said in a hushed voice, "his eyes, he has green eyes, your eyes."

Harry smiled, "He takes after his mother."

Hermione chuckled. "He's so small. I can't believe Tonks could leave him when he was so tiny."

"I don't understand that either, I mean it was great she fought in the war but-"

"Some things are more important," Hermione finished. "Though who's to say who else might have died had Tonks not been their to fight."

"Hermoine, the what ifs can't matter. Because if they do then it all falls apart and none of us will ever be able to move forward."

"I think you're going to be a great dad, Harry."

"I hope so…"

Andromeda -who had woken when Teddy did, was standing with her back to the wall, listening to the youngsters' conversation and couldn't help but think, _he already is._

* * *

AN: Reactions, feelings, thoughts, or wants?


	5. Birthday Nightmares

KEYNOTE: Not sure if this will come up soon so, Ron and Hermione have also been kicked out of Gringotts but they did not have vaults. I know it seems like I did it for drama, understandable as a do a lot of things for drama, but I like the idea that goblins don't have wizard rights and therefore have some sway outside wizarding laws. Sirius had access to his money to buy a broom for Harry even though he was an escaped convict. The Golden Trio broke goblin laws, attacked and stole from goblins. To me this means they would suffer something from that, as to say the goblins would no longer work for those three individuals.

Chapter 5 - Birthday Nightmares

Harry woke sweating, his nightmare… his nightmare.

It had been so vivid, Dumbledore and white mist and for a moment, just for a moment, he felt his heart stop.

The images were fading now and he groaned when he stood up, he had fallen asleep beside Teddy's crib. Teddy was sound asleep. He went to the kitchen to make himself coffee. He didn't really care what time it was. That is he didn't care until he checked the date on the fridge and realized he should have been at the Weasleys an hour ago for _his_ birthday party.

Harry ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth then ran back, quietly as he could to Teddy's closest where he had been keeping his trunk. Selecting his least wrinkled robes and slipping them on he then went in search of Andromeda.

She was on the back porch swinging gently watching the sunset.

"Mrs. Tonks, I am going out tonight, I'll be home a little late. There are leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry and Teddy should stay out a for another hour or two."

"Where are you going?" Andromeda asked.

And Harry was pleased that she cared enough to ask. "The Weasleys are throwing me a birthday party."

She looked at him then, her brown eyes searching and Harry wondered what she found.

"I'm late," he said, hesitating because he wasn't sure if she had something she was trying to say.

"Have fun," she said finally, "I'll be good."

Which translated to 'I can take care of Teddy and I will not try to go upstairs so you will not have to put it back together."

"Don't forget to eat," Harry said before disapparating.

* * *

The thing about living at the Tonks House was that it was a quiet place. Of the sounds that were made, Teddy being a baby and Harry cooking, only Andromeda's occasional magical meltdowns in attempting to go upstairs could be classified as truly loud. Harry had grown quite accustomed and quite attached to this way of life, therefore he was not prepared for about a hundred people roaring and cheering at him when he entered the Burrow.

Harry's heart kicked into overdrive and had Hermione not run to him to give him a hug he had been prepared to run away or fight them all.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Hermione called over the noise.

Everyone Harry knew was there. The Weasleys, Hagrid, Minerva, Filius, Luna- everyone but the Slytherins, excluding Slughorn who was all smiles as he chatted up the crowd, pleased that he had 'collected' Harry.

Harry was overwhelmed and spent the next three hours with a fake smile plastered on his face, as everyone made their rounds to congratulate him, shake his hand, thank him, praise him.

He hated every minute of it. And vehemently wished that he had slept in and avoided the whole affair. Harry wished Sirius was there to divert attention or Snape who would be there to roll his eyes at everyone and direct disparaging remarks at Harry. As it was, everyone in this room loved him, adored what he had done and was putting him on an even higher pedestal.

Ron was basking in the attention. Hermione was catching up with Luna, Ginny, and Fleur. Harry felt alone even as Dedalus Diggle nearly shook his arm out of its socket.

Ginny and Molly were probably the only two people who were upset with Harry in that house, and both made it very clear that were upset because they 'loved and cared for him.'

"Well, of course, Harry will be returning to his senses soon," Molly was saying to a smaller grouping of people. "He has too many people going back who love him, you see." She patted Ginny on the shoulder and gave them a wink. "We all know that Harry could never turn his back on Ron and Hermione. Those three have been together since the beginning."

Harry excused himself and made a beeline for the exit. He gulped in air like drowning man. He walked the house and collapsed to the dirt, his back pressed against the side of the house. He wasn't alone in his hiding spot.

Pulling his wand he gazed startled at Xenophilius Lovegood sitting beside him in the bushes.

"Mr. Lovegood?" Harry asked.

Xenophilius sighed and put his chin on his folded knees, "Call me Xeno, Harry."

"What are you doing here?" Though he was pretty sure it was for the same reason that Harry was.

"If you mean 'here' as in the bushes it is because your adoring fans don't like people who tried to turn you in. If you mean at this party… Harry, I am sorry for what I did to you."

"Don't. You did it for Luna. I get it, but for the next ten minutes could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Could you please not talk?"

Xenophilius nodded, "The Nargles have been ruthless in the last few months."

Harry and Xenophilius sat in silence for nine minutes before Luna found them.

"There you are fath- oh, hi Harry."

"Hi Luna," he said, standing and not bothering to keep the dread off his face at returning to the party.

"It's your birthday, Harry, you don't have to do anything you don't want to," Luna said.

Harry gave her a wry smile. "I think I will skip the next one that is for sure."

"If you are staying then I think Mrs. Weasley is going to pull out the cake soon."

And because it was Luna -who of all people would not judge him, he said, "She better be glad I don't just shove it back in her face."

Luna nodded, "Lucky indeed. She was lying, right? About you returning to Hogwarts."

"I am not returning to Hogwarts."

"And you're not Ginny's boyfriend."

"No."

"Good."

Harry tilted his head at her, "Ginny's your best friend, isn't she? And are you returning to Hogwarts?"

She nodded, "Yes to both. Although, I think you are a better friend to me than Ginny is. I think it is a good thing you aren't dating her. She can't see you, not really. Also you look better, I mean not today but you feel better than you were during the war. Many people are getting worse. But you've grown. I would like to meet Teddy one day."

She left before Harry could respond, leading her father by the hand. Harry felt like he always did after talking to Luna -like he had just stepped into a deep puddle that he expected to be more shallow that it was, surprised and yet he felt better for having talked to her.

When he did re-enter the house, he was immediately engulfed by people. Molly did bring out a cake.

Harry blew out all eighteen candles and wished for wizarding world peace.

And then there were presents, which in large part felt like gratitude gifts rather than birthday presents.

His two favorite presents came from the same wonderful person.

Hermione had gifted him _shockingly_ a book.

He was surprised by the title after he unwrapped it. _Peter Pan_ , by J.M. Berrie.

"It was one of my favorite books when I was little," Hermione said.

"Mine too, I can't tell you how many times I rented it from the library."

"I thought maybe you could read it to Teddy when he gets older."

The first genuine smile of the night crossed his lips then, "Thanks, I'm sure he'll love it."

"And then, thank you for letting me borrow your invisibility cloak while I was abroad," She said pulling an invisible thing closer to them on the table before removing the cloak. Revealing a little barn owl, who bobbed her head at Harry before spinning on her perch to try and look at everyone else gathered around the table. "Now I know she isn't Hedwig and that no one could replace her, but I figured you would still need a way to send lett-"

"She's beautiful," Harry said. Thinking she was awfully cute and relieved that she wasn't another Snowy. There really wasn't a bird who could compare to Hedwig. "Did you name her?"

"You can change it of course, but I was thinking, Wendy?"

And because Harry had read the book he laughed, "Wendy Bird. I love it. I love her." He pulled Hermione into a hug and whispered, "Thank you, Hermione," into her ear.

Harry did not see the jealousy on Ron's face.

* * *

Harry helped clean up after everyone was gone. Help meaning Harry had to forcibly push his way into Molly's kitchen and had the place half finished before Molly had to stop and catch her breath from telling him off for cleaning on 'his birthday.'

"Molly," Arthur said, "Just let it be. He has this place half cleaned already."

"It isn't righ-"

Harry had finally had enough. Turning with soap still on his hands he glared at Mrs. Weasley. In a dark voice, he said, "No. No, Molly, what isn't right is you telling people falsehoods about my life and choices. I am not going back to Hogwarts and I am not dating your daughter."

Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, the twins, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all stared at him. For one Harry had used Mrs. Weasley's first name and for another, he hadn't just lost his temper, he was talking to her in a voice that would have stopped anyone in their tracks for fear of danger. Because he was a calm and very clearly unhappy with Mrs. Weasley, dangerously unhappy.

"You will," Molly said, regaining herself. "Once you come to your senses. When that train leaves, you'll be on it, mark my word-"

"Mom," Charlie warned, seeing the anger building in Harry like fire in the stomach of a dragon.

She went on, "You'll be on that train young man and get a proper education. As for dating my daughte-"

"Molly!" Arthur chided.

She raised her voice, "As for being with Ginny, you two were simply meant to be."

Harry stared at her and wondered how she could be so diluted. He shot a look at Ginny who was staying silent but her expression said clearly that she agreed with her mother.

"Is that what you think?" Harry asked Molly. "That I am some sad little boy, so lost and traumatized by the war that I couldn't possibly know myself or possibly understand what I want out of life. Is that what you all think?" His voice rose, "You think I am just going to blindly walk down the path that was set before me for my entire life!? That the first family I meet at the station will be my in-laws, the first friend I make will be my closest buddy forever, that the first witch my age I hear say my name is the person I am 'meant to' end up with?

"I already walked down that damned path! I choose Gryffindor, I made friends with the 'right' sort of people, and I did what Dumbledore told me to. I lived with the Dursleys, I fought the Dark Lord, I lived on the run in the woods, robbed banks, and I walked to my own death without so much as a shield charm! What the bloody hell more do you people want from me!?" He was just plain shouting now. "You want me to just fall in line! Go back to pretending to be a normal kid and marry the person you chose for me! Well, you can all go to Hell! I am my own person and I am a bloody adult who can make my own bloody choices!"

Harry shook the water and suds off his hands. He walked around the island table and grabbed the bag of presents Hermione had packed up for him as well as the birdcage. Harry had already sent her to the Tonks House, to get her out of the over packed house and so she wouldn't have to be apparated there. Owls seemed not to like apparition.

He left out the front door and called over his shoulder, "Thanks for the party." He kicked the door shut behind him.

* * *

The silence that followed Harry's departure was all encompassing.

"Well, he does have a temper," Molly said finally, breaking the frozen quiet.

Arthur turned on her, "It was the man's birthday! Did you have to provoke him today of all days?"

"He's being foolish," Molly snapped, going to finish the dishes.

Arthur stepped in front of her, "No, Molly dear, Harry is not being foolish. You are. The next time he comes around -if he comes around at all, you will apologize to him for the way you treated him this night."

"The way I treated him? He's the one-"

"You just treated a grown man like he was a child! We would all be dead or worse if it wasn't for what that 'boy' did, for what he sacrificed."

"Sacrifice? We lost Percy, my son! And what about Ron and Hermione, what they did, or what Ginny went through at school?"

"I told you not to send her back last year!" Arthur bellowed, "And you don't think I miss _our_ son every day!? But what does Harry have? His parents died, died before he had any siblings, an Aunt and Uncle who despise him, a cousin who bullied him his whole life, a dead godfather? Harry has no family and he was willing to give up his childhood and future for a world that turned on him at every other corner. He has no one but the people he chooses to let into his circle."

"He has us!" Molly shot back, "We are his family."

Arthur shook his head, "And a load of good that will do him if you don't treat him like the grown up he is rather than the person he's never been. Don't you dare push him away from this family. We are his friends and we all love him in our way but do not make the mistake of thinking that he needs us."

"He does need us," Ginny said finally speaking up.

"No, Gin, he really doesn't," Bill said sadly.

"Yeah, I think-" Fred started.

"We've all grown to need Harry-" George picked up.

"More than Harry has grown to need us," the twins said in unison.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said politely, "if you could perhaps just not argue with him or not tell people things he didn't say. Harry won't mind if you disagree with him it's the lies and the orders that get him going."

"Yeah, Mum," Charlie piped, "if you could refrain from openly insulting the man who saved the United Kingdoms and the surrounding areas from an All Powerful Dark Lord, that would be great."

"Don't you take that tone with m-"

"Mum," Bill said seriously, "I know you and Ginny want Harry in our family. But he already is, none of us are going to thank you if the two of you chase him away. Harry is independent and self-reliant, he comes here to spend time with us, but not because he needs anything from us."

"That is true," Fleur added, "I know Harry loves you all a great deal. There is no lessening of that. Not even if he has decided that he doesn't want to be with Ginny."

Molly did not like having everyone against her and her only daughter. She turned on the one person who had yet to speak, "What about you, Ronald, you thought Harry was going back to Hogwarts as much as I did?"

Ron shrugged, "If Harry has gotten it into his head not to do something then he really isn't likely to change his mind."

They dispersed after that, most everyone went to bed.

No one really knew if Molly would apologize but they all thought she would be a bit more careful.

Ginny went to her room to cry.

Hermione, Fleur, Bill, and Charlie stayed up to play a French wizarding game that was a bit like rummy -only with more rum and a deck that could steal cards. It was something that Harry would have enjoyed much more than party, Hermione thought.

* * *

Harry sat out on the back porch watching the stars as he tried to sit with the anger still rolling through him.

Andromeda came to sit with him some time later, with a sleeping baby in her arms. She waved her wand and the little insects that had been poking at him disappeared.

It was a warm night.

Harry held his hands out for Teddy and Andromeda passed him over.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" Harry asked, feeling the anger dissipate as he looked at the little miracle in his arms. He wondered if this feeling would ever get old, if there would ever be a day he wasn't grateful and awed by having this little person in his life.

"For not getting you anything for your birthday," Andromeda said.

Harry looked up at her, emerald green to garnet brown and he said, "Anything that could ever possibly be given to me, I already have."

Andromeda was at a loss for words. After a moment, she laid her head down on Harry's shoulders, and they watched the stars and Teddy together.


	6. The Laws that Govern

KEYNOTE: Teddy is about 4-5 months old as we are in the month of September and he was born in April. I will lose track of this at some point but for now, I am on top of it :D

AN: Harry isn't poor or desperate, he's a wizard. Also, the idea that you can cheat the muggle system infinitely is flawed as at some point it would break the Statue of Secrecy and copied money was something JKR herself made impossible. The biggest problem for Harry, Ron, and Hermione is they will not be able to go to the bank and exchange currency.

As for the Ministry: *evil smirk.* They have bigger problems than Gringotts. But for now, know that Harry has a very good reason for not going to the Ministry for help. Nothing comes without strings attached. Kingsley might be the current minister but my version of the post-war is not what was alluded to in Cursed Child. Theodore Nott isn't going to go apeshit but the political bullshit is… Did I mention I have a special love for South Asian History? Whose says there only two or three sides to a fight? ;)

Chapter 6 - The Laws that Govern

"Drink this," Andromeda said to Harry after he came out of the nursery, Teddy asleep in his crib.

Teddy had started to sit up on his own. It was a weird thing to be proud of, but Harry was absolutely delighted.

Harry took the little glass vile from her. "What is this?"

"A potion."

"From where?"

"I brewed it."

"Where?"

"In the basement."

"This house as a basement?"

"Just drink it."

Harry sighed but he uncorked the vile and downed it in one go as he had learned to do with all potions. Except this one had a pleasant aftertaste. Like the sweetest fruit, the tastiest salted vegetables, a delicious fatty cheese, and a dessert to kill for. The fact that the potion was a pleasant experience to drink should have tipped him off that there would be other side effects.

A shiver of pain went up his spine, and yes, it was comparable to the torture curse only rather than experience the pain his brain decided that passing out was the better option.

Harry fainted into Andromeda's arms. With no difficulty at all, she was able to lift Harry and bring him to the couch.

* * *

When next Harry woke, it was to a fever and hazy version. He moaned and turned trying to get up before-

It was lucky for that there was a conveniently placed bucket.

Harry's body was shaking, he was cold and hot, and his head felt like it was in a vise. He'd say he felt like he was dying, but death hadn't felt like this.

Slender fingers combed his hair back from his face and a cool washcloth was placed on his forehead.

Blindly, Harry reached up to catch that hand.

It took him three tries to wrap his tongue around the words, "Mrs. Tonks- what… you… to me?" He shut his eyes and tried to breathe through the fluttering sensation in his lungs, it almost felt like his lungs were shifting or morphing somehow. He tried to not think about what that might mean on a physical level.

"Andromeda, Harry, call me Andromeda," she told him and began running her free hand through his sweaty hair.

Her touch felt good, but if he had enough energy to do more than speak, he would be in full panic mode. "What's happ-" His throat closed up. Everything hurt.

"It will be over soon, Harry," she said.

And Harry wished he could see her face, but whether his eyes open or closed it didn't matter, his vision had gone completely black. He imagined his organs were shutting down.

Was it really possible that he was dying?

What about Teddy? He couldn't leave Teddy.

Harry fought, fought to sit up, fought to move, to see.

But the blackness had already swallowed him.

* * *

Harry didn't so much wake up as catapult himself off the couch. He was in his boxers and although he was trembling he wasn't in any pain.

He accioed his glasses and was pleased that there were no black spots in his vision. Staggering to his feet he went to the nursery first. Harry had finally set up a proper changing table so that the dining room table was clear. Teddy was asleep and Andromeda was slumped in the armchair Harry transfigured out of the rocking chair. Harry and Andromeda took turns falling asleep in the stupid thing and a cushioned chair was a lot better for the neck and back than a hardwood rocking chair.

Quietly, Harry snagged a clean pair of clothes. Harry would be having words with Andromeda when she woke up.

"Drink this," he muttered to himself. That was the last time he trusted her.

He nearly fell over himself when he checked the date with a spell.

Three days. He had been out for three days.

Using the wall for support he made his way to the bathroom. He stripped and got into the shower. For not having eaten in three days he felt surprisingly strong. He felt like he had just finished quidditch, tired and worn in a way that made the next practice a little bit easier. Of course, that wasn't logical as he had been passed out sick for three days on the couch.

The mirror was fogged when he got out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around himself and went upstairs to chair. Thankfully, the rooms were not torn apart.

It wasn't until he tried to pull on his pants that he really began to notice the differences. The pants fit but they were four inches too short and they were tight around the waist.

Harry shut the door to Nymphadora's room, there was a full length mirror on the back of it.

He gaped at himself. The man who faced him was not a scrawny teenager but a fully developed man. His shoulders were broader, he was half a foot taller, and he hadn't lost his muscle mass but where once he had been all wiry muscles now he had some meat on his bones. It looked like if he worked out that he could get the definition this body promised.

Yet perhaps the most remarkable change was in his face. Harry had always had sharp features, his cheekbones were overly dramatic and his skin had always been unnaturally pale. In the latter half of his life, he had eaten better, but he had never been able to eat away the damage that had formed in his younger years.

The Dursleys had never starved him, but his meals hadn't always been consistent and a 'balanced meal' was not always on the menu.

Now his face was full, his eyes brighter, his sharp features softened, so that even he thought, _wow, that's a handsome guy._

The potion Andromeda had given him had been a healing a potion. A potion that had successfully healed the physical woes of something everyone else had long ignored.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, but when Andromeda came into the room Harry went to her. He wrapped his arms around her. He marveled that he was bit taller than her now.

"Thank you," he said into her dark curls. He wasn't just thanking her for the Harry 2.0 but for caring, for noticing the physical scars that went bone deep. It didn't really matter to Harry what he looked like, but the continual reminder of the Dursleys ingrained into his flesh had been removed and that mattered to him a great deal.

The Dursleys had been a part of Dumbledore's master plan and Harry as much as he had once loved Albus Dumbledore, neither the Headmaster nor the Dursleys had treated him like he was a person his own needs and emotions. To have what Dursleys had done to him removed, even if it had made him ugly, Harry was more grateful than he had words for.

This was the body he was meant to have, would have had if his parents lived or Sirius been able to take him in.

Andromeda rested her cheek against his chest and hugged him back.

* * *

 _Another Month Passes - Teddy does many cute things as is the nature of his existence._

* * *

"Hello Wendy Bird," Harry greeted his little owl. She had a perch in the kitchen and in Harry's room on the second floor.

She hooted at him pleasantly.

Where Hedwig had been beautiful, Wendy Bird was the embodiment of avian adorableness. Her eyes were black and the arrangement of her feathers on her face always made her look like she was peeking out at the world.

Harry fed her a piece of bacon, and very gently she pulled it from his hand. She rubbed the side of her head against his knuckles.

"I like her," Andromeda said.

"Hermione got her for me," Harry said with a smile.

"She hasn't been around for a while," she noted.

"Hermione and Ron returned to Hogwarts."

Andromeda wrinkled her nose, "I had unprotected sex with Ted the summer he graduated. I didn't have to return to school for my sixth year."

Harry nearly snorted his coffee. "You had Tonks when you were fifteen?"

"Her name is Nymphadora and I was sixteen. Ted was seventeen turning eighteen. We had a 'shotgun' wedding in the muggle world, and I never had to go back to my parents' house. I don't know that Cissa ever forgave me for that."

"So you got pregnant on purpose?" Harry asked. This was the most Andromeda had ever talked to him and he was worried that if he asked too many questions she shut back down, but he couldn't help himself.

"Of course. Nymphadora and Ted were the best things to ever happen to me."

"Did Ted know-"

"Know that I wasn't using contraceptive?" She finished for him. "No. We had been secretly dating for two years before that, but he wasn't exactly happy with me that we had a baby before he had even finished his first semester at St. Mungo's. Training to be a healer isn't an easy thing. I don't think he minded in the end. He was a good father and I am not sure he believed marriage was even an option for us, given my maiden name. I never had to get a job though, as my Uncle Alphard gave me a huge wedding gift.

"He exchanged half his share of the Black Fortune into muggle currency. I bought this house and deposited the rest in a muggle bank. As I am sure you could tell, the money has gone a long way. That was the about four years before he died. Sirius got some money from him then I think. He moved in with your grandparents when he turned sixteen too, if I remember right. I regret not doing more to reach out to him and Reggie."

"What was-" Harry bit his tongue. That probably wasn't a question he should ask.

"What was so wrong with our family that my older sister's tentative sanity snapped, that the Heir of the Black family got himself sorted into Gryffindor before running away, that his brother became a Death Eater, and that at sixteen I had a baby with a muggleborn to get away from them?

"They were psychotic, Harry. The entire lot of them, inbreed and twisted. They believed their own stories and the type of magic they played with… it shaped them.

"Don't ever believe that learning the Dark Arts can't change you. It changes the way you think, it dims the lights and makes the shadows more alive. They valued their magic more than valued life itself, us kids were a by product of their ideals not something they ever desired to have." Andromeda ran a hand down Wendy Bird's back. "I had Nymphadora because I wanted a child to love and protect. I wanted a family, not a legacy."

"Nymphadora brought love wherever she went."

Andromeda smiled sadly, "She didn't get that from me. Ted was like that. He loved me when I was mean and afraid.

"If the Marauders were a terror at Hogwarts it was nothing to what my sisters and I did. The Black Sisters; we were less like bullies and more like the mafia. No one could touch us, top of our years, rich, beautiful, and ruinous. We didn't know that what we did would attract the Dark Lord's attention. He took Bella the year she graduated. She was three years older than me. My fifth year… It was one thing to have her not at Hogwarts, it was another to know- to see what she became."

"Are you saying that if Bellatrix hadn't met Voldemort she wouldn't have been evil?"

Andromeda shook her head, "Merlin no. My older sister was always cruel and never the stablest cookie in the box, but she wasn't always broken. She very well might have become a dark lord -or I suppose Dark Lady, in her own right. But the witch who was my sister would never have debased herself before anyone -least of before a half-blood, no matter how much of Salazar's blood he had in him."

Harry frowned, "But you couldn't have been that bad. Sirius said you were his favorite cousin."

"Sirius was never a saint, I doubt what he deemed acceptable you would have. Besides, I was before his time. He didn't see the Black Sisters in our glory years."

"Is this why McGonagall doesn't like you?"

"McGonagall doesn't like me because when I was supposed to be taking my OWLs in the fifth year, I maneuvered my way into taking my NEWTs. I had stolen Bella's notes from the year before and thought I knew what I was getting myself into."

"How did you do?" Harry asked, loving every scrap of information he could learn about this mysterious woman he had been living with for months.

"I broke both McGonagall's and Dumbledore's scores in Transfiguration and potions for that matter. That I dropped out of school that following summer… I was not an easy student, I was not particularly attentive in my classes, I fooled around with Ted more than I did homework, and for me to do well then become what amounted to a muggle housewife? Minerva McGonagall is a very fair witch, and she expects the best from her students. I was a disappointment.

"That was the last thing Bella ever said to me actually, 'Andromeda, you have made an art form out of disappointing expectations.'"

Not knowing what else to say, Harry said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I took it as a compliment," she said. Andromeda stood and taking Harry's empty coffee mug went to finish the morning dishes, leaving Harry to get the wakening Teddy. Andromeda could end a conversation with the angling of her shoulders or the line of her lips. He wasn't sure if it was him becoming that attuned to her or whether Andromeda's presence could simply command a room that well.

Harry had no idea what to make of Andromeda Tonks née Black. Some days she was as silent as the grave and other days her tongue was as sharp as a whip. The last month had become easier with her. The days she needed Harry's help to pick her off the floor were growing rare. Harry was relieved that she was finding herself, but he worried that soon she wouldn't need him because if one thing was for certain, Andromeda Tonks a law unto herself.

* * *

AN: Please share your thoughts and reactions with me?


	7. Civil War

KEYNOTE: Google images of Barn Owls consumed two hours my life. Zero regrets.

Ginevra?: I think I need to reread book seven because I thought Harry broke up with her at the wedding or was it earlier? I just don't remember Harry and Ginny having a meaningful conversation/interaction at the end of book 7. We just know they are still together because of the Epilogue. So Harry breaking up with her plaid out less like a break up and more like 'don't assume we are still together and no I don't want to try again." If not my apologies for any confusion as I think I was the confused one. Book seven is just so sad.

AN: Thank you to the reviewers! I expect more for this one though as it took me all day to finish it is about two to three chapters in one.

Chapter 7 - Civil War

Being in the Order of the Phoenix was the easiest thing in the world. Sure, Death Eaters had been picking them off as if they were carrion and sure, their leader, Albus Dumbledore had died right before the heat of the war.

But being a part of the Order meant no laws, no legal proceedings to get done what needed to be done, and no damned paperwork. And yes, they had gotten their asses handed to them during the war and yes, had it not been for Harry Potter they might all be dead or worse.

But Kingsley Shacklebolt was still getting his ass kicked and if one more relative tried to sue the government because their muggleborn relative was executed by Voldemort's Government he was going to-

His secretary opened his door without knocking and said simply, "Sir, there's another one."

Deep breaths, _deep_ breaths. Minister Shacklebolt did not wipe everything off his table. Minister Shacklebolt did not hex his secretary. Minister Shacklebolt did not lose his shit.

Minister Shacklebolt hated his job.

Calmly Kingsley asked, "Don't they realize it wasn't our side that killed their loved ones?"

"In that case, Sir, there are several old families pushing through the works, Draco Malfoy is suing for wrongful imprisonment of his father."

"His father _is_ a Death Eater," Kingsley growled.

"But according to his son he was held hostage at his own estate for nearly two years and when he was allowed 'out' he did not have a wand."

Kingsley wanted to call foul, but he couldn't as he couldn't remember anyone fighting the blonde dunce in the last two years. Well, there had been the attack at the Department of Mysteries but there had been enough improper procedures then that a good council would have that evidence dismissed out of hand.

"Damn."

"So it's true?" The little secretary with his shined boots and slicked back hair asked.

"I don't know." Kingsley pinched his nose, "What else did you say there was?"

"Half the staff are out on strike for harm received on duty working for the ministry. One fourth of the staff are on strike for muggle and muggleborn rights, while the other fourth is on strike against the people trying to pass laws that support the rights of Magical Creatures and Muggle rights."

"So who's left at the office today, Kline?"

"Myself, Arthur Weasley, Rolf Scamander, and John Dawlish, Sir," his secretary said. "I don't know how many people exactly we have working at the MOM so I didn't know how to percentage them out."

"So tell me, Kline, how exactly is the government functioning today?"

"We aren't, Sir. But the Prophet has been working overtime, as has the Quibbler."

If Kline hadn't been one out of four employees to show up to work that day Kingsley would have fired him. As it was, Kingsley needed a plan to get everyone back in line, or at least back into some workable shape that he could spend the next twenty years trying to reassemble. If there was one thing that was worse than having Militaristic Government with a Dark Lord steering the ship, was no government and a sunken ship.

* * *

On the TV people always make fun of the guy making strange noises and faces to feed their baby mashed vegetables.

The thing is, strange noises and exaggerated silly expressions work. The baby gets distracted enough that they -almost unconsciously in some circumstances swallow the more solidish food. Teddy wasn't a bad eater and digested more than he spat up. Of course, Harry thought this might have something to do with formula not being the same as breast milk. Andromeda made the baby food herself and taught Harry how to make it out of real fruit and real vegetables. So in effect, Teddy had gone from eating powder in warm water to eating real food with natural sugar. It surprised no one that Teddy preferred his fruits to his veggies, though he did have a partiality to broccoli. Apparently, Nymphadora had been the same way.

He was a good eater. So there brought up the question of why Harry made stupid faces for Teddy. The answer was straightforward, to get Teddy to laugh.

Teddy had three types of laughter, one was a cute innocent giggle, the next was a shrieking exclamation of joy and excitement, and the last was Harry's ultimate goal. Teddy had a full body laugh that involved rolling, gasping for air, and almost insatiable ongoing of laughter that Harry had clocked at five minutes and five seconds.

Andromeda would tease him by saying, 'Stop giving the baby fits.'

If Harry ever caused his godson harm it would be from laughter. To say Harry had no shame in the lengths he would go to make Teddy laugh was an understatement. Teddy did not grow up watching TV and movies, he grew up watching his godfather play puppet shows and listening to his dramatized voice as Harry read him stories. Teddy didn't really understand what his godfather was saying but he understood that he had Harry's full attention and that he was the safest, bestest person to be around.

Andromeda for her part stepped in when Harry needed sleep, helped cook and clean. She read her own books more than she played with Teddy, but that wasn't to say she wasn't around. Wherever Harry was she was, they shared space if not always activities. If Harry was in the kitchen she was in the kitchen, if Harry was in the living room she was in the living room, if Harry was in the nursery then Andromeda was in the nursery. The only private places Harry had were Nymphadora's room that he had taken over and the bathroom. Though sometimes Andromeda would the occasional episode in the shower that Harry would need to help her through.

Harry did not mind the lack of privacy. At school, he hadn't been alone often and at the Dursleys, well there was no comparison to Andromeda and Teddy's company to the Dursleys' company.

Teddy's first word was spoken on the 13th of October, and to Andromeda's extreme delight that word was 'Mama.' She had laughed herself hoarse because Teddy hadn't been referring to her but Harry.

Harry was proud that Teddy was beginning to talk in words. Teddy's typically black hair turned canary yellow as he laughed with his grandmother, not because he understood the joke but because Grandmama was laughing and that was a reason enough for him to laugh too.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled the laughing child into his lap, they were had been sitting on the floor.

Teddy reached forward to grab a picture book and began reading to his two guardians. He didn't read in words, but his disjointed sounds had a rhythm to it similar to the overly dramatic way Harry sometimes read books. The more simple and childish a story was the more antics Harry brought into the reading.

Andromeda was pleased that in Harry's attempt to make Teddy laugh he'd given her grandson a love for books and stories. She moved to sit closer to them, hers and Harry's back to the couch. She smiled at Teddy who pulled the book closer to her so she could see pictures.

Life was good.

* * *

Life at Hogwarts that year was difficult, to say the least. From every class nearly half the students were missing, some had died in the Battle of Hogwarts, others had refused to return, and even more, had parents who simply refused to send them.

The minor schools in the United Kingdoms were nearly overtaxed with the influx of students. Hogwarts had gone from being one of the most prestigious and safest places in the Wizarding World to a place where many feared to go. The seventh year class was by far the biggest class but only because a portion of the graduating class had returned.

Minerva worried for her students, in particular, she worried for the Slytherins. There were no returning upperclassmen. They had either opted to go overseas or be homeschooled. The younger students, and the newly sorted students… they were treated quite badly. Like in the year the Chamber of Secrets was opened, classes were chaperoned by the professors. Slytherin classes were never left on their own, ever.

The staff meeting ended up focusing on this issue.

"They don't listen to us anymore, Minerva," Pomona said.

"Yes, well when you have students practicing the unforgivables on one another it does change the dynamics," Septima said.

"If I have to treat one more Slytherin first year for bullying I am going to hex the rest of the school," Poppy growled. Poppy had not handled last year's events well. She was still in war mode, she would heal anyone but she was also willing to fight tooth and nail against anyone who hurt one of her students.

"We need someone they'll listen to," Hagrid said. "Sadly that ain't us."

"You need someone who isn't going to half heartedly support the Slytherin class," Horace snapped. "The rest of the school would follow Neville Longbottom or Hermione Granger to the grave but their little talks about house unity are ingenuine at best."

"Gee, you couldn't imagine why that would be?" Hagrid muttered roughly.

"Enough!" Minerva shouted as Horace opened his mouth with a scathing retort. "We need a plan, not to stoke the flames by fighting amongst ourselves."

"What about Harry?" Filius suggested.

"What about him?" Minerva asked.

"What if Harry came in to teach a few seminars in Defense Against the Dark Arts? Once the younger students get to know him a little maybe Harry would be able to talk about house unity."

The room was silent and then Hagrid said, "But Harry hates Slytherins, more than most."

"No, he doesn't," Minerva said, liking the idea the more and more as she mulled it over. "Ron Weasley hates Slytherins and Harry didn't get along with Draco Malfoy, but Harry never went out of his way to be mean or cruel to a Slytherin student on account of them being in Slytherin. Filius is right, he might be the only one everyone might listen to."

"I like Harry," Horace said, "But I doubt my Slytherins will trust what he has to say."

"They don't need to," Minerva said, "I just need the other three houses to stop ostracizing the Slytherins."

"Minerva," Horace sighed, "Slytherins have always been ostracized."

"Be that as it may, the Slytherin students have never needed chaperones to ensure they reach class without any broken bones."

"Call for Harry," Poppy said. "He will do what needs to be done. He has always does what's right when given a clear choice."

* * *

"Wandless magic?" Harry asked.

"I've seen you accio your glasses nearly every day," Andromeda insisted.

"Yeah, but they are just my glasses."

"Wands are great, they are focusing objects, conduits of power. But at the end of the day, the wand needs the wizard more than the wizard needs the wand. Think about it. We were all born with magic. Born being able to lift objects, grow back our hair, play instruments… we are magic. Our bodies, our minds, they are all we need to direct what is ours."

"You sound like a fanatic."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "Even the Blacks didn't start their six year olds out with the Dark Arts. Wandless magic is a foundation skill."

"Okay, so two questions. You started learning formal magic when you were six? And why do you bother with a wand if wandless magic is superior?"

"I did, Bella started out when she was three and Sirius when he was four. Wands are for standardized magic, wandless magic is individual. Every person is different, the magic responds in different ways. It is hard to teach because the results can be unpredictable."

"How unpredictable?" Harry asked. "Is this dangerous?"

"Of course it's dangerous," she said, "all magic is."

"We have a six month year old sleeping in the other room, Andromeda, define dangerous."

"Well, you're probably going to throw yourself on your ass a couple times over. Now let us begin."

Harry was indeed thrown on his ass a couple of times and then he was able to push Andromeda down on hers. But that was only the one time, her wandless shields were impressive. Though as that week passed by, they learned that Andromeda's attacks were stronger than Harry's but Harry's shields were stronger, as he was superior at Charms.

* * *

"What do you mean our funding is being cut?" Charlie bellowed at his boss.

"Our funding is being cut. Our options are to put down a few dragons or halve your paychecks," Lilith said.

"We are not killing our own dragons!" Topaz McGonagall exclaimed.

"What about our representative at the M.O.M.?" Charlie asked, "Was he bought out?"

"Mr. Scamander was outvoted, unsurprising seeing as the boy is barely twenty," Lilith said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean he was 'outvoted'? Don't they understand what we do on these reserves? Dragons are necessary to our society, their magic fuels ours. If we start murdering them then their magic will turn on us."

Lilith frowned, she wasn't a dragonologist, she was just the human resource lady. "If you don't kill them how do you get the heartstrings for our wands?"

Charlie laughed, "You wait for them to die or for them to kill each other. If they are killed by human magic their heartstrings are poised against us. There are a lot of reasons why we don't use old wands. Most of them are cursed for one reason or another. The dragon core wands that were obtained by means of violence tend to be dead, they will suck up your energy and give nothing back."

"Oh," Lilith said, "well there are other wand cores-"

"And what about dragonhide? What about the potion materials? Some of these dragons are on the brink of extension. If we 'put down' any of them when they fight amongst themselves, when they fight while mating, when they get sick, when eggs get crushed, when any number of natural things happen to them who is to say that it will not be the end of their species. We need dragons and you need us to tend them, hide them from muggles, and collect the profit they reap."

"The Ministry is strapped, you are going to either have to take the lower paychecks or prepare for the worst," Lilith said.

Topaz and Charlie exchanged a look, their teams stood behind them, waiting on their decision.

"We'll take the pay cut," Charlie said.

"You can split my paycheck between the team," Topaz said. "These dragons are my life. As long as I have the necessities to keep myself going, I'll survive."

Charlie sighed, his mother was going to throw a fit. "Mine too."

* * *

Harry arrived at Hogwarts on a Monday at the bequest of Minerva and Filius who asked for him to teach a seminar and 'talk' to the houses. He wasn't sure what 'talk' meant exactly but he had a suspension it had something to do with after war tensions between Slytherin and everyone else.

He wasn't wrong.

The moment he entered he noted two things. The number of students had dropped dramatically and out of all the houses, Slytherin was in the worse shape.

For one, there were no upperclassmen. There were maybe three fourth years and the first years almost outnumbered what Harry suspected were the second and third years put together. It was hard to gauge their ages. They all looked too young, several had bandages, and all of them stared at him like he was spider come to eat them.

Harry didn't like that at all.

The other three houses were stunned, Ron and Hermione especially, were gaping at him. He realized that they hadn't seen him since Andromeda's healing potion, no one had actual, because Harry hadn't been in the Wizarding world since his birthday. Harry gave Hermione a wink. When he began to walk across the hall and then they began to cheer.

Harry -because he wasn't a student and couldn't be given detention, pulled his wand and nonverbally sent a silencio at all of them. He didn't need or want a hero's welcome. Neville stood and glared at him.

Harry grinned at him. What were they going to do to him? The worst that would happen was Minerva sending him home, but that wasn't something Harry would mind. He didn't want to be here. Besides, they all had their wands, they could have undone the spell anytime they wanted.

Hermione, of course, realized this but she sat patiently waiting for Harry's lead. Harry undid the spell once he had taken the empty seat between Madame Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn.

There was an awkward silence because nobody wanted to cheer for the guy who had just cast a spell on them, Chosen One or no.

"Eat your breakfast," Minerva called out, "Slytherins will have two periods with Professor Potter and the other three houses with be having the two afternoon periods as DADA with him."

Justin stood up and called, "That's not fair, there are more of us then Slytherins here!"

"That is exactly why Professor Potter is here today."

Everyone ate after that, whispering amongst themselves.

"You look good Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Andromeda brewed me a potion," Harry said placidly.

"Oh, she was one of my favorite students. She and her sisters caused quite a bit of trouble but their performance in class was most excellent. Shame what happened to Andromeda though, she never made anything of herself."

"Turned out better than her sister, anyhow," Hagrid grumbled on Pomfrey's other side.

She glared at him, "You aren't helping."

"Are the rest of the students ganging up on the Slytherins?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Pomfrey and Slughorn said in unison.

"How bad?" Harry asked.

They told him.

Harry was furious.

* * *

Harry was left alone in a large classroom with Slytherin house. Less than twenty small haggard students stared up at him with apprehension.

Harry pulled a chair out behind one of the desks and sat in front of them so they were closer to eye level.

"So," Harry started, "I am Harry Potter. You can call me Harry."

Silence.

"I am here today because it appears the other three houses have been behaving inexcusably. I want to know who did what to whom, I want names and I want details."

"Why?" a first year girl asked. "You're a Gryffindor." The way she said Gryffindor was the way others said mudblood.

"No, I was a Gryffindor, I dropped out of school last year so I am not even a graduate from this school."

"But all Gryffindors think Slytherins are evil even if they don't say it out loud we know that's what they think," a boy, maybe a third year said.

"I don't think that. I was almost sorted into Slytherin and the man who got my parents killed was one of my dad's best friends, he was in Gryffindor. Your sorting doesn't define you, it just gives you a different family to grow up with."

"Sirius Black's entire family was in Slytherin," a fourth year proclaimed. "People say he tricked the Sorting Hat so he could be a spy when he grew up."

"Sirius Black was my godfather and one of my dearest loved ones. He was wrongly convicted without a trail because of his family's history. But he was, in fact, innocent. Peter Pettigrew was the traitor and he wasn't from one of the old Pureblood families."

Silence.

Harry sighed, "Listen, you lot are underaged witches and wizards, you have a lifetime ahead of you to make choices, mistakes, and to make something of yourselves. For heaven's sakes, Merlin was a Slytherin. The woman I live with now was a Slytherin. There is nothing wrong with self preservation, family loyalty, street smarts, or ambition. If there were no ambition in this world we would never advance of as a society.

"I am asking you to give me a chance. Tell me what's been happening this year. I am not going to take any points off from anyone, I am not going to feed your names back to the others. But tell me what's really been going on and I can help to fix it. Or at least I'll have three hours where I can take free pot shots at the dolts who think that war is a game."

More silence. But then one girl raised her hand and talked. The floodgates opened and Harry was horrified but what he heard. It was worse than what Pomfrey and Slughorn had been able to tell him.

After the Slytherins had talked themselves out. Harry said, "Alright well, I am going to knock the other houses down a peg or two. If that doesn't work, I will be back to give them the magical work out of their lives. But while I have you, how would you all like to learn the patronus charm?"

They gaped at him.

"But that is NEWT level spell," a fourth year said.

"Nonsense, I learned it in my third year, and that was with a boggart Dementor. Without a Dementor it is a pretty simple spell."

One first year boy said, "I can barely lift a feather."

A girl, "One of the Gryffindors said Death Eaters can't produce patronuses."

"First none of you are Death Eaters. Second, of course, they could, Professor Snape was a Death Eater and his patronus was a doe."

"But Professor Snape was evil."

"Professor Snape was a triple agent and he did his best to keep everyone alive. He wasn't a nice man but he was an excellent wizard who died for his country."

Another awkward pause.

"Do you want to learn how to cast a patronus charm or not?" Harry asked.

The nodded their heads sadly. Not expecting to be able to learn much.

"Cheer up," Harry said jovially, "I know a cheat for learning this spell."

An hour later the entire Slytherin House had successfully cast a Patronus Charm. To name a few, there was a dolphin, a parakeet, a sparrow, an elephant, and even a sphinx. Harry gave that girl the riddle had been given in the Final Task during his fourth year. She got it on their first try.

They entered the Great Hall for lunch laughing and giggling, all smiles and all of them talking happily to each other. Cheering charms were an underrated magic.

When Harry took his seat at the head table all of the professors there, except for Trelawny who was trying to fish something out of her goblet, were staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What did you do?" Slughorn asked.

"I taught a DADA lesson," Harry said cooly, successfully hiding his own smile, he had been affected by the cheering charms as well.

"What did you teach them?" Flitwick asked leaning forward to see Harry down the table.

"I taught them the patronus charm. Not sure how many of them could hold it against a dementor but they were all corporal."

The teachers -even Trawlarny, was gaping at him now.

"But how?" Minerva asked, "That's a seventh year spell."

"Yeah, a seventh year spell I learned in my third year."

"But you're Harry Potter," this from the new DADA professor who reminded Harry uncomfortably of Lockhart.

"Well, I may have cast cheering charms while they were trying to focus on a happy thought."

Silence.

Flitwick chuckled, "Clever, Mr. Potter."

"Indeed," Slughorn said, "you would have done well in Slytherin."

Harry shrugged, "The Sorting Hat thought so too, but it's a moot point now."

Minerva was just happy to see smiles on the Slytherins' faces. "You said all of them successfully cast corporal patronuses."

Harry nodded.

She stood and announced to the student body, "Two hundred points to House Slytherin for the entire house casting corporal patronuses!"

Every teaching clapped. It was true that some of them had mixed feelings about the concept of Slytherin but none of them liked seeing how badly the young children had been treated by the others.

The Hufflepuff class clapped first, followed by Luna and Hermione, then Ravenclaw House, and reluctantly Gryffindor.

It was a good day for the Slytherins.

Harry was going to make sure that the other houses would realize what they had been doing.

* * *

Harry entered the DADA classroom after everyone else.

"Hey Harry," Neville greeted with a smile.

"Neville," Harry said shortly.

"You got hot," Parvati said. Many people muttered their agreement. One person whistled.

"You realize Voldemort used a silencing charm on us?" Neville asked, peeved with how coldly Harry was treating them all.

Harry smirked, "Yes and if memory serves it didn't work because I walked like a lamb to slaughter for the inhabitants of this school."

Neville's jaw ticked, "Has fame gone to your head? Do think you are better than us now?"

"I didn't think so until the headmistress called me over because apparently, three houses have ganged up against the one. Breaking the arms of first years? So much for you lot being the good guys."

"They are Slytherins!" a voice called from the crowd.

"They are children. All under fourteen years old as it happens. And I think they have been through enough without the added layer of bullying."

"After what they did to us last year!" another cried out.

Harry crossed his arms, "Last year we were at war. Now it is time to bury the hatchet and move on."

"Move on!?" Neville exclaimed, "You weren't here Harry, you don't know what we went through."

Harry turned to him, "I am not the one who chose to come back to school. By making the choice to be a student it means you must abide by the rules of a student. Fights between students are normal. An entire house on a rotating schedule into the hospital wing is not normal. It is not acceptable."

"More normal than what happened la-" another student but Harry cut them off.

"No. No there is no possible reasonable excuse to torture children. What happened last year was not okay either. People have died, they are scared, lost their family, their friends, it was a terrible time, but do not forget that this was a _civil_ war. There was no outside force, we were fighting ourselves and the cost was high."

"You ran away from that cost!" a Ravenclaw girl shouted.

Someone echoed her and then someone got trigger happy.

A hex shot at Harry, he had neither time to on cross his arms nor draw his wand.

The hex pinged and fizzled against Harry's shield.

They all gaped at him.

Hermione stuttered, "Wandless magic? Where on Earth did you learn that?"

"Andromeda Tonks is one hell of a witch," Harry answered.

The group of students stood back from the one who fired the spell.

"Really, Justin?" Harry asked smoothly. "You thought I couldn't handle a stingy hex?"

Justin squared his shoulders. "You come here to lecture us," he seethed. "You, who had nothing to lose. Your parents were already dead, and you ran. Hiding in holes for a year while the rest of the world went to hell and where have you been since the end? You should have come back to Hogwarts or have gotten a job. Help us rebuild, but no, you couldn't do that, could you? Because the only reason you beat the Dark Lord was because you were just as much a snake as he was."

Harry flicked his hand at the wrist towards the Hufflepuff, sending him backward several meters skidding on his butt, again wandless. "I didn't have anything to lose because I had already lost them to the same cause, you prat. Now, I don't give a damn about what any of you think about me. My only reason for being here today is to ensure that Slytherin House doesn't get beat out of existence. I know some of the pureblood's talk can get nasty, but I lived with muggles who thought wizards were a plague upon humanity, so forgive me if I feel everyone deserves a chance to make their own choices. They are kids, half of you are kids, it would be nice if we all tried not to make mistakes that will haunt us for the rest of our lives."

"I don't disagree with what you're saying, Harry," Neville said, "but at the same time you really can't tell us what to do."

"But Harry is right," Hermione said, "it is awful what has been done to the Slytherins. They are just kids, right Ron?"

Ron shifted on his feet. "Right," he said, a little uncertainty.

"Longbottom is right!" a younger Gryffindor yelled. "You might be the Boy Who Lived but you can't tell us what to do."

Harry's expression darkened, "I am telling you what to do. Stop going out of your way to abuse the Slytherins-"

"Or what? You might be the hero to the rest of the wizarding world but here, you're just someone who showed up too late to prevent the bad things from happening!" a fifth year Ravenclaw boy yelled.

Harry's voice grew calmer, darker. In his new body, with his black robes and extra inches of height, there were those among the crowd who remembered Snape looking and sounding similar to that, and they remembered that other Death Eaters had feared him. "If I hear that one more first year Slytherin gets a limb broken I am going to come back to Hogwarts, I am going to drag the culprit into the limelight with me, and I am going to explain -in detail, what was done and that person will be lucky if detention is the only thing they get. Because I think that when parents hear about what's going on, they will be upset, I think the public pressure will ensure that person is expelled and if they are old enough maybe legal charges as well."

"Fame made you a prick, Potter," Justin yelled from across the room.

Harry shrugged, "If standing up for child safety makes me a bad person, so be it. I have nothing more to teach you today. So scram, and remember what I said; next time I have to come here I will be addressing you individually."

Their bravado may have let them talk back to Harry, but his threat meant something. No one wanted to have the Boy Who Lived as a personal enemy and he was the man who had robbed Gringotts and killed Voldemort in single combat. Harry Potter was capable of anything and as they exited, they realized they hadn't had a DADA lesson. But then Harry had used wandless magic against Justin… they counted themselves lucky.

* * *

Dean, Neville, Hannah, the Patil twins, Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Hermione all hung back to talk with Harry.

"Sorry for giving you grief," Neville apologized.

"Just keep a look out for the little ones. The idea is that we get better not worse after what we've been through. Learning our lessons and all that."

Hermione ran up and hugged him, followed by Luna.

"Oh, I have missed you, Harry," Hermione said.

"You were very good today," Luna said, "it was nice to see the little ones smile."

"Yeah, they've had it tough," Dean said.

Hannah said, "What the hell happened to you? I mean Neville is gorgeous, but he hit his growth spurt. I thought you had already been through yours?"

"Healing potion," Harry said.

"You really do look good," Hermione remarked.

"Yeah mate," Ron said, "the newspapers will be all over themselves to get new shots of you."

"And that would be the benefit of living in the muggle world," Harry quipped.

"How's Teddy?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned, "He really good. He is the best thing to have ever happen to me."

"Being a father suits you," Luna observed.

"You have a kid?" Dean asked, shooting a skeptical look a Ginny who had yet to speak.

"My godson, Teddy Lupin."

"Oh!" Dean said in understanding, "oh, well that makes a lot more sense now. Tough break but I guess its good you like it. I would not be ready to raise a baby at our age."

"How's the eighth year going?" Harry asked in return.

Hermione sighed, "Not as much fun without you or something trying to eat us, but we make do."

"Hagrid has done his best trying to compensate for that though," Ron snarked.

They all laughed except Luna who said, "I like Hagrid's friends."

Harry left after a few more comments. He said his goodbyes with hugs to his old classmates. He did not regret leaving.

He flooed back home to find Andromeda asleep on the couch with Teddy laying on her stomach, his head on her chest. Harry sat down on the floor and put an arm across her and Teddy, resting his head next to Andromeda's. He closed his eyes, breathing in the combined scent of them, roses, jasmine, and baby oil. Harry was happier than he had words for to have a home -to have them to return to.

* * *

Keynote: I am going to be doing a lot of my own world building/magic building or I am going to get bored fast. And no, I am not going to compare everything to Pottermore. I am past caring if it is canon or not at this point, welcome to fanfiction.

AN: Thoughts and reactions please? Thank you, thank you to all the warm support!

P.S. Damnit Kisendi! You almost made me cry :')


	8. Scraps

Answers to Reviews: Knowledge is power. I work very hard to keep the Golden Trio from talking about Horcruxes to the general public because you don't want that kind of magic to be widely known. Unfortunately, this means that their 'secret mission' stays secret. Like the Native American language, Americans were using as code in World War II that the Europeans never figured out. It was a code that would have worked a lot longer had the Americans not revealed it.

KEYNOTE: I know a lot of history classes do briefly cover the idea of child soldiers. But if you have the stomach for it, research how child soldiers are prosecuted or live their lives after a war. Rwanda is a horrific but informative example. There is no simple 'move on.' I will not detail how traumatized the students are at Hogwarts but their reactions to the outside world, their behavior to one another, and their lack of respect towards their teachers as well as Harry should be the tip off that not all is well.

Chapter 8 - Scraps

It was a bad morning at the Tonks House.

Andromeda had locked herself in the bathroom and it took Harry twenty minutes after she had been in there for an hour for him to break down the door.

And he literally had to break the door down. Her wards stopped Harry's magic but not the pillow he transfigured into a stone and smashed door off its hinges with. All done under a silencing spell so he didn't spook Teddy who was entertaining himself in his enlarged play crib, under the watchful eye of Wendy Bird.

"Andromeda," Harry sighed when he stepped over the rubble of the door.

She was sitting on the floor of the shower stall. Her arms wrapped around her knees. She had put a spell on the showerhead so the water stayed hot and on.

Harry took one look at the ward and knew he wouldn't be able to bypass it to turn off the water.

With all his clothes on he stepped into the spray and sat behind her on his knees. He bent over back, she had begun to shiver the moment Harry's body blocked the hot water. He put his arms along the length of hers so that he was helping her hold herself. Harry was soaked in a matter of moments, his shirt clung between them. Harry rested his cheek against the side of her head.

"Andromeda," Harry said softly, closing his eyes as he wasn't able to see through the water drops on his glasses anyway. "You're not alone. You still have Teddy and me. And we still need you."

She tucked her face against her knees and for the first time since Harry had arrived here, she cried. Her tears were lost in the pounding water.

* * *

Harry had just finished combing out Andromeda's hair, both of them now in dry clothes when there was a knock on the door.

There was no one he knew of who should be knocking on their door. He passed the comb to Andromeda and flicked his wand from his sleeve. Wandless magic was fun but Harry knew how to cause a great deal more damage with his wand.

He cracked open the door and was startled by the sight that stood before him.

Narcissa Malfoy in all her regalness stood straight backed and proud in muggle Britain. She wore black and cream robes, her golden blonde hair curled up neatly on the back of her head, her eyes were a striking blue, and in her hands, she held a medium sized box with gold and silver wrapping paper.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Harry greeted, raising his voice so Andromeda would know who it was.

The next thing he knew Andromeda was at Harry's side, pulling the door wide open.

"Cissa?"

Narcissa's expression stayed cold but she held the box out to Harry, keeping her eyes on her older sister. "I brought a gift for your grandson," she directed the comment to Andromeda.

"Thank you," Harry said taking the box, doubting it would be cursed seeing as this woman had saved his life. "Would you like to come in?" he asked.

Narcissa didn't move, until Andromeda stepped back out of the doorway. Nodding Narcissa entered, scrutinizing the little house the moment she crossed the threshold.

The room was modest, but it wasn't stuffy or prissy like the Dursleys house had been, the rooms were tasteful in a timeless way. The sofa was a soft cream, the currents were white, the walls a pale olive green. The floors were a polished dark wood with a plush carpet. The fireplace was the centerpiece of the room. There were still paintings of oceans and forests, the moving photographs had all been kept on the second floor.

"Small," Narcissa remarked icily, "but not unpleasant."

Andromeda stood awkwardly in the center of the room, waiting -waiting for what, Harry wasn't certain.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked.

She gave a single nod, "I suppose the sofa is the only seating in this- house."

"We have a table in a kitchen, if you would prefer," Harry offered.

"Yes, that would be preferable."

Narcissa followed Harry, Andromeda trailed after them both like a phantom.

Harry started the water on the stove and prepared the teacups. While the water was still heating up he checked on Teddy who was happily teething on a rubber toy as he had his stuffed animals knock into one another. Harry returned to the stove as Andromeda and Narcissa sat across from one another in stubborn silence.

"Sugar, cream-" Harry started to ask.

"Black, dear, I always take my tea black," Narcissa said.

A part of Harry wanted to roll his eyes another part of him was reluctantly impressed by Narcissa. She was a hard woman, a high standard kind of person, who would do _anything_ for her son.

Harry hesitated when he went to pour himself a cup of tea.

"You are the man of this house, you will sit with us," Narcissa instructed.

Harry's eyebrows shot up, and he shot a glance at Andromeda whose expression remained focused on her sister. So Harry took it as an invitation to join the nonexistent conversation between the two Black sisters. "Do you consider Draco to be 'the man of the house'?"

"Of course not," Narcissa said crisply. "My husband isn't dead."

Andromeda visibly flinched.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed, "But then my husband was never a-"

"Don't you dare," Andromeda threatened, her low voice dropping lower. "Don't you dare speak a word against him. Not here, not in my home."

"You left us for this?" Narcissa snapped, "For this tiny cottage, surrounded by muggles. By all that is magic, why did you do this to yourself?"

"I was happy."

"Doing what?" Narcissa hissed. "I get raising your daughter, but what did you do in this little prison when she went to school? When your husband went to work."

Andromeda was silent.

"What did you do?" Narcissa demanded. "What could have possibly compelled you to stay in the muggle world?"

"I taught dance."

"You did what?" Narcissa asked, had she had a little less dignity her jaw would have dropped.

"Dance, dancing. I was a dance instructor, ballroom, jazz, anything that wasn't tap or ballet. I took a few classes to get back in shape after having Nymphadora. I loved it. We were never allowed to participate in any sports but for dancing at parties and I- I am good at it. I went to college for it."

"You went to a muggle school?" Narcissa reiterated, "For dance?"

"Nymphadora was three years old when I started going, night classes mostly. Ted would take earlier shifts so he could watch her. When I got my degree, I found a local dance studio, I got hired, I taught when she was at school."

"You sent your daughter to a muggle school?"

"I didn't want her to have the life I had."

"Our lives were not bad."

Andromeda shook her heads, "No, your life wasn't bad because Bella and I took the brunt of the horrific stuff. We shielded you from their-"

"You left me, you left the year after Bella married."

"Marriage," Andromeda scoffed. "You mean when she was sold away like chattel and adopted by the Dark Lord."

"Marrying Lestrange was the honorable thing to do."

"I would have sooner married Sirius than a Lestrange or Malfoy for that matter."

"My husband loves me."

"I don't doubt it, you are a thousand times better than what he deserves."

"And that Hufflepuff was so much better than your own kind?" Narcissa hissed.

Andromeda leaned back in her chair, "I lost my daughter and my husband to this war. But yours is rotting in jail and Harry tells me your son has lycanthropy. That he was bitten the summer after the fifth year because your husband failed the Dark Lord."

"I am not a Death Eater," Narcissa said coldly.

"You married one and you allowed your son to become one. All that fine breeding, and they threw it away. I can only imagine how proud Mother would be. I suspect she would put Draco down herself or force you to do it."

It was Narcissa's turn to flinch, "At least they are alive, and my husband will be out of jail by the end of the week. The case against him isn't strong enough."

"Um," Harry said, "your husband set a basilisk loose in Hogwarts."

They both turned him.

Narcissa asked, "Lucius did what?"

"He gave one of Voldemort's cursed items to Ginevra Weasley in my second year which ended up letting a basilisk out of the Chamber of Secrets."

Andromeda asked, "What happened to the basilisk?"

"I stabbed it with the sword of Gryffindor, almost died. Lucky for me, phoenixes make good friends."

Andromeda gave Narcissa a look and said, "Yes, because marrying a muggleborn was such a step down from that."

"I was unaware of his actions."

"Unaware of his actions?" Andromeda repeated, "I don't know how you let that man touch you."

"He is very good in bed," Narcissa said.

"How would you know? He's the only man you have ever slept with," Andromeda shot back.

"I didn't have to swim around when my first dip was that good. In turn, I have ensured that whatever my husband's crimes, infidelity has never been one of them."

Harry felt extremely out of place at this point in the conversation.

"And yet you come here, a week before your husband's release, right before your about to be put back on your leash."

"I have no leash."

"Then why are you here?"

"To meet your grandson."

"Liar."

Narcissa let out a breath, not quite a sigh and said, "Our parents did not pick Lucius, I did. I know how it looks, but I married for love. And yes, I did, let him lead. I trusted him, I trusted that the old ways would get us through. I didn't realize until we were too deep in that there was no turning back. Had I run, taken my son and disappeared, we would be dead too."

"I have the same nightmare every time I close my eyes," Andromeda said.

Narcissa waited.

"I am standing in the greeting room of Grimmauld Place. You, Mum, Sirius, Regulus, and Aunt Walburga are there. Mother and Aunt Walburga tell Sirius and I that we can have our loved ones back if we kill Regulus and you."

Narcissa asked, "Did you kill us?"

Andromeda shakes her head, "I raise my wand but before I can decide, Bella appears to stab Regulus and you in the side. You both die slow, and she laughs. She laughs, kills Mother, Aunt Walburga, and Sirius. I am alone with her, she keeps laughing at me. I turn my wand on her. My spell cuts her deep, her blood bled black and she keeps laughing because it was never her, it was my own reflection."

"And then?" Narcissa prompted.

"Eventually I wake up." Andromeda looked at her sister, "We lost. In the end, it didn't matter what our beliefs were, the choices we made, eventually we all die."

"You're right," Narcissa said. "None of what we were taught mattered, except what we taught ourselves."

Andromeda cocked her head, "And what, pray tell, was that?"

"Take whatever we can because-"

"We lose everything in the end."

"That's bleak," Harry said.

"The three of you are welcome to come to dinner this Saturday night," Narcissa said.

"And what will Lucius have to say about that?" Andromeda asked.

"Lucius will have nothing to say on the matter," Narcissa said severely. "Azkaban without dementors isn't so terrible that he will not be recovered by then and after what he's done, well, I am the Lady of the House."

There was something in the way she said it that made Harry think that Lucius was going to miss his government imprisonment compared to what his sweet wife was going to do to him.

"Very well," Andromeda said a moment of thought, "we will be there, if just to watch him squirm."

"Do you want to meet your grand-nephew?" Harry asked, correctly anticipating that there would be no hug and make up between these two sisters.

Narcissa stood, "Before I leave, yes that would be acceptable."

Again Harry felt the urge to roll his eyes, but with a herculean effort, he restrained himself.

When they entered the nursery Wendy Bird was floating upside down. A flying bird is not a remarkable thing. An owl with her wings tightly pinned to her sides still clinging to her perch, a perch that was undulating from side to side like a pendulum was…

"He's powerful," Narcissa remarked. "That's good at least."

Harry gave her an exasperated look as he drew his wand, on the chance that Teddy might drop the bird perch and the bird on himself.

It was Andromeda who said, "You always were a bit of bitch. The only baby you ever liked was your own."

Narcissa turned up her chin, "Draco is perfect."

"You know my husband works in the Maternity ward?"

"What of it? He wasn't there when I had Draco."

"No, but healers talk," Andromeda said, "For a forty-seven hour labor, he better be perfect."

Harry paled, "Two days? It took you more than two days to give birth?"

"Yes," Narcissa said, her voice glacial.

He silently thanked whatever powers there were that he had not been born a woman.

"I also heard in the last hour you splintered every door and window sill on the floor as they had only warded the glass," Andromeda pushed.

"And your pregnancy went so smoothly?" Narcissa growled.

"Nymphadora was out in twenty minutes, Ted caught her. The entire neighborhood had a blackout that night but it wasn't the most physically tasking thing I've ever done."

Narcissa glared.

Harry had picked Teddy up and had coaxed Wendy Bird onto his shoulder.

Teddy giggled and pointed at Harry's owl who had a single feather sticking up on the top of her head.

Distracted as Harry was with entertaining Teddy he didn't hear the rest of Black sisters murmured conversation.

"Why didn't you have more children, then?" Narcissa asked.

"Why didn't you?"

"We tried but it wasn't meant to be."

"Ted and I tried too, but he… well, there was an accident during his training."

"Did it hurt his performance?"

Andromeda chuckled, "No, but he wasn't fertile afterward. They never found a fix that wouldn't risk his life."

"You are a witch, Andromeda."

She glared at her younger sister, "I know what I am."

"You're still young enough."

Andromeda frowned, "Young enough for what?"

"To try again," Narcissa said, "to start over."

"What are you talking about?"

Narcissa gave a meaningful look in Harry's direction, "He's a good man, powerful, handsome, what more could you want?"

Andromeda hissed at her, "I am old enough to be his mother."

Narcissa gave a graceful shrug of her shoulders, "He's living in your house, why not enjoy the benefits?"

"Get out."

Narcissa smirked, "You were always fun to rile. I will see you soon, along with your son and your kept man."

Andromeda wanted to be outraged, but looking at Harry who was encouraging Teddy to wave goodbye to 'Aunt Cissa' she felt something deep in her heart flutter.

She squashed that feeling. She didn't know if it was the whispers of lust or something more, but she knew Harry deserved better than the broken scraps of an old witch.

* * *

Keynote: Ted has been dead for almost or more than a year at this point. And I believe that Nymphadora's death hurt Andromeda more than Ted leaving her did.

AN: Thoughts and reactions please, please?


	9. Giants

AN: Anyone who thought the last chapter was hard to read -let me tell you that it was harder to write. I could feel them wanting to kill each other yet every so carefully toeing the line between insulting and ripping each other's throats out. Imagine Bellatrix had been with them... blood would be spilled, but then imagine the three of them united under a single purpose years ago… blood would still probably have been spilled, just not theirs.

KEYNOTE: This version of Andromeda has a lot more tension with a lot more characters for various reasons. As one of the Black Sisters, she isn't an easy person to get along with even if she is (comparatively) the nicest, without Ted and Nymphadora she isn't as smooth edged as she might have been the first time Harry met her in the books.

Chapter 9 - Giants

"What do you mean we are going to the Weasley's?" Andromeda asked.

Harry sighed, "I did tell you about this."

"But we are going to my sister's tomorrow."

"Yes, but Fleur is having her baby shower tonight."

Andromeda crossed her arms, "Only women are supposed to show up to those."

"That's why you were invited," Harry said dryly as he prepared Teddy's to go bag. "I think she is having two, the 'girly' one she already had back at her parents' house."

"That doesn't explain why you were invited."

"Arthur, Charlie, the twins, and Bill will be there."

"You were miserable when you came back from the Weasleys on your birthday."

"I wasn't miserable," Harry protested.

"You were upset."

"Mrs. Weasley can be… overbearing."

"Molly Prewitt was always a twat."

"If you can't be civil don't bother coming," Harry said. He placed Teddy in the baby carrier. Teddy was gnawing on the toy they had gotten him as if his life depended on it. He had been staying up late at night because of the pain, he didn't cry but he was fussy from lack of sleep.

"You already said yes on my behalf," Andromeda grumbled.

"You said yes when I asked," Harry said, growing irritated himself, "like I said, you don't have to come, I can make up an excuse for you."

"I can watch Teddy," she offered.

"Everyone wants to meet him, Andromeda. I have been living with you two for seventh months, I don't want rumours to start that there is something wrong with him."

"Since when do you care about rumours?"

Harry ignored the question, "I'm leaving now, are you coming or not?"

Andromeda sighed, "Fine, to the blood traitors' house we go."

Harry froze, "You're a blood traitor, my dad was a blood traitor."

"Molly was a prefect, a year above me."

"So what?"

"We didn't get along."

"Clearly."

Andromeda's lips tightened, "If she tries anything, I'll flatten her ass."

"You could just stay here."

"I am not afraid of her."

They were going to be late at this rate and Harry didn't have any more time to argue about this. Ever since Narcissa had visited, Andromeda had been better, more awake, but she had also been more irritable and Harry's temper had nothing on hers.

"Just try to behave," he said.

* * *

They apparated to the Burrow.

Teddy announced them with a sharp cry.

Handing the baby carrier to Andromeda, Harry picked Teddy up and began rocking on his feet and rubbing the baby's back to calm him down.

They entered the house and Molly was the first to greet them. Harry was dreading her hug but was saved by Andromeda taking a step between them.

"Andromeda," Molly said with a false smile.

Andromeda just stared at her silently.

Seeing the two women squaring off, Arthur hurriedly made his way to them. He put an arm around Molly's shoulder and took a step in front of her. "Hello, Mrs. Tonks, Harry. Is that little Teddy?"  
Harry moved forward so that he was at Andromeda's shoulder, "Yes, he's a little upset from the trip here though."

"Quite understandable. How have things been going?" Arthur asked.

"Really well, Teddy has started to talk with real words and aside from the teething he's been adjusting well-"

"Adjusting well to what?" Molly asked, glaring at Andromeda.

Andromeda eyes narrowed, "To losing his mother, you-"

Harry grabbed Andromeda's hand and yanked her back to his side.

"He's too young to remember his parents," Molly said.

Logically, Harry knew that she was talking about Teddy but 'not remembering his parents' was a wee bit of sore spot.

Arthur caught on to that before Harry could respond, "Maybe not in memory, but all children understand they have a mother and know their absence if they disappear. But enough of this, let's join the party, shall we."

They walked into the living room and Harry whispered in Andromeda's ear, "Behave."

"She killed my sister," Andromeda hissed back.

"I have tried to torture and kill your sister, and I am glad your Bella is dead," Harry shot back before the 'party' saw him.

"'Arry!" Fleur called from across the room. She came to him as beautiful as ever and Andromeda did not stand in her way. In fact, Andromeda found a chair farthest from the cluster of people.

Fleur bent forward and kissed both of Harry's cheek, her belly and Teddy not allowing for a real hug.

"How are you?" Harry asked, "How soon until the baby arrives?"

"Bill and I have been wonderous," Fleur gushed.

Bill made a face behind her back that said he hadn't enjoyed the last few months quite as much as his lovely wife had.

Fleur continued, "Another month or two. Veela babies take a bit longer than human ones do to arrive. So there is no official due date."

"Hi Harry," Gabrielle said, coming to stand next to her older sister.

Harry smiled brilliantly at the little girl, "Why hello, how have you been? You've started at the academy, right?"

Gabrielle flushed but said sweetly, "Second year. Things are good. I was let out of my afternoon classes to be here. I am glad I am not at Hogwarts."

"Aren't we all," Harry said.

"Is that your godson?" Gabrielle asked.

Teddy who had settled enough that Harry could turn him to the face the people, blinked at the Veela women and pointed at Fleur's tummy and said, "Pie."

Charlie snorted a laugh and Bill hit him. The twins lost it, their laughter filling the room making Teddy grin and laugh because there were people laughing at something he had said.

Fleur frowned, "Pie?"

"One of the picture books we read had a character who got fat from eating too many sweets, such as pie," Harry explained.

Fleur smiled and laughed, her laugh was like the tinkling of bells.

Teddy blinked up at the Veela and his eyes turned to match her blue and his hair changed to her blonde.

"Oh wow," Gabrielle said.

Charlie came to his sister-in-law's side, "Takes after his mum, then."

Molly drawn closer to the group gawking at the baby, she reached out a hand to touch and Teddy shrank into Harry's arms. His eyes flashing back to emerald green and his hair back to an inky black.

Bill grinned, "Well, he might be Tonks' son but he seems quite taken with you, Harry."

"He picks up people's trait like a chemilain. I put a glamour spell on him anytime we go out in public so he doesn't cause a scene," Harry said.

"You take him out?" Molly said, "But we haven't seen you in months."

"I wonder why," the twins muttered in unison.

The rest of the night went by nicely. Teddy was a bit on edge with so many new and loud people, but in the safety of Harry's arms, he was alright, though instead of his toy he played with Harry's fingers as he talked on the grown ups. The conversation focused mainly on Bill and Fleur. What quickly began to stun everyone and attract Fleur's attention was Harry's knowledge in baby care. Where Andromeda stayed sulkily silent, Harry got into the nitty gritty about babies.

Teddy had been less than four weeks old when Harry had taken over.

The men in the room were out of their depth, Molly on the other hand was growing angrier and angrier at Andromeda.

Molly cut in midway through Harry's explanation of Teddy violently hating baths with, "And why, Harry, have you been forced to do so much?" She had addressed Harry but was glaring daggers at Andromeda.

Andromeda stiffened and ever so slightly hunched in on herself.

But Harry was having none of it.

"Because Molly, I love Teddy and I love being a father. I am fortunate enough to not have to work and have therefore been allowed to monopolize my time with Teddy," he said.

"Is Andromeda the reason you decided not to go back to school with Ron and Hermione? Because she's making you do all this work to live under her roof?"

Andromeda looked at Harry, a soft expression of horror stealing of her features.

Had it been her fault? Had she been the one to hold Harry back from his potential?

"Molly," Arthur warned, "we've been over this."

"No, Arthur, I want to know, after all Harry has been through, no one should hold him back-"

Harry stood, hugging Teddy to him, "Did you ever stop to think that maybe this is where I want to be? That maybe for once in my life I would like to have a family who needs me, free from political bullshit, and my stupid scar. That maybe I enjoy being the one, and the only person who gets to dictate my future is me."

"Your future?" Molly asked. "If you are that child's primary caregiver than your future is never going to be your own. You will never have freedom if you are a parent."

The Weasley kids exchanged looks, the whispers of guilt building in their guts. They had always believed that their mum wanted to have them, all of them.

"You don't get it, do you?" Harry asked, his voice staying even so he didn't upset Teddy who was close to tears. Teddy had fisted some of Harry's hair at the nape of his neck and was tugging gently, like a cat kneading. "I don't want a life without responsibility, without purpose. I am not trying to claim some fantasy childhood I never had. I survived, I am alive, and all I want to do is move forward."

"Forward is an education, a job, and a family of your own," Molly entoned.

"This is my family," Harry snapped, "all my blood is dead and I am not ready to pick up a romantic relationship with anyone."

"Girlfriends come before babies."

"You are not his mother," Andromeda said, finally speaking up.

"I am the closest thing he has to a mother," Molly said turning on Andromeda, who she had been trying to pick a fight with to begin with.

"No, Lily is his mother. She taught him that you do everything in your power to protect the innocent. Not pride, or selfishness, not even your own life, nothing comes before them. For your child, you protect them and you love them, for as long as you can, and you hold nothing back."

"And you don't think I've shown Harry love?"

"I don't think you see him, I don't think you know him. I don't think you know any of your children, you're so busy 'taking care' of them and loving them as _your children_ that you have missed who they are as individuals," Andromeda said with more emotion than she probably intended.

"Don't you lecture me, you drop out. You may have done better than your sisters, but I remember who you are. I think there are reasons Dumbledore didn't let you into the order," Molly said stridently. "Some people are incapable of change. Some people-"

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted, the windows shook, some of the panes of glass cracking.

Harry Potter may have been very mature for his age but his power had yet to manifest into its potential.

Teddy clung to Harry, a little desperately, upset because Harry was upset, not because he thought he was in any danger from his godfather.

"Enough," Harry repeated. "Molly, Andromeda and I are Teddy's guardians. Insulting one of us is insulting all of us. I am not going to come back here if you are going to keep attacking my choices and Andromeda's past. We were all affected by the war, or I suppose wars, we were all subject to our families' backgrounds and the crap we dealt with in at Hogwarts. But I am not going to raise my son it. Grudges, revenge, bitterness; they help no one.

"And stop trying to tell me I need to fend for myself because, for the first time in my life, I am making my own choices. You don't have to like them but you do have to live with them or you will not be seeing much of me."

The Weasley brothers, Arthur, Fleur, and Gabrielle glared at Molly.

Molly apologized, "Harry- you are quite right. I am sorry for making you feel- you feel-"

"Like he's a particularly slow child who can't get ice cream without a hand to hold?" Fred supplied.

George whacked his shoulder.

Arthur coughed.

"I'm sorry for my behavior towards you and your-" Molly hesitated, "your family. Teddy seems like a healthy boy. You are doing good."

Bill, Charlie, and the twins rolled their eyes at the understatement of the happy, adorable youth in Harry's embrace.

Harry nodded, "Thank you and I forgive you, but I think it is best we return home for the night."

The relief coming off Andromeda was nearly papabubble.

* * *

Kingsley slammed the stack of papers down on his desk.

Lucius Malfoy had been cleared of all charges. _All charges._

Kingsley was furious but there was nothing he could do. The position of Minister had lost significant power after the war.

Which had Fudge been in charge still would have been useful but now- now people were using the lack of order, lack of leadership as a way to skirt the laws.

Veritasium had been used, but only the lawyers had been allowed to ask questions. Lawyers who had no idea how to phrase a proper question!

Had Kingsley asked a question any answer Malfoy might have given would have been dismissed. 'The minister can't overstep his office.'

It was infuriating.

Although Malfoy's description of his time imprisoned in his own home had not been a picnic, Kingsley felt no pity for the scum. Truly, the only good thing about Malfoy's hearing had been the others he had ratted out. Kingsley couldn't help but think that had Severus not been dead, he would have been the one to reveal this information.

Severus Snape had died a traitor to both sides, only the Order listened to his redemption story delivered by Harry. No one else -aside from the devoted readers of the Quibbler, believed it.

For the man who had killed Albus Dumbledore, there would be no medal.

Kingsley shook his thoughts away, shoved his anger down, he had no time for either. Under the threat of losing their jobs and a pointed speech about if the lawmakers were protesting who would change the laws had put most everyone back behind their desks.

The Ministry was still severely understaffed and many had walked out of their offices with desks packed. Some relatives had come to retrieve their dead family members' possessions. There was no doubt that the the dark times were far from being beyond them.

Luckily, there was a surge in interns. But those interns needed to be trained and it would be years until their ranks were back to capacity. The Auror office was one of the most severely hit and they had been forced to hire from overseas.

Of course, this was nothing to the problem that ran into his office on the stumbling feet of Rolf Scamander, a freckle faced lad with wild dark hair. He nearly slammed into Kingsley's desk as he tried to stop, extending a shaking hand, a plea for a moment of Minister Shacklebolt's time.

"What is it now?" Kingsley asked, knowing bad news when he saw it.

The boy was sweeting, "Giants-" he gasped.

"What?"

"The giants," he said again more firmly.

"What about the giants?" Kingsley asked, dreading the answer, if they had a break in the Statue of Secrecy-

"The giants are dead."

"What?" Kingsley asked in a hushed tone. "What do you mean the giants are dead? Which giants?"

"All of them, Sir," Rolf said. "A nameless group of wizards got together and attacked their camp. They left a message, claiming that these 'monsters' could die with their master and that they were never wanted in this world."

Kingsley mind was reeling, "All of them?"

"It was a slaughter, no one was spared, not the women, or children, or the ones hiding in caves in the nearby mountains. It must have been a huge hunting party and a skilled one at that. No human bodies have turned up, but then, not everyone has been fully accounted for after the war yet."

Giants had existed since the dawn of human magical history. Kingsley had always seen them as a part of the United Kingdom's culture, it was a part of what set them apart from other wizarding communities around the world. "They're gone?" Kingsley asked, sinking into his seat, understanding the travesty that had befallen their world and he understood that many in their world would not care.

"There are the human-giant descendants but the full giants..." Rolf took in a long breath.

Kingsley looked up at the boy, meeting sad hazel eyes with his tired brown ones.

"The giants are extinct."

* * *

 _When Wendy Goes Home:_ Is the beginning of an original novel that I am writing if anyone is interested to see what my edited writing looks like.

AN: Yes, I am probably a monster, but if you think war is awful the pick up afterward is... well human history is depressing. Thank you to everyone who reviews! As always these stories are posted for you :D


	10. Blood

THE POTION: My Harry looks like Daniel Radcliffe in the movies now, which is different from what I imagined him to look in the books. The healing potion was more for bone density, skin health, and ability to hold fat. In other words a couple inches and healthier body more than a physical beauty upgrade.

Personally, I think healthy is sexy whether that is petite or full bodied so it wasn't meant to make him a different person just healthier one. My Harry is somewhere between 5.7 to 5.11 and Andromeda 5.6 to 5.10 whatever floats your boat, but she is taller than him in heels.

* * *

 _ **"Yeh'd think, seein' as how their whole race is abou' finished, they'd lay off each other, bu' . . .'**_

 _ **Hagrid sighed deeply."**_ Chapter 20, Order of the Phoenix.

AN: I don't know if there are other giants in other countries, I would think not because they seem like the type of creatures humans would just kill. Anyway, it will not affect this story because I will not be going outside Britain's borders.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Blood

"Where are you going?" Andromeda asked.

"Hogwarts," Harry said, as he hurriedly dressed into wizarding robes Teddy was crawling after him as he prepared a lunch for both Andromeda and Teddy.

"We have dinner-"

"I'll be back in time," Harry snapped.

"What is wrong with you?"

Harry pulled the Daily Prophet, "It isn't me, I'm worried about Hagrid."

Andromeda's eyes sped over the headlines and her face paled, "Go, I'll take care of Teddy."

Harry nodded, walked around the table. He kissed her on the cheek and bent down to kiss the Teddy on the head. Teddy threw a handful of cereal at him and squealed excitedly as the bits of cereal floated and returned to his hand before hitting the floor or Harry.

Harry smiled and kissed the top of Teddy's head again. "I'll be back before we need to leave to the Malfoys."

* * *

Harry appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts, and he made his way to Hagrid's as quickly as he could without running.

There was already a crowd when Harry reached Hagrid's Hut. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Hannah, and Luna were all seated around Hagrid.

"Shouldn't you lot be in class?" Harry said trying to cheer up the heavy mood in the now small space. Hagrid's expression looked vacant, a half empty jug of rum in his hand.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out and ran forward to hug him.

She was crying, and Harry hugged her, rubbing her back as the tears turned to sobs. Not letting go of her, he asked over Hermione's shoulder, "Grawp?"

"He's alright," Ron said, "but-"

Hermione pulled back from Harry then and sniffled, "But they are gone, Harry. Grawp is the last full giant. Some people theorize that they exist in other countries, but Harry… they-"

Harry pulled her back into another hug, "I know 'Mione, I know."

Hannah spoke then, "The people who did this, they weren't just blood purists. There's an entire movement against anyone who isn't completely human."

"Harry?" Luna began, uncharacteristically hesitant.

"Yes, Luna."

"Is Teddy safe?"

Harry frowned, "Of course he is. I wouldn't be here if he weren't."

She looked at him sadly, "Remus Lupin was a known werewolf."

Harry stiffened, and tried to keep his tone even, knowing that Luna didn't mean it to sound like a threat. He only partially succeeded, "What of it?"

"He might be targeted," Luna said, meeting Harry's eyes with her luminous gaze.

Hagrid seemed to wake from his stupor with a sound that was caught somewhere between a wail and a whimper. "It was supposed to get better," he whispered to the floor. Tears trailed into his bushy beard, "Why does it have to be so hard? Why couldn't we all just take care of each other?"

To that, no one had an answer to.

* * *

Harry made it back to the Tonks House at four and he was reasonably certified that Hagrid was being looked after between his friends and the other professors.

Andromeda had Teddy packed up, in his carrier, and his baby bag ready to go.

"Change, quickly," she instructed.

Harry changed quickly.

She gave one speculative glance at his hair and frowned, "You know your grandfather added to the Potter fortune by inventing a popular hair care product."

Harry huffed a laugh, "No, that would be news to me."

She frowned harder, "You don't know much about the Potter Family do you?"

"Nope, but can we go? I feel like we are going to be late any minute."

Andromeda nodded and they walked out the back door and aparated together, Harry holding Teddy in his arms for the trip.

* * *

It was a very odd dinner.

Narcissa sat to Lucius's right, Andromeda beside her. While Draco sat to his father's left and Harry beside him with Teddy on his godfather's lap.

Teddy was the only normal acting one among them.

Draco looked worn, the full moon only a night away, and Lucius... looked pissed and also like he was afraid to give voice to his anger. Neither his freshly shaven nor his blonde hair falling elegantly around his face did anything to hide the shallowness in his cheek bones nor the dark circles under his eyes. He was alternating between glaring at his wife when she turned her gaze away from him and giving blank face when she turned to glare back at him.

Harry found this rather entertaining. He would like to say he pitied Lucius, as Harry knew that he never wanted to have Andromeda angry with him, but Harry was not in the least secretive about his delight in Lucius's obvious fear of his beautiful wife.

However, Harry did keep his mouth shut unless he was asked a direct question.

Draco ate with gusto but did his best not to look at Harry, even when Teddy made squeaky noises and overreacted to every bit of food Harry passed to him.

With Lucius, Draco, and Harry staying quiet, it was up to Andromeda and Narcissa hold the conversation but they weren't up to talking either. Instead, they all (excluding Draco) watched Harry feed Teddy and listened to Teddy's long winded babble.

Teddy really got into a grove with talking, he sounded like he was lecturing them all in a foreign language, only with an occasional giggle and the odd real English word that within Teddy's idea of context quickly lost its real meaning.

Teddy kept it up until the adults were having desert and he finally grew quiet, shortly before falling asleep in Harry's arms.

"Do you like that?" Draco asked, speaking for the first time.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Being a father?"

Harry nodded, "Teddy is the best thing to ever happen to me."

Lucius raised a brow and only with a slight note of sarcasm said, "So selfless."

Harry's lips thinned, "Being selfless is what it means to be a parent, isn't it, Lucius?"

Lucius's eyes swung to Draco and for a moment, the shame and regret were painted across his face. His answer was honest, "I suppose it is what it means to be a good parent."

Draco flushed, "Father, your the best father anyone could have wished for."

Andromeda made a negative sound, "I think you could have done better."

Lucius said nothing.

Narcissa hissed at her sister, "Do not judge me in my own house."

"Like you judged me and my family, for how long?" Andromeda snapped back. "Hell, Cissa, you brought Bella home after fourteen years sentence in Azkaban. You do realize this is the first time I have ever met my only nephew?"

"I never met Nymphadora," Narcissa shot back.

"And how many inventions did you return to sender?" Andromeda asked.

"So Lucius," Harry redirected, thinking it would be in everyone's best interests to keep the heat on Lucius rather than let the Black sisters burn the manor down. "Do you have any jobs lined up?"

"I could ask you the same question?" Lucius said smoothly.

Harry shrugged, "I figured I would nanny for a few years."

"Your vaults have been emptied," Draco said with a slight smirk.

Harry smiled sweetly back, "Rumour has it so has yours. Do wizards have property tax? It would be a shame if you were evicted from your lair -I mean home."

Draco flushed.

"Cissa has enough money to keep Draco's great grandbabies fed and sheltered," Andromeda stated.

"How would you know anything about my standing?" Narcissa asked sharply.

"Because you were always the most paranoid out of the three of us, you may claim to have married for love, but I know you wouldn't trust my dearest brother-in-law with your slice of the inheritance. You have never trusted anyone."

Narcissa didn't deny it.

"Dinner is over, I suggest we retire to the parlor," Lucius said and what he didn't say was just as clear, _lets get on with this so you can leave sooner._

Harry lifted Teddy gently in his arms, careful not to wake the energetic child.

They followed Lucius into the parlor and Harry froze midway through the door and backed up. This room he recognized, with vivid clarity.

Draco sneered at him, "Scared, Potter?"

If Teddy hadn't been in his arms he would have hexed all of the Malfoys. Harry turned on his heel and made his way to the exit. The echoes of Hermione's tortured screams echoing in his mind.

He had to breathe slowly and remind himself that he had just held Hermione earlier today, that they had escaped this hell pit once and would never be trapped here again. He had to remind himself firmly that Hermione was okay, that she had healed from what Bellatrix Lestrange had done to her.

Even if she would always have white scars are her dark skin that spelled 'mudblood.'

"Harry?" Andromeda questioned, hand falling short of touching his elbow.

Harry gave her a look, he wasn't sure what was on his face but she turned back to her sister and said, "We're leaving."

"Thank Merlin," Draco said under his breath.

He received a sharp smack to the back of his head from his mother.

"Ow!" Draco said and took three steps back out of her reach.

Andromeda said politely, "Thank you for dinner."

"Of course," Narcissa said.

"It was our pleasure," Lucius lied.

Harry had enough of himself left to say, "You should come over to our home for dinner next time."

"We will see you next Saturday night, then," Narcissa answered, face unreadable.

Lucius and Draco had identical sour expressions on their pale complections.

It was almost enough to make Harry smile.

Almost.

* * *

Harry was restless when they got back.

Lucius should be in jail.

Harry should be a better friend to Hermione.

Anyone who dared to so much as think of hurting Teddy for Remus being a werewolf should choke and die on their own stupidity.

He rubbed his temples. What was happening in the wizarding world that mass giant hunting became plausible?

Giants weren't exactly easy to kill. There skin acted as natural magic repellents and they were huge. A giants reach was scary and most witches and wizards couldn't strike powerful blows from afar. The hatred for werewolves was a bit strange too. Though, now that Harry thought about, he realized that Voldemort had recruited a lot of werewolves by offering them rights.

It felt weird to agree with Voldemort on any issue, but Harry did think that werewolves deserved rights.

Sighing and knowing he would not be able to sleep tonight anyway, he pulled a stack of Prophet papers out of the recycling bin. He settled into a seat on the kitchen table and read about all the things he had been ignoring since the end of the war.

It wasn't just werewolves and giants on the chopping block he soon discovered. Veela, dragons, vampires, centours, merpeople, and basically any magical creature that couldn't be considered a household pet.

"Harry?" Andromeda asked standing behind him, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry turned to her, and realized that the temperature in the room had dropped, he could see her breath, his breath, it was that cold.

He closed his eyes and pulled his magic back into himself. Either dying had caused a spike in his magic or there was magical puberty when a witch or wizard entered adulthood because Harry could feel his magic roiling, like an ocean beneath the full moon just below his skin. It was a new sensation and it gave him perspective on how Voldemort and Dumbledore had been able to use magic on an elemental scale.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he met the concerned brown eyed gaze of Andromeda.

In a measured voice, he asked, "Have you been reading the papers?"

"Yes," she said evenly.

"And it hasn't bothered you?"

She sighed, "Harry, there is nothing in those papers I haven't seen before. There are reasons I left the wizarding world. Magic is grand but I don't always believe the price for it is worth it."

Harry frowned, "Teddy might be in danger."

She just looked at him.

"I have to do something," Harry said.

"What will you do? What difference do you think you could possibly make?"

"I don't know," he said, "But I can't stand the thought that if I do nothing- that, I mean if Teddy gets hurt… Isn't it our job to make sure he grows up into a world where he can be reasonably safe and happy."

Andromeda's eyes searched his face. "A long time ago I tried to do and say what was right. And no one listened and no one followed. I raised my daughter to be kind to everyone and fight for her beliefs. I supported her when she joined the Order of the Phoenix even though I didn't trust or much like Albus Dumbledore. I lost her, I lost my husband, and the world is the same dark and twisted place it has always been."

Harry stared at her and understood her better than he would have before walking to his own death.

He had believed that you were always supposed to do the right thing, no matter what it cost you. And Harry had paid that cost, again, and again. Outside of Teddy he could now see more bad than good in the world.

So he understood what Andromeda, even agreed with the logic behind it.

And yet… and yet Harry could not be other than he was. He was someone who did something, it wasn't really a choice, but at least this time it would be on his terms. He needed to do something before the tide turned on him and the people he loved.

"I am the Boy Who Lived and the Master of Death, if I speak people will listen," Harry said, hating it but knowing it to be true.

"Then be careful of your words," Andromeda warned, "because your meaning is prone to be lost in interpartion."

And that was perhaps the greatest truth of all.

* * *

AN: Yes, I have a plot. No big villains or action scenes. Character development truly will be front and center, but again, I have an underlying plot that makes everything relevant and the time frame will probably reach until Teddy's first year of Hogwarts (ten year period). At which point I will likely write a sequel that will be yet another remake of Disorder because as time goes on I like that story less and less.

P.S. There isn't much more realistic than rich, highborn, guilty white man getting off their charges. Also, liking villains in fiction is not the same as liking evil people in real life. Don't believe me? Just google Henry Kissinger. He is on my short list of people I viscerally hate.

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers who have joined me on my journey of improving my storytelling and creative writing abilities. Much Love :D


	11. The Moon and the Stars

Chapter 11 - The Moon and the Stars

At the Burrow, Harry luck seemed to be on the upswing. Not only was Arthur there but so was Bill, Charlie, and Fleur.

Fleur spotted him first and she ran at him, tears streaming down her face and talking in such rapid French Harry was at a loss.

" _Ils ne peuvent pas! Tu ne peux pas les laisser! Tu ne peux pas les laisser, 'Arry!"_

Harry didn't know what she was saying or what to do, he just rubbed her back as she clung to him and pleaded with him. After some time she quieted and just held him. Harry looked over her head at Bill's scarred face and expressionless.

"The ministry is trying to nullify our marriage," he said tonelessly.

Charlie made a sound somewhere between a shout and roar, "They can't do this. Nothing in our history has _ever_ called for this."

"I don't understand," Harry said at a lost.

"Of course, you wouldn't," Molly said bustling into the room, "You've had your head buried in the sand."

Harry glared at her, "How is it everytime the wizarding world goes to shit, it's my fault?"

"You were the one who wanted to be a part of the Order and to fight Voldemort," Molly said coolly.

Harry hugged Fleur a little tighter to him, "Yeah, because Order or no, Dumbledore or no he was always trying to kill me."

Fleur pushed back from and said in a tone heavily accented, "Please, 'Arry, please help, if the wizarding world would listen to anyone they would listen to you."

Harry sighed heavily, "I know, that's why I'm here. I need someone to explain what's happening and why it's all going so wrong."

Arthur pinched his brows, "You better sit down then, Harry, there is a lot to cover."

He wasn't exaggerating.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting when he arrived at the ministry, for people to stop and stare point fingers, whisper, and for someone to take his picture perhaps. But he had not by any means expected everyone to stop. For a hush to encompass the great entrance hall. Harry walked alone through the people who watched him like staring statues.

Harry paused at the fountain, that had returned to the one Harry had first seen. He looked at the magical creatures staring adoringly up at the Wizard and Witch and in the light of recent events was disgusted.

He perhaps was the best at transfiguration but he knew enough. If he could imagine a better world what would he see?

He saw a house-elf smiling at passers-by, he saw a centaur gazing down at people with a stoic expression and wise eyes, he saw merpeople and kelpies swimming around in the base of the fountain, he saw dragons flying around the lip of the fountain, he saw a Hippogryph and Thestral lunching for the sky. He saw owls flying around their feet. He saw goblins looking of the quality of a blade. He saw werewolf resting in a hollow, he saw a Veela and Lyprican sharing a secret, and amongst all the fantastical, independent wonders Harry could imagine, he saw a man reading a book and a woman staring out at the world around her in wonder, her wand held forgotten at her side.

Harry raised his wand and what he imagined became a reality, the marble shifting into to encompass his version. He looked at it realized it had it was missing something. It took him all of three moments to think of something worth putting in stone.

The words that engraved themselves into the white marble were, _We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are. ― Sirius Orion Black._

Harry placed a setting charm/ward on it to ensure the transfiguration set in. Sure, people could change it, but even Harry was impressed with the realism of the piece. He had always enjoyed art, he never realized how easy sculpting might be with magic. Which in retrospect was something he should have realized was possible, given what he and Hermione had been able to do in class. Yes, the statue was bigger than a teapot but it was an inanimate object and Harry had the extra power to spare.

As he got deeper into the ministry people started moving again. The line to the door stepped aside for him when they noticed him.

Harry was a little astounded by this reaction. A month after the final battle people hadn't responded like this and the Hogwarts students certainly were overly awed by him. Of course, a month after the war people were still grieving and almost eight months later meant that the rumours that the rumours, that the stories had grown probably to an absurd degree.

The wizard who weighed his wand was shaking violently and apologized profusely when he almost dropped the Holly Wand.

Harry smiled gently at the man as took his wand back. Harry kept his spine straight and he felt equal parts enjoyment and hatred for the crowds parting and tripping over each other to get out of his way. He was given an elevator to himself and whenever it stopped -no one joined him, in fact, they apologized for inconveniencing him.

The experience was almost surreal. It was hard to accept that he was in his own skin this time, that they were responding to who he was.

When Harry finally reached Kingsley's office he was gratified with the look of relief on the Minister's face.

"All of you get out," Kingsley ordered to the group of people sitting before him. They all but ran past Harry. "Harry Potter, if you aren't a version for sore eyes. Please tell me you're looking for a job and not to voice a complaint?"

Harry smiled sadly, "I hear they stripped your job of all the useful powers."

Kingsley huffed a laugh, "Yes, I've become the public figurehead and the public relations leader but not much else."

"I don't want a job," Harry said.

Kingsley's face fell into tired lines.

"But I am here to help. Tell me what I can do or say to stop this war against anything not completely human."

Kingsley pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and tossed it toward Harry who caught it with ease.

"You're going to need that."

* * *

Harry thought newspaper overstated events, he hadn't realized how much they could downplay it.

Kingsley and Harry wrote a speech together and Harry -not completely sober, rehearsed it, over and over again. Kingsley scheduled a press meeting for the following Saturday. There would be a lot of people there.

But if it meant ending the killings and giving more weight to pro-inter species laws, Harry would do it. Do it because he had, and Harry was a well tried champ at rising to the occasion to things that he 'had' to do.

* * *

When Harry made it back home he wanted nothing more to curl up and go to sleep. He was bone tired.

He checked on Teddy, Andromeda was curled up asleep in the armchair next to Teddy's crib.

Teddy must be asleep to then. Harry peeked in on him expecting to see a sleeping baby boy, only in the crib there wasn't a baby, there was a puppy.

Harry screamed, "Teddy!" Reaching into the crib hoping against hope that Teddy was under the blankets.

He wasn't.

Andromeda flung herself out of the chair, her power raising the hairs on Harry's arms. She scanned the room for danger, her wand raised.

Harry grabbed the puppy, "Did you eat my son!?" He shook the puppy, not hard but with some energy, Harry was in full fight or flight mood. "Andromeda!" Harry yelled, "Teddy's gone! Someone has stolen Teddy!"

Andromeda looked at the puppy Harry held and lowered her wand. She cocked her head. "Teddy?" she asked.

The puppy yipped, and then sank his teeth into Harry's thumb.

It was Harry's turn to yip. But the pain cleared his head. Harry looked at the puppy again and realized it was a wolf pup. A wolf. A werewolf. Remus had been a werewolf. Had Teddy inherited lycanthropy from his birth father? Tonight was the night of the full moon. Harry looked out the window and saw the moon shining like a silver pendant amongst the stars.

"Teddy," Harry said, relieved.

It was okay that Teddy was a werewolf, as long as he was alive and healthy they were all be alright.

The wolf pup, with its sable-grey coat, yipped again, wagging his tail. His eyes were mismatched, one eye a greenish yellow and the other a grey blue.

Harry petted Teddy's head, Teddy nuzzled him in return, licking the teeth marks on his godfather's hand.

Andromeda started laughing, wild and rich, she laughed. Harry gaped at her as she slipped to the floor, scooping Teddy up in her arms as she fell on her butt. Harry sat down beside her.

"Sure," Harry said, "Laugh it up."

She laughed harder.

"'He ate Teddy,'" she managed between laughs.

Harry flushed and petted Teddy's soft fur, it was hard to say which version of him was cuter.

Andromeda leaned into Harry's side, and he put an arm around her. Teddy fell asleep on their laps, for all the world looking like a real wolf pup.

"Your life is never dull, is it, Harry?" Andromeda asked, she sounded almost sad, almost apologetic.

He laid a gentle kiss on her temple, "I don't think I would know what to do with dull. The only time I can remember being bored is Bins' class."

She nodded, "Someday Bins is going to tell your story and it will be dull and boring then."

Harry smiled, "I think I'm okay with that."

"Harry?"

"Andromeda?"

"I'm sorry."

Harry frowned, "For what?"

"You deserve better than what life handed you."

"If my life had been different, I wouldn't have you and Teddy, and maybe it's selfish but every day you both make me feel like everything was worth it in the end because it led me here."

She leaned into his side but said nothing.

Andromeda did not agree with him, not at all, and she pitied Harry that her sorry ass and this orphan were the best things to ever happen to him. But given the chance, she would never willingly let him go. Harry was her strength, her hope, her reason to believe that she might be able to give her grandson a brighter future than the one she had given to her daughter.

* * *

AN: Please review with your thoughts and reactions?


	12. Wounds

Beta: Waka Nebbiolo, thank you!

Chapter 12 - Wounds

"I would like to say I am proud to stand before you today, but that would be a lie. I stand here and find myself disappointed and deeply saddened by the Wizarding World's capacity for and their reaction to fear."

The crowd that was piled into the streets of Diagon Alley shifted uneasily, they had bargained for a rousing speech, not a lecture.

"We all have lost someone, we all have seen another grieve, and we have all been hurt. Our personal lives have been intruded by the unwelcome shadows of sorrow and the disquiet of uncertain futures," Harry said, his voice ringing clear over the streets.

"I understand the need hide, the need to push it all aside and move forward. I also understand the anger at the unjustness of it all, both at the world that allowed such horrors to occur and the burning desire to rage against anyone who does not appear to suffer, to know pain as you have come to know pain.

"I understand, I know what it is to feel lost and beaten, but I tell you this; it is that very pain, fear, and need to surpass all others that gave us a dark lord in the first place.

"Our government is far from perfect, many of our laws are outdated, and there are those among us who have benefited from the chaos. But those problems belong to us, they are ours to change for the better. It is unfortunate that those changes may take time -years even, to come to pass. But if we demand it, if we elect good people, and treat one another with respect then goodness will take root and our children and our children's children will follow that example."

Harry took a breath, this experience was surreal, as if he were outside his body, watching himself speak, he felt calm; he looked confident.

"But if the example we set is blaming other magical beings and creatures for the woes of the Wizarding World then Tom Riddle has won. Every effort, every lost soul, every child who perished on the grounds of Hogwarts; wasted.

"If we turn on one another and shy away from our own faults then I have failed. And my mother truly should have stepped aside to let the Dark Lord kill me all those years ago. If we let pain and fear lead our futures then Voldemort's legacy will never fade, and he becomes what he set out to become, immortal."

The crowd looked ill, angry, and depressed.

"I am sure some of you will say that there were those who were not strictly human who fought with Riddle Jr. So let me take this opportunity to remind you that there were many more who fought against him, and there were those who waited out the battles because of a world that had long neglected them, betrayed them, and outright hunted them.

"As our all so recent genocide of the giants exemplifies."

Harry took a moment for the crowd to mull that over. The angriest among them looked slightly guilty, others had tears in their eyes. Harry watched them all with an impassive expression.

"Many among you have disparaged my absence in the public eye. Everyone seems to want to know what _I_ think, where _I_ stand. I will tell you;

"I stand for life, for the rights and safety of all peoples not just those who look and think like I do. I want change, I want this world to be better than it is, safer than it has ever has been. I want a nation I can be proud of.

"Such change will not happen overnight, it will take hard work and many, many mistakes, but we will all be better for that struggle, for setting a stable ground for others to build upon. I believe that such a future is reliant on every magical being and magical creature finding a peaceful way to coexist. Our greatest challenge is overcoming our own fear, and I know that we are strong enough if we but _try_."

He finished with, "Thank you for your time."

Harry let the silence stand before stepping down from the podium. There was a beat more silence and the reporters started in, but they were too late, Kingsley had taken the stage and Harry was already gone.

* * *

The tides of his fame being what they were, were currently against him, quite unsurprisingly.

Although, Harry noticed reading through each day's paper after his speech, not one reporter said something directly offensive. No one wanted to diminish the Hero of Wizarding World, least of all when Albus Dumbledore's name was still in the crapper.

The other good thing that came of Harry's little talk was that Kingsley's approval ratings had shot up. Harry had essentially taken the heat off the Minister and even out of sight the name 'Harry Potter' gave plenty of writers and professional gossips things to discuss or wonder at.

Kingsley had in his marginal freedom from the press been able to grind some of the most outlandish legislation to a complete halt. It was truly a shame that of all the Ministers to be given restricted powers it would be Kingsley. He was a great man in his own right.

Harry was also highly amused with how much press his fountain was getting. Some were calling it a national landmark and the 'tourists' trying to enter the ministry was causing some grumbles among the staff.

He sighed and threw the paper aside. Teddy ran to it, shoved his muzzle between the bars and pulled the newspaper out. He took great delight and ripping the paper into shreds while wagging his tail.

Harry crossed his arms on his knees and watched the puppy play. After Teddy was finished tearing up the newspaper he started barking energetically, before sprinting in circles around Harry's cage in the basement. Then Teddy would skid to stop, pant, bark at Harry, and then run in the opposite direction.

Four hours of this and Teddy was no less cute. Harry was amazed at the fact he hadn't dropped yet. Though, he supposed if he could barely walk on two unstable legs without clinging to a wall or another person and suddenly being able to run on four legs must have been fun.

Teddy didn't look like a werewolf. He looked like a real wolf puppy. The longer Harry sat in this cage, the moon fully risen in the nighttime sky, he wondered if being a metamorphmagus and being a natural born werewolf had allowed Teddy to be a natural animagus.

The only thing that stood against this theory that aside for the last two full moons, Teddy had remained human. Maybe there were shapeshifters in the world that were natural?

Harry was certainly going to research it.

He sighed and thought, _once I get out of this damn cage._

Harry was pretty sure that if he was going to transform he would have done so by now. But he stayed in Andromeda's transfigured cage in the basement that had been made baby/puppy safe. Andromeda was waiting upstairs (with his Holly wand) for Harry to call out if something happened.

Nothing happened.

Well, aside from Teddy leaving a present in the corner and playing some sort of hide and go seek with himself and his tail in the pile of ripped up newspapers. Around three in the morning, Teddy fell asleep in that same pile with all for legs stuck up in the air, leaning against Harry's side pressed against the bars. His furry paws twitched in the air and he growled in his sleep as if even in his dreams he was still running.

Harry fell asleep an hour or so later, his hand through the bars, his fingers pressed to the side of that small fuzzy face.

* * *

Andromeda broke at four thirty a.m. Harry hadn't called her down -who screamed from transforming, but she needed to check on them both, only her trust in Harry kept her from being down there, as well as him making her swear not to come down unless there was real cause.

'We don't need all three of us to have lycanthropy,' he had said. And keeping Teddy confined to the basement seemed less like child abuse than locking him in a cage.

When she got down stairs she was relieved to see them both human and clothed. She vanished the mess in the corner and picked Teddy up from the confetti newspaper.

Harry didn't wake, though he stirred slightly.

Teddy was back in his diaper and T-shirt that he had transformed in. Their working theory that Teddy might be a natural born animagus was seeming more likely, seeing as if he had been a true werewolf his clothes would have been torn apart.

Harry being clothed indicated the same.

She was relieved, as she cradled Teddy against her chest and shoulder that Harry wasn't a werewolf. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, but the man had been through enough without the added trouble.

She unlocked the cage with a flick of her wand. Harry didn't stir. He must have been exhausted from the stress of the last month.

As she knelt beside him, she felt the slightest pang of regret that his clothes were intact. She shook herself. Harry was an attractive young man.

The key term being young.

Andromeda pulled a vile from her skirt pocket and uncorked. She held it just under Harry's nose and some tension in him relaxed and he slumped further against the bars.

The potion was designed to ease patients with restless sleep or who were light sleepers. This wouldn't be the first time she had used this potion in the last few months. Harry worked too hard and as grateful as Andromeda was, she knew he needed more sleep than she did. He took everyone's burdens on himself.

In some ways, Harry was the opposite of her Ted, who had lived purely for the moment and had been light hearted in almost all that he did. It was a remarkable skill set for a healer and had been absolute freedom from the culture of her own family.

A part of her was glad that Ted died before Nymphadora, died before his heart could know that pain.

Andromeda levitated Harry up the steps. She wanted to bring him to bed, but her legs just wouldn't let her go that far. She rested him on the sofa. Grabbing a throw blanket, she curled up beside him. Pressing herself to his chest, Teddy snuggled safely between them. Even in a deep sleep, Harry turned to them and wrapped his arms securely around them both.

Andromeda's eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep, fell into the warmth and love that inexplicably surrounded her.

* * *

Harry woke at noon, his glasses askew on his face and two warm bodies against his chest. Teddy was drooling, his head tilted back mouth open, and although not looking particularly picturesque, he was so adorable it was enough for Harry to almost voice his 'aww' aloud.

Restraining himself, his emerald eyes focused on Andromeda.

His heart lurched.

 _Had anyone ever been this beautiful?_

In slumber, the lines of sorrow and worry did not crease her face. The sunlight made her skin glow, brought out the coppery almost auburn undertones in her dark brown hair.

Harry couldn't stop himself from running his hand across her soft curls. He had brushed this hair countless, seen her nude more than once, but perhaps for the first time he saw her not as a grieving widow, not as Teddy's grandmother, not as the mother who had lost Nymphadora, but rather he saw her as an individual, as being a desirable woman in her own right.

Harry needed to get up, needed not to have her soft form entwined around him. A situation that was made a bit more awkward with Teddy still asleep on him. He took deep breaths and berated himself.

He was a child compared to her. Hell, Nymphadora had been seven years older than him. His current thoughts weren't only inappropriate, they were delusional. The most Harry and Andromeda would ever be was family.

He couldn't expect or ask for more.

What he had, was already more than enough.

Andromeda and Teddy stayed asleep for another two hours, and Harry got control of his hormones.

* * *

It was their turn to cook dinner for the Malfoys in what had become their new traditional Saturday night dinner.

It was remarkable that there were no casualties yet. This was more than likely due to Teddy who provided endless entertainment, both in his topics of conversation (more often than not long streams on nonsensical sentences) and his metemprphablities that had even Draco -who had been determined to hate his cousin, holding up strips of colors trying to get Teddy to play chameleon.

Andromeda and Harry, unashamedly made them all squeeze together at their small dining room table.

On the Malfoys' second visit to the Tonks House, Lucius had gotten fed up most literally rubbing elbows and he had reached for his wand saying he could easily enlarge the table, only to be immediately shut down by Andromeda who had said in no uncertain terms, 'If any of you pull a wand in my house, I will snap all of them.'

Harry had glared at Lucius, giving an extra layer of support to Andromeda threat.

Neither Lucius nor Draco were under delusions that they could take Harry in a fight. And while Harry might not attack Narcissa due to his growing respect for the Malfoy Matron, Andromeda had no such qualms.

Harry hadn't seen either witch in a true duel but there seemed to be an understanding between them that Andromeda was in fact, top witch.

Dinners were tense, uncomfortable, awkward bordering on deadly, but the men kept their mouths shut because the importance of Narcissa and Andromeda being together was real. They were family and by extension so were Lucius, Draco, and Harry, and for the love they had for the two sisters they 'tolerated' each other.

That night, Narcissa cornered Harry after dinner while he was doing the dishes.

Andromeda was holding Teddy in the living room as Lucius regaled her about some family gossip at least a decade out of date. Draco conspicuously trying not to appear like Teddy had him wrapped around his little fingers. He failed miserably when Teddy 'forced' him to clap a nursery rhyme with him.

"So," Narcissa began.

Harry prepared himself for some bland small talk. He respected high society, but he usually found himself bored.

"How's my sister between the sheets?"

The plate slipped through Harry's fingers, clanking loudly against a pot. He could feel his cheeks burning, he couldn't deny to himself that he had been fantasizing about that very image for well over a week now, but that didn't mean-

He coughed, "We aren-"

"Why not?" Narcissa asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter, a smirk forming on her lips as she watched Harry grow more flustered.

"We aren't that," he repeated.

"Why?" she pressed.

"Because-" Harry whispered. He looked over his shoulder to see if Andromeda had heard but she absorbed with whatever Lucius was saying. Harry turned back to Narcissa, "Because I'm young enough to be her son."

Narcissa's cold eyes shown unnervingly like Dumbledore's, "So what? Men have slept with women half their age throughout history. Why is the reverse so unthinkable?"

Harry shook his head and focused back on the dishes. "That isn't us."

"She turned you down?"

"I never asked," Harry hissed at her.

"She sees you, Harry, and you're not the only one with needs," Narcissa said in a low tone, so that even if the others in the living room had been paying attention they couldn't have heard.

Harry glared at her, "How is this any of your business?"

Narcissa tilted her head to the side, "You are a remarkable man, Harry Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes, "So they say."

"Even with my son's lycanthropy, you are older than Draco."

Harry frowned and scrubbed harder at the already clean pot in his hands. "We are the same damned age, I think he is few months older than me, actually."

"Age, my dear, is not always measured by the turning of a clock's gears."

"Or the planet, apparently," Harry snarked.

Narcissa's expression went serious, "You make her happy."

Harry started on the silverware, "That's what family is supposed to do."

"She was happy with Ted, but she buried the worst of herself. With you, well I think you've only seen the worst of her and yet here you are, the caretaker to her little life," she said in the same low voice.

"I will never be Ted, I will never be what he was in her life."

"No," she agreed. "I think you have become something infinitely more essential."

Harry's shoulders hunched, and he gave Narcissa the full weight of his emerald gaze, "I won't do that."

"You won't take that last step to make yourselves truly happy?"

Harry's eyes darkened, "You don't know if she even sees me like that. And even if she did, I wouldn't- couldn't do that to her. Your sister is hurting, is hurt in a way that is incomprehensible. I will not be the band aid to that hurt."

"And how do you know you wouldn't be the very thing that heals her?"

Harry turned off the tap and dried his hands on a towel. He turned fully to Narcissa. "Because some wounds don't heal. You just grow strong enough to live with them."

Narcissa stayed where she was and watched him retreat into the living room. She knew he was fooling himself, that they both were. And yet -her heart ached, there was some truth to what Harry had said.

Narcissa didn't want to believe that the only sister she had left was beyond recovery.

* * *

AN: Thoughts and reactions, pretty please?


	13. Left Behind

Keynote: Victoire was supposed to be born on the date of the Battle of Hogwarts. I didn't do that so her name is Verona. Keep in mind that anything we learn from the epilogue onwards is more than likely not going to be canon in my story. Marriages, children, jobs, events; I am changing basically everything. Verona is born in the same year as Teddy, I estimate about five months apart.

Chapter 13 - Left Behind

Andromeda hated, _hated,_ that she was afraid to take a shower alone. She wasn't sure if it was the narrow space or the pounding water, but the feeling of isolation was pressing.

She turned up the heat on the water, but she was already too far gone.

Cold.

Dread.

The certainty that they were never coming home.

Ted would not come in to interrupt her, laughing, to either join her or complaining she would turn herself into a prune while holding out a towel.

Nymphadora would not be clanging around the house.

They were dead.

The steam in the room, the water streaming down around her.

Andromeda could only pretend that she wasn't crying.

* * *

Teddy was screaming.

And not the cute laughing scream that made his joy of life unignorable, but a siren's wail and yell of anger.

Harry was completely unrepentant.

In fact, he took his coffee and his slice of raspberry jammed toast, taking a seat across from his godson. Calmly, he took a sip from his coffee mug.

Teddy was mad. He held his breath, before letting out a shout. He screamed wordless at his godfather, his godfather who snapped his fingers, creating a sound barrier between them. When next he yelled it was only he who heard himself. His hair turned neon orange and his eyes darkened to black.

Harry lazily pointed his wand at the teacup Teddy shot flying at the seasoned wizard. Followed by the rest of the good china. Harry's spells caught them all and restacted them neatly on the counter.

* * *

Teddy's outbursts of accidental magic were quite common but this was the first Harry had seen it used in a purposeful manner.

He probably should have been trying to calm the boy down, but Harry wasn't in the mood to take pity.

Teddy had almost pulled a teapot of boiling hot water on himself, after Harry had specifically instructed him not to.

Teddy had treated Harry's warnings like a joke and reached for the stove, eyes on his godfather.

Harry had that boy in his arms and stuck in his height chair quicker than one could say Hogwarts backwards twice. It was Teddy's first time out, his first punishment, and he seemed altogether displeased to find that the person who typically gave him everything he could think to ask for wasn't playing with him.

Andromeda came into the room dressed to the nines with a bag of potions supplies. She had started leaving the house on her with more regularity in the last two months. Partially due to the fact that Harry got somewhat harassed any time he set a toe into the Wizarding World.

"Fleur and Bill are coming over today," Harry said, not in anyway acknowledging the child desperately holding out his arms to his grandmother to save him.

Andromeda caught on instantly and ignored him. She walked around Teddy's height chair and she bent down to give Harry a kiss on the cheek before turning her back on the table to empty certain ingredients into the fridge.

Teddy gaped at his Grandmother, his jaw was swinging in the breeze. His expression clearly said that he could not _believe_ that both Grandmama and Mapoppy would turn on him on the same day.

Harry stifled a laugh. Andromeda and he had both lectured him before, especially during the full moon when it was sometimes impossible to see the spaztic-wolf as a human baby. But today was the first time Teddy was in any sort of real trouble.

"Are they staying for dinner?" Andromeda asked Harry.

"Nope, just lunch, they'll be here in an hour or so."

Andromeda pulled a jar of pickled mushrooms out of her bag and stored it in the fridge before shutting the fridge door. "So," she began casually, "what happened?"

Teddy automatically launched into an explanation, waving his arms and pointing at Harry to emphasize his points.

When his grandmother merely raised a brow at him, his cheeks burned re and his hair shifted to a pale pink, and his eyes turned to a deep brown like hers. He had just realized he was still silent under his godfather's spell.

Harry picked up the conversation then, "I instructed him not to touch the stove, not to go near the teapot with boiling hot water and he deliberately reached for it while I was watching."

Andromeda crossed her arms and gave Teddy a look.

A look that had him sinking into his height chair. Unless he was in true pain Teddy didn't cry, which aside from a bee's sting or a stubbed toe was not often. Nevertheless, Harry could see his eyes squinting with the effort not to cry.

Harry stayed strong for a minute longer before he lifted the sound barrier and put down his coffee. He came around the table and unstuck Teddy from his height chair. He slid down to the floor and looked down at his feet.

"Sorry Mapoppy," Teddy mumbled.

Harry sighed, "Teddy, do you understand why I was angry with you?"

"Cause I didn' do what you say," he responded looking up at Harry. Emerald eyes liquid with shame.

Harry shook his head, "No, my son, I was angry because you could have hurt yourself. A hot stove or hot water can burn you. When I tell you things it isn't because I want to control you, it is because I want you to be safe and happy and good."

Was his language a little advanced for a boy not quite a year old yet? Probably, but even if Teddy didn't understand him completely he still understood the tone and the feeling behind Harry's words. Besides, Harry was pretty sure that being a wolf pup part of the time had advanced Teddy's perceptions of the world. Considering that most children his age couldn't sprint around a room or climb a tree that had branches a little too close to the ground. It wasn't an unrealistic hypothesis.

"Tea don't hurt, Mapoppy," Teddy told him.

Harry pulled up the edge of his shirt revealing the mostly faded but still visible burns from his escapade with the Horntail. "Burns hurt, Teddy," Harry said sternly.

Teddy charged him, hugging him tight, "I'm sorry, Mapoppy. Sorry." He was almost in tears again.

Harry's arms encircled the child, he rubbed one hand against his son's small back. "It's okay, Teddy, but stay away from the stove."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Andromeda said, walking briskly through the house.

Harry could hear Fleurs cheery, "Bonjour!" and Bills warm, "Hello!"

Taking Teddy's hand, Harry led him into the living room. Fleur looked tired but as beautiful as ever, a bundle held in her arms.

Harry felt warm excitement fill his chest. The moment greetings were over, Harry had Fleur's baby girl in his arms. Verona Delacour Weasley.

Teddy ran for Bill reaching his arms up to be picked up. Bill laughed and scooped the boy up, Teddy started talking a mile a minute, asking for stories of goblins and dragons while tugging on Bill's earrings.

Bill told real stories about his curse breaking days and some of him working with goblins at the Bank. Harry stuck to stories from books. Teddy had no idea that his godfather was famous or a hero. Harry was doing everything in his power to keep it that way.

Verona yawned and stared up at Harry with eyes a striking blue. Harry didn't care that he was wearing a stupid expression of awe on his face. Teddy had successfully stripped him of any pride he might have retained in the face of a baby.

* * *

Andromeda watched Harry with Fleur's baby and felt her heart squeeze. Cissa's words came back to her then, that as a witch, she still had time, that her body was not beyond baring another child or children into this world.

Andromeda wasn't quite sure she wanted another baby, much less go through the trouble of being pregnant again. For Ted, Nymphadora had been more than enough, but for Harry… To see the guileless joy on his face, it was hard to dismiss the want to give him that.

She mentally pinched herself, turning back to the conversation at hand. Harry didn't get out much, but one day some sweet young lady would lure him away. Andromeda tried desperately to squash -not just the jealousy that rose at the idea, but the panic. Harry could leave anytime he wanted, and when he did, he would take what was left of her heart with him.

"Andromeda," Fleur said, "I've seen that your brand are back on the market selling your potions."

Andromeda nodded, "That you have."

"They are selling quicker than they can be put on the shelves," Bill remarked.

She shrugged, "I know the old potions, the potions that are sometimes more home remedy than arcane magic. The Blacks, for all their pure blood mania, knew how to keep a body alive."

"You are too modest," Fleur said, "I had Bill pick up one of your potions for afterbirth maladies and I have never healed so fast. And none of the other pain potions I took even touched the cramps."

Andromeda smirked, "That's because most potion recipes were published by wizards."

Fleur laughed, " _Vérité_."

Bill shifted uncomfortably. Harry was completely unphased; he had a baby in his arms and Andromeda knew that he would be completely entertained for as long as Fleur allowed him to keep her. Fleur seemed to be rather enjoying her break.

They had dinner a little while later and Bill dominated the conversation by telling mummy stories and enchanted wall paintings. They left late enough that Teddy had fallen asleep on the couch when it was time for farewells.

Andromeda stood in the porch with Fleur and Bill. Harry had gone back inside to give Verona one last diaper change.

Fleur shook her head, "Sometimes I think he's too good to be true."

"Hey," Bill said jokingly, "What does that make me?"

"A typical man," Andromeda said evenly.

Bill gave her an innocent, pouting face, which didn't work quite well with the scars.

"Oh trust me," Fleur said taking her husbands arm, "my husband is far from being _un homme typique."_

Andromeda couldn't help but smile.

"But honestly, Harry is quite remarkable."

"He does love babies," Andromeda agreed, "he likes taking care of people in general."

Fleur looked distant for a moment, "He was always like that. Heart too big for his own good."

"Our world would be without hope if he had been born with less of a heart," Bill said sadly.

"Sometimes," Andromeda said honestly, "I don't think we did anything to deserve him."

Fleur put a gentle hand on Andromeda's arm, "It isn't about deserving."

Andromeda met the half Veela's gaze, "Then what is it about?"

"It's about acknowledging what we have is _inestimable_ , is without a price."

Andromeda frowned, "If memory serves, there was quite a large price."

Fleur frowned, "I meant-"

Andromeda took a step back and held her hand up to halt Fleur's words, "I know what you meant, I do speak French. I apologize for my tone."

Harry emerged from the house cooing over Verona, he froze when he felt the tension on the porch. He looked between everyone's expressions. "Is everything alright?" he asked warily, giving Andromeda a suspicious glance.

Fleur took Verona back from Harry's arms, " _Il y a ma petite bébé. Merci beaucoup,_ 'Arry."

He nodded a little stiffly, still not understanding the tension he felt.

Bill clapped Harry on the shoulder and pulled him into a hug, "Truly, thank you, Harry, for everything, including saving our marriage."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Thank Kingsley, I was just the mouthpiece."

Fleur tisked at him and pulled him into a hug, Verona already asleep in her mother's hold. "If you need any baby tips just contact me, Teddy taught me loads," Harry said as he pulled back.

She kissed both his cheeks, "What would we all do without you, 'Arry?"

Harry grinned, "Weep tears of joy for the lack of drama in the world."

She punched him in the gut, even with a baby in her other arm, it was a solid punch.

Harry laughed even as he tried to breathe with his windless lungs.

"If you ever left we'd never hear the end of you. The only thing left for you to do is lead a boring life," Fleur declared.

Harry straightened and in revenge for the punch, he reached forward and ruffled her hair into a tangle. It didn't make her one ounce less alluring but her eyes flashed with rage. "I'll have to try my best then to become _boring_ dad number five."

Bill did his best to swallow a laugh and put a restraining arm around his wife's shoulders, "Potter, the more boring you try to be the more the more trouble you attract."

Harry threw his hands up, "Then what do you I suggest I do?"

Bill shrugged, "Do what you think is best, it seems to be working so far."

With a smile, Harry said, "Alright, alright, get yourselves home, Weasleys, your little one needs a warm bed."

When their guests had disapparated away Harry turned to Andromeda, "What did you do before I got back out here?"

"Nothing," she said shortly.

"Androm-"

"Don't," she snapped at him and went back into the house shutting the door behind her.

Harry was left on the doorstep at a complete loss at what he had done wrong. He sighed and looked up into the stars. He wondered if the shades from the past watched over them and if they did, what they thought about the world they had left behind.

* * *

AN: Sorry for slowing down with my update speeds. I am currently having anxiety and depression trying to seep the energy and joy out of my days. Thank you so much to the reviewers!

P.s. _Mapoppy_ is the result of trying to over correct 'Mama.' Poor Harry, although it's not like he really minds :D


	14. Four Legs and Four Houses

Keynote: Teddy is about eleventh months old. A little advanced for his age because of his hairy side ;)

AN: I caved and wrote a stupidly long chapter and enjoy it but don't expect it to be a trend. This is about triple my average chapter size.

Chapter 14 - Four Legs and Four Houses

Andromeda and Narcissa had gone into Wizarding London for the day. Harry had worried about the two of them together without others but no he found himself absurdly grateful.

Grateful because Teddy was gone.

Well, not gone, gone, but one moment there was a babbling baby in the house, the next the screen was busted in the lower window in the kitchen. It wasn't the full moon. Teddy shouldn't have been able to shift. But apparently he had, and now Harry was tracking paw prints in the snow.

He had to jump over someone's fences, scale a brick wall and muscle his way through some bushes. If they hadn't been in a muggle neighborhood it would have been easier to take his broom. Teddy as a human wasn't that fast, sometimes he had trouble keeping his feet under him. As a werewolf puppy, it was near on impossible to keep up with him. He could dig, he could run, he could jump, and he could get himself into the darndest places.

One of the homeowner came out of his home brandishing a cane. "You get out here you burglar!"

"I am looking for my so- puppy," Harry called back.

"Get out my yard or I'll call the authorities!" The man yelled back as if he hadn't heard Harry or hadn't cared. Somehow it seemed more likely to be the latter.

Harry sped up his pace. It took him invading another three backyards until he found an end to the trail. Harry had to crawl under an evergreen bush to reach Teddy at the trunk. His mixed matched eyes blinked up at him and whined.

Harry felt his anger fade as Teddy shakily crawled into his father's warm robe. He was shivering so much Harry began to worry about hyperthermia. Sure he had been running and he had a nice fur coat, but he was still a puppy, a baby in all reality. He might be more susceptible to the cold, might have run away from home for the adventure and may have run further and faster out of fear. With one hand keeping the shivering puppy to his chest, partially wrapped in his cloak, Harry began to crawl backward.

Which is when Harry's fickle luck truly kicked in.

"Stay where you are, Sir," a female officer's voice said.

Harry groaned internally. He recognized that female officer and knew that whether he was in legal trouble or not it wouldn't matter.

The muggle police did not run away from danger, from fear, in fact, the tougher a situation was the closer they stayed, the harder they pressed. But they had run from the Tonks House. Ran before they knew what they had been running from, and gotten far enough away that logic had not allowed them to return without a warrant.

"Come out of the bushes, slowly," the officer's partner said.

Harry cursed his old warding skills, had they been done properly, these people would have never gotten into his house. He could have used a hundred different spells and slipped away. But no, he had to use the bastardized versions of the wards he learned while in the woods. Not only had his wards failed in their job but they had cemented a permanent mistrust into the muggle cops' minds.

"Mr. Potter," the female officer said with a fierce expression. Technically, she was smiling, but if that was a smile then every snarling dog in the world was laughing.

"Officer Smitten and Officer Beckerman," Harry said pleasantly.

Officer Smitten glared at him and then asked, "Cut the horse shite, Potter. What do you have in your jacket?"

"A very frightened puppy," Harry said.

Officer Beckerman put a hand on his partner's shoulder and reluctantly, she lowered her weapon. "We received a number of complaints about a black cloaked figure running through their backyards."

"Who even owns a cloak now a days?" Officer Smitten asked rhetorically, "Figures it would be you."

"Is your dog registered?" Beckerman asked.

"Not yet, we just got the puppy."

"A puppy and a baby?" Smitten noted. "You are asking for trouble."

"Every boy deserves a good dog," Harry said coolly. Teddy was starting to warm up and struggling in Harry's arms.

"We need you to accompany us to the station," Smitten said.

"I need to get home," Harry said.

"No, we need you to come to the station, Mr. Potter," Beckerman stressed.

Beckerman had been easier to deal with before the man had run out of the Tonks House because of Harry's botch warding job. Beckerman had been even less understanding after had lied to him repeatable about the circumstances of Nymphadora and Ted's death. They answer 'I'm not exactly sure' had not been well received.

"I need to get back to my son," Harry stressed.

"You left him home alone?" Smitten accused, although there was a cruel upturn of her lips, Harry could face charges for leaving a baby unattended.

"Of course not," he snapped, "Andromeda is with him but she's probably worried, this is her puppy, you see."

"Then I'm sure a call from the station will suffice."

Harry wasn't always clear on all the nuances of muggle law but he was pretty sure that the station trip was unnecessary. "And why would that be?"

"Paperwork," Beckerman answered shortly.

Harry shook his head, "That's your job."

"You telling us how to do our job now, Potter?" Smitten almost growled at him.

Teddy shifted in his arms and Harry was grateful for Andromeda's lessons in wandless magic. He cast a muffliato charm around Teddy as he adjusted his hold on the boy still in his pajamas. He did his best to turn his body and adjust his cloak to hide that he was now holding a baby and not a puppy.

"No," Harry said, "I am saying unless you are going to charge me with something I am free to go and that as far as I am aware chasing down my dog is not a crime."

"We have leash laws in this town," Beckerman said.

"We weren't on a walk he slipped out the back door while I was taking out the trash. Now, if you'll excuse me," Harry finished and began walking as fast as could be considered not running back to the house.

"This isn't over, Potter," Smitten called.

Harry didn't turn back. They needed to get out of this town.

* * *

Once Harry had Teddy safely inside he began a warm bath for the boy. He took a moment to repair the window before turning up the heat. Coming back into the bathroom, he sighed when he saw Teddy still shivering despite the warm air and warm water rising around him.

Mournfully Teddy looked up his godfather, "Mapoppy, I fil bad."

Harry sunk to his knees, his cloak still on even as he reached into the tub with a washcloth and began to rub down his son's shoulders. "It's alright Teddy, you're going to be alright," Harry reassured. And he most likely would be, although, Harry would not be the least surprised if Teddy came down with a cold. He wished there was a potion he could give him, but most potions -even brewed with Andromeda's fine touch were not suitable for children. Some of the ingredients were simply too potent to give to a child.

Teddy didn't say much during the bath. Once he warmed up, the day's events seemed to catch up to him. He slumped into a restless sleep against the side of the tube and Harry's arms. Teddy's hands clung to Harry's soaked sleeves.

Reaching for a towel Harry scooped the boy out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel that three times more than Teddy's petite form needed. Harry cradled him and despite the stress of the two hours he smiled. Teddy was growing faster than he could have imagined but at the end of the day, he was still Harry's baby boy.

He brought him back to the nursery. Changed him into a fresh pair of pajamas. He looked at the crib, but for Harry's own sanity, he knew he couldn't have let go of his son. He went back to the living room and made himself comfortable. He was sure that the two sisters when they finally got back could work something out for dinner on their own. Or at least, he knew Andromeda could.

Teddy was drooling on Harry's chest. Harry had used a simple drying spell on himself and was finding his own eyes heavy with drowsiness. Wrapping his cloak around them both like a blanket, he let the realm of dreams take him.

* * *

Andromeda came back into her house without her sister who had chosen to retreat back to her Manor. Things had gone well, almost too well between them and neither of them had wanted to risk the day going south.

The house was almost overly warm when she came into the house.

She found Harry and Teddy asleep on the couch. She frowned at Harry being fully dressed for the outdoors except for him not wearing shoes. Harry was more likely to wear comfy clothes around the house and he only used his winter cloak for extensions into the Wizarding world. Which was very seldom these days.

She walked to the closest and deposited the new robes Cissa had purchased for her when Andromeda wasn't looking. She should really put them upstairs but she hadn't been able to use the rooms upstairs. Brief stints were the best she could do. If she needed clothes she spelled them downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, she found a letter on the table addressed to Harry Potter in severe looking letters.

Goblins. Only goblins had that strange precise and threatening lettering. She pulled her wand and checked for curses. Not that it was likely, if a goblin was going to curse you, it would do so in person, right between the shoulders blades as you left on 'good terms.' They had an -interesting sense of honor, did the goblins.

Looking over at Harry, Andromeda decided he wouldn't mind too much if she checked its contents.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Our past dealings have been regrettable, on both sides. But if you are interested on making amends-_

Andromeda paused when she heard a tapping on the window. Wendy Bird was tapping her beak against the glass. Hurriedly, so the sound wouldn't wake Harry, Andromeda let the little barn owl inside.

She hooted graciously before sticking out her leg. Andromeda pulled off the letter. It was addressed to both Harry and herself.

 _Dear Andromeda and Harry,_

 _There have been some problems revolving around the banks. People are pulling their money out of their vaults and taking their paychecks out directly from their employers. People are cashing in on the stock market. I fear the worst could happen and the ministry is doing all it can to keep order. I would urge you both to stay away from the goblins and avoid answering any type of questions on the subject._

 _This could all end poorly rather fast. Despite marginally improved laws for Magical Creatures, public and social treatment beneath the surface has not. Stay safe._

 _Warmest Regards,_

 _Kingsley_

Andromeda read the letter over twice before returning to the goblin's letter.

... _if you are interested in making amends we would like to host a private meeting with your esteemed self._

 _Regards,_

 _Ragnok and the Council of Gringotts_

Andromeda's fingers rubbed against the parchment. She wondered at the goblin's ability to be both polite and sarcastic with the line 'your esteemed self' but couldn't ignore the urgent tone in both letters.

She ha learned a bit about muggle history from Ted and she could see how people losing faith in the market would be problematic. Likely Gringotts would still stay in business but this could be detrimental to the magical world's economy.

She folded both letters and put them back on the table for Harry's perusal. She didn't know what she would do in his shoes. She started dinner as it seemed Harry would stay out for a while longer, she wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was clinging to his coffee and fending off a migraine. Teddy had fallen back asleep after eating. It was clear that shifting outside of the full moon was a strain, that or running more than two miles in winter was more than a baby could either way…

"What are we going to do, Andromeda?"

She sipped her own coffee, with a straight back and a level of properness to put the Queen of England to shame.

"What can we do? Harry, children will be children. Magic will be magic. The two together always makes for something uncontrollable."

"He shifted in front of the police."

"That's what obliteration is for," Andromeda said passively.

"Yes because pointing a weapon, even if only appears to be a stick to them, is going to go over real well. That isn't going to help if a dozen people see him."

"Then what do you think we should do?" she asked.

Harry took a deep breath and said bracingly, "I think we should move."

She was quiet for a long moment before sipping her coffee again.

Harry's heart fell. A part of him had hoped she would jump at the idea, the figurative ghosts in this house haunted her. Harry had hoped that she might be ready to leave them, that maybe she was ready to take her own steps to heal. Harry and Narcissa had been doing the best they could but until Andromeda wanted to help herself there was only so much they could do.

Harry stood up abruptly and went to the kitchen to make another pot of coffee. He tried to swallow his regret. He had his own nightmares to fight and he just wanted to start over. He shouldn't blame Andromeda for not wanting the same.

When he turned to get the cream out the fridge and nearly jumped out of his skin when he almost collided with Andromeda. He hated when she walked around that silently.

"With whose money?" Andromeda asked.

Harry blinked, still feeling off balanced, he asked, "What?"

"If we were to buy a new house, whose money would we use?" she repeated.

Harry flushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Andromeda, I-"

"Don't apologize," she cut him off from doing just that, "I wanted to know if you were going to help the goblins."

Harry's brows pinched, "How could I help the goblins?"

"You read the letters."

"I did but neither Ragnok nor Kingsley had anything specific to say."

"Wizards are losing faith in the goblins. If you, the Golden Hero and the guy who got all his vaults emptied into the goblins' pocket, put your trust back into them -well, it would send quite the message."

Harry huffed a laugh, "You can't imagine the goblins would give me my money and my inheritance back? Goblins don't part with money."

"At the rate things are going, the goblins might lose everything."

Harry gave her a skeptical look, "The goblins will never lose everything."

"They might if the ministry opens up a state bank run by wizards."

"Yeah like that would end well," he remarked, thinking of how corruptable humans were.

In all fairness, Harry had robbed the goblins and used unforgivables against them. It made sense that there would be a price for that. Did it matter that Harry had saved their society, maybe, but then if wizards hadn't taken away the goblins' right to carry wands maybe they could have been allies or fought off the Dark Lord and his followers themselves.

Goblins might be grumpy bastards but they weren't beyond being understandable.

Andromeda to a step closer to him, and as they were within an inch of being the same height -they were eye level.

Her eyes were rich chocolate and as clear and as deep as freshly blown glass. Yet this morning, behind all her beauty, he saw something, a light, a flame flickering to life. For the first time, he felt true hope that she could raise herself up from the ashes of her sorrow.

She took another step forward.

Harry's pulse was suddenly in his throat.

She wrapped her arms around him. He hesitated for half a heartbeat before hugging her back. She smelled of roses, jasmine and every so slightly of citrus.

Andromeda pressed the side of her cheek to his, and spoke into the shell of his ear, "Find a home for us, Harry and we will move. Wherever you are, is where I want to be."

Harry suppressed a shiver at her words and buried his face into her curls. He had no idea what he was doing. But Merlin help him, if Andromeda Tonks wasn't building a permanent residence in his heart.

* * *

Harry had no idea how to house shop and finding some secluded lot seemed to be the best idea, but-

But he found himself in inexorably drawn to Hogsmeade. This place had its own ghosts but it had its own happy memories too.

"Harry!" A familiar voice called out to him.

Turning with a smile, Harry saw the welcome face of Lee Jordan. "Lee," Harry said as they clasped hands and Lee gave him a hardy pat on the back.

"What are you doing in these parts?" Lee asked, his smile broad as they continued to walk down the streets. People stopped to stare at Harry but no one made a huge fuss. They had all seem him intermittently over the last six years after all. Sure, he was famous, but Dumbledore had been too and they hadn't grovelled when he came through on a casual errand. It was different than London, where the crowd wasn't made up of all locals and regulars.

"Looking for real estate," Harry said.

"Ohh," Lee enthused, "Potter coming out of hiding."

Harry punched his shoulder, "Shut it."

Lee laughed and Harry smiled. Lee was like the twins, always ready with a joke and a smile.

"What about you?" Harry asked in return, "Where does the great Lee Jordon find himself these days?"

"Spintwitches Sporting Needs," Lee said grandly.

Harry raised a brow.

Lee grinned, "I know it doesn't sound like much but my aunt built it from the ground up and she does custom brooms, repairs as well as upgrades, and engravings so she stays pretty busy. She's been training me. Interesting stuff really." He looked at Harry's face, "You weren't expecting that?"

Harry shrugged, "I always thought you would do something with people."

Lee's smile grew, "Oh I do. I deliver and pick up brooms, we hit some semi-professional and sometimes the hotshot quidditch players who wouldn't dream of sending their broom by owl and too busy to do it themselves. I get free tickets all the time. Besides, in my free time, I still do a radio show. Hope you don't mind I kept Potterwatch as a name."

Harry shot him a grin, "Seeing as you actually know me and seeing we are friends, no, I don't mind. Speaking of which, you see much of the twins?"

"All the time. But they are busier than I am, they still make time to get my opinion on a product or too. Haven't seen much of George lately though." The last was said with a hint of bitterness.

"Why not?"

"Angelina Johnson," Lee said, looking a little crestfallen.

Harry remembered that Lee had had a crush on his old teammate and patted him on the back, "I'm sorry man, tough break."

Not one to remain sad for long, Lee straightened his shoulders, "What about you, Harry? You must be pushing the ladies off you. Everyone -well, everyone but Fred and George, seemed surprised you dumped Ginny."

Harry shrugged, "I've been taking care of a baby, it is kind of a full time job and after the war… Ginny wants to live her youth, blaze her own destiny. I'm ready to settle down. I've had enough adventure to last me a lifetime, or five."

Lee nodded, "She is smoking though."

Harry couldn't deny it but noted, "Yeah, but I doubt my son cares what my girlfriend looks like."

It was Lee's turn to give Harry a speculative look, "You going to date by what your one year old godson deems appropriate?"

"No, but I am not going to bring people into my life who don't understand that Teddy is mine."

"Dean Thomas seems pretty ecstatic that you turned Ginny down, I saw them together in Honeydukes last weekend."

"Good for them," Harry said, truthfully. Dean was a good guy and he was happy to hear Ginny was moving on.

"That doesn't bother you at all, does it?"

"Nope," and then Harry had a thought, "Have you seen Hermione and Ron around too then?"

"Yeah, I did," Lee's voice was less than cheerful.

"And?"

"And I know as the little brother of my two best friends I should be rooting for him, but dash it all if he isn't… Hermione Granger is far too good for him. To be honest with you, Harry, I see them bicker more than I see them care for one another."

Harry nodded, "I love them both, but…"

"But?"

"But Ron hasn't done much to deserve her," Harry said. He sighed, "Sometimes I wonder how they've managed without me to mediate between them."

"Not well," Lee said quietly.

Harry paused mid step, "Where are we?"

Lee grinned, and waved a hand, "Welcome to the residential area of Hogsmeade. You said you were interested in real estate and seeing as you're taking care of a family I figured you wouldn't want an apartment over a shop like I have. If you walk down the street you'll see some for sale signs, a lot of people moved out recently."

Harry looked at the houses, small cottages, each unique in their own way. The road was dirt but the sides of the streets were well kept. Yards separated each area and unlike in the muggle world, there was no discernable grid between properties.

"It was nice seeing you, Harry," Lee said. "I need to get back to my aunt but I hope to see you around more often."

"Same," Harry said, "tell the twins hello for me."

"Will do."

Harry spent the rest of the morning walking down Scaler's Road. The longer Harry spent there the more he liked it. It was in a familiar place, but not so familiar that he was fighting back memories. When he knocked on the houses with for sale signs doors were opened and he was welcomed with open arms. Harry Potter did not have many enemies this close to Hogwarts.

Finally, Harry found a house that was pressed back from the road. There were neighbors on both sides, but not so close as to be able to peek into the windows. It was an averaged size house, one floor, three bedrooms, one large bathroom, a large kitchen/ slash dining room with an archway that led into the living room. The front door opened into the kitchen, the back door was in the laundry room which, also revealed to have a large one-room basement that a sink.

It was a dream house, and the backyard opened into the woods. That if Teddy ran through would lead him away from the Forbidden Forest, not towards it.

He told the owner's he was interested and they said for Harry Potter, they would hold it for him up to a year. As he left they thanked him endlessly and Harry's smile became forced as they mentioned that he had avenged their niece.

There was no way to escape the war, but Harry was done hiding his magic from muggles. With Teddy's growing powers, even if he might face pushback for being a werewolf, it would be easier for him to make friends in this world. Harry had been sold on the idea of Hogsmeade when he had seen how many children of varying ages had been outside playing in the mud.

* * *

Seeing as he was so close he decided to drop in on his friends at Hogwarts. He wasn't halfway down the corridor when he saw a group of fourth year Gryffindors facing off with a small group of Slytherins.

Harry sighed and silently approached the group. The Slytherins saw him coming, and the look of relief on their faces was heartbreaking.

"Honestly," Harry said, the sound of his voice causing the lions to jump and spin to face them.

They gaped at him.

He kept his face passive and accioed their wands into his hand not bothering to draw his own wand. "Aren't you all late for lunch?"

"You can't take our wands," one Gryffindor girl protested.

"You don't know who's guilty," a boy said snidely, but Harry could see him trembling in his boots.

"Sure I do. It's written all over your faces," Harry said, "Now walk, I'll give your wands to the Headmistress."

The Gryffindors looked sick and the Slytherins grinned at him.

They all trooped to the Great Hall and the Slytherins skipped to their table as the Gryffindors scurried to their own.

Hermione spotted him first, she ran at him full tilt, almost knocking him off his feet when she slammed into him.

Harry laughed, "Hi, Moine."

"Hi, Harry," she said back, smiling so brightly, Harry couldn't even remember the last time she had looked this happy.

"I am going to say hi to the professors and we can hang out afterward."

"Mr. Potter," she asked teasingly, "are you encouraging me to not attend my classes?"

"Ms. Granger," Harry said back in the same tone, "At this point, you should be teaching them."

She grinned at him and returned to the table. Harry waved at his other friends. Luna waved back, starting from her hand to her waist so that she waved with her entire body. Ron gave Harry a tight smile and Neville blew him a kiss.

Neville's self-confidence made Harry feel better about life.

The teachers' welcome was as warm. Hagrid almost squashed him in a hug. Minerva was pissed about the wands Harry handed her, though thankfully her anger was not directed at him.

They summoned a chair for him and Harry was seated between Minerva and Filius.

Filius and Harry got into a discussion about ward and charm theory that Harry had been dabbling in his free time.

Until Minerva brought up the statue in Ministry which Harry to both defend and explain.

Eventually he said, "Honestly, I don't know how I did it, I envisioned it, I cast the spell and then I fixed it."

Her green eyes sparked, "A knew you were always holding back, you are a natural, just like your father."

Harry gave her a look, "It was never that easy before."

"Some people have different approaches to magic, logic and theory is the way we teach it here because it has the most predictable results and is relatively safer, but some wizards and witches use magic like they are making art, the technical skill is nothing compared to their feel and instinct for it. It seems you are finally finding your own stride," Minerva explained.

Harry thought that over and couldn't argue the point. Hermione was very anticlitacle, but Harry's strongest spells were done under high pressure and with little preplanned thought beforehand. Theory was great but Harry didn't think about theory when he was working with magic.

"So Harry," Professor Sintra began, "Why the visit today?"

"I had some business in Hogsmeade," Harry said.

"I have my seventh and eighth years after this," the defense professor chimed in, "If you would like to step in for the day I will not complain."

Harry nodded, "Seeing as I don't have to lecture anyone today, it sounds good to me."

* * *

"What do you have for us today, Harry?" Neville asked, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Everyone seemed happy to seem him, well aside from Ginny and Ron. Harry worried a little that Ron was upset with him but then Ron was off and on upset with him a lot. Nothing new there.

"Illusion charms," Harry said, waving his wand over himself and creating a duplicate himself. It moved around the room and waved at random people. Harry cast a stupify at it, and the illusion stayed. "Found it in old book, dead useful, bit tricky though."

'Tricky' turned out to be an understatement. Luna got it first, followed by Neville and Hermione. Dean and the Patils were the only others to master it by the end of class, everyone else got shadow figures. Which as Hannah proved, could still be rather distracting if it swept under people's feet.

After the class period was over everyone left. Luna kissed his cheek and told him to give Teddy some iced ginger tea with honey.

Ron and Hermione were the only ones to stay.

"How have you been?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Ron said shortly.

"I've been really well," Hermione said, "Madam Pince gave me unrestricted access to the restricted section."

"She's been living in the library," Ron muttered, "I think she might damn well finish reading the library before we're through with the year."

Hermione glared at him, "At least, I'm using my time wisely. You spend more time complaining about studying than doing your homework."

Ron rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Harry could taste the old fight and was about to step in when Hermione snapped.

"Why the bloody hell did you come back here!?"

Harry's eyes went wide, for Hermione to start off with that tone of voice did not bode well.

"To get my NEWTs," Ron mumbled.

"Then why don't you pick up a damn book?"

"I do! I just I don't remember it being so hard to focus!" Ron shot back.

"You don't remember because you never tried to focus!" Hermione roared back. She turned on Harry, "I don't help him with his homework anymore and he can't forgive me for it."

Ron turned on Harry too. Harry felt dread well up inside him. He knew that expression, knew Ron was about to play the 'girls are crazy' line and force Harry to pick sides. "She will not even check over my major term papers or let me scan her notes."

Harry coughed, "Well Ron, you know-"

"Sure!" he yelled, face going red, "take her side! You always do."

"Ron," Harry tried again, voice calm, "It wasn't really fair to Hermione, how much we took advantage of her brains in school. You and I would have been better wizards if we _had_ put the work in." Harry looked at Hermione sadly, "Looking back, I am ashamed of the way we treated you, Hermione."

Hermione's anger seemed to fade, "It's alright Harry, Merlin knows you always had enough on your plate to deal with and I- well, I was so desperate to keep you both as friends that I may have overcompensated."

Harry smiled, "Three crazy kids in an even crazier world."

"Yeah, you two were always so crazy. Harry studied less than I did and managed to do better without even trying."

Hermione stiffened at Ron's words, "Harry tried Ron, but then I guess you weren't paying attention. I mean you missed our preparing for the dragon in the fourth year and don't get me started on last year when you deserted us in the woods."

"Yes," Ron snarled, "let's remind me. What did I miss between you and Harry while you were alone in a tent together for weeks?"

Harry closed his eyes, he didn't need to see Hermione's face to know how furious she was. The truth was that Harry had held her while she cried over Ron's leaving.

Hermione would never admit that. Her voice hit a new octave, "You bastard! How dare you? Where the bloody fuck do you find the nerve to ask me that!?"

Harry winced at the new swear word. Hermione wasn't one for foul language except in extreme circumstances.

"You're closer to Harry than you've ever been with me!"

Harry would have disagreed there, he had never stuck his tongue down Hermione's throat.

"It only seems like that to you because Harry has emotions that stretch below the shallowness of your world perspective!"

"Harry left us!"

Hermione made a harsh sound in her throat, "How many times do I have to explain this to you!? He didn't leave us, he took up the responsibility given to him, just like he always does. You're just jealous that he's happy."

Ron threw up his hands, "Happy!? Bloody balls, what do I have to do to make you happy? You're right I don't care about school, I never really have, but I care about you and Harry. I came back to Hogwarts to be with you. But you're more in love with books and heros than you are interested in living in the real world."

Harry felt the power rising off Hermione. He made to step between them when Hermione grabbed Harry by the edge of his cloak. She yanked him down and kissed him

Harry froze, his mind going blank.

He loved Hermione, but kissing her was-

It wasn't that there was nothing there but there was also guilt and the urge to pull her into a hug and comfort her. There was nothing romantic in what she shared with him. Because Hermione didn't kiss him like a woman in love or lust. It was a goodbye kiss.

Only it wasn't Harry she was saying goodbye to.

Ron bellowed and Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, he twisted and throw up a shield charm. Ron's spell was strong enough that vibration was enough to make a crackling noise like fireworks against pavement.

Ron was breathing heavy, the look of rage and heartbreak was focused solely on Harry. Ron lowered his wand and Harry lowered his shield.

Ron's voice was cold when he finally spoke, "I am done playing second best to you, Harry Potter. I'm out, I'm packing my stuff and going home. I hope you two are happy." He turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

Harry turned his gaze warily to Hermione. He had expected her to be in tears, but her eyes were dry. When she looked up at him, he saw only a cold purpose. He knew then that this hadn't been the first fight or the dozenth. Hermione had made up her mind long before now.

"Sometimes I think he's what I wanted to be, easy going, loud, and good at making friends. He never worried about not understanding something. He cared about himself in a way I never cared about myself and told anyone who tried to hurt him to toss off. I always thought being him would be so much easier than being me. That maybe if he loved me I could be that kind of strong, that I could be normal like everyone else."

Harry started to speak but she cut him off.

"But I am strong, stronger than him, stronger than most people I know. And being normal? I would have to stop being me to be normal. And you know what, Harry?"

Softly Harry asked, "What, Mione?"

"I like who I am and I don't want to stop being me to fit the image I beat myself up for not being. If I change I want it to be for the better. Normal just doesn't cut it."

Harry was silent for a long moment before he said, "I've always liked who you are, Hermione. You've always been the kindest and strongest person I've ever known."

"I thought you were going to say that I was the most brilliant person you've ever known."

Harry nodded, "You are and it probably saved our asses more times than I care to count, but that's not why I was your friend."

Hermione tilted her head, "Then what was it?"

"Because you were always the girl with a bigger heart than her impressively sized intellect."

Hermione hugged him then, "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry held her, "Don't be, we are family, nothing could ever change that."

"If we could go back-"

"It doesn't matter, considering everything that stood against us, Hermione, we did better than anyone had the right to expect."

* * *

AN: Well, that took forever to write. Thoughts, reactions, pretty please?


	15. Penny in the Air

Keynote: We all know how jealous Ron was of Harry and Hermione, the kiss between them was the one thing guaranteed to split them for good.

AN: FleeingReality asked for more unresolved sexaul tension, I aim not to disappoint.

Chapter 15 - Penny in the Air

Moving to Hogsmeade took two days and a night. Harry was no expert, but he had thought it would take longer. But apparently the Tonks House was dersarble property and the family in Hogsmeade had already moved out. Andromeda had enough finances to buy a new house and put her current house on the market. It spoke to how stupid rich the Blacks were as well as Andromeda's money managing skills that over twenty years later and buying a house in full didn't cripple her spending money.

Nevertheless, it looked like one or both of them might have to get a job within the next five years.

Harry had also mistakenly believed that packing up the Tonks House would take longer. But then magic really was awesome. Even the wards hadn't taken that long to put up now that Harry understood what he was doing.

Teddy was still drained from the night before and as soon as the nursery was set up he asked to go to bed.

Harry was highly disturbed by this. He was making chicken soup just incase as Andromeda set up the rest of the house. She was far better at interior design than Harry. She was humming softly as she moved around the space.

Harry kept checking on her out of the corner of his version.

She seemed brighter, more complete somehow. Her shoulders had straightened, her perfect posture seeming natural. She no longer looked like she was fighting to not hunch around pain in the center of her being.

She wasn't cured from her sorrow, but Harry that maybe some vital part of her had come to terms with their loss.

Andromeda had lost everything she had everything she had ever loved, but she was not without a heart.

She caught him staring at her. Tilting her head, she asked, "Everything alright, Harry?"

Harry turned back to stirring the vegetables, "Just worried about Teddy."

She came to him, "He is probably coming down with a cold. The broth from that soup you are making will help him fight it off."

Harry frowned down at the stove, "Are you sure there aren't any potions we can give him?"

Her voice was gentle, but certain, "No Harry, there isn't. Aside from some mundane plants there isn't much to be done."

"I was thinking of making ginger tea, if I put ice in it, he'll probably drink it."

"Lemon and honey would be good in it."

Harry shook his head, "I can't decide whether Luna Lovegood is a seer who so attuned to the people around her she can surmise a situation before it comes into being."

"What's the difference?" Andromeda asked, at his side now.

"One can set a Dark Lord on a baby and his family and the other gives you a tea recipe," Harry said a tad bitterly. He sighed, "But that's history. Do you like the new house, Andromeda?"

She came up from behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her arms so that her hands rested on his lower chest.

He stiffened, and not from displeasure.

"I love the house, Harry, you chose well," she said, her words brushing his cheek.

He swallowed hard, knowing she could here it, but unsure how to respond to her. Not with the blood draining from his face. "I'm glad," he said almost huskily.

Her arms tightened around him and it took everything he had not to groan. Even through their clothes he could feel her soft curves.

He could protest the logic behind wanting a widow more than twice his age all he liked, but it had been almost a year now since he had last been intimate with another person. He had needs and Andromeda was beautiful, intelligent- basically anything Harry found attractive in a woman, Andromeda was. And though he had never taken advantage, he knew exactly what those soft curves looked like under her robes.

He wasn't sure what would have happened and he was ninety nine percent he would have lost all cognitive function had Narcissa not aparated into the house.

Andromeda hastily stepped back from him and Harry turned the stove down to a simmer, put a lid on the pot, and said a hasty greeting to their guest before rushing into the bathroom. He was intent on a very cold shower or perhaps an ice bath.

* * *

Cissa was smirking at her.

Andromeda glared at her little sister, "Knock that expression of your face. Nothing happened."

"If I had known you were finally going to make a pass at the man I would have stayed away," Narcissa said, her icy blue eyes dancing.

Andromeda ignored her, checked on Teddy -who was sound asleep, and knocked on the bathroom door. "Harry," she called, "Narcissa and I are going to the apothecary, we'll be back in an hour or so."

"Sure," Harry called back through the door.

Her spirits fell, she wondered if she had crossed a line with him. She hadn't been planning anything but seeing him there, fretting over Teddy and her feelings. She was drawn to him, she wanted to bask in his kindness and his strength, like winter chilled hands before a fire.

Narcissa pulled her along the path and towards the nearest pub.

"Apathco-"

"I don't think so," Narcissa said firmly, "we need to talk." Ordering two glasses of honey-cider mead, she demanded, "When are you taking that man to bed?"

"I'm not-"

Narcissa cut off her protest, "What's stopping you?"

Andromeda ground her teeth, "You mean aside from the fact that he's younger than my daughter?"

Narcissa sighed, exasperated, "Draco and Harry are the same age."

Andromeda glared at her, "I am aware that, little sister."

"And would you trust Draco to babysit Teddy?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because your boy is a child. He might get along with Teddy, might even love him a little, but I doubt he could handle him if something went amiss."

"But you trust Harry."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "Harry takes care of him more than I do. I feel like I'm the father in this relationship. Occasionally I make dinner, occasionally I clean, but Harry doesn't ask me to do anything except for those hand full of times he goes out which he usually plans around Teddy's nap schedule."

Narcissa her a meaningful look.

"What?" Andromeda asked.

Narcissa sighed, closing her eyes and pressed two fingers to her temple as if she were trying to hold onto her composure. "You said it yourself, you are in a relationship with him."

"Only because of Teddy," Andromeda said.

"Can you honestly say that Harry has only been taking care of Teddy?"

Andromeda looked away, she hated that she had been weak, so weak that she hadn't missed her own daughter and husband's funerals. She had barely had the strength to go on living when Harry found her. If it hadn't been for Teddy, would she have even been there to find?

Narcissa's hand found hers still resting on the table, "Are you happy with your life?"

Andromeda wasn't sure how to answer that, her knee jerk reaction was to say 'No, my daughter and husband are dead' but that wasn't the complete truth anymore.

She had Teddy and Harry, she had her little sister back in her life, a new house in the wizarding world; a new start to a new life. Finally, she said, "I'm not unhappy."

Narcissa squeezed her hand, "Take the beautiful, powerful, world saving man to your bed, sister, I'll stake my fortune on him not allowing you to regret it."

Andromeda yanked her hand back, "He doesn't want me like that."

Narcissa laughed, "Like hell, he doesn't. He all but waddled out the kitchen, after that full body hug you gave him. And that was with clothes on."

"He looked scared, Cissa, his face was paler than ivory."

Narcissa smirked, "I would suspect that was due to other parts being," and she drew out the last word, "flushed."

Andromeda's own cheeks grew rosy.

"Why are you fighting this? I know why he's reluctant to pursue you but not while you're not indulging. You may be in your forties but you look younger than I do."

"Harry doesn't want me because I am older and Teddy's _grandmother_."

"No," Narcissa corrected, "Harry wants you. He hasn't pursued you because he is not sure of his welcome and because he thinks your too broken for a relationship."

Andromeda felt as if she had been slapped in the face. "He told you that?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Not in so many words, but have you given him reason to believe otherwise?"

"Have I given him reason to believe I want a romantic relationship?" Andromeda snapped, her anger bringing back the strength to her voice, "No I suppose I haven't."

"I doubt he would want a teenage fling," Narcissa noted.

"He could be a virgin for all you know."

Narcissa laughed, "There is a knowing in those emerald eyes that goes far deeper than a man who has never tasted a woman before. He's Harry Potter, he could damn near have any woman he wanted, single or otherwise."

"Then why don't you make a pass him?" Andromeda snarled.

Taking back her hand, Narcissa's own expression turned cruel, "If you keeping pawing him and pushing him away, I just might have to, poor thing might pull something."

"You would never cheat on Lucius," Andromeda said and gaped when she saw something cross her expression. "You didn't? Cissa how could you?" And then more coldly, "So much for marrying for love."

Narcissa glared, "We married young and I did things I am not proud of to keep Bella-" Her voice cut off and she had too look away, "I failed in the end. They broke her and melded her into what the Dark Lord wanted her to be."

"Bella was never sane, Cissa," Andromeda said softly.

Narcissa watched the people mull around outside, caught in the medial errands and said with more emotion than she intended, "But she wasn't always evil. Sometimes I think we should have killed her the day you ran off to marry the Hufflepuff boy, it would have been a kinder end."

"I didn't mean to hurt either of you," Andromeda said.

"No, you meant to hurt our parents. You and Siri, thinking you were above the rest of us."

"If I had stayed I wouldn't have been me," Andromeda said. "If Siri had been sorted into Slytherin he would have been miserable."

"Or maybe he would have started a revolution from the inside out. Maybe he would have brought us glory and grounded us rather than uprooting us all. He was Heir Black, it meant something. But every half blood and blood traitor out there praised him for shirking his responsibility."

"He was a child Narcissa, and Walburga was-" Andromeda shook her head, "If Walburga had half the amount of magic and brains as Bella had our Aunty dearest would have brought the wizarding world to its bloody knees."

"Bella would have replaced the Dark Lord if she had been a little less intelligent, she was too smart for any one person to handle, it drove her to do things that no other would have."

"If I could back and raise the five of us," Andromeda mused, "it would be a different world, had there been more kindness in our lives."

"Kindness like Harry offers to you every moment of every day without limit or condition?" Narcissa asked.

"Why won't you let this go?"

"Why do you keep fighting this?"

"He-"

Narcissa made a harsh sound, "Andromeda I am not asking you to force yourself on him, if he says no then he says no. But know that he knows he could have any woman or man that he wanted; if you offer and he accepts, then he _chose_ you, he wants you. Anyone with eyes can see that he does."

Andromeda had no defense but her truth, "What would Ted think?" She brought her hands under the table and rubbed her fingers against the gold band. She still wore Ted's wedding ring. She still loved him. It didn't matter that he was dead, her feelings for him weren't.

"Harry makes you happy."

"So did Ted."

"Perhaps, but he's dead."

Andromeda scowled, "This isn't a joke."

Narcissa sighed, "You can't fuck a memory. You can't sleep in the warmth of a dead lover's arms, you can't shower with one, you can't eat a meal with them, and you most certainly can't raise children with one."

Andromeda felt as if a thousand knives had been shoved hilt deep into her. "I know that."

"If your husband loved you, he would want you to be happy."

"How can I be happy with another? I swore to Ted my heart, my everything."

"Until death do you part," Narcissa said coolly.

Andromeda closed her eyes the tears brimming but not spilling over, "I don't know that I have anything worth giving. When they died it felt as if I died with them."

"You did," Narcissa said bluntly, "But here you sit, breathing, heart beating. We can't go back, everything in the past has died but not everything in the past ceases to exist. You survived. Are you truly going to waste the rest of your life mourning of shadows and memories when life and light spills itself at your feet?"

"Very poetic," Andromeda said acridly.

Narcissa finished her drink and stood, "Fine stay miserable. But if you continue to live in the same house as that man who adores you, then you need to either give yourself fully to him or stop taking everything he offers. Whatever he deserves, he deserves better than scraps off your table, better than half promises and empty caresses."

Andromeda stayed seated at the table and Narcissa left her to her thoughts and ghosts.

* * *

Teddy was whimpering. He most definitely had a cold and the more he tried to breathe through his nose the more he coughed and more upset he grew. Harry rubbed his back and played one of Andromeda's records. Harry had never heard of the band before but Harry liked how dramatic it was, and he was oddly reminded of Hedwig.

Harry hated him being sick, but it really was just a cold. The hot soup and cold tea seemed to help his throat.

Teddy sat in his lap for most of the afternoon and by the time Andromeda came back he was ready to go back to bed.

They tucked him in together.

"That is one of my favorite albums," Andromeda said quietly once they were back in the living room.

Still a little embarrassed about this morning, Harry only nodded.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded again, "I need to go see the goblins."

"Now?"

"Teddy should stay asleep for a few hours."

"So you are going to ignore Kingsley's advice?"

Harry gave her small smile, "I don't know when any of us are going to learn but when authority tells me to stay out of trouble, either I don't listen or trouble finds me anyway."

"Fair enough."

Harry grabbed his cloak, "See you later then."

The door shut behind him, leaving Andromeda standing in the center of her new home alone.

 _If Harry didn't come back what would I do?_ She asked herself.

The answer was simple, she would take care of Teddy and she would go on.

 _But._

But she would much rather Harry come home to them.

 _Because the world was brighter with him in it._

* * *

Harry stared down Ragnok, "Let me get this straight. You never took away my vaults or my inheritance. You were bluffing, so you could negotiate a fee for services rendered."

"Yes, Sir, no one has been in your vaults. In fact, the Lestrange Vaults now fall to you as you are the closest relative, being the Black Family Heir."

Harry sighed, "And why did it take you nearly a year to tell me this?"

"Because we kept expecting you to go to the ministry for help and you didn't, holding you accounts was no trouble for us."

"So why tell me now?"

"Because," Ragnok said gravely, "ten months ago goblins were left alone to do business. Now that business is being taken away from us and we are being treated worse than ever in the streets. If Harry Potter returns his faith and does business with us then the rest will fall in line."

Harry's mouth thinned, "And what would that entail?

"A public statement."

"You mean another speech?"

"Yes, Sir."

"No."

"Mr. Potter-"

Harry raised a hand to silence him, "You have just told me that you kept my accounts and family inheritance from me out of a petty need to one up the wizarding world."

"Hardly petty if you consider our history," he hissed.

Harry leaned forward and bared his teeth, "I did, that's why I didn't go to the ministry. But I don't like playing games and I don't like being manipulated."

"So long as his name isn't Albus Dumbledore."

Harry ignored him, "This is what is going to happen. You are going to allow me access to my vaults, all of my vaults and you are going to allow Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley get vaults. In fact, why don't you open one in Hermione Jane Granger's name, transfer a few hundred galleons from my account to hers. But I will decide how the information that 'Harry Potter' is back at Gringotts is released. I will do so in my own time and the next time you think to screw with myself, my family, or my friends, I will bring _trouble_ to you and yours."

"You already have," Ragnok grumbled.

Harry just shook his head, "That was inadvertent. You have no idea what I can do when I plan it."

The goblin grimaced, "You stole our dragon, how much trouble could you possible cause?"

Harry stood to leave, "The question is Ragnok, are you willing to find out?"

Ragnok looked like he was eating cow scat but said in gravelly, almost civil voice, "Your terms are acceptable, Mr. Potter, thank you for your time and gold."

* * *

Harry went to Hogwarts before returning home. It was still early enough in the day that evening classes were just ending. Harry -who had memorized Hermione's timetable, was leaning against a wall against to Filius's office. The class let out everyone but Ron and Ginny waved and grinned Harry.

Harry smiled back and thanked Luna for her tea idea. She swirled in place and dipped into a curtsy.

"You're most welcome, my friend," she said before skipping down the hall.

Everyone seemed to get that Harry was either waiting for Filius or Hermione, who happened to be the two last out of the house.

Filius laughed when he saw him, "How are you, Harry?"

He smiled at the Charm's Master, "Very well, we just moved into our new home in Hogsmeade."

Hermione exploded with joy, "You're going to be that close!? Oh, you'll have to let me come over to study during exams."

Harry laughed, "I doubt Teddy will let you study much, Moine. But of course, you are welcome. You both are, Andromeda is always complaining I make too much food."

"With a growing boy, she will not be saying that for long. I'll have to tell Minerva," Filius said, "I assure you, Mr. Potter you will be getting more visitors in future." He looked more closely, "But then I assume you are here to see Hermione, not your old professors."

"I am always happy to see you, Filius, but I did come to speak with Hermione."

Filius smiling, he nodded and went on his way.

Harry directed Hermione back into the Charm's classroom.

"What's up, Harry?"

"Goblins," Harry started and explained everything that happened.

* * *

AN: Please, please review?


	16. Pass up

WARNING: If you don't like adults doing adult things then why are you reading this? Also, this fic _is_ labeled as a drama.

Saya4haji your reviews are incredible. Thank you to all my reviewers, you both make me feel better and make me a stronger storyteller.

Dear FleeingReality, resolution? This is a new writing ground for me so maybe in another 50,000 words. ~Love your Sadistic Author Jacob Apples.

Chapter 16 - Pass up

"You didn't have to give me anything, Harry," Hermione said when he finished.

He shook his head and reached into his pocket, pulling out and unshrinking his bag of gold, he reached inside and pulled out the key he had been given as he was leaving.

"It's your vault key and your money," Harry said pressing it into her hand, "I have the Lestrange Vaults too now, I have more money than could be spent in a lifetime or seven."

She accepted and asked, "What are you going to say to the public?"

"Nothing."

"Harry," she chided.

"I had another idea. How much do you know about the stock market crashes in the muggle history?"

She gave him a searching look, "Enough to know what you think is going to happen to the wizarding economy."

"You think you could write an article about it?"

"You want me to write an article for the Daily Prophet?"

"No, I was thinking the Quibbler, you're as famous as I am now and people will read anything by you that is published. You can critic the wizarding world without having to be filtered and if you could sneak in the thing about our vaults and the goblins then I don't have to give a speech."

"Your last speech was very good, Harry."

"It isn't my job. I am not a politician. I'll speak out about injustice but it is not my responsibility to fix everything in this damned community."

"You really hate the attention don't you?"

Harry shrugged, "In the muggle world I have to hide Teddy's abilities, my powers, and I can't fly on a broom whenever I like, but I hate the drama in our world. These old grudges that make no logical sense. What does it matter what our blood is? We are all born to magic, that's all that should matter."

Hermione smiled at him, "You're a great guy, you know that?"

Harry frowned at her, "Are you laughing at me?"

"Only a wee bit," she teased.

"Will you write the article?"

"Of course, and unlike you, I was thinking of going into politics."

Harry laughed, "They aren't going to know what hit them."

They chatted for a while longer about her discovers and Teddy.

When it was time to go Harry said his farewells, but Hermione caught his hand as he turned to leave.

"There is something else that's bothering you, that you aren't telling me," she accused.

"You're too smart, you know that?"

"Just tell me."

He hesitated but he couldn't not answer the expectant look in her eyes. "It's Andromeda."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes," he said and added nothing more.

"Come on, Harry, you can tell me."

Harry took in a deep breath then let out in a rush, "I think I like Andromeda."

Hermione blinked at him for a moment, opened her mouth then closed it before finally saying, "You mean like like?"

Harry stepped back, "See, I shouldn't have told you."

"No, Harry wait."

He waited, shifting from foot to foot.

"Do you love her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said before he could filter himself.

Hermione raised a brow, "Does she-"

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry said running a hand nervously through his hair, "these aren't exactly normal circumstances and we live together and- and there are too many and's and but's."

"But you do love her?"

"Yes," Harry said, "I know that at least."

"Love her like in a family way or you love who she is and want something more?"

Harry looked away from her, staring out a window he had stared out a thousand times before in time that seemed a thousand years away, "I think I want a lot more."

Hermione was silent for a long moment. "Has she come onto you at all?"

Harry closed his eyes and took in another deep breath, "I don't know."

She laughed, "How can you not know?"

"It's complicated," Harry said a little sheepishly.

She snorted, "Merlin forbid it ever be simple with you."

"I think the fabric of the universe would shred if normal was ever applied to my life. Listen, I really do need to get back. Thank you for your help." He bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek before turning to go.

She caught his wrist again, "Whatever you do, Harry, don't regret it. You are happier than I've ever seen you and I'll support anything and anyone who keeps that light in your eyes."

He hugged her, "One day Hermione, you will outshine us all."

* * *

Two weeks passed. Two weeks in which a sneezing and sullen Teddy moped around the house. But he was recovered fully by the next full moon. Harry and Andromeda played cards in the basement and bounced tennis balls off the cement walls. Teddy sprinting and leaping for them, delighting in his recovered strength.

The next night, Teddy went to bed early and Harry was cleaning up his failed attempt at baking cheesecake. He had meddled with the recipe a bit too much for the cake to rise properly.

Andromeda was sitting at the counter reading a book -or at least she had been, she had stopped to watch him move around the kitchen.

Harry noticed her attention but went about his business. If he were more sure of her, he would have flirted, but he was scared of ruining the relationship they did have for the chance at a more intense one.

Some was better than none, or at least that's what he told himself as he washed the pan.

"You know you can do that with magic?" Andromeda pointed out.

Harry nodded but didn't turn to face her. "I know but I have nothing else to do tonight, or at least I am not in the mood for reading or practicing. Washing dishes doesn't require mental exertion."

"Hmmm," she said.

The silence grew between them, it became uncomfortable once he turned off the tap. He reached for the towel and began to put each dish into its rightful place in the cupboards.

He didn't know why his heart was racing, why tonight, things felt… different.

When Harry finished the dishes, he was forced to look back at Andromeda.

Her chocolate brown eyes were still watching him, watching him like a hawk eyeing its prey.

And damn him, if he didn't think it was sexy as hell. But then, that's what Andromeda was, beneath all the beauty and civility, she was a sharpened blade, something that could just as easily shield you or slice your head off. A sword that in all its practicality and potential remained lovely to behold.

"How's the book?" Harry asked, motioning to the forgotten book in front of her.

Not even for an instant, did her eyes shift from his. "I want to go back to teaching dance."

"Uh," Harry said, the conversation shifting too quickly for him. "Of course, I mean, you don't need my permission. Are you going to commute back to the muggle dance studio?"

"I wasn't asking. I already bought a loft above one the shops to use as my own studio," she said, her words seemed oddly hollow. As if her thoughts had nothing to do with the words coming out of her mouth.

"Awesome," Harry said awkwardly, not understanding what she wanted from him. "You will not have to worry about Teddy."

"I know."

"Good," he said, leaning against the sink behind him for some kind of support.

"Would you like to learn how to dance?" she asked suddenly.

Harry grinned, "I know how to dance."

She stood and held out her hand, "Then show me."

Standing tall, he stalked to her. He had about had it with her signals, she either needed to plant him in the just friends/son-in-law zone or state what she wanted.

It felt like she was testing him. If this was test then he would sooner raise Voldemort from the grave himself than fail it.

She turned on music and kept the volume at a low level. But even at nearly inaudible volume, the music was dramatic and offered itself to rather dramatic waltz steps. Which Harry delivered.

For the most part, he led, but she was by far the better dancer and she initiated the spins, swirls, and dips. Harry was athletic enough to keep up and with each step sequence, their dancing became more refined. "You're a quick learner, Mr. Potter," she said, breathless with exhilaration. "Would you like to try a lift?"

He nodded yes, and she adjusted his hands lower on her waist and placed her own around his neck.

She paused her garnet eyes staring into his emerald ones.

"Now what?" He asked, their steps slowing. There was a light dew of sweat on both their brows.

The music played on but they stood still. She directed him forwards and didn't answer with words.

Harry closed his eyes. When her lips met his, he thought he might be dreaming. She tasted of lemon and raspberry tea, and she felt as if she had always belonged in his arms. His hands traveled upward, feeling the contours of her muscles and kissing her with abandon.

He wanted her naked, he wanted to forgo breathing so that this kiss would never end. She molded herself against his front, hard enough that there was no possible way for her to be unaware of his need.

She broke the kiss and whatever she saw on his face must have cleared her doubts because the only thing that came out of her mouth was a moan, " _Harry._ "

Harry found himself wonderfully, gleefully at her mercy.

She led, almost shoved him towards her bedroom.

He had just enough brain cells left to cast a one way silencing charm on the room before he tossed his wand on the chair beside the bed.

He found himself pushed back on that bed. Her warm weight followed him down. Her kisses were hot and addictive. He groaned when he felt her hands open his robes and explore the bare skin of his torso and chest.

When all the clothes were off -their hands roaming, unchecked and starving for the touch of the other's skin, Harry managed to find words.

"You are so beautiful," he said as she took him, dancing above him.

There were no more words after that, or at least not any that weren't already being thoroughly expressed in other more explicit ways.

* * *

Andromeda curled around Harry's naked body under the sheets. Harry had one arm resting along hers, a hand on her shoulder blade while the other played idly with her hair.

There was a contented silence between them, filled only by the soft sounds of their breathing and their beating hearts.

Almost an hour later, unable to drift into a sleep as her conscious poked at her, she asked, "That wasn't your first time." There was a lilt to the statement, making it into a half question. But in all honesty, she knew that no man that good in bed was a virgin. She knew it but still…

Harry chuckled, "No, this wasn't my first time. You haven't deflowered me, Andromeda."

She curled herself a little lower on his body, a leg going around his, so that when she looked up she could see his face. "Can I ask who your first was?"

Harry's face went serious.

She back peddled, "Harry you don-"

He grinned, "Just messing with you. My first was Hermione Granger."

Andromeda felt a wash of guilt encompass her. Harry should be with a woman of his own age. This between them was-

"I am so glad you didn't cry," Harry said suddenly.

This distracted Andromeda from her inner monologue. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked before saying, "Harry, I am not virginal, I had a baby, I assure you that intercourse with you was not painful, even considering your size."

Harry flushed, which brought a gentle smile to her lips. But Merlin, if the man wasn't beautiful, world wary and yet innocent to the small joys that life had to offer.

"I meant crying over another," Harry said. "My first kiss was with Cho Chang, who cried the entire time because of her previous boyfriend, Cedric Diggory. Hermione cried afterward because of Ron, her parents, the war, and- well she had a lot of reasons for her tears."

Andromeda frowned, "Surely the afterglow isn't the time for tears."

"One would think," he said, "Not that I blame her." He rubbed a hand across Andromeda's back. "But it's just nice not to feel used."

Not feeling up to talking about her own past, Andromeda said, "Was it just the one time with Hermione?"

Harry laughed, "Merlin no, we were in a tent alone in the woods for months. And I can't say we didn't get better with practice." He looked far away for a moment.

"I hear a but coming," Andromeda said.

His emerald green eyes met hers and he smiled, "Hermione is beautiful, talented, and I really like her as a person-"

"But?"

"But we are too close. We gave each other pleasure physically and we like each other mentally but we don't burn for each other. It wasn't quite the grossness of sleeping with a sibling. But when I see her naked, I want to get her a robe so she isn't cold more than I want to taste her skin.

"Hermione and I didn't break up, we just mutually agreed that we weren't _that_ in each other's lives. Ron Weasley isn't enough for her, yet she still felt more for him in a romantic sense than she did for me."

"You don't sound jealous," Andromeda noted.

"I'm not. Hermione never belonged to me, what passed between us was a mixture of exploration, teenage hormones, boredom, and mutual respect. We didn't exchange hearts, we never made promises, it happened, it ended, and we moved on."

Andromeda shook her head, "You realize most people don't stay friends after sex, right?"

Harry shrugged, his shoulder pressing against the pillows, "The fact that we valued each other more as friends than as lovers is why nothing sexual continued between us. And quite frankly, in the greater perspective of my life, exploring my needs with a close friend and then staying friends is a lot less strange than other things I've done."

"Like fucking the grandmother of your godson, who just happens to be twenty-four years older than you?" she asked, her doubts finally voicing themselves. She wasn't sure what she expected him to say or do, but rolling them over and kissing every coherent thought from her mind wasn't it.

His kisses were rich, exploring, demanding, tender brushes of lips and tongues. She fell into him without heed and when he finally parted from her, her breathing was ragged and her pulse was thunderous.

"Andromeda," Harry said, his own breathing a bit rough. He got on all fours above her so that cool air drafted in between them, making her shiver. "What's started between us, I don't want it to ever end."

She took in a deep, shaking breath, "You said you don't like to be used."

Harry's emerald green eyes darkened, "If I left you today, if I were gone tomorrow, you would be alright."

Panic stole her breath away, a sensation like a million fire ants started at her toes to the base of her spine.

Harry bent forward, he pressed his forehead to hers, the rim of his glasses sliding down to bump against the bridge of her nose. "I'm not leaving, Andromeda, I promise, there is no force in this world that could separate me from Teddy, but _if_ I did leave, you would manage. Andromeda Tonks née Black, you don't need me."

"I want you," her voice came strained, almost angry. But she wasn't angry, she was afraid. Afraid he might leave, afraid she had made a terrible, terrible mistake in taking him to her bed.

Harry lowered himself so that their naked fronts pressed against one another, his returning warmth feeling like a balm to her fractured nerves and abused morals.

He spoke the next against the side of her neck, "If I believed you wanted me just for my body or to keep me in your house, I wouldn't be here."

Her fingers found the back of his neck, tangled in his wild yet strangely soft hair. "I want all of you, Harry, every last bit of you." _Even if it's wrong,_ she added in her mind.

He seemed to hear her or understand her unspoken words all the same and moved his lips back to hers. "Then take me," he murmured, his breath mingling with hers.

"People will not accept this eas-"

He kissed her again.

It was all she could do not to moan as her body arched up to him. Against her lower abdomen, she felt just how much he wanted to be here.

This time when he pulled away his own composure was holding on by tenterhooks, "Without me said people would be enslaved or worse. Let them talk, let their rumours grow, I don't care. All I know is that you are who I want and this life we have-

"This is my home and I love you."

Andromeda let the doors to heart open then, let him see and have all the broken and beating parts of her. "I love you too," she said it and meant with all that she was.

They kissed and there was no more talking to halt their passion.

Andromeda thought to herself that if she had already spoiled the peach by taking a bite than she might as well finish what she had started. Besides, Harry Potter was simply too sweet to pass up.

* * *

Designated to: Good fathers who understand that there is more than one kind of strength and to women, whose value and individuality is not defined by her age or number of eggs in her ovaries. Gender equality is not saying we are all the same, it's acknowledging that we are all deserving and capable of strength and emotions.

* * *

AN: Fun but difficult chapter to write. Thoughts and reactions, pretty, pretty please?


	17. Birthday Boy

AN: Thank you to my reviewers! I have been in a crap mood for the last two months hence why this drama has been my main focus. Broken Reflections is on hold until after the next JKR movie because I really want to try bringing Grindelwald and Newt into the plot. I have plans.

* * *

Spellcheck: I use three different spell checks -Grammarly included, and I proof it twice and Waka sometimes looks it over. Things are still missed. I am dyslexic and I put a shit ton of work into these stories and post them for free. So if you have a problem with mistakes go buy a published book.

* * *

Cheesecake: I bake, although not often cheesecake because it isn't my favorite. But the last time my mum made it the thing clasped like a sandcastle struck by a wave. So I used the word 'rise' as a way to say the liquid did not solidify in cake-like fashion. I suppose I could have used the word 'firm' but that sounds vaguely dirty and besides, we are still referring to a consistency that should have air pockets and texture after being put in the oven. Therefore, I stick by the description rise (and yes I realize over rising is an issue).

* * *

Ages: Andromeda is about 39 years old, Harry is 18, which math wise makes them about 21 years-ish apart as I totally picture Andromeda to be a winter baby.

Teddy acts a little older than his age because he was physically able to explore more than a normal child would be able to thanks to him having four paws and what amounts to the Force. He is not a genius or a ninja but he has above average coordination skills.

As for his speech, I know one year olds who can't pronounce a single word correctly and I also have known one year olds who can string two full sentences together. It depends on the individual and outside influences. It is my experience that some intelligent children who spend a lot of time around other babies hold onto the baby talk longer. Teddy doesn't have a ton of exposure with other kids.

I will never say I don't have plot holes, but more often than not there are methods to my madness.

* * *

Chapter 16 - Birthday Boy

"Parfait? Really, Harry?" Charlie asked, looking at the yogurt with rainbow colored fruit prepared in a rounded glass so it did, in fact, look like cake.

"Better than the cheesecake he was trying to concoct," Andromeda said playfully as Harry scooped serving for everyone into smaller bowls.

He stuck his tongue out her, "The parfait is healthier than cheesecake anyway."

"Healthy?" Charlie exclaimed, "It's Teddy's first birthday, surely the boy deserves a sweet today."

"Teddy doesn't eat candy yet and if any of you thought to gift him any, it will go right in the freezy for an indeterminate amount of time," Harry said before muttering, "the parfait has enough sugar as it is."

Indeed, the sugar in the parfait would be enough to have Teddy bouncing off the wall, which considering their guests may be a much needed distraction.

All of Harry's friends were there, excluding Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry sort of regretted that but tensions were high enough as it was.

There were the Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Verona, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, Lee, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Hannah, Xenophilius, Minerva, Filius, Poppy, Pomona, Hagrid and even Horace Slughorn. A group that got together swimmingly well.

But in the corner were Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy.

A part of Harry was nervous, especially with those in the room who had been tortured in Malfoy Manor. Another part of him was absurdly delighted that the Malfoys had to be polite and socialize with those who they had deemed less than. A spirit of which the group at large seemed to share as everyone was making polite, pointed, little digs.

Draco and Narcissa were holding up fairly well, but Lucius's face was tinged pink. It was clear to everyone that Narcissa was the one firmly in control of the relationship and her husband's tongue -among other things.

Luna had greeted Lucius with a smile, shaken his hand and said, "I pity you and I have no greater insult to give," before drifting to the other side of the room.

The Potter House, as Andromeda had begun to call it, was just big enough for the number of people, providing they had shrunk the couch, duplicated chairs, and enlarged the dining room table in the living room.

Teddy made an hmmmmhmmmm sound when he dug into his slice of the parfait.

Which was soon echoed dramatically by the twins, causing Teddy to almost snort yogurt as he laughed.

Harry was pretty sure he had found his babysitters.

Andromeda had turned on lively music in the background and everyone talked about pleasant things. New houses bought, new job prospects, studies, dreams, and a vague sort of a hopeful future. It was neither the place nor the day to speak of obstacles, and with the twins leading the conversation, spirits stayed high.

When everyone was done eating, Andromeda turned on even more lively music. They all broke into pairs, some such as Hagrid, Draco, and Filius sat out to watch but the rest grabbed a partner and began to dance. In Verona's case, she was held between her parents as they danced. Teddy too was being held by his godfather as he switched partners throughout the space just big enough for such shenanigans.

Teddy's laughter filled the room drawing a smile from all, no matter how reluctant.

By eleven o'clock that night Teddy had passed out, slumped in between the twins who -aside from Harry, were the only ones able to keep up with the boy's sugar high.

Charlie stared down at the little menace, "I understand the parfait now."

Harry grinned, "Actually he was pretty restrained today." By which Harry meant that he hadn't shifted back and forth between forms while sprint in circles around the room a hundred times.

Charlie gave him a look, "You can't be serious."

Harry only smiled, "He will be up in the morning with the sun with no indication of tonight's adventures in his energy level."

Bill shook his head, "And I thought the twins were bad."

Hermione and the Malfoys were the last to leave.

Draco was about to shake Harry's hand in parting when Narcissa said, "Say thank you to your uncle for the beautiful evening."

The look on both Lucius and Draco's face was priceless when what Narcissa said clicked and neither Harry nor Andromeda denied it.

Draco gave Harry an appraising look, an expression that seemed conflicted between admiration and disgust.

Harry -deciding to own it, shook Draco's hand, "No need to thank me, we are family after all."

The Malfoys left, both Draco and Lucius having more color in their cheeks than normal.

Andromeda had shared a look with her sister that had the younger woman laughing as she disapparated into the night.

Hermione was watching Harry and Andromeda closely.

Harry closer in to give her hug, and only then did he notice that her breathing was a little off her eyes, a little too wide.

Realizing the problem, he took Hermione's hand in his. He squeezed it and kissed her knuckles, her eyes finally focusing on him.

"You're safe, Mione. The past is over."

She nodded a little too rapidly.

Andromeda didn't attempt to get closer, "I'm sorry for what my kin has done to you," Andromeda said, her tone simultaneously earnest and warm.

Hermione took in a deep breath, and shook herself, like a diver coming up for air. "Forgive me, I know you're not her. I'm being silly."

Andromeda took a hesitant step closer to her and Harry, "It isn't silly, my dear."

Hermione smiled at her, "So you and Harry are…?"

She was able to draw a blush from Andromeda in a way no one else had been able to. "Harry and I are together."

Harry waggled his eyebrows, "Very together."

Hermione gave him a playful punch in the gut, "Don't be crude."

Andromeda came up behind Harry, wrapping her arms around his waist and she smiled, "If you think that's crude, Ms. Granger, then I suppose I should keep my own comments to myself."

Hermione smiled gently at the look on Harry's face, at the way he laid his hands on Andromeda's, "You two- this isn't just a fling, is it?"

"I certainly hope not," Harry and Andromeda said in perfect unison.

Which caused all three of them to laugh.

"Mapoppy?" Teddy called groggily.

Andromeda let Harry go so he could scoop the birthday boy off the couch. "Say goodbye to Aunt Hermione," Harry said.

"Nights, Aunt Mione," Teddy echoed, his head drooping on Harry's shoulder.

Harry kissed Hermione's cheek, "Thanks for coming."

She nodded, "Of course, goodnight and goodnight Teddy."

Teddy's emerald eyes flickered open trying to focus on her but they closed again before he could respond. Harry chuckled and disappeared into the nursery.

There was a moment of awkward silence between Hermione and Andromeda.

Deciding that while he was out of earshot, Hermione threatened, "If you hurt him-"

Andromeda held up her hand, "Harry and Teddy are the only people who make my life worth living. I don't have it in me to hurt them."

"You have your sister," Hermione said, her tone frosty.

"Yes, a sister who only came to see me after my muggleborn husband died. I assure, that if it ever came to a choice, Teddy and Harry will always be my priority."

"Do you value Teddy more than Harry?"

Andromeda glared at the younger witch, causing Hermione to take several steps back and reach for her wand. "Teddy is my grandchild," she said coldly, "He will always come first."

Hermione swallowed and kicked herself for showing such weakness. "Good," she said less firmly than she had intended. "I know Harry feels the same."

Andromeda nodded, "Harry is a great man, a wizard who will one day surpass Albus Dumbledore, but when all is said and done, he is an even better father."

"He's always been kind, giving, giving more than he sometimes has to give. Once he commits to something or someone he doesn't turn back."

"I have realized-"

Hermione cut her off, "Make sure that he doesn't sacrifice his happiness for yours, because he will, without hesitation."

Andromeda looked far away for a moment, "I aim to make him happy, what little I have left to give, I will give it all to him."

"Good," Hermione said. "Goodnight, it was good to see you again."

Andromeda heard the partial lie but let it go, "Thank you, goodnight, Ms. Granger."

"Hermione," Hermione corrected, "Harry is all the family I have left, and you very much a part of his."

Andromeda nodded, "You will always be welcome here, Hermione."

* * *

Andromeda joined Harry in the nursery. Coming up behind to wrap her arms around his waist and resting her cheek on his shoulder.

Harry put his hands on hers, leaning back to feel the warmth of her. But his eyes stayed on Teddy's sleeping form.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, speaking softly into the peace of the room.

"How quickly time passes. Before…" his voice trailed off. "I never thought of having children at any point in my life."

Her arms tightened around him, and she wondered if he knew that children between were still a possibility. She was debating asking him when he spoke.

"I think I was so focused on staying alive that I never really thought about living, about what the future might hold."

"Are you disappointed?"

He pulled away from her so he could face her. He cupped her face and kissed her gently, taking his time as if savoring the taste of her. "Never disappointed. I never thought I would have a place where I truly belonged. And now that I have, now that I've imagined and thought of future; I know that there is no place I would rather be."

She hugged him, pressing her ear to his chest, and even clothed she could feel his heart beating. There were things you wanted to save, thank you for saving me, for staying. Selfish things that burned on her tongue to give voice to, I need you here, always. Now that I have you, I could never let you go. Although she knew she meant more to him than 'girlfriend,' she didn't want to make him feel obligated to stay.

Well, actually she did.

But she knew such desires were a weakness on her part. And she refused to limit his options, even if his leaving might be the end of her happiness and sanity in this life.

She settled on, "I love you," even if what she meant to say far more damning.

* * *

The next night Filius and Minerva were sharing a drink in the Headmistress's office.

"They seemed close," Minerva said suddenly. They hadn't talked until then, watching the stars move and lamenting silently for the souls that moved on. It was hard on the staff and the older students. The drama of the end of term was somewhat subdued under the approaching anniversary of the war.

Filius chuckled, "No need to be coy, Minerva. I do have eyes."

"And what do you think of it?" she asked.

Filius's gaze dropped to the amber liquid he swirled in his glass, the color tampered by the bluish light of moonlight. It was the full moon yet so the light was dim, and only hours of letting his eyes adjust let him see at all. That, as well as his goblin ancestry.

"I think that at every turn of Harry's life, his childhood and his youth were denied to him. His mistakes, his choices, they resulted in the life and death of those around him, affected people he had never met and will never meet. Even his own powers as a wizard were stunted by the constant distraction of survival and attempts to fit in or please those around him."

Filius paused for a long moment, choosing his next words with care.

"I think we would be fools to deny him anything in his adulthood. He is a good man with a big heart. There are very few people I have seen to love and care for a child the way he does."

"I am not denying that," Minerva said. "Anyone with eyes can see how much Harry loves that child. But-"

"But you wonder why Harry would choose someone twice his age?"

Minerva's lips were tight, "Aside from the obvious reason of two reasonably attractive single people sharing a house for a year."

Filius nodded, "Do you remember what Andromeda was like in school?"

She glared up the stars, "Not fondly. The Black Sisters were-"

"Were a menace," Filius finished for her. "But do remember why?"

"They were Blacks."

"They were powerful," he disagreed. "So much power that sometimes I thought they might have growing pains for the depth of that power. Bellatrix's sanity didn't survive it."

"That doesn't forgive what she did."

"No, but is it not to be admired that Andromeda -her sister's equal in all things, was able to keep her independence, both from outside forces as well as the call to power?"

"She had more potential than what she became, and you know that. For Merlin's sake, Filius. She dropped out of school."

"And in doing so married a healer and got out of an arranged marriage with one of the Lestrange boys."

Minerva sighed, "You've made your point. Andromeda Tonks is a remarkable woman."

Filius smiled at his dear friend. "My point is this, Harry was never truly a child. It is not our place to judge how he chooses to love. And although it might be circumstance that brought them together. I think there is more between them than you give them than lust. I doubt there are many women who could give Harry a run for his money."

"They certainly share the same taste for trouble," Minerva groused.

Filius laughed, "That is certainly true."

"Hermione Granger would have been good for Harry," Minerva said seriously.

"You don't think they've tried?"

Minerva shot him a sharp look, "What do you know?"

He shrugged, "Nothing but for the way a man looks at an attractive woman with wonder, or lack thereof."

"You think that they-"

"I don't know. But I know this, Harry's entire generation had their childhoods come to a crashing ending. Among them, I think very few escaped knowing who they are and what they want out of life. I think among those who did, I can name only Harry who would have wanted to settle down and raise another man's baby."

Minerva sighed again, "When Lily and James died, I should have taken Harry as my own. I should never have allowed Albus to leave him with the muggles."

"Such things are beyond our changing now. What matters now is giving him our support and our friendship."

"He might need it," Minerva agreed. "I don't think we were the only ones who noticed."

Filius finished his drink, "No, I don't suppose we were."

* * *

AN: Thank you to all the reviewers! You have been helping me through a pretty rough time :D


	18. Summer Rain

AN: So I have the wonderful problem of having too much content to write. This chapter would have been bigger but honestly, the content needs to stand on its own.

WARNING: Emotional heavy hitter.

Chapter 18 - Summer Rain

 _Andromeda was sitting alone on her empty bed._

 _Ted was dead. Dead and gone. Never to return._

 _When Nymphadora had first gone to Hogwarts, Andromeda had cried, when her daughter had moved out a few years back, she had cried anew._

 _But for husband's death, there were no tears._

 _They had found his body in the woods. And she was too angry to attend a funeral. Though as a muggleborn he would not be getting one in the wizarding world. His body had been buried in a ditch by the people who had sent her the note._

 _She could neither recall nor bring herself to care who 'they' had been._

 _She was so angry. Rage burned in her throat and she swallowed past it._

 _Ted had left with a note and now he had died with one._

 _Andromeda knew she should have gone after him. But she had remained at home for Nymphadora. Andromeda's blasted son-in-law was not someone she would ever rely on or trust._

 _Remus Lupin was not a bad person, but Andromeda believed him to be a weak one._

 _But the end result was this; Ted had gone on the run for his life, leaving both his wife and daughter behind. Giving neither the offer to join him nor a proper farewell, and now, he was dead._

 _If Andromeda had been with him, he wouldn't be. She knew more of the Dark Arts than half of Dark Lord's inner circle put together. Anyone short of Bella or Red Eyes himself wouldn't have gotten through Andromeda Tonks alive. Had Ted but trusted her…_

 _But he had believed the facade she had made of her life._

 _Andromeda Tonks, the good little housewife. A muggle dance teacher. A devoted mother. A Hogwarts' dropout with no magical potential._

 _Over time, memories had been dulled and she heard through the grapevine that many thought her a squib._

 _Ted had known better, but a part of him must have thought her tamed._

 _A tame trophy wife._

 _Andromeda laid back on the bed, her brown hair spilling over the coverlet. She watched the ceiling fan slowly rotate above her in a lazy pace. The sunlight causing the shadows to move along with that endless, sluggish rotation._

 _She was anything but tame. She stayed out of this war because a part of her believed the wizarding world deserved to burn. Muggleborns and muggles might be the targets but when all was said and done, it would be the Pureblood families who would hit the hardest._

 _Andromeda swallowed back bile, realizing that it was that way of thinking that had lost her husband._

 _She felt the rings on her finger burn, it weighed heavy on her soul. Her charred and blackened soul that a young Hufflepuff had once saw fit to love._

 _How was she going to tell her in-laws that Ted was dead? How could she explain his murder and that his body could not be safely retrieved?_

 _How was she supposed to tell her daughter that her father was dead, mere weeks before she would have her firstborn?_

 _The rage swept through her entire being again. Andromeda's hands fisted the coverlet. She forced the feeling deep, stuffing it far down in a dark hole where she had long ago shoved her magic. Both her anger and the magic, flickered, danced, whispered sweet seductions of power and relief._

 _It would be so easy to give in. To become her power and level the playing feel._

 _Andromeda's uncle, Orion Black had once said that the three Black sisters had been gifted with three attributes in relation to their power levels. The Eldest, Bellatrix had been gifted with ruthlessness, the Youngest, had been gifted with control, and Andromeda, the middle child had been gifted with restraint._

 _Having no checks on her power, Bella had gone mad. Having control of her powers Narcissa had the finest, most intricate spell work ability and as for Andromeda-_

 _Andromeda had been forced to give up on advancement just to keep herself from following in Bella's footsteps._

 _So on the eve of her husband's death, Andromeda did what she always did. She practiced her restraint and buried her power, her anger, and her opinions as she always did._

 _It felt as if she were breathing in shards of glass, as if a million lacerations were filling her lungs, her heart; her blood._

 _She breathed in deeper, closing her eyes to better savor the pain._

 _Life would go on, she still had her daughter, and her grandchild was on the way._

 _What she had with Ted had been a dream. A dream that had lasted far longer than she had anticipated._

 _Andromeda did not cry. Not for the Merlin damned bastard who had left her alone. For the man, she had given up everything for._

Andromeda woke with a choked scream.

She rolled onto her side and curled in on herself. She felt as if her insides were trying to claw themselves apart.

Strong arms wound around her, pulling her into the warm press of his body. His bare legs pressed into hers. Harry partially rolled on top of her, pinning her to the mattress, one of his hands pressed to her thrumming heart.

The pain was such that she thought that there she be heart's blood spilling around his fingers. But despite the pain, her body held together.

Dimly, she thought for most people being pinned down in circumstance would be frightening, might increase the problem.

But Andromeda knew Harry. Knew the feel of this man's body on and inside of hers. She knew the smell of him and the gentle, wordless strength of him as he helped hold her together. Gave her something other than the pain and depthless loneliness to focus on.

She wasn't sure how long he had been talking but she heard his words spoken just below her ear.

"It's okay to cry, Andromeda. You can let yourself feel this. I'm here, I'm here."

She didn't cry.

She screamed.

Harry wrapped himself more solidly against her.

She let go of her self-restraint and she twisted in his arms, not to get away, but to hurt him.

Hurt him, so he might feel the agony she felt, so that she might relieve the acrid burn of spoiled rage, shelved and aged to a deadly potency.

Harry didn't try to get away, but he wrestled with her until he caught her wrists.

He grunted and nearly lost his hold when her knee caught him between the legs. But he gritted his teeth and bore down harder. Using his body weight to hold her in place.

She continued to struggle, Harry's breath growing heavy, his body trembling with both the effort to hold her and the residual pain she had dealt him. When it finally became apparent that she wasn't getting away, she screamed.

She screamed at him, cursed him.

Harry said nothing. He bore her words, holding her from falling apart, from hurting him, and from hurting herself. Eventually, he tucked his head under her chin, both so he could rest his head while listening to her racing heart, and to keep her from getting any ideas about biting.

Her cursing turned into more wordless exclamations of rage and despair.

When next she lashed out it wasn't with words or limbs.

Harry gasped as raw, spell-less magic slammed into him. His body went rigid when he felt an answering power in himself rise to meet hers.

No physical injury -internal or external, resulted. But wave after wave rage, directionless power slamming into him. It felt as if they were two people caught between a rocky cliff face and the ocean. He was the cliff and she was the ocean.

Harry could not decide which felt worse, the crush of rocks or the slap of the waves. And as the sensation continued he was horrified to realize that it felt _good._

Harry had died at least once before, and hadn't remembered until this moment that the split second of death crashing into his body had felt additive. That perhaps the last breath he had taken before the end had been the sweetest, the most awake moment of his life.

The magic between them cooled, eased.

Harry let go of Andromeda's wrists and pulled her into a hug. She rolled onto him, and he winced when she jostled his bruised bits.

He didn't push her away and the cooling magic felt like summer rain between them. A sensation that like the sound of rain in the trees or on the surface of a lake filled up the space in a suspended existence of time that seemed to have no discernable start or end. As if the reality the rain created had always been and would always be.

He felt her tears before he heard them.

Harry rubbed her back and had no clear thoughts just the experience of his love in his arms, the pain in his body, the sorrow in their hearts, and the magic that pressed against them. Summer rain on a lonely night.

* * *

"Don't," Harry said sternly as Andromeda yet again opened her mouth.

They were cleaning up after breakfast. Teddy was already in the living room building castles out of blocks and subsequently knocking them down.

"You don't know what I was going to say," she said, her voice not as steady as she would have liked.

Harry turned to face her, four brought pink lines trailed the side of her face where she had gotten a good swipe at him. She couldn't help but flinch when she met his emerald eyes.

"Harry, I'm-"

"Don't," Harry ground out, cutting her off yet again. "Don't you dare apologize for this."

"Harry," she sighed.

"We are not having this conversation," he snapped.

"You don't get to decide that."

"What is there to say? I don't want your apology. I know how much guilt you feel about being with me as it. We are not adding fuel to that doubt. I am happy, Andromeda. Happier than I have ever been or ever imagined I would be. We aren't going to fuss over a nightmare."

"Fuss?" Andromeda asked. "I kneed you. I nearly ripped your face off."

"Well, I would rather you avoid kneeing me in the future, but I would hardly call a mere scratch trying to rip my face off."

"How can you forgive me for this?"

"I don't forgive," Harry said coming around the table to take her hand.

She jerked in his grip but didn't fight him. She didn't know what to say, she looked at their joined hands and felt inconsolable loss at the idea that this might be the last time he held her hand in his.

"Look at me, Andromeda," he ordered.

Her gaze jerked up, and she glared at him, at his daring to order her to do anything.

He smiled, knowing exactly what that expression meant. "I don't forgive you, because there is absolutely nothing to forgive."

The brief rise of indignation faded as she looked into his kind face. "I hurt you." In her view, there was no greater crime.

He brought both her hands up to his face. "You bruised me, but you have not harmed me, not in a way that will last, not in a way that matters."

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off with a kiss.

When he pulled back he said something she had not expected, "My aunt almost smashed my head in with a cast-iron skillet once. My uncle used to throw me into walls and my cousin used to strike out at me every chance he got. I know what it means to be abused, and last night… that isn't what you did."

She wanted to console him, curse his relatives, and despair at anyone who would hurt this man when he was a child. But that wasn't why he shared that bit of his past with her. "Then what did I do to you last night?"

Harry stepped in closer to her. "You, my beautiful, wonderful Andromeda, trusted me. Trusted me with all your hurts and confusion. Trusted me enough to catch you when you fell. I love all of you, Andromeda, not just the functioning pieces you show to the world."

Her heart clenched as if a fist had squeezed it for a half beat and in the place of pain, a feeling of undeniable love filled her. Her voice strained, dropping even lower normal, she said, "But I could have seriously hurt you."

Harry smirked at her, "I'm not saying I relish the pain, Dromeda, and I really hope you don't make a habit out of it, but what I am saying is that I do want to be there with you for the good, the bad, and the horrid."

She snorted. The tension breaking between them causing her to laugh. She wasn't sure what drove her to say the next but she began, "In sickness and in health." It was a statement, it was a question, it was an offer of everything words failed to explain.

Harry's fingers wound around the nape of her neck and he answered with every silly romantic deepest desire and in the seriousness of the gravest vow, "From here forth, to each and every day and night that follows."

They kissed; her doubts, his fears, blown away on the mutual decision made by two of the most powerful and stubbornest people in the Wizarding World.


	19. Racing the Moon

My summer program ended and am back home soaking up some puppy love. Life is good.

AN: Bit short but I needed some in between chapters to get the juicy stuff ;) Thank you to the reviewers! As always you are the reason I post because believe me I have realms and realms lost on paper.

 **KEYNOTE:** I am not bashing Ted but different people, different partners, in different relationships, in different stages of their life want different things. Within this world, Andromeda married very young and dropped out of school to have a baby and get away from her family. Additionally, she was somewhat afraid of her own magic. There were restrictions in her old life that Harry does not place on her. It may seem better, but keep in mind that Andromeda would go back to her old life in a heartbeat.

Chapter 19 - Racing the Moon

Harry's body slammed onto the floor, as he stretched and just managed to snag the leash Andromeda had transfigured around Teddy along with a harness.

If toddlers throwing tantrums were bad, they had nothing on Teddy's wolf pup form.

Teddy rolled on his back and began biting at the leash, trying to gnaw through it, even as he kicked out with his paws as if he could swim backward through the air.

He snarled and yipped and generally made a spectacle of himself.

Harry was more relieved than ever that they had moved out of the Tonks House. His neighbors weren't quite far enough to not hear anything but far enough away not to be out on their doorsteps. Getting to his feet, his joints aching, Harry slid off his cloak and tossed it over Teddy.

Not five second later, Harry had Teddy wrapped up and back in the house. Andromeda held open the doors and Harry didn't release the wolf pup until they were back in the basement.

This was the third time Teddy had shifted outside of the full moon, each time because of an extreme emotion. Teddy it was because Andromeda had gotten back from work late and Harry had insisted Teddy go to bed at his normal bedtime.

Harry slid to sit on the ground. Andromeda joined him, both their backs to the closed basement door. Andromeda waved her wand and the harness disappeared.

Teddy snarled at them before turning to tear up an empty cardboard box.

"There has to be a better way to handle this," Harry said with a sigh.

"He needs to go out for a run," Andromeda said, her eyes sad for the boy who had to deal with drives that were not entirely human, not entirely his own.

Harry was quiet for a long moment before he said, "For Remus, his friends became animagi so they could run safely with him during the full moon."

"But we don't need to be kept safe from Teddy."

"No," Harry agreed, "We need to keep him safe and be able to keep up with him. He's so small that even on a broom I think I might lose him in the woods."

"But you think as animals we could stay with him. You know becoming an animagus isn't an easy endeavor."

"Wormtail could do it, so can we."

"I suppose you'll ask Minerva for help."

Harry nodded.

"What was your father and my cousin."

"Sirius was a black dog, he looked like a grim. And my father was a stag, same as my patronus."

"You'll probably be a stag too then, Patronuses often reflect the animagi form," she said putting her head on her knees as she watched Teddy tear into yet another box.

"What's your patronus?" Harry asked.

"A bunny."

Harry laughed.

She glared at him, "What's funny about that?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't picture you as a bunny, with a little cottontail and a pink twitching nose."

Andromeda huffed. "I suppose a bunny isn't very practical for keeping up with a wolf."

"You'd make a good distraction," Harry said seriously.

She jabbed his side causing him to wriggle away as she started tickling him. Harry laughed but began to back away in earnest. He found himself on the ground again, Andromeda lying on his back, her laughter filling the space around them.

It was good to hear her laugh.

* * *

The next morning, Harry slipped out to visit Hogwarts. It turned out to be a Quidditch weekend and Harry made his way up to the professor's stand.

It was Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. Despite the Hufflepuff team having the advantage with older students, Harry was surprised to see how well the Slytherin team played. In Harry's time, the Slytherin team had played brutality and with cheap tricks, but as the underdog… well, Harry supposed he was seeing Slytherin at their best.

Too many people focused on 'cunning' being the defining Slytherin trait, but when push came to shove it was their ambition that best described them. Harry watched the small players zip past the larger seventh years, relentlessly retaliating with the bluchers, and retain a focus on the game that was almost frightening. Their determination not to be 'won up' was remarkable even with all the odds stacked against them.

The game was even with points and even though the crowd at the Slytherin stand was made up of more parents than students the tension in the stands was palpable.

"Harry," Filius greeted warmly, spotting him, "Come sit, come sit."

Minerva smiled at him briefly before turning her attention back to the game. Harry could tell how much she was enjoying the competition.

The game lasted for another two hours. The Slytherins lost by a hair's breadth when the Hufflepuff Seeker shoved the Slytherin Seeker to the side and caught the snitch. Slytherin team had been four goals ahead and looked sorely disappointed.

The crowd cheered and the teachers stood up to clap.

"Imagine what that team will be like in another two or three years," Minerva said.

Horace chuckled, "The other houses best enjoy their victories while they last."

Filius only grinned.

After everyone had made it back to the castle, Minerva saw Harry in her office in the Headmaster's Office.

"Hello, my boy," Albus greeted as Harry stepped into the room.

Harry's entire being stiffened. He didn't respond to the painting, it was just a painting after all.

"Arrogant as always," Headmaster Black sneered at him.

Harry left, stepping out onto Minerva's balcony without asking permission.

She stood by his side waiting for him to speak first.

"Does that ever bother you?" he asked after a time.

Minerva looked out at the horizon, the day was uncharacteristically sunny for this time of the year. "Sometimes, but mostly I find it handy when I feel like losing my temper at someone."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And how does that work out?"

She sighed, "It typically doesn't. He simply gives me benign advice, hallow words he might have said in life. Sometimes he shows remorse, but _it_ is only a portrait, his emotions only run so deep."

"Have you spoken to Aberforth?"

"Some, he doesn't seem to mind that Albus is dead, sometimes I wish-" She didn't finish the thought and Harry didn't pry.

Eventually, Minerva asked, "What did you want to discuss with me, Harry?"

"Andromeda and I want to learn how to become animagi."

Minerva didn't appear the least bit surprised, "Alright."

"Would you being willing to help us?" Harry asked.

She nodded, "I would but I was wondering if she might be able to assist me in return?"

Harry tilted his head, a habit he was beginning to pick up from Teddy, "Anything."

She turned to face him, jade green to emerald, "As you know there is little less than two months of term left."

Harry waited.

"I was wondering if you might be able to come in to teach a few seminars? As the year draws nearer to the end, as the anniversary of the-"

"I understand," Harry said cutting her off.

"So you'll-"

"I can't teach full time, Minerva, Teddy is too young for that yet."

"Andromeda-"

"Is already working every weekday and he isn't taking the adjustment well. And I am the primary caregiver."

"What about weekends?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I can do Saturday and Sunday afternoons, I suppose."

"Two afternoons isn't much time for as many students as we have."

"Not nearly as many as were in my time here. Even half the school's population might just be a few more kids more than was in my fifth year club."

"I will leave it to your discretion," she said.

"You want me teaching DADA, correct?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I'll take the fifth through eighth years on Saturday and then, first through fourth years on Sunday."

"Thank you," she said, the relief in her voice audible.

"How bad has it been?" Harry asked.

"What I've seen has been bad enough, that I've caught. But I suppose you know better than most that it is what happens outside of the teachers' sights that is the true measure of bad. The students are afraid and angry in ways I doubt they could define or give voice to. "

Harry laid a hand on her shoulder, "It will be alright."

She gave him wry smile, "And since when did you become the optimist?"

Harry's smile was dazzling, "When I found people to live for."

Minerva smiled brightened despite herself, "Fly home to your family, my friend. I'll visit you every Friday night for training."

"I'll have dinner waiting."

A look crossed Minerva's face that could only be described as longing, "You really are an excellent cook."

Harry grinned, "It was the one good thing living at the Dursleys taught me."

* * *

"Mapoppy!" Teddy screeched, "That's cheating!"

Andromeda tsked and moved her piece across the board, falling into yet another trap. "Winning isn't cheating, Teddy."

Teddy pouted and rolled the die again, he got closer to the finish line but not close enough to beat Harry before he crossed the line.

Harry smiled and rolled the die. He had only to roll above a three to win, and with two die that should have been easy. But what Andromeda had begun to call Potter Luck struck him and he rolled snake eyes.

Harry groaned and Teddy clapped, laughing in triumph as Harry moved his token piece onto the square that worm-holed him back to the middle of the board.

Andromeda's turn had her in second place until Teddy rolled again and he landed on the same spot Harry had hit.

"Nooooooooooo!" Teddy despaired.

Andromeda and Harry laughed good naturedly.

* * *

Andromeda lay awake that night staying at the outline of Harry's face in the darkened room. Her hand was on his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. She felt so blessed to have him in her life.

It struck her again how much he meant to her as well as what he was to Teddy. A more devoted father she had never met.

Her sister's words came back to her once more. Andromeda was a witch, she was young enough, still young enough to bear another child.

She thought of the way Harry held Verona, of the way he looked at any passing baby and she wanted to give him another child.

Andromeda supposed the question now was if she wanted another baby? If she wanted the trouble of being pregnant and giving birth again? She might be young enough but Merlin, she had by a spring hen when she had Nymphadora. It was far easier to bounce back from such physical trauma at age sixteen than at age forty.

But she remembered the joy, the awe of creating life, there was no magic in this world so astounding as creating life. Of holding in your arms flesh of your flesh. And the idea of a little piece of Harry running around in the world was a good thought.

Andromeda had wanted more children but Ted's clear reluctance and with most of the work falling to her. Well, having more children had seemed more like a burden than a gift back then.

Harry wouldn't do that to her though. Harry wanted children more than she did, and he did more of the housework than she did. Harry wanted a family more than he wanted a career.

As noble as a profession being a healer was, Ted had prioritized his work hours over his time at home. Which in the muggle and wizarding world was completely normal and readily expected. Perhaps what she and Harry had was far from conventional.

But perhaps she had been fooling herself in ever believing that she had ever wanted a conventional life.

* * *

AN: Please, please, thoughts and reactions?


	20. A Galaxy

Chapter 20 - A Galaxy

The invite was delivered by Wendy Bird who seemed to not just memorize all of Harry's habits but Harry's friends' habits as well. If birds could be Seers than Wendy Bird was one.

 _Angelina Johnson and George Weasley, Engagement Party at the Borrow._

Harry was happy for them but not all that happy about having to go to the Weasleys, not while Ron, Ginny, and Molly were still in arms against him.

Harry sighed, he was sure it would work itself out and with the twins there he imagined that the worst trouble would be of their making.

At least for Angelina's sake, he hoped it would all go well.

* * *

"Alright you lot let's see your patronuses," Harry started with his fifth to eighth years. The fifth and some of the sixth years were the only ones he hadn't taught before.

Of the students he had taught, only half managed to call their patronuses.

It was not a good sign.

"Luna," Harry called, "Come up here please?"

They were in an old classroom that no one had used in the last two decades, it was one of the rooms no one had any memories of fighting for the lives in.

Luna skipped to the front of the class, smiling brightly. She gave Harry a hug, and because it was Luna he gave her a hug back.

She breathed him in and pulled away laughing. She gave him a look as if they were sharing a joke.

Harry wasn't too worried about it. "Would you show the class your patronus?"

"Expecto Patronum," she said in her most whimsical voice, and a hare pranced out of her wand.

Harry pointed his own wand alongside hers and roared, "Expecto Patronum!" A blinding light burst from a wand and for a moment the shape hesitated before morphing into something much smaller than a stag.

It was a bird. An eagle, no a falcon. A gyrfalcon if the markings and size were anything to go by. Harry had read about them in an avian book Dudley had discarded in his second bedroom.

It circled around the room with the hare, the prey, and the predator, dancing in the air.

Harry watched it for a second longer before turning to the class.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, and he shook his head ever so slightly. He didn't know why his patronus had changed either. If he had been expecting it to change he might have thought it would turn into a wolf like Teddy. Maybe, just maybe it might have turned into like a bunny like Andromeda. But a falcon? Harry didn't have a clue.

"As you can see from our two castings, you don't necessarily need to be 'happy' to cast a patronus, but you do need to have a happy memory. A memory that is happy enough that the mere thought of it is associated with positive emotions. If you're choosing a memory you have mixed feelings about or a memory that was quickly followed by something less than pleasant try to think of something else."

"But how do we cast it to begin with?" one of the fifth years asked.

Harry taught the charm from the ground up and had the students who had mastered it work on casting it silently. After they got that he had them direct their patronuses and then deliver whispered messages to each other.

By the end of the three hours, everyone could cast a patronus and all of the seventh and eighth years had mastered the more advanced techniques.

Hermione and Luna caught up to Harry after class. Hermione spoke first, "We are going to the Weasleys' tonight, can we join you?"

Harry nodded, "I am going to feed Teddy before we go so we might be a little late."

"That's fine," Luna said airly, "it isn't always good to arrive on time."

* * *

Harry was trying to get Teddy to finish his applesauce while Andromeda fussed over Hermione's hair.

They were late but Teddy was in a good mood and Hermione looked as regal as a queen.

George and Angelina were the center of attention. And as the party was being run by the twins more so than by Molly everything went well. Ron and Ginny stayed away from Harry.

Fleur on the other hand immediately handed off Verona as soon as he walked through the door. Andromeda smiled at him but drifted off to speak with Kingsley who was in a corner of the room with Minerva.

Harry was more than content to babysit the little fussy baby as Teddy ran back in forth between integrating the guests and reporting to his godfather and Verona.

Lee Jordan drank a noticeable amount but not enough to ruin the evening.

After all the well wishes had been made and the ring had been showed off and the presents shrunk, George and Angelina returned to the twins' apartment above their joke shop. Despite the twins having separate rooms, Fred would be spending the night at the Burrow.

Harry was very reluctant to return Verona to her mother.

Which is when Molly finally hounded down on him. "You know, Harry, if you want more children of your own you'll have to start dating again."

Harry gave Verona another kiss on her forehead before relinquishing her to Fleur.

"I'm fine, thanks," Harry said, voice clipped. It took a lot for him not to reach out for Andromeda in that moment.

"You and Luna get along well enough," Molly said.

"Mum!" Ginny chided.

Luna smiled graciously, "Harry's heart is quite content, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly huffed, "He needs a girlfriend."

"Molly," Harry said a little coldly, "I am really getting sick of you telling me what I either need or can't have."

"It's quite clear, my dear, that you want a family."

"He has a family," Andromeda said, her voice was purely glacial.

"You can't keep him to yourself forever," Molly shot back.

"But Grandmama and Mapoppy love each other," Teddy said. "They are together forever."

Molly gave Teddy a paternising look, "I mean real love, Teddy dear."

Teddy frowned at her putting his hands on his hips like his grandmama sometimes did, "Mapoppy and Grandmama are real love."

Harry and Andromeda exchanged a look, both of them thinking the same thing, _it was coming out sooner or later._

"Molly," Harry started, "There is something be-"

"No, Harry, you can't let your godson believe lies about you. You and Andromeda aren't his real parents. You aren't a couple."

The temperature of the room seemed to drop and it wasn't Harry's power filling up the small space.

"Enough, Prewitt," Andromeda said, "It has been a long and well enjoyed night. Leave our personal lives alone for this one visit."

Hermione, Luna, and Fred exchanged looks. The three of them knew that Harry and Andromeda were a couple and knew that Molly's reaction would not be pleasant.

"Black," Molly snarled, "you can't keep taking advantage of Harry's goodness."

Harry crossed the space between himself and Andromeda wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in tighter to him. "Isn't that what being a couple means, that there is an advantage to be taken and given?"

Molly scowled. "Don't be ridiculous Harry, she isn't good enough for you."

Teddy was getting angry, "You're mean! You don't know anything!"

"I know-" Molly began but was silenced by Harry bending down to give Andromeda a kiss on the lips.

It was a restrained kiss by their standards but it was enough-

"NO!" Molly shouted.

Arthur stepped in between them to intercede, "Molly, dearest, Harry is an adult. He-"

"She's old enough to be his mother!" she screeched, "She's older than Harry's mother!"

Aside from Luna, Hermione, Fred, Bill, and Fleur the room was in shock.

Ginny didn't know what to think. She was disgusted but looking at Andromeda…

Once the room thought of her not as Nymphadora's mother but as her own woman, well, she was stunningly beautiful. Age hadn't changed that in the least.

In fact, as the room looked over the Boy Who Lived and one of the infamous Black Sisters, they seemed for lack of a better description -fit each other.

"Molly, it's alright," Arthur said.

"How!?" she exploded, "How is that alright, that bitch's sister killed our son. Percy is dead because of her!"

Teddy started balling. Great big crocodile tears.

Harry was at his side before anyone could blink.

"Teddy," Harry coaxed.

Teddy clung to his godfather, his hair turning blonde and his eyes an icy blue. Between hiccupping sobs, he asked, "Aunt Cissa killed Gred and Forge's brother?"

Andromeda dropped to her knees catching Teddy's face between her hands. "No, Teddy, no. Aunt Cissa hasn't hurt anyone. But we did have another sister once who didn't know right from wrong."

Teddy was an amazingly intelligent child but the emotions and the adult conversations were too much for him to follow. He fell into his grandmama's arms crying helplessly. Too confused and too put on edge to process the situation anymore.

Harry glared up Molly. "Why can't you be civil when I'm here? You aren't my mother Molly, butt out of my life. Not everything has to be a dramatic scene. You don't approve of my life choices, I get that, but let me be."

Molly opened her mouth but Arthur squeezed her arm, "Enough Molly, we've had this talk. More than once. Let it be."

"But-"

"Mum," Bill said softly, "You hated Fleur when we were first dating. But if you give Harry and Andromeda a chance you'll love them just the same."

Molly stiffened and said with acid, "I could never love a Black."

"You loved Nymphadora," Ginny spoke up. "She was hopeless in the kitchen but you loved her. Bill's right, you need to give them a chance."

"I thought you were still mad at Harry?" Ron asked his sister.

Ginny shrugged then met Harry's gaze, "I think I've always loved the idea of you and you were better than the legend. But the life you want, the person you are, that's not what I want out of life." She gave him a wane smile, "You're too old for me."

Harry smiled back, "I suppose I had that one coming."

"It is kinda gross, mate," Ron said, "to be dating someone older than your mum."

Harry wrapped his arms around Andromeda and Teddy, "My mother's dead, she doesn't get an opinion besides; love knows no bounds."

They disapparated away before anyone could pick another with them.

* * *

Teddy whined at the pressure of apparating and struggled out of his guardians arms. He ran to the house slamming the door behind him.

Andromeda shook her head, "He's going to be a menace when he's a teenager."

Harry didn't really want to think about that too hard. "I think once he finds peace with his wolf half he'll be less..."

"Choactic," Andromeda supplied.

"I wish there was somewhere or someone we could go to for help."

"Isn't learning to become animagi the help?" she asked.

"Some but I want someone to explain what's happening to our son."

Andromeda was quiet for a long moment. "There are other countries in this world with different magical creatures and humanoid creatures than we have here. Perhaps I could reach out to some old family friends."

"I think that might be for the best," he said but not with much hope anything would turn up.

"Look," Andromeda said suddenly.

Harry looked around and finally followed her finger to the night sky. Orion's constellation shown overhead.

"Sirius, the Dog Star, always shines the brightest," she said, an old smile in her voice.

Harry took in a deep breath of the almost frigid air, and let the tension seep from his shoulders. He looked up at the beautiful stars and their cold light. The love of dead ones, beautiful, unable to give warmth, and far, far away.

"Where's the Andromeda star?" Harry asked.

She smiled at him with only the porch light to illuminate her face, "Didn't you learn it in class?"

"I wasn't always the most attentive student."

She took a step closer to him, "Andromeda isn't just a star." She entwined her fingers in his wild, raven black hair, "It's a galaxy."

For a time Harry was lost in her kiss.

* * *

A week passes without major incident.

* * *

Harry was making breakfast when Andromeda came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Harry put down the eggs he was mixing to lay his hands on hers.

"You're up early," he said.

She laid her cheek on his back relaxing against the warmth of him. Harry bit his lip to keep from making a sound. Teddy would be up soon and while the boy was young enough not to catch some things, Harry didn't want another round of twenty questions.

'Mapoppy why did you make that silly sound?' 'Mapoppy why is your face red?' 'Mapoppy why were you eating Grandmama's face?' 'Mapoppy why do you keep dropping stuff?'

But of course, it took two people to stay restrained.

"I wanted to talk to you before Teddy wakes up," she said.

She pulled back so he could face her. Once his back was to the sink she wrapped her arms around him, pressing the length of herself along the length of him.

Harry had to bite his cheek.

She smirked at him, knowing, _feeling_ the effect she had on him. He tried to glare at her, but there was an altogether different type of heat filling his gaze.

And damn her, she knew it.

She seemed to be waiting for him to speak. He tugged on the braid single braid trailing down to her waist, and said hoarsely, "You said you wanted to talk?"

Her eyes sparked with mischief. Harry never had any doubts about which house Andromeda belonged in.

She ran her hand hands up the back of his shirt, her hands feeling the bare skin and muscle of him. "Are you sure you want me to talk?"

Harry was quickly losing higher functioning in his brain, "Dromeda," he warned. Though in all honesty, he wasn't sure if he was warning her to stop or to never stop.

She sighed, pulling back from him. The absence of her warmth finally drawing a small sound from him.

Andromeda smiled and reached into her skirt pocket. She handed Harry a small vile.

"What's this?" Harry asked taking it from her.

"Contraceptive."

"Oh," Harry said, blinking at the small red glass with the dark liquid in it. "You want me to start taking it? How often do take them?"

Her smile grew, "I want you to throw it away, but in the future, it is good to know that you're would be willing to take the male contraceptive."

Harry frowned, "I mean if you want me to, of course, I'll take it. This potion is hardly a spoonful anyway."

"Well, that potion is only good for a month before it expires so you best toss it."

Harry nodded and uncorked it the vile, then poured it down the sink. It smelled like chocolate and seaweed.

When he looked back to Andromeda she was smirking at him. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of her. Her long chestnut hair pulled back from her face, her brown eyes that were dark and liquid like the finest cut jem, and her… well all of her. The lines that defined her face, the smooth paleness of her skin with an undertone of olive so that his own paleness seemed to glow against hers. Her lips, her breasts, her hips, so lush, so amazingly a part of his life.

"Harry," she called him back to her.

His gaze snapped up to meet hers and he couldn't help the flush that raced up his neck, warmed his cheeks.

She chuckled and stepped toward him, wrapping her arms around him once more as he did the same. "I will not be on contraceptive, Harry."

Harry's mind went blank, and he repeated the words aloud trying to make sense of them, "You will not be on contraceptive?"

"Correct."

Which is when his mind caught up. "You mean- You mean we? You mean we can try? Can we?" As his excitement rose the coherence in his sentences became less so.

Andromeda's face glowed with happiness as she watched the emotions race across Harry's face. "Yes, Harry we can try, and yes, as a witch, I am still young enough to be able to safely bear another child."

Harry lifted her in his arms. He spun her in the kitchen, her skirts spinning out around them. Harry was smiling so hard he thought he might break his cheek muscles.

He kissed her, and as Teddy would put it, 'he ate her face.'

But it was alright because Andromeda responded with equal adore.

Harry was about to ask, 'Can we try now?'

When Teddy ran into the room.

The two lovers broke apart, Harry saying good morning before going back to scrambling the eggs and Andromeda scooped her grandson up.

"Mapoppy?" Teddy asked, "Are you okay?"

Harry grinned like a manic, "I'm great! How are you, son?"

Teddy gave him an odd look before turning to his grandmama, hoping for some sanity, but the same stupid, crazy look was on her face too.

Adults were weird.

* * *

AN: Please, _please_ share your thoughts and reactions with me?


	21. Aberforth's Chickens

AN: I got a few comments about wrapping this story up and starting on the sequel. We are no were close to the sequel, and while I still have no villain, I do have an abundance of content :D

P.S. while I do have Molly-Conflicts planned in the future -because when there are new babies and people getting married and your friends with the Weasleys you can't really avoid interactions, there is a reason Andromeda holds back around her, a reason that when you think of Andromeda's own family I'll think you will understand.

Chapter 21 - Aberforth's Chickens

"Is there a baby yet?" Harry asked as he kissed his way down the center of her body. His hands making up for the attention his lips neglected to give to her breasts.

She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling gently on his scalp. Andromeda loved the feel of his hair, wild and soft, almost like wool before it's been spun into thread.

His hands traveled from her breasts to her sides, holding her in place as he explored every inch of her midsection.

It was almost too much sensation, she couldn't help but squirm -but not to get away. Oh, no, if anything she wanted more, much more, and she wanted him to go lower.

He nipped at the side of her hip, causing her to startle and then laugh.

"Would you be offended if I said I think I am starting to see a bump?" he asked while laying the gentlest of kisses on her navel.

"No, but only because it's your cooking skills that gave me that 'bump,'" she responded, her tone light, her voice throaty.

"Hmmm," Harry murmured against her skin. "Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

She grinned at him, the hope sparkling in his emerald eyes and the encroaching darkness that the promise of good sex could bring.

"No, my love, not yet," she said, running her hand over his forehead, her thumb tracing of his lightning bolt scar.

He sighed dramatically, his breath tickling along her skin, "I suppose I'll have to try harder."

"Be careful, fledgling, I am not your broodmare."

Harry slid lower on her body and nipped at her thigh. Automatically her legs clamped around him, her calves and feet coming to rest on his shoulders and back.

The resulting look in his eyes could only be described as wicked, "Oh Dromeda, there is far more I wish to do with you than just make babies." His smile widened, "And do to you."

When his tongue touched her center she lost all sense of time and place.

"Harry!" she gasped, her hands clenching at the sheets.

Harry did many things to Andromeda, some of those things may have resulted in a child, but of all those actions resulted in her pleasure, and in his.

* * *

The next day, when the music started, Andromeda was suddenly in her element. It didn't matter that these people -these _purebloods_ , were from her old life; on the dance floor, no one was as graceful, as beautiful, or as powerful as her.

Andromeda knew every step, was ready for any beat, any dip in the melody. This small studio overlooking the streets of Hogsmeade was her empire and anyone who stepped a foot in her domain was her subject.

Of course, everyone here tonight knew how to dance, with a few less seasoned children hanging around the edges. But the thing about muggleborns and halfbloods becoming the majority in their world meant there fewer and fewer opportunities for prolonged dancing. So they went abroad to extravagant balls, or through expensive parties -which fewer and fewer of them had the extra money or the interest to spend on such events. Or they organized a group outing and bought a dance floor for a night, like this night.

Every witch and wizard here tonight wanted both to enjoy themselves and improve their dancing. Andromeda's purpose was to host them and to teach them more technical moves, such as lifts and cross spins.

The children who were there -most over the age of ten, were meant to watch, as their lessons had been scheduled for the following week.

Andromeda gilded between pairs both a part of from the dance and orchestrating it. As the night wore on she simply became another one of the female dancers switching partners.

She wished Harry were here. There had been a few nights now when she convinced him to come with her and be her partner.

Teddy had come once, but that had ended in disaster and somehow Harry owing Aberforth- whose establishment was half a mile in the other direction, three chickens.

Aberforth -to Andromeda's knowledge, hadn't even owned chickens.

As Teddy was only a year old, the amount of trouble he seemed to locate was extraordinary, but then must one year olds weren't werewolf animagus with the ability to shift his human appearance as well. All things considered, that no one knew yet -aside from the Malfoys, Bill, Fleur, and Hermione, that Teddy could shift was surprising. Although, it was only a matter of time until the twins, otherwise known as their sacrificial babysitters, would find out.

Andromeda had original doubted Harry's choice in babysitters but the Weasley twins had well and truly risen to the occasion. Although it had only been for two hours and Harry was only a fifteen minute walk from their home, Harry had been more on edge than Teddy about leaving his son with- not strangers, but someone who wasn't Teddy's Grandmother.

Andromeda remembered being the same way about Nymphadora, and though she could empathize, Andromeda did worry about Harry's ability to handle another baby. It wasn't that Harry wasn't an amazing father but everyone had their li-

"I think this is the closest we've been together without you silently threatening to shave off my body parts," Lucius drawled.

Andromeda looked up into the face of her brother-in-law who somehow always seemed to have a colder exterior than Cissa.

"Why bore us both when we know who would come out on top?" she asked, hating the angle the dance held her at. Unlike in the romance novels, Andromeda preferred her men at eye level or shorter. Harry was perfect because he could lift her while not making her feel small or delicate, as Andromeda was neither.

It galled her anytime a man- such as the one she stepped across the dance floor with, could look down their nose at her. She felt it gave them a false sense of superiority.

But of course, this was Lucius Malfoy, and a false sense of superiority was the byline of his business card.

And as if he could read the thoughts in her mind, Lucius said, "If I said you looked radiant tonight, would you accuse me of insincerity?"

"No, but only because I know I look splendid tonight. However, I might ask you purpose in offering such an observation."

His sharp features showed not a twinge of emotion, his steps never faulting as he led her through a spin, but naturally, her tone would mean nothing to him. The war of words, of small talk, and of rumour, well, it was an ongoing war in which they both had been raised.

"I might tell you it is to please my wife, in hopes that you might spare a kind word for your dear brother-in-law, or I might say the truth, that it would be difficult not to remark on the beauty that happiness has wrought in you."

"Quite the poet," Andromeda said with no small amount of venom in her words.

"I didn't win your sister's hand with riches."

"It didn't hurt."

"Can you not simply take the compliment?"

"Has anything ever been so simple in our lives?"

"For a time, until the dead comeback to life and one begins fighting a battle lost decades ago."

Andromeda raised a brow, "Serious talk."

"I may never get you to myself outside of Narcissa's scrutiny and there are questions I wish to ask." And as he said that, she felt a tremor of magic come between them, muffling their words.

She had seen Harry use that spell but she-

"One of Severus's inventions, now tell me why did you not join the war?"

Andromeda glared at him, "Still choosing sides and drawing lines, Lucius?"

His face went colder still, "I was given no choice but to follow the mistakes of my youth, I wish to know if it was the same for you."

"Oh please, don't tell me your beliefs changed."

"My opinions about society have changed only in regards to lycons, but were in my youth I followed blindly, in my time… well, faith became… I had come to believe that only one's own family is to be relied on. I still believe this."

"Noble," she said drily.

"Why did you not fight?"

And she gave the honest answer, "I was afraid I would do more harm than good."

For all Lucius's faults, he accepted the answer for what it was, her truth.

He bent forward, his face by her temple. "And has Harry swayed you-" he deliberated over his next words, "to action?"

"That would depend on what you mean by action?"

"Bella was dangerous because she knew no restraint, no mercy, and no task whose measures went too far. However, you were as gifted as she, as potentially volatile, but you took yourself out of it all, beyond aid or acknowledgment. You ran from it. Are you still running," he asked, "sister?"

Andromeda thought of all the studies she had been participating of late. The wandless duels, her potion brewing, and now, the animagus training, not to mention those nights she lost her hardwon restraint. Those nights when she woke from nightmares, her magic and her emotions lashing out.

Every time she lost control, Harry was there, matching her in raw power, allowing her to ride the magic, rather than suppressing it. So yes- "I'm not running."

Lucius leaned back, a self deprecating smile curving his thin lips, "And with all the power and glory in the world, Potter and you shall squander it all."

"What happened to family first?"

"The two of you could shape the world."

"You tried that, look where it got you. Tell me, dearest brother, does your collar pinch?"

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "And dearest sister, look were standing on the sidelines got you. Was it worth it? Do you enjoy trading in for a younger model? Even if he is younger than your first child, I already know he is the better fit, for he does have the better blood."

Her magic lashed out like a wrecking ball, slamming into and through his aura. Like a car through a glass window, Lucius's natural protections shattered. His body went slack and for a moment he fell forward and she was forced to hold his weight.

He was not a delicate man.

Lucius regained himself a second later, as if he hadn't quite fainted, but received a full body winding. Lucius staggered away from her, into another twirling couple. Rather aggressively, they switched partners. Lucius's gate halting and a half-beat behind the music. His eyes were too wide and Andromeda was delighted to see fear on his face.

Andromeda didn't know exactly what had happened, the literature on accidental magic, especially in older wizards and witches, _especially_ not so accidental magic was rather sparse. But she knew that his ability to use his magic would be irregillar and sluggish for a while. She could feel his weakness, whereas when she had done similar attacks on Harry, Harry had been able to absorb them, like a boxer taking a punch. She always suspected that Narcissa was the more magically advance than her husband, and now Andromeda knew it as a fact.

She spun away with the new -slightly bewildered partner, a spring to each on of her steps.

* * *

Growing up at the Dursleys, the house had always been unnaturally clean. Harry's home was never dirty but there were always small things left to be tidied. Teddy's toys were notorious for not always finding their way to their boxes, a fact which proved precarious during nighttime journeys to the restroom.

Nevertheless, the slight disorder of Harry's life was precisely the way he liked it. Besides chores were never that difficult with magic, no matter what mess was made, a flick of a wand and the house would clean itself.

A factor which meant that when Harry set up paints for his son, he laid out one long piece of paper and allowed the paint to fall were it may. His only concession to order was that any artwork on the paper could be kept while anything on the floor, walls, ceiling, or furniture would be magicked away.

Harry was trying to paint a Wendy Bird who was modeling for him on her living room perch, while Teddy painted an epic tale consisting of Aberforth and Charlie's dragons represented by squiggles that could be described -if one were very generous, as stick figures.

One of Andromeda's records played in the background. It was an extremely pleasant way to spend one's evening at the Potter House.

Which of course, is when a knock sounded at the door.

With an aggrieved sigh, Harry pulled himself to his feet, abandoning his attempts at blending shades of cream. Wendy Bird hooted at him reproachfully, reminding Harry painfully of Hedwig.

Teddy didn't deign to look up. Concentrating so hard on a detail of Aberforth's -what Harry hoped was a chicken, that Teddy's nose was covered in paint

Of all the people Harry expected to be on his doorstep, Ronald Weasley wasn't it.

They hadn't spoken -outside of Harry giving instructions for lectures, since the day Hermione broke up with him.

Harry stood back, wordlessly inviting him in.

Ron still towered over him which as awkward as things were between them made the height difference felt strangely intimidating. Not that Harry was afraid of Ron, but because it was a nerve-grating that he was no longer sure what was expected of him.

"Would you like some tea?" Harry asked. Tea could fix anything, or at least give him something to do. "Teddy, Ron is here."

Teddy looked up briefly, muttered a hello before turning back to his masterpiece.

Ron looked lost, Harry waved him to the kitchen.

They didn't speak as the water boiled and Harry prepared the tea set.

"A tea bag in a mug, is fine, Harry," Ron said, finally breaking the tension.

Harry shook his head, "Andromeda is very untraditional about some things, but when it comes to tea- suffice it to say that there is no bagged tea in this house."

"Oh," Ron said lamely.

Silence fell between them again and Harry was grateful for the music in the other room.

When the tea was poured, the sugar cubes added, and the milk stirred, Ron blurted, "I'm sorry."

Harry sipped his own tea and didn't voice the obvious question of, _Sorry for what?_

"I'm sorry we aren't friends anymore," Ron elaborated, "And I'm sorry for the way Mum has been treating you."

As his phrasing didn't seem to be trying to make up for those breaks, Harry asked, "Why are you here, Ron?"

He brushed a hand over his jaw where a pale scruff was fighting to immerge. "I'm here because I feel like there are things that need to be said between us. Hermione didn't just break up with me, she broke us up too."

Harry held his tongue because he felt that it was Ron who had done that, it wasn't as if it was the first time Ron had left him.

"You slept with Hermione."

Harry saw no point in denying, "Yes."

"And now you're sleeping with Andromeda?" Ron asked, his tone a bit disdainful.

"Yes."

"Are you still sleeping with Hermione?"

Harry gave him an exasperated look, "Do you really think either of them would allow for themselves to be cheated on?"

"How am I supposed to know? I've never fucked someone twice my age."

Harry snapped his fingers drawing up a one way sound bury between them and Teddy. "Careful," he warned.

Ron glared at him, "Do you know who Hermione is fucking now?"

"You are perilously close to being thrown bodily from this property, Ronald."

"This isn't easy you know."

Harry said nothing.

Ron sighed, "Hermione was the love of my life."

"Really?" Harry asked, his tone sharp. "Hermione was the love of your life? Just like I was your best friend?"

"You don't know what it was like for me," Ron said.

"No, Ron, I suppose I don't, but you didn't know how it was for Hermione or me either. That much I'm sure of."

"I lost a brother."

Harry opened his hands, motioning outward, "We all lost someone."

"But he was my brother."

Harry sighed, "Aside from Hermione, you were always my best friend, but I never understood the way you saw the world. I never could imagine how you seemed to perceive your hurt above all other hurts. How your pain, your injured emotions were always more significant than anyone else's."

As if to prove his point, Ron stressed, "You fucked my girlfriend."

"No," Harry said, "I made love to your _ex_ -girlfriend, after you left us. And the reason it bothers you so much is because we lost our virginities before you did. Also, if you say 'fuck' in relation to Hermione or Andromeda one more time, I am going to break your face."

He glowered, "Neither of you told me, but I knew something had happened between the two of you."

"I am aware of that," Harry said coldly.

"You are not making this easy."

"I don't even know why you are here, or what you want."

"I wanted to explain."

"Then explain."

"I am not the bad guy here," Ron said.

"Implying that I am?"

"No, no-" he sighed. "Things got messed up, we can't go back to being kids, too much has happened between us to go back to being friends."

"Some would say because so much has happened between us that how could we not be friends."

"You've been through a lot with Malfoy and you're not friends with him."

"Draco is Andromeda's nephew, I see him every week. We are closer to friends than enemies nowadays."

"What? You're telling me you would claim the _Malfoys_ as family?"

"They are family, Ron, I don't have to agree with or even like them for that to be true."

"You can't be serious? Fuc- _Dating_ Andromeda doesn't make her and hers your family, Harry."

"We aren't just dating."

"You think what you have with her is permanent."

"Nothing is permanent but do I believe we are a committed couple? Absolutely."

Ron gave him a disbelieving look, "She's just using you. Surely you see that? Older women don't stay with younger guys. She just wants you for your fame, fortune, and body. She doesn't actually love you."

Harry really wanted to punch him or possibly hex him into the next century. "How would you know a damn thing about us? You don't know either of us."

"I don't need to, it's obvious. She isn't going to keep you. You're her rebound after he dead husband."

"Andromeda is more than you could imagine and you need to state whatever it is you felt so urgent to interrupt my evening with my son, then get out."

"I am never going to like her or the Malfoys."

"You don't need to, we aren't friends. You have made that abundantly clear."

"But you are friends with my brothers, it isn't like we will never see each other again."

"Then say what you need to say."

"My mum isn't okay."

Harry didn't know what to say to that.

Ron continued, "Dad says not all of her made out of the war. And it was more than just losing a son. That entire lead up to the war, the lot of us fighting... Ginny at Hogwarts, you and I on the run, the twins and Charlie working for the Order, and Percy, Bill, and Dad in the ministry.

"It tore her apart. I am told she was a different person before I was born, before her own brothers died in the first war, but I don't think she fought in that war. She killed in this one."

Ron frowned at the tea leaves in the bottom of his cup, as if he was trying to read them. He placed it gently in the saucer and pushed it away, "I don't think it helps that aside from the lighter hair, that Andromeda looks exactly like Bellatrix Lestrange, well a healthier, saner version, but honestly, Harry, they could have been twins."

Harry shrugged, it was a rare -fleeting moment when he saw Bellatrix in Andromeda. Lately, if he saw a picture of Bellatrix, he saw Andromeda in her, not the other way around.

"It really doesn't bother you?"

"When I first moved in with her, it was a tad unnerving, but no, it doesn't bother me, not anymore, not at all."

"But Bellatrix killed Sirius."

Harry felt a sharp pain lanced through his heart. Sirius was nearly four years dead, yet the pain of his loss… sometimes it felt as he was watching him fall back into the Veil all over again. "They are sisters, but they were never the same person," he said as if his heart hadn't just torn into.

Teddy ran into the room then. Took one look between Ron and Harry, and threw his very paint slathered brush at Ron. A streak of green-brown paint splattered across Ron's face, shirt, pants, and table -the brush coming to rest on his lap.

Ron stood to his feet, the paintbrush clattering to the floor.

Harry scooped Teddy up in his arms, turning his shoulder towards Ron. Teddy was on his hip, shielded from the possible Weasley rage.

But although Ron's face turned red, he didn't lose his temper or yell at the baby.

With paint still dripping down his face, he said, "I just needed you to know, that we aren't friends anymore because I don't trust you, and we aren't people who share -aside from our shared years at Hogwarts, much in common.

"I also wanted to explain that while I might not speak out against my mum, and while she's often defending Ginny and me against you and yours, I don't necessarily agree with it all. If you keep showing up at the house, especially with Andromeda, there will be more drama," Ron sai, "I'm not telling you not to come, I'm telling you to be prepared. She can't leave it alone. She loves you still, you know."

"I haven't hexed her," Harry said, then muttered, "yet."

"Please don't," Ron said earnestly, "she hasn't healed. I don't know if she ever will."

"As long as it is just words, I can promise not to raise my wand against her."

He nodded, wiping at the paint on his chin with the back of his hand. Succeeding only in smearing the colors around. "Thanks, see you this weekend then. I can show myself out."

Ron left nearly as awkwardly as he had arrived.

Harry turned his attention to Teddy, "Don't throw paint brushes at guests."

Teddy ducked his head against Harry's shoulder, getting paint all over his godfather's shirt.

"Sorry, Wendy Bird, Mapoppy," Teddy said remorsefully.

Harry quickly went to the living room to check on the little barn owl, Teddy still in his arms.

Once more Wendy Bird was covered in paint.

Harry sighed, "How do you even manage to do that?"

"Throw paint!" Teddy exclaimed, throwing his hands out.

Harry's gaze looked up at the ceiling, and yes, there was clear evidence of paint throwing.

"Well let's get this cleaned up before your Grandmama gets home."

Teddy gave him a fearful look. "Clean room?" he asked.

Harry smiled, "Clean the room and you."

"A bath?" Teddy whispered, there was a distinct look of horror in his eyes.

Harry's smile grew wider, "A bath."

"Nooooo-" Teddy whisper shouted.

"Yeessss-" Harry whispered shouted back.

Teddy tried to squirm out of his godfather's grip. "No," he said more firmly.

"Yes," Harry said pleasantly, carrying him straight to the tub.

"Why?" Teddy wined.

"Because you threw paint at the owl and a guest, but more than that you're smelly."

"You're smelly, Mapoppy."

"I am?" Harry asked grinning, "I guess we'll be taking a shower then."

He shut and locked the bathroom door behind and stepped right into the tub, clothes, Teddy, and all.

When he turned on the shower head, Teddy screamed with all the pent up fury and despair as a house cat thrown into a pool.

Teddy Remus Lupin was not a fan of showers or baths.

* * *

AN: Thoughts, desires, and reactions, please?


	22. Who We Love

Dedicated: To mothers, sisters, and daughters.

WARNING: I have a little sister, a mother who over shares and I paid attention a little too well in my science courses. And to any guy who complains -regardless of your sexual orientation and unless you're Jesus or Aphrodite or Athena or some other being of legend, we were all made the same way. Whether your mother deserves your respect or not, you should respect the pain in the whoo-ha you were ;)

* * *

KEYNOTE: the end of **Summer Rain** is the chapter Harry and Andromeda exchange vows, that is the closest they will get to **marry** ing in this fic.

P.S. Just as a reminder, Teddy is advanced for his age, not because he is super smart but because he was able to run and interact with the world at younger age than most kids are able walk or even crawl. Add that to the fact that the main people talking to him are Harry and Andromeda, he is picking up more formal language structures than a child who spends a lot of time with other children. I have met children who are a year old with this level of cognition so it is within the realm of possibility if a little out of the norm.

Chapter 21 - Who We Love

"So you are pregnant?" Cissa asked as they walked down the streets of Hogsmeade.

Andromeda nodded and couldn't keep from running a hand over stomach, though she was far from truly showing yet.

Lucius and her nephew had gone back to their manor the moment the ballroom dance class was let out.

"But you haven't told Harry yet?"

"No," Andromeda sighed.

"Why ever not?" Cissa asked, "You know your man will be overjoyed. He's been walking on air for weeks now and the looks that man gives you-" she mock fanned herself. "I have to work at it to get that look from Lucius. You could be wearing a burlap sack and still have him wrapped around your finger."

"Making babies is a wonderful aphrodisiac -one I have been enjoying, but the sex was just as good before."

Cissa frowned, "Are you afraid he will not want you once you are showing?"

Andromeda laughed, "No, and before you ask I'm not worried about him pressing me for sex afterward either. Harry's more responsible and self-controlled than that more so than I ever have been."

Cissa let out a huff, "If either of you had any more 'self-control,' you would still be mooning over one another. But if you aren't worried about his reaction to the pregnancy, why haven't you told him?"

Andromeda looked up at the sky, the sun had set and only a few stars were beginning to awaken, shining down through the atmosphere. "It's too early Cissa, barely four weeks, eight as the contraceptive isn't a hundred percent if it isn't taken continuously. But two months is still within the window where miscarriages are common."

Narcissa's face instantly shut down. "You're healthy, it should not happen to you. You were always the most fit out of the three of us."

Andromeda frowned at her sister, "Miscarriages have nothing to do with your health, well, I mean they can, especially if you experience some extremely large emotional or physical trauma, but within the first four months miscarriages are possible for all woman of any description."

Narcissa looked away, "I had mine in the fifth months."

Andromeda grabbed her sister's hand pulled her off the walking route, "You do know that miscarriages are not the mother's fault, don't you?"

Narcissa stared at her feet -or rather the hem of her gown, and murmured, "You have no way of knowing that."

Andromeda cupped her little sister's face between her hands and gently raised her face, "I was sixteen for my first pregnancy _and_ I was in the muggle world. I read their books and whatever your opinion on them is, their science _does_ know how babies are created, down to the smallest living part of them. I saw pictures and videos of the entire growth of a babe.

"Unless you are beating up or pouring toxins into your body, miscarriages happen because the DNA -the two strands of the parents that make up the baby, don't align correctly. Those parts stop building and tell the mother's body to try again."

"But I lost six little ones…" Narcissa said. And for the first time since Andromeda had received her letter to Hogwarts, she saw her little sister on the verge of tears.

"It was not your fault," Andromeda said, firmly. "It wasn't anyone's fault, it just means that the egg or -and more often than not, the sperm wasn't complete enough or together they didn't match well enough to make a fully functioning human being. No different than an ingrown hair that is likely to grow back normal once you've pulled it out."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose, "Nice analogy. But I still don't see how I wasn't- how it was my 'egg' that was-"

Andromeda's hands dropped away from her face to her shoulders as if she might shake the fairer woman. "The directions for natural material to be built wasn't complete so it moved on. If such a child had been born, they might have lived a half life, or not even survived long after being born."

"There are worse things than being born without a limb, I would have wanted those babies even if they had needed full-time care," Narcissa said fiercely.

"What if they had not just a few limbs missing but had been born without half their body? What if their lungs never formed? What if they had only had part of a brain, not just a chemical imbalance like Bella likely did but with literally a chunk of their brain missing? If a natural miscarriage occurs it is likely for the best."

"You're exaggerating," Narcissa said skeptically.

"What do you think our time of the month is?"

"It's our moon cycle."

"It doesn't bloody well follow the moon, even the most consistent of us aren't _that_ consistent."

"It's just what happens!" Narcissa said, her face turning ever so slightly pink.

In the wizarding world, unless you were a healer, the only you learned about your body is what your parents told you. There were not many books -outside of wild origin stories to go to for outside help. Even if you went to a healer, the most they could tell you was if you and the child were healthy and how to stay that way. They rarely -if ever could or were likely to tell you what had gone wrong, or why a problem arose in the first place.

Muggles on the other hand… Andromeda had driven herself into more than a few panics with the sheer number of factors that seemed potentially able to harm her unborn child.

That Nacissa wasn't ready to accept the science was not only understandable but to be expected. After all, there were many muggles in the 'modern' world that didn't know far beyond the basics of how a child was formed.

"Every month our bodies release at least one egg from our ovaries, which are-"

"I know what a damned ovary is, Drom," Cissa snapped.

Andromeda grinned, "Each month there is an egg -or usually, released into our cervix, if it isn't fertilized, the cervix rejects both the egg and the liner that would have been used to create a baby had the egg been fertilized. Most miscarriages work the same, the egg is considered not properly fertilized and the body rejects it. No one's fault, just the tumblers in the lock not rolling into place."

Narcissa's expression went distant, "You said four months though."

"It can take weeks or even months after the child passes before your body releases the material."

" _Material_ ," Narcissa echoed bitterly.

"It wasn't your fault, Cissa."

"Five."

"What?"

"Five miscarriages before Draco, and one after," she said it angry, she said it hollow. As if it was an old pain that was to be examined but no longer felt. She looked up to meet Andromeda's dark eyes with her pale ones. "Yet you think it wasn't my- my shortfallings?"

Andromeda hugged her sister tight, "No, Cissa, not your fault, no one's fault. It just is."

Narcissa hugged, her back, almost clinging.

Some nightmares- time holds no sway over.

Narcissa pulled away, almost jerking herself into an erect posture, her spine turning to steal, her voice was cutting when she carried on the conversation, her steps brisk. "So you don't think Harry can handle this talk?"

"I believe he could handle it, there isn't much of anything he couldn't or wouldn't be able to handle, but _I_ don't think I could handle seeing the disappoint on his face. He is just so bright lately, I couldn't raise his hopes then crush them. It would break my heart."

Narcissa's face didn't smile but it did soften, "You love him."

Andromeda frowned at her, "You knew that. You saw it before I did."

"I mean if the circumstances were less… less drastic. Had you met before, you might still have found each other."

"I would never have cheated on Ted."

"Maybe not with your body," Cissa agreed. "But had you gotten to know the Boy Who Lived, even with your husband around, could you have kept from loving him?"

Andromeda paused considering. Things weren't perfect with Ted, but then things weren't exactly perfect with Harry either. They were far too broken to be called perfect. But with Ted, marrying so young...

Ted was safe, Ted was familiar, warm, weightless laughter, he had been her home.

Although Harry was her home now.

She felt a headache forming, "They are both kind men, both powerful in their own right. They, they-"

"Harry is very charming," Cissa interrupted.

Andromeda paused, "Harry is disarming. No one as powerful and with a history like his should be so, so-"

"Domestic?" Cissa offered.

Andromeda laughed, "He makes a better mother than I do."

"And a better father than Ted?" Cissa asked.

Andromeda went very quiet then, the only sound between them their footfalls hitting the path as they walked the long way back to the house. "Ted loves our Nymphadora, loved her as best as any father could."

"But Harry?" Cissa prompted.

Andromeda shook her head, "But Teddy saved Harry. I think Harry was lost all of his life and in Teddy, in me, he found his place, his home, his reason to be. Ted Tonks was his own person before Nymphadora and I. He was young too -we both were, but he knew who he was. He didn't need to be found, he had a family, and I don't think I was even the only woman he had eyes for."

"Probably because he believed he couldn't have had," Narcissa noted. "A pureblood is not typically a mud-muggleborn gets to keep."

Andromeda shrugged, "I don't know if I can compare the two, not one as better than the other."

"I think you can."

Andromeda glared at her.

Narcissa didn't back down, "Beyond his blood status, beyond all the trappings of his fame, I've seen you dance in Harry's arms, I've seen your magic grow brighter by the day. If Harry is destined to be the next Albus Dumbledore than you aren't far behind. Ted may have been intelligent, but spell for spell, could he have held a candle to Harry Potter's flame, to yours?"

Andromeda answered the original question before they reached the edge of their property, Teddy peeking out the window to wave at them. "I don't know that I could have loved two men at once. But I know, had I truly gotten to know Harry before I lost myself, I would not have been able to keep from admiring him."

"Admiration," Narcissa drawled, sounding for all the world like her own snobbish husband, "I suppose, that is one way to phase the feeling."

* * *

Teddy was not hard to tuck into bed that night. The fight he had put up for his shower which played out much like a wet wrestling match with a wild lemur and a sightless exploring trying to get a better look, on account of Harry's glasses being thrown off in the scuffle.

Anyone who said raising children wasn't a full time position, had never been left with a toddler for a week.

Harry was almost too tired to get frisky when Andromeda pulled him into a kiss.

Almost.

Flinging a locking and silencing spell on Teddy's door, Harry pressed Andromeda against the couch arm. The tiredness he had felt just moments ago was gone, replaced with a wash of and endorphins and the heady smell of the woman he loved.

He kissed along her throat, her collarbone, and followed the line of her top. His lips tasting the top of her breasts, her fingers busy undoing his shirt.

Her patience ended before the line of buttons did and she ripped the shirt open with one forceful jerk.

He pulled back with a chuckle, "Does my shirt offend you?"

"Just the buttons preventing me from doing this," she said in response, bending forward and running one long wet line up his middle, only pausing when she reached his throat, giving him as much care and adoration as he had shown her.

Harry let his shirt fall to the floor. Swiftly, he bent to wrap an arm around her lower thighs, lifting, and pushing them over the couch edge.

She squeaked. He caught himself with his other arm before falling on her. He grinned at her, she never squeaked.

Her answering smile was mean, and she slipped a hand lower, taking a firm hold his tenderest of bits. She didn't hurt him, but she did have his full attention. Lucky, or perhaps unluckily for him, her hand didn't stay, as both her hands came around his bare back and pulled him down for another searing kiss.

Harry's hand slid down her left leg, and rose upwards under her layered skirts. He had the fabric hiked up nearly all the way when a knock sounded on their front door.

They both froze.

"Don't answer it," Andromeda instructed.

Harry did as instructed, his hand moving clos-

 _Knock-knock._

Harry's shoulder slumped, and he brought his arm up so he could hug her, and relax while they wait-

 _Knock-knock._

"Whoever it is can go get tossed," Harry growled low into her ear.

She pressed herself upward, tight against him, entangling her legs around his. He shuddered, trembling with the need to respond with more active-

 _Knock-knock-knock-KNOCK-KNOCK._

"I'm going to murder whoever it is," Harry whispered with feeling.

"COME ON!" A familiar voice yelled through the door, "I know you're home, Aunt Andromeda! Harry! You are always home."

Harry groaned with annoyance and resignation. Draco Malfoy would not leave until someone slammed his face in with the door.

He made to roll off Andromeda and the sofa, but they were too closely entwined. Harry ended with his back on the floor, Andromeda riding his waist, too high up for-

 _KNOCK-KNOCK._ "I'm not leaving until one of you answers this door!" Draco yelled.

In that particular moment, Harry was distracted from all thoughts of getting up, or moving, or really breathing. Because it was one of those moments when he looked up and could only register how beautiful Andromeda was. Her brown curls falling around her in soft rivulets. Her lips red from his attentions, her cheeks flushed with her own excitement, her eyes… Her eyes like liquid warmth, focused solely on him, looking at him as if he were something amazing, something handsome, and wanted, and _loved_.

No one had ever looked at him like that before, no one had ever made him feel so safely himself in his own skin.

He wasn't thinking; _does she like me? Am I doing the right thing? What should I say? How will she interpret me?_

He was thinking; _can we be like this forever? How many hours of sleep do 'actually' need? I wonder how many sounds I will hear tonight? Do all people in love feel this wonderful? Is it possible to love her any more than I already do without combusting?_

With Andromeda there were no wrong answers, just more to learn, more to explore. Harry had never thought too long about what he wanted in a lover, in a partner, in a wife. But if he had, Dromeda was both everything he wanted and everything he needed.

Life could not have been better-

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

Okay, maybe minus the in-laws.

* * *

AN: Thoughts and reactions please?


	23. Without It

Dear ReluctantSidekick, don't kill Sirius, please.

Chapter 23 - Without It

Daphne Greengrass _loathed_ asking for help, especially from the damned Boy Who Lived.

They were wasting there time, Potter wouldn't help a bunch of Slytherins. No way in-

Draco went to knock on the door again and nearly knocked on the man who opened the door.

Daphne hadn't really seen him in person in over a year, and then he had been dirty and clothed. And her first thought upon seeing him sort of cleared all other thoughts;

 _Oh Merlin, but is he pretty._

Harry Potter had gone from gangly teenager to being a young, handsome, beautiful man who- Daphne shook herself as she watched Harry's eyes scan over them all. It wasn't a happy look.

He leaned into the door frame crossing his arms, his pants hanging low on his hips. "Draco," he said sounding pissed, "why the hell are you here and why is our entire Slytherin class with you?"

It wasn't their entire Slytherin class, Crabb was dead and Goyle had no interest in joining them. But everyone else; herself, Tracy, Pansy, Mili, Draco, Blaise, and Theo were all standing on Harry Potter's front stoop about to ask for a favor.

"We need a favor," Draco begun, "It's about our NEWT's."

Harry jabbed a thumb to the side, "Hogwarts is that direction. Now if you'll excuse me I have better ways to spend my time than dealing with my in-laws and his friends."

 _In-laws?_ Daphne wondered. _How could Harry and Draco be in-laws? Possibly cousins, but not in-laws._

Harry went to shut the door but Pansy got in his face, catching the door. "I realize you might have some sluzzy waiting in bed for you but we have a real concern that needs to be addressed. I know you hate Slytherins but we aren't just asking this for our sake."

Taking a more objective look at 'the Man Who Conquered,' Daphne realized that Pansy was right on the ticket. He had definitely either been having or preparing to have sex with someone when they came knocking. Maybe his anger was more about the interruption than a dislike of who had interrupted.

Harry didn't have the opportunity to respond because the door was yanked opened further revealing an enraged Bellatrix Lestrange.

Except for Draco, they all took several quick steps backward. Pansy nearly tripped over her robes.

 _This is impossible, Bellatrix is dead._

'Bellatrix' glowered down at Pansy, who looked like she was about to pass out from fright, "Who the hell is calling me a 'sluzzy'?"

They gaped at her, they gaped at Harry. Gaped at the woman, who was definitely one of the Black sisters, in an undershirt, her skirts wrinkled, her dark wild hair falling free around her, and gaped again at Harry who was wearing the same color lipstick on the edges of his lips as she had stained her lips.

 _Oh Merlin._

Andromeda Tonks, one of Bellatrix Lestrange's two living sisters, turned her ire on Draco, "And Nephew, if you wished to speak with us, you should call _before_ the sun sets."

 _Nephew_. _In-laws. Oh. Merlin._

It wasn't some mindless fan in Harry's bed, it was one of the most renowned witches to ever pass through _Slytherin_ house warming his sheets. A witch who was more than twice his age, a witch who-

Draco glared at his aunt, clearly, he had known about this affair beforehand, while the rest of them were left to exchange astonished glances. Theo's face was nearly slack with shock. None of them could have predicted this turn of events.

"Well, _Aunty_ we are here now, so you might as well hear us out."

Andromeda slinked her arm around Harry's slim waist, he returned the gesture. They were within an inch of each other's height and they looked _good_ together. There was an ageless quality about them both, so that if Daphne hadn't known who they were she wouldn't have been certain how much younger Harry was from her.

Harry and Andromeda exchanged a look, and in that wordless communication that happened between people who knew each other well, they broke apart.

"I'll get the tea," Harry sighed, turning his back on them, while Andromeda held the door open for them.

Daphne kept her eyes on Harry who walked through the house like a dancer. Where he had once been so awkward and hesitant at school -as if he never quite fitted into his own skin, he now walked with all the grace and pride of a seasoned athlete. He wasn't sculpted, but he was in shape and the soft lines of his muscles were...

Daphne sort of regretted that he wasn't single, but she wasn't about to stick her foot into Andromeda's territory. It wasn't healthy to screw around with anyone descended directly from the Black line.

Harry bent to pick up his wand and shirt from the side of the sofa. Daphne found it odd that he had left his wand behind when he answered the door. She never went anywhere without hers nowadays.

She stood in the center of the unsure of where to sit, there was only the sofa, which wasn't enough room for all of them, and she wasn't about to sit where two people had just been…

Andromeda resolved the issue by conjuring chairs for them all. Harry returned with a tray of tea and teacups, looking like he had just stepped out of every woman's domestic wet dream. She appreciated that he hadn't put his shirt back on.

Harry sat as he took everyone's tea preferences. Daphne half expected a house elf to come scurrying in but it was Harry's hand that motioned upward, the teacups floating right side up and the tea began to pour itself from the teapot, as did the sugar and cream. The teacups floated gently to each of their hands. Harry never spilled a drop.

It was a small display of power, but even so, wandless he had just shown them all a level of control and presion with his magic that none of the rest of them -expect perhaps Andromeda, could have accomplished.

Harry Potter had been doing more than playing house it appeared.

"Now," Andromeda began, "What the hell do you people want?"

"The NEWT's are next week," Draco began.

"We are aware of this," she answered her voice clipped.

Daphne was no longer perturbed by the older woman's anger, she would have been ticked too if someone had stopped alone time with Mr. Potter.

"We haven't been going to school but we as well as the would be seventh years- who you don't know so we didn't bring them, want to take our NEWT's at Hogwarts with everyone else," Draco continued.

"What's stopping you?" Harry asked, his features softening to real concern. "Minerva would welcome you all."

 _Minerva?_ Daphne shook her head, Harry sounded honestly concerned. He was just full of surprises.

Harry emerald eyes focused on her, "What are you all afraid?"

Daphne answered, her voice as cold as she could make it, "It was torture or be tortured and more often than not it was both. For those of us who weren't sons or daughters of one of the Dark Lord's inner circle, we were 'taught' out of view of the other students. But what the other students saw of us was only our 'privileges' and their own pain. If we walk back in there alone- it will not matter that we fought on your side during the final battle. Things could get out of control."

"Things were pretty shit for us who were descendants of Death Eaters," Theo intoned, "Fucking No-Nose Madman and the damned Carrows... If it wasn't for Professor Snape a lot of the students would be dead or crazy today."

"You're afraid the other student will what? Chase you out of the school?" Andromeda asked.

"Ms. Greengrass has a point," Harry said.

Andromeda turned to him, "It couldn't be that bad."

Harry shook his head, "A few of the first and second year Slytherins had some broken bones, and that was the stuff the professors knew about. Things at Hogwarts are not good for Slytherins. I've been able to curb it a little, but I agree with Ms. Greengrass, it would be unwise to just waltz back in there unescorted."

"So you will help us?" Mili asked, her astonishment clear in her voice.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "You aren't looking for my protection, the professors could ensure that. You lot are looking for my endorsement, aren't you?"

The blankness on all their faces, the masks they all wore to hide their emotions, gave them away.

Harry smiled at them a little bitterly. He put his cup down the same time Andromeda in an almost choreographed motion. He put an arm around her, as she put a hand on his thigh.

It was Andromeda who answered for him, and what a Slytherin response it was too, "What's in it for us?" It just went to show that she might have married a muggleborn but nothing could wipe away a person's roots.

Draco huffed, "We're family."

"Yes, but you are in no real danger. You are asking us to play politics," Andromeda said with a slight twist of her lips.

Daphne had expected to be dealing with the Gryffindor Golden Boy, not this strange wizard sharing a life with a Slytherin. Daphne had assumed it would be a matter of ego stroking and hedging around what they really wanted, but Harry and Andromeda had seen through them before they even gotten the words out.

"No, we are asking Harry to play politics," Pansy said haughtily.

"Harry's mine," Andromeda nearly growled, "Anything that involves him, involves me."

Daphne watched Harry's face and some light sparked in his eyes when Andromeda had said _he's mine_. A self-satisfied smirk stole over his face and Daphne knew that Harry _liked_ belonging to her.

He was brave, Daphne wouldn't be comfortable turning her back on a woman like Andromeda much less sleeping with her.

"Fine," Draco pouted, "What do you want?"

Harry and Andromeda grinned at him.

Everyone else let out a soft groan.

"Drake," Blaise breathed, giving Draco a bemused and exasperated look.

"What?" Draco asked.

Andromeda spoke, "Didn't Luci teach you anything useful? Don't ask people you are bargaining with for _whatever_ they want. It gives them the upper hand."

Daphne doubted that if the two hadn't been family she would have explained that.

Theo laughed, "Do you mean Lucius Malfoy? Luci. Oh, that's rich."

"It's funnier when she calls him that over dinner," Harry said.

"Wait, you guys have family dinners?" Pansy asked.

"That must be interesting," Blaise said drily, shooting Draco a dark look.

Harry shrugged, the motion showing off the magnificence of his chest, "It's been almost a year and we haven't thrown any spells at each other yet."

"Yeah, but how often do you guys have dinner? Every other month?" Tracy asked.

"Every week," Harry said smoothly.

Blaise turned in his seat to face Draco, "What did he just say?"

Draco swallowed hard, looking nervously in every direction but at Blaise, "So what did you two want?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair.

Tracy and Mili let a small sigh, and Daphne almost joined them.

"Nothing at the moment," Harry said, "But if I pay you a favor then you will all owe us a favor."

"Done," Draco and Daphne said in unison.

Harry smiled, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "And so we are clear, _each_ of you owes us a favor, and there is no time limit on when we call that favor in, whether five weeks from now or fifty years from now."

Their group exchanged looks but Harry may be many things, the devil he wasn't, cutting a deal with him was worth it. The chances of him asking horrible things of them were slim. Even Andromeda wasn't likely to ask something too bad from them.

"Is everything settled then?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes," Draco said, "that's all. We'll meet here before we go to Hogwarts on the first day of testing."

"Fine," Andromeda said, "Now get out of our house."

"Bye," Harry said, grinning and relaxed.

Daphne was pretty sure she had never seen Harry Potter relaxed before.

They left.

Once they were back on the street walking to the center of town Pansy and Blaise turned on Draco. "What the hell was that?" they asked.

"Sorry, usually Teddy is awake later than that."

"Teddy?" Theo asked.

"Theo," Tracy said, rolling her eyes, "How out of the loop are you that you don't know who Teddy Lupin is?"

"Oh right," he said, "Harry is the kid's godfather right?"

"Harry Potter is fucking Andromeda Black!" Pansy exclaimed, throwing her arms up as if that where the central issue.

"She is a widow now," Daphne said.

"I can't believe it isn't in the papers yet," Tracy noted.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us, Drake," Blaise grumbled.

"I haven't told anyone, neither have my parents or Harry's friends. That's why it has stayed out the papers but it is pretty much an open secret at this point. They share a house and they are seen in public all the time."

"No one has seen them kissing in public," Pansy sneered.

"My parents don't kiss in public, at least not often," Draco shot back.

"She is twice his age!" Pansy exploded.

"No one would care if it was other way around," Daphne said.

That shut Pansy up, her own parents were nearly that far apart, but her father was the older one.

"What are family dinners like?" Theo asked.

Draco shrugged, "They're fine. My father hates it but Teddy's pretty entertaining and Harry is a good a cook."

Daphne's jaw dropped, "He cooks?"

"Why do I feel like everything we knew about Harry Potter is a lie?" Mili asked.

"Because," Draco answered, "we never knew him."

* * *

Harry's weekend seminars turned into practical DADA review and as Andromeda told him he might as well take his NEWT exams now he spent most of his free time that weekend studying.

He was not worried so much about his particles as his written exams. Hermione had made a copy of her notes for him which turned out to be far more useful than the text books.

When Monday came around he felt a little like a lion tamer as he walked out in front of the Slytherins through the Great Halls. The little Slytherins waved excitedly at him and the rest of the school, excluding his closer friends glared at them all.

Minerva and the other professors had been forewarned but the tension in the room became thick enough to walk on. Harry sat with the Slytherins as he was beginning to believe how much he underestimated the hostility level.

As the day wore on it became apparent that if it wasn't for the tests there would have been fighting. Perhaps the worst tension came from the sixth year Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. They had no exams as pressing as their OWL's or NEWT's and they made their dislike of the older Slytherins returning known.

The one that got Harry was when someone directed a comment towards Draco.

"How's the full moon, Scum? Is it freeing to finally have your outsides match your insides?"

Harry's wand was pointed and let out a ray of crackling blue light that made a satisfying bang when it hit the sixth year Gryffindor. The spell was meant to more disorient than hurt the target, but the boy was still sent backward, landing hard on his butt.

"Lycanthropy isn't a joke and it does not make the person less or more than who they were before," Harry said stonily to the befuddled boy.

"Thanks," Draco said softly as they walked to their next exam room.

"Don't mention it," Harry said tightly. He was wondering that even as an animagus, Teddy might face the same type of bullying from other kids as he grew up.

Hermione caught up to them then, "Can't you do anything without making a scene?" She was smiling.

Harry didn't smile back, "He was making fun of lycanthropy."

Hermione's smile fell instantly. "Right." After a moment she said, "So transfiguration is next. Are you ready?"

"I better be or Minerva is going fry me."

* * *

Over that week the NEWT exams proved far more challenging than the OWL's. The written exams were all open ended questions. Rather than multiple smaller open responses, there were ten vague questions meant to be answered with specific details all within one or two essays.

Harry wasn't stupid and he didn't do poorly on the written part of the exams, but after being out of school for over two years there wasn't much improvement in his writing abilities. Of course, his practicals were nearly easy. Working with Andromeda, Filius, and Minerva the testers were light weights.

In all, he took five exams. And the scores for the eighth years were given to them that weekend.

 _Herbology: Exceeds Expectations._

 _Transfiguration: Outstanding._

 _Charms: Outstanding._

 _Potions: Outstanding._

Harry frowned at the paper he elbowed Hermione who was staring down at her nine outstandings as if trying to burn the image of the way the O's looked into her memory.

She turned her head, her eyes glued to the paper until she could no longer see the paper. "What?" she asked.

"I don't have my DADA score, do you?"

Her eyes snapped back to the paper in her hands, "I got an outstanding."

"Naturally," Harry said as he looked over his own paper, "But it isn't even listed on mine."

She took the paper from his hands, "That's odd." But she was not worried or interested or ready to solve the issue like Harry expected her to be.

The eighth years were conjugated together in the Great Hall. The professors, Kingsley, some other ministry officials, the Prophet, and test officials were all there and Harry was beginning to sense a trap.

"I think I need to leave," Harry said and headed toward the exit.

Which of course is when the other students came flooding in.

Draco caught his arm, "You knew this was going to happen, right?"

"Knew what was going to happen?" Harry growled.

Theodore smirked at him, "You never did make any public appearances except for that one time you lectured everyone about human and non-human rights."

"What does that matter now?" Harry asked, his temper rising.

"Harry Potter," Kingsley called, "Please come to the front of the hall, please."

Only his asking please twice had Harry walking -reluctantly, up the hall as everyone else took their seats.

Everyone was smiling at him and all Harry could think was _traitors_.

When he reached the front of the room, Kingsley grinned and turned to the crowd. "Everyone here knows Harry James Potter. A man who gave up his youth to stand for what was right and against those who would tear us apart. In this year after the war, times have been bleak, and rebuilding has been slow and emotions have been high."

Kingsley paused looking over the students, "But if it were not for Harry Potter and his supporters we would be living in a land without hope. So as we have not been able to wrangle the man to accept a formal regeneration of his deeds, for his sacrifices and valor. Today we will be awarding Mr. Potter with a Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Firstly, as his real-world experience does speak for itself, but also because his test scores have broken and surpassed every previous score on record.

"Thus it is my honor and privilege to award Harry J. Potter with his Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The entire room exploded with clapping and hooting as everyone stood to their feet, even the Slytherins. As Harry couldn't not accept the document- his Defense Against the Dark Arts score and mastery certificate, he reached out and shook Kingsley's hand.

The first camera flash went off and that particular picture would be in the paper for weeks, and in every new copy of every British Wizarding History book.

Harry could have down without it.

* * *

AN: So. All my grand writing plans; well, starting some point next month my writing isn't going to be weekly and you will all be lucky to get a monthly update. On the plus side when I do come back to writing on this site some time next summer I will be a better writer. On the down side I can no longer make promises. My goal is to get this fic to past the 100,000 and give you all a clear ending point.

The sequel is forming in my head and I hope to get it posted as I have a few chapters written already but there is no way for me to finish it this year because I am just that slow of a writer and I simply will not have the time.

Thank you to all my reviews it has been getting to know many of you and share some of the stories swirling around my head.


	24. Of Wolves and Birds

AN: Well I had some tragic twists planned but my characters had a discussion with me and told me firmly _no._ And not only no, but _hell no_. _If you write in tragedy we will stop talking to you_. And if my characters stop talking to me I stop being able to write them.

P.S. I am going to push myself to write and post chapters with the time breaks. Some of the chapters will be longer, some like this one, shorter. Some will be week's worth of time jumps, others will be years. But as this is mostly high spirited stuff they will read as shorts.

* * *

ANII: **You may skip** this but it is one of my new favorite songs and it fits this story. Also, this will be the first concert I get to go see :D

'No Choir'

And it's hard to write about being happy

'Cause the older I get

I find that happiness is an extremely uneventful subject

oOo

And there would be no grand choirs to sing

No chorus could come in

About two people sitting doing nothing

oOo

But I must confess

I did it all for myself

I gathered you here to hide from some vast unnameable fear

But the loneliness never left me

I always took it with me

But I can put it down in the pleasure of your company

oOo

And there will be no grand choirs to sing

No chorus will come in

And no ballad will be written

It will be entirely forgotten

oOo

And if tomorrow it's all over

At least we had it for a moment

Oh, darling, things seem so unstable

But for a moment we were able to be still

oOo

 _~Florence + the Machines, 'No Choir,' High as Hope_

* * *

Chapter 24 - Of Wolves and Birds

In late June, Minerva declared Andromeda and Harry ready to shift.

Andromeda had thoroughly researched the effect shifting while pregnant might have. There was no risk whatsoever. Despite being a hard skill to learn the lure of turning into animal had attracted many a witch and wizard before. Witches found that shifting with a baby had no ill effect. The baby was a part of Andromeda, her blood was the child's blood. The science of it did not make any sense to her but magic and science were not always friends. In fact, they hardly ever were.

The only time transforming would become a problem would be near birth when the magic would simply not work. She could have tried transforming all day and she would remain human.

So in one breath to the next, Andromeda let her magic change her as Harry did the same beside her.

She blinked, suddenly much smaller than she had been, her eyesight sharper, and her ability to see far away magnified to an almost absurd degree. Andromeda looked toward Harry who was at eye level with her.

Harry was a white falcon. He almost looked like a snowy owl, with grey-black flecks at the ends of his wings.

He was a pretty bird.

She tried to take a step closer to him and find her feet clawed and unbalanced on the stone floors. She swung her arms back to catch herself and find that she too was a bird. Because her 'arms' were assuredly not arms.

She flapped her wings hard and was able to lift a foot off the ground before stumbling back to the floor.

Harry had no such issues. Once he began to beat his wings, he did not stop flapping until he was airborne. He began to circle the room and let out a piercing shriek, that to her own bird hearing translated to an exclamation of pure joy.

After another loop around Minerva's office he landed -gracefully, _damn him_ , beside her. He nuzzled her neck and found she was a few sizes bigger than him.

Minerva clapped, "Both falcons, wonderful!" She summoned a mirror.

Andromeda blinked at herself, she was charcoal grey, almost a soot-black, her eyes were brownish amber, and she was giant. If Minerva hadn't said they were both falcons she might have said she was an eagle.

Andromeda cocked her head at the older witch.

Minerva seemed to understand the question, "I think you are a Gyrfalcon, which is the largest breed of falcons. Your dark coloring is unique but not altogether uncommon for a Gyrfalcon. However, white Peregrine falcons are quite rare and he is probably on the smallest side of the scale for that breed. Peregrine's are known for being the fastest falcon among."

Harry squawked with pride.

Andromeda clipped him with a wing which sent him stumbling, and he plopped onto his chest in a spiking of puffed feathers.

There were benefits to being the bigger one.

When he found his feet he sidled closer to her and nudged her toward the window. She obliged him and jumped when he did. Flying from this height was easier, the updraft working for her.

Once the wind caught them, she forgot about everything but the joy of flight, of dancing with Harry, and the air in her lungs. She had never known freedom such as this.

She didn't know if it had been minutes or hours that passed but eventually, they landed back in Minerva's office. She had been reading a book when they landed and shifted back to human form.

Andromeda was ready for a nap, Harry was all energy.

"That was _amazing!_ " he enthused.

Harry caught her around her waist as Andromeda stumbled toward a seat.

"Are you alright?" he asked his enthusiasm quickly turning to worry.

"Fine, but that was a workout," she smiled and patted Harry's hand.

Minerva stood beside them, "You will both need to go to the ministry tomorrow and get yourselves registered."

They nodded.

"Andromeda, would you cast a patronus please?" Minerva asked.

"Why?" she asked in return.

"An old woman's curiosity."

Andromeda flicked her wand. Calling up a happy memory was not difficult, not with him sitting right beside her, her free hand in his. "Expecto Patronum."

A small falcon that matched Harry's form perfectly burst from her wand.

Harry laughed and flicked his own wand, his patronus joining hers. His was also falcon, only larger and matching her animagus form.

They looked at each other grinning, and Andromeda could not help but steal a quick kiss with the proof of their heart's joy soaring around them in silver mist and light.

* * *

The next full moon Harry, Andromeda, Teddy, Draco, and Wendy Bird ventured into the Forbidden Forest.

Harry hated being back here but the forest seemed brand new in this form. His eyesight was worlds better, as was his night version.

Keeping up with Teddy as a bird was easy, even as the young werewolf/wolf-shifter sprinted through trees and under logs, chasing after every insect and bunny he caught sight or wind of.

Draco who was taking his potion seemed to act more human than any of them but nevertheless lopped after Teddy wherever he led. At one point Harry had to chase everyone back from the direction of the spiders.

They ran until dawn, until Draco shifted back. Teddy fell asleep in Harry's arms, Andromeda still in falcon form, drifted off on Harry's shoulder, Wendy Bird nodding off on his other shoulder.

"That was fun," Draco said tiredly, dragging his feet behind Harry.

"You can have the couch if you like."

"Thanks."

They walked together in silence back to the house, both of them too drained to apparate back safely.

"Did you ever imagine this would be our future?" Draco asked as made up the couch after putting Teddy in his crib and gently laying Andromeda on the covers their bed. She had barely twitched when Harry had unhooked her from his shoulder.

"Draco," Harry said sadly, "I don't know that I ever imagined having a future. There were days when just seeing the next morning was uncertain."

"I'm sorry," Draco said not looking at him. "Sorry for whatever part I played in that."

Harry tossed a pillow at him, "I'm not a saint, nephew, I made nearly as many mistakes as you did."

He nodded, brushing back a strand of blond hair back, he was growing it out like his dad's. It looked good on him, although it did make him look more feminine than he already had. "Goodnight, _Uncle_ Potter."

The nephew/uncle had started as a barbed joke between them. But the discomfort of the situation had long since lost its bite. After all, Draco hadn't even known his Aunt Andromeda until Harry started living with her.

But the nephew/uncle name calling between them had allowed them to move past their school years' relationship, past the children they had been. Who they were now, wasn't recognizable to who they had been.

Besides, they may have been the same age but they weren't in the same stages of their lives. Draco had just started dating someone he actually cared about, while Harry was practically married and was raising a kid. Harry taught classes part-time and had as much sway over the public as Albus Dumbledore. Draco still wasn't quite sure what he wanted to be and with the lycanthropy and his history, there were not many doors open for him.

No, Draco and Harry were not equals, but they were family.

* * *

AN: Thank you to the reviewers!


	25. Would We

AN: And some of the darkness slipped back in, but that was all on the characters, I swear!

Chapter 25 - Would We

Teddy was yet again placed under the twins capable care. George had already invited Teddy to be the ring barrier in his wedding.

Harry was pretty sure it wasn't a great idea, but as he was one of the groom's men, he would be close enough to ensure Teddy didn't get into too much trouble.

Harry and Andromeda entered the ministry shoulder to shoulder. She paused when she got to his fountain.

"You made this?" she asked.

He nodded.

"It's beautiful."

He smiled, "Thank you."

Someone snapped their picture then.

"Oi! It's Harry Potter!" someone yelled.

Harry and Andromeda made themselves scarce.

They were nearly through the Ministry's check point when the wave of reporters who had materialized began shouting.

One question became very persistent. "Mr. Potter, you've been living with Ms. Black for over a year now. Are you together?"

The question was repeated in other polite ways and other not so polite ways.

"Give me my wand back," Harry growled at the wand weigher.

"Are you two dating?" the nosy wizard asked sternly, though his hand was shaking violently.

Harry gave Andromeda a look and she bared her teeth. It wasn't directed so much at him as it was expressing how she felt about everyone around them. He also knew that she was saying she was sick of this game. They both knew they would hound on the issue until they either received an answer or made one up.

Twisting his wrist and his Holly wand flying back to him in an instant he turned to the mob of reporters.

He opened his mouth and was quite sure what to say. Andromeda was a hell of a lot more than his girlfriend and lover seemed to lack a certain sense of permanency.

Andromeda had no such difficulties. She put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Camera flashes went off, but at that moment he didn't care because like always Harry was lost in her kiss.

The next thing he knew she was dragging him through the checkpoint and they were off to the elevators to report there animagus status, as well as Teddy's. They had both agreed that it would be better for the paperwork to be formalized before the rumours cycling through Hogsmeade turned into a problem.

* * *

The next morning the paper headlines were blowing up. Every wizarding family was treated to a picture of Harry and Andromeda kissing, and a smaller picture of them smiling at each other in front of the fountain. The resulting articles ranged from anything to the Boy Who Lived being ensnared by a Black's beauty and power, to Andromeda enslaving him.

"Well, that's a little extreme," Harry said, pausing to read the paper as he stirred waffle mix.

"Keep cooking, slave," Andromeda ordered.

Harry threw flour at her, which backfired as it got Teddy in on the fun, which quickly resulted in the kitchen, Harry, Andromeda, and Teddy being powdered white and covered with broken eggs.

* * *

Another Month Passes.

* * *

" _Ma'am, your daughter and son-in-law, Nymphadora Lupin didn't sur-"_

 _Andromeda slammed the door shut in the Auror's face. The world was falling in around her._

 _She couldn't breathe._

 _There was no air._

 _She didn't feel herself collapse against the wall, and when she realized she had, she didn't care._

" _My baby," she moaned. "Ted, our baby girl!" she cried out._

 _No one answered her._

 _Ted was dead too._

 _It wasn't sorrow that ate at Andromeda, it was nothing, a big black, incomprehensible nothingness that engulfed her._

 _She didn't feel because there was nothing left of her to feel._

 _All was lost._

 _Andromeda wondered if she should kill herself, or if she was already dead._

 _There was nothing left, nothing left to fight for._

 _And she hadn't fought, had she? Had she raised her wand against her sisters might she prevented all this? Maybe instead of leaving home she should have killed them all, ended the Black line before it could plague the world more than it already had._

 _Crying; sharp and broken called out to her._

 _She blinked. The house was dark. She couldn't quite tell or remember if the lights had been turned off or whether the world had been cast into darkness._

 _The crying continued._

 _Who was crying?_

 _Teddy, her grandson. He was here. He was still here._

 _If she left he would have no one._

 _Pulling herself to her feet, using the wall for support she went to him._

 _He was so small, so small._

 _He stopped crying the moment she picked him up._

 _Precious baby._

 _She would keep him safe. He would live. Her future was nothing, her happiness dead and gone, but she would remain. This was Teddy's home._

 _Andromeda wondered if there was enough left in her to raise him._

 _She had no answer to that. She had no answers at._

 _All she knew was that she would keep him alive._

 _It was her responsibility now._

 _Perhaps Nymphadora, one day soon, would return home to them._

Andromeda started awake, her heart felt so heavy she feared it might stop beating.

She tried to even out her breathing and reached out for Harry finding him sweating and caught in his own nightmare.

She shook his shoulder gently. He bolted upright, shouting, " _Sirius!_ "

"Harry," Andromeda coaxed, as he looked around the room wildly.

His gaze focused on her, and even though she knew his eyesight was a bit too poor to see her in clarity, he did see her. He recognized who she was and that he had been dreaming.

He relaxed, his shoulders slumping. She cupped his face in her hands, "It's alright, I'm here."

He bent forward to kiss her gently before folding forward, laying his head on the blankets pooled on her lap. Andromeda leaned back against the headrest, the night air cool on her bare breasts.

She began to run her fingers through his hair, rubbed a hand across his back like he had done so many, many times for her.

Harry didn't cry but neither did he fall back asleep. No more words passed between them, the silence of the night felt filling rather than oppressive.

A part of her wanted to tell him about the nightmare, she had done so many times before and she would not need to explain it to him again. All she had to say was 'I had that dream again,' but she was enjoying this moment. This moment of quiet for all that they had lost.

She was drawing more strength from being the one to give comfort than be comforted.

* * *

Andromeda and Narcissa were walking around Hogwarts' lake after one of Andromeda's classes.

"So business is going well," Narcissa noted.

Andromeda nodded, "Turns out I have the market for dance studio classes. Everyone else just had private tutors, hard to learn to dance with a crowd if you only have two people. I might expand once the new baby no longer needs to be breastfed."

"Are you going to stop the lessons?"

"For two months, I think, as long as I heal well. My work only requires me to be away for a few hours. Harry can handle that."

"You are confident he will be able to handle a newborn and Teddy."

"Yes, he's babysat Verona for Fleur and Bill enough times while watching Teddy."

"Do you think Teddy will want a little sibling?"

Andromeda ran a hand over her stomach, she had gained weight at this point but as that weight had gone to all her curves she wasn't quite showing just yet. "That I am not entirely sure on, but Harry is a very doting person, I don't think he will forget about Teddy in any way. I don't think Teddy has ever doubted how much his godfather loves him, if anything I think Teddy might enjoy not being the youngest anymore."

"He is quite advanced for his age," Narcissa looking over the lake, "Draco didn't start talking like that until he was two and a half years old."

"He is advanced, in speech, in movement, but sometimes he overreacts to things or acts out. Not in malice but because he can't always think through everything. It's as if his skills are advancing but mentally, identity-wise he is still a baby."

"Won't that be a problem with another baby."

Andromeda looked at the sunlight reflecting off the water, "He is my daughter's son, he feels very deeply, but it is all love within him. He will have to adjust to the changes this new child will bring but it shall not be a bad change, simply different. He won't be as alone."

"Aside from Verona why don't you bring Teddy to spend time with other children? Harry Potter's son would be welcome anywhere."

"He still shifts unexpectedly and not always on the day of the full moon, and his wolf form acts like a puppy. He isn't so much dangerous as he is overly energetic and that can be scary for other children, or more dangerously, it could scare their parents."

Narcissa grabbed her hand.

"I never realized why our prejudices were so objectionable until I began to live on the receiving end of them."

Andromeda squeezed Cissa's hand back, "What's wrong Cissa? You have been tense all evening."

"Draco came out to his father last night."

"Came out?" Andromeda asked.

"He's gay."

Andromeda raised a brow, "And how did our dear Luci take that?"

"He tried banishing Blaise Zabini, Draco's boyfriend, from the manor and Draco, raised his wand against his father."

Andromeda's grip tightened on her sister's hand.

"It was a blowout fight. I am not sure Draco has ever raised his voice against his father, not really, not like that."

"How did it end?" Andromeda asked.

"It boiled down to Lucius saying he wanted grandchildren." Narcissa went quiet for a long moment, her blue eyes hardening like ice. When next she spoke her voice was raw, "Draco said even if he were straight he would never give us a grandchild. He would not risk passing on his lycanthropy. He said that Teddy was lucky to also have been born with the ability of a metamorphmagus, but any child of his would simply be cursed."

Narcissa looked at Andromeda her eyes like blue flame. "It's Lucius's fault, did you know that? Draco being turned was Lucius's punishment for being stupid with the Dark Lord's possessions. He made us watch as Greyback-" Her voice broke.

Narcissa yanked her hand free from Andromeda, "If I could go back, I would have grabbed Lucius that night he came back with that bloody Dark Mark and torn it off him. I should have done the same with Bella."

Andromeda looked out on the lake, "Sometimes I wonder what would have become of us if I had stayed. I could have murdered the Lestrange boys easily enough and I could have kept Bella close to me. She trusted me even if she didn't always agree with me."

"Every time I think she could have been redeemed," Narcissa said slowly watching the waves lap at the shore, "I remember what she did to the Longbottoms and the thought passes."

Andromeda's heart clenched, _if I had remained my sister's caretaker, how much suffering could have been avoided?_

"So when are you going to tell Harry?" Narcissa asked, changing topics abruptly.

"This weekend, I already have the Weasley twins on call for babysitting."

"Where are you taking him?"

"I was hoping you might let us borrow your estate in France?"

Narcissa grinned, "You had only to ask."

"Thank you, Cissa."

"Have you come up with names yet?"

Andromeda grinned, "Of course. If it's a boy, Winslow Sirius Potter and if it's a girl, Morwenna Lily Potter."

"Winslow, Morwenna," Narcissa said, tasting the names. "I approve, but will Harry?"

"Yes."

Narcissa let out a small laugh, "How can you be so sure?"

"Sure about Harry?" Andromeda grinned, "Lately, I think he's the only sure thing I've ever had in my life."

"Of course," Narcissa said sweetly, "Morwenna is a more respectable name than Nymphadora."

Andromeda shoved her little sister into the lake and for her own safety shifted into her falcon form, beginning to fly towards home.

Narcissa's snarl of rage could be heard from a mile up and even then Andromeda had to fly in a zigzag to avoid the multi-colored curses headed her way.

* * *

AN: I'm like ninety percent sure all of the Black sisters are less sane than they pretend to be. Thoughts and reactions please?


	26. Unconditional

Chapter 26 - Unconditional

"Are you sure you can handle him alone?" Harry asked Fred for the dozenth time.

Andromeda glared at the redhead who had shown up without his twin. The last thing she wanted was Harry to be worried tonight. They would be back tomorrow afternoon but regardless, she wanted all of his attention tonight.

"I gave him Luna and Hermione's address if something goes sideways," Andromeda said.

"And there is always Bill and Fleur," Fred said smiling at Harry.

Andromeda did like the twins, not only were they the perfect babysitters for a child like Teddy but they didn't belittle Harry for his age or his overprotectiveness.

She wrapped her arm around Harry's and said, "Let's go, love, the night isn't getting any younger."

Harry patted her hand and bent down to give Teddy a kiss on the head. "Be good," he warned.

Teddy just grinned at his father and said, "Love you, Mapoppy."

"Love you too, son."

Andromeda dragged Harry out of the house her impatience finally finding its end. Once outside she instructed, "Close your eyes."

Harry closed his eyes and Andromeda disapparated them both.

"Alright open them," she said.

And when he opened his eyes it was to a moon kissed garden. Last night had been a full moon and tonight the world was just as bright if tinged in blue.

Harry turned to her, "Where are we?"

"France, Cissa's estate, she is letting us borrow it for the night."

Harry's eyes shown in the moonlight, "Is there something we are celebrating?"

He was no fool, he probably already knew the news, but Andromeda knew him, and in knowing him, knew he would be relentlessly happy to have the news confirmed. She grinned, grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a run.

She loved running. She loved dancing, and hiking, and swimming, and now flying, but Andromeda Black had a special love for running. In her childhood, it was something they had never allowed to do in public or indoors or at any time really. Pureblood ladies did not run, it was something drilled into them by everyone.

So naturally, it was something the Black Sisters had done every chance they got.

There was a certain thrill to running, the thrill of being caught and the speed not to be. In her case, the anticipation wasn't necessarily about being caught while running away from someone, but being caught or seen in the act of running in and of itself. It was an act of rebellion, and sometimes stealth.

To this day she still felt reckless when she ran, she felt like the girl she had been so long ago who only smiled when she was causing trouble with her sisters.

Harry kept up with her without complaint, but then he wasn't running in heeled boots and skirts. Skirts that she had bunched in her hand as they sped through the gardens and manicured lawns. Again it woke a younger part of her that believed in the fairytales mothers told their daughters to disguise the cold practicalities of arranged marriages.

They entered the back of the house that was a greenhouse of sorts. It was a glassed in porch that was home to many beautiful plants, though thanks to magic there was no loud fan or heater running in the background. No, aside from the insects outdoors there was no sound, but for the sound of her heartbeat, and of his and-

His lips fell upon hers, and because it was summer and they had been running, he tasted salty.

She wrapped his arms around him, leaning all of her weight into him so that he took the next logical step a picked her up. He found the bed that had been set up for them. This was their guest room, with windows that looked up at the stars, and a room whose light was provided by the moon.

Some nights their clothes came off with a snap of the fingers, a bit of ticklish magic, but tonight was one of those nights when the clothes came off slow, with steady, teasing fingers.

Harry started with her boots, undoing the laces as his gaze took her all in. In his eyes, she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. Not because of some taboo sexual fantasy, or absurd fetish, but because she knew that Harry Potter liked who she was and how she treated and behaved with her body.

There were many people who found partners who fit one need and not another. And their love was no less real.

With Ted, who had been handsome in that clean shaven, dirty-blonde, blue-eyed way, Andromeda had found his looks acceptable but it was the love between that had made him desirable. His kindness for all that he did and for everyone that he knew. Kindness hadn't been something Andromeda had had much experience with before meeting Ted Tonks.

But sometimes she had wondered if Ted had fallen in love with her beauty and her body before he had come to know her. She had not provided him with many options and she had certainly had to curb some of her upbringings to fit some of Ted's sensibilities.

With Harry it was almost the reverse. Not that she valued one love over the other. What she had with either man was irreplaceable.

With Harry, she had been as drawn to his kindness and tenderness as she had been drawn to Ted's, but she had also found Harry objectively handsome. Not that it hurt that he was twenty years younger than her and there were things about his body that outside of a professional athlete a man her own age could not compete with. But Andromeda was physically drawn to Harry. From his stunning green eyes to his lean figure as well as the sharp contrast between his raven black hair and oh so pale skin.

Yet for Harry, she thought it was the opposite as it was for her. She believed he had fallen in love with her, not her body. He liked her abrasiveness, her hard edges, and her dark past. Harry had seen the absolute worst of her, seen her broken and defeated. Had personally bent down to pick up the pieces and had somehow, against every logical impulse, seen the strength and life in her. The stronger she got, the more independent, and quick-tongued she became, the more he seemed to adore her.

And Harry had never behaved as if he wanted a kept woman -like he wanted an exotic pet kept in a cage, if anything, it felt like he wanted to be kept. As if all he wanted out of life was to do and be anything for his family and the people he loved.

Harry pressed a kiss to the side of her knee, "You're smiling, and you're smiling at me so I hope you're thinking of me, but you are-" he flipped up her skirts, "far," he spread her legs a little wider, both her boots discarded on the floor at this point, "away," and he laid a soft kiss on her thigh.

She shuddered for him. "Hmmm," was her only response.

He slid down her undergarments and trailed kisses closer to where she most wanted him. With his lips to her skin -regretfully lower down, he asked, "What were you thinking about?"

"You," she breathed.

He nipped her and her breath caught in her throat. "What about me?" he asked, his own voice rougher.

"I was thinking of how much you loved me," she said, watching his face, even as her body thrummed with anticipatory pleasure.

And just as she believed to be true, his eyes softened, some predatory tension in him that preceded sex for most men eased to something tender. He rose up on his knees, leaning over her body so he could kiss her lips, "I do love you, Dromeda."

She arched against him like a cat, claiming another hungry kiss.

Harry laughed, and with some quick placement of legs and torso she was too distracted to prevent, she found herself on her stomach on the bed as he began to undo the back of her dress and skirts.

She sighed happily as Harry drew back the curtain of her hair to one side in order for him to kiss and lick down the back of her body as he revealed it. As a dancer -as Black Sister, Andromeda had no shame about her body or age, even as the baby weight began to build, she had muscles and when she looked in the mirror, she thought the fat was only adding to her curves. She certainly wasn't the lean twig princess of her younger sister, but as Bella had set the standard of beauty for them all, if any of the three of them had body issues it might have been Narcissa. Of course, Cissa was far too proud to ever show or indicate any such insecurities.

Harry bit down on Andromeda's ass and she squeaked, a sound only Harry could get from her.

He laughed, "Still far away, what are you thinking of, my love?"

"You," she said again.

He bit her other butt cheek a bit harder. She didn't squeak this time, she rolled and spun, pinning a shirtless but still clothed Harry beneath her.

"Persistent, aren't we?" she asked, smirking down at him.

His hands, trailed down her sides, his thumbs brushing her beasts before he continued the rest of the way to her hips, where he paused. "Maybe-" he began carefully. There was a look in his eyes, part longing, and part trepidation. "Maybe," he tried again, "I wonder if you're keeping secrets?" The last word lifting up in a hopeful plea.

Andromeda gently took his hands in hers, his palms still on her body, she led them to her torso. "Just the one," she whispered.

His eyes seemed to burn with their own light, but he remained still under her touch, his breath held, waiting for her -waiting for her to answer his heart's desire.

"Harry, my darling, I'm pregnant."

His face broke into a smile. A smile so joyous, so unconsciously happy, she thought her heart might burst with love for him. Had she not already loved him, had there been any doubts, that look, that one single expression would have stolen her heart.

One moment they were on the bed, the next, Harry was dancing them around the room. She completely naked, him barefoot with only a pair of trousers. They danced to a music only he could hear, which was alright because in his arms she felt it too.

And when that song changed, they were back on the bed, and they danced to a different kind of rhythm. It was all good, it was all love, and Andromeda thanked the stars above them for giving this man to her. For giving her life where she believed there to be none.

* * *

Harry was awake to see the dawn that morning, awake enough to see the sunrise change the colors of the hills around their little oasis. Watch the light play of her skin and change the hues of browns and blacks in her hair.

 _Andromeda is pregnant, with my baby. I'm going to be a father._

Of course, Harry was already a father, but the first time he had held Verona Weasley had shown him that he -even if he only admitted it to himself, desperately wanted more children. He wanted more family, he had always been envious of Ron's family from the moment he had met them.

Harry was determined that Teddy would not grow up as he had. Teddy was Harry's as much as this new baby was and Teddy would never feel the lack of Harry's love. This child would be Teddy's sibling, brother or sister, never cousin, never uncle or aunty.

Harry felt as if his chest was too small for his heart. He looked over at Andromeda, asleep on his pillow. Andromeda didn't really show her age, she could be forty, she could be twenty. The only thing that really gave her away were the small lines around her eyes and lips, and more often than not her expression. When she was happy she was a girl when she was sad she looked her age. When she was angry, well no one was really thinking about how old she was, and when she was asleep like now… she was beautiful.

Harry wasn't sure what moment had done it, but she had gone from being lovely and attractive to her being the most beautiful person he had ever met. Logically, it probably wasn't true, but for him, there was no other woman who mattered to him in that way.

Harry grinned, he couldn't believe she was pregnant with his baby. When she had first told him she was trying for a baby, he had been happy, but not like this, not like this.

He was so happy he couldn't remember being happier. It wasn't so much that this child would be blood of his blood. Harry loved Teddy with all his heart, and he knew that he would have been as satisfied with adopting another baby, but this pregnancy meant something more than just an addition to their family.

It meant they were a family.

Harry had no doubts that Andromeda wanted him, but he did worry sometimes that he was playing second best to the life she had had. Her being pregnant for him meant that she wanted him, wanted a future with him and Teddy.

This baby would be a new beginning for them. After the war, neither of them were fully healed. Harry and Andromeda both woke in the middle of the night with far too many memories. But they weren't so broken that they couldn't function, couldn't love, couldn't have a future.

And for that future, for this family, Harry would do anything. Harry Potter had been feared by a dark lord and his followers when he was but a child. Harry was no longer a child, and if Albus Dumbledore had taught him anything it was that in the Wizarding World, with age, came power.

Between Andromeda Black and himself, their fates would not be what his parents were, and their love for their children would not be as weak as Aunt Petunia's was for Harry. Teddy would not be abandoned, this new baby would not be cursed.

In the Potter Home, only safety and unconditional love were allowed. He vowed it to himself, to the woman in his bed, to his godson, to his unborn baby, and to the very universe that existed around them. Harry would do everything and anything he needed to do to ensure that vow.

* * *

AN: Reviews, please?


	27. Tea

KEYNOTES: _This story does not end with this baby being born._ This fic goes until Teddy reaches about six years of age. I will be giving you more segments like this where we skip a bunch of months.

 **Nothing more happens that is tragic!** Babies aren't going to die, I solemnly swear. There are some bittersweet things that come up in the later chapters because these characters all have tragic backstories and are somewhat broken but no bad major events happen until the sequel which will skip from this fic and Teddy being six years old to next story and Teddy being eleven.

* * *

Chapter 27 - Tea

It wasn't often that Andromeda went to London but she needed to check on their vaults, _their_ vaults because while Harry and she had no plans -at least that she was aware of, to get married, Harry had 'married' them financially.

It was November already, and while the spear for the Yule Holiday wasn't in full swing yet people were busier than ever. Fleur with her relatives in France and the Weasley Twins with their business and love lives did not have time for babysitting.

Least of George who had been married on Halloween. Something Harry hadn't been thrilled about, and by not thrilled she meant that he wasn't just overprotective, he was jumping at shadows and had not let Andromeda or Teddy out of his sights all evening. He covered up his anxiety fairly well, until Molly Weasley gave a backhanded comment about the new baby coming.

The look Harry had given Weasley Mantron…

Andromeda smiled, it was good to be loved, and if that love put the fear of Merlin into those around her, well, that was just icing on the cake.

But regardless of how much either of them had enjoyed the wedding, or how well Teddy behaved himself, Harry had not been happy, nor had slept at all that night when they finally returned home.

Last Halloween hadn't been like this, and when she finally asked him about it his answer had been chilling. Not just the content but the tonality in which he said it with. _S_ _omething bad usually happens on Halloween for me, and I've never had so much to lose._

He had stood sentry all night, she had fallen asleep in his arms on the couch while he listened and watched, the shields thrumming around their home, Teddy's door open.

When morning broke she had found herself alone on the sofa, the smell of breakfast waking her. Harry smiled at her and seemed perfectly at ease, but she wasn't fooled. Had an army come marching on them last night, this morning, Harry might have slaughtered them. Would have finished with them before they knew what was happening to them.

Andromeda had always found Voldemort's attempts to kill a baby to be in the utmost distaste, no pureblood would have -no matter what a prophecy said, gone after a baby. Now, she wasn't saying that her people had never killed babies, they had, but out of sheer pride, they wouldn't have gone after a baby. And then when Voldemort tried assassinating Harry while he was still at school also seemed so odd.

Seeing Harry Halloween night, him all of nineteen, she saw the wizard that was to be feared. Had this Harry Potter fought in the last war, hell if he had fought in the war before this one, neither would have lasted as long as they had.

Andromeda wasn't the only one picking that up, Filius and Minerva were houseguests often enough that she saw them talk, exchange looks when Harry thoughtlessly used wandless magic. Or even in his classes, apparently, and according to his students, his reputation paled in compassion to the reality of him

Which brought her back to why she was here alone without him. She had a morning meeting with a goblin. Harry was currently at work and he had brought Teddy with him for today. Although, they were both unaware that she was going alone to London, the meeting with goblins had been rearranged.

Harry was working part time at Hogwarts, and by part time she meant he worked mornings. Teddy and Andromeda were awake early enough that Harry working didn't truly cut into their morning routine. And Minerva had rearranged everyone's schedules that all seven years of students could fit their DADA classes into the morning.

First years had the first period, second and third years were together the second period on Monday. Tuesday, two blocks of fourth years, Wednesday, two blocks of fifth years, Thursday, two blocks of sixth years, and finally, the seventh years on Friday. And because it was Harry Potter, a legend even among his own peers, every student was taking DADA, including the sixth and seventh years who originally planned to opt of DADA because their chosen careers didn't require it.

Harry had warned Minerva that once the baby came he would not be back until the following year, the professor from the year before agreed to return while Harry was away. Harry was a natural at teaching, and it seemed to give Harry a space to stretch his magical muscles and give back to the community. He could easily spend every day locked away with herself and Teddy and never complain, but he was more relaxed with more to do.

"Whore," someone said in passing.

Andromeda spun to see who had spoken, but the streets of London were packed and as it was cold she was surrounded by a hundred black cloaks. All she knew was that the speaker had been a wizard. She turned back to her course, back straight and spine aching. She was very pregnant at this point.

Pregnant enough that she could no longer sleep through the night, whether from the aches in her muscle and bones, or because of two feet and two fists beating at her from the inside. While she wouldn't trade seeing Harry's face the first time he had felt his baby kick against his hand through her for anything, she was about ready for the baby to be on the outside.

"Snatch," another whisper said around her.

"Viper."

"Harpy."

"Monsterous bitch."

Andromeda hadn't realized how much animosity there would be towards her. The irony? That although she couldn't identify the people spitting insults at her, she didn't recognize any of them as purebloods, or at least not purebloods who had walked in her parent's circles. Harry Potter was the hero of Blood Traitors, Half Bloods, and Muggleborns, and it was those same people who seemed to despise her.

After twenty years of being respected among them and now to have them against her was unsettling. The tables had turned on her, _again_. A part of her understood why the witches were mad at her. She had taken the most desirable bachelor of Harry's generation, but she didn't understand why the wizards were mad her.

Was it because she was Black?

She reached the bank, and she found herself a bit shaken, shaken because she was glad no one had tried to touch her or cast a spell at her back. It wasn't something a pregnant witch should have had to worry about outside of a war. Even the purebloods had opened store doors for her when she had been showing with Nymphadora. In her current condition, the idea of being hit with an unprovoked spell was terrifying, not for herself but for the child.

Andromeda hated being afraid, but she wasn't stupid or so prideful to risk the baby. She would not be going out again alone until after the baby was born.

The goblins treated her as she had been expecting to be treated. They opened doors for her, and while she couldn't call their conversation pleasant in their discussion about joint vaults, they did offer her water, snacks, and a comfortable chair. Bellatrix's, the Lestrange Brother's, Sirius's, Jame's, Remus's, and Harry's vaults were now also hers.

Pollux Black would be rolling in his grave.

The idea amused Andromeda greatly.

When she was back in the lobby she had half a mind to send an owl to Harry for him to come and get her. Apparition in the later stages of pregnancy was not advisable as it had been known to induce labor. Andromeda had another month to go before the predicted due date.

She had almost begun to look for a goblin to ask about an owl when she spotted a familiar blonde head.

"Lucius!" she called, for once in her life, pleased to see him.

It wasn't that she couldn't protect herself, but she needed someone to watch her back, she couldn't dodge well like this. Her center of balance had changed and she had too many weak spots.

Lucius turned to her, face cold -unsurprisingly, as he paused before the exit. He didn't protest when she reached for his arm, just offered it to her with every civility that had been drilled into him.

"I need an escort home," she said as she twined her arms around the taller man's.

Lucius's eyes and lips tightened but he didn't object. Of course, he couldn't, not if he wanted to return home to Narcissa saying he had refused her only sister and unborn niece or nephew safe passage.

Andromeda smiled at him, knowing full well she had just killed his afternoon. Pregnant witches didn't travel much, too many magical transports were risky for the third trimester, and the time when carriages were drawn by winged horses had long passed outside of special events or certain communities in France.

And of course, had she been going to the Malfoy Manor, they could have taken a car, but Hogsmeade didn't have any connecting roads, which meant they would have to take a train, and the Hogwarts Express was not on the tracks. The Hogsmeade Rotation was a far slower train that ran six times a day, three times there, three times back, excluding the days the Hogwarts Express ran. Andromeda had taken the morning train in, and in an hour the next train left. If they didn't make it the next train wasn't for another seven hours.

Lucius's steps were brisk and he only slowed down when Andromeda almost tripped over a cobblestone.

"Why isn't Harry with you?" Lucius asked as they continued.

"He doesn't know I'm here, well he will once he gets home and reads the note I left, but he gave in to Teddy begging to go to Hogwarts for the day. So I had the morning to myself."

"And you decided to go to the bank," Lucius said a tad bitterly. "Did you realize the danger you were putting yourself and the child in?"

She didn't like him, but she didn't dislike the way his pale eyes scanned the crowd, how stiff his back was as he tried to stay aware of those passing around them. Lucius's pride was very important to him and currently, her safety was his honor. So despite herself, she found herself relaxing as she walked beside him.

Merlin, was she tired. Her feet hurt, and she was wearing the lowest heeled boots owned.

"I didn't realize until today what people would really act on."

"That's because whenever you are in public outside of Hogsmeade, Harry is with you."

"I knew I was disliked, I just didn't think people would be seriously considering hostility. When I married Ted, all the purebloods simply ignored me."

"The others were not raised with our values or civility, Andromeda," Lucius said tiredly. "And for the record, our community respects your recent choices."

She laughed, as they stepped through an archway and found themselves in muggle London amongst a crowd of muggles headed toward the train station.

"You can't honestly tell me I would be welcome back. You can't expect that they will let me waltz into the Yule Gala on Harry's arm."

Lucius shrugged, "I can't say that Teddy Lupin will be welcomed warmly."

"I'm sorry, when has our people ever welcomed anyone warmly?"

Lucius's lips twitched, "Be that as it, Young Mr. Lupin has been recognized as Harry Potter's legal heir, whether you give him another son or not. Mr. Potter has proven his power, and power is always respected. The Potters were once a formidable family and you- well once a Black always a Black. Your union, whether formalized or not, has been recognized. You are welcome among us once more, my dear."

She was surprised at the way his voice softened at the end, she looked up to meet his gaze and for a moment she saw what Cissa must have fallen in love with. Beneath all the riches, pride, and arrogance, there was a man who cared for those who were his.

The moment passed and they walked casually through the barrier. The train wouldn't leave for another half an hour but it was loading and they found a compartment.

"I don't know that I want to rejoin a community that turned their back on me once."

"Didn't you turn your back on us first?"

"I would not be forced."

"Bellatrix and you should have just killed the Lestranges and have been done with it."

"We would have still had to get through our wedding nights," Andromeda pointed out.

He actually rolled his eyes, "Then you could have stunned them or poisoned them. You wouldn't have been the first to lose your husbands on your honeymoons."

"I was fifteen," Andromeda said shortly, "I wasn't quite planning homicide yet."

"No, I suppose as much as you led your sisters around, Bellatrix did protect _you_ from some realities. Though honestly, I don't know how having a baby on your own at sixteen was less frightening than getting married at eighteen."

"I loved Ted."

Lucius watched her closely, "More than you have come to love Harry?"

She opened her mouth to snap a response.

He held up a hand to forestall her words, "My apologies, it is not my place to ask such a question."

She closed her mouth and really looked at him for the first time. "You look tired, brother."

His posture remained straight, but even so, he appeared to slump against the seat, he turned to look out the window. "I could return such a remark," he said but he wasn't looking at her.

"Cissa told me about your fight with Draco this summer. She says he has not spoken to you since."

"My son hates me," Lucius said, his voice empty, but there was a quality to the emptiness, and if she were being generous she might have called it despair.

"Draco still thinks the world of you but-"

"He shouldn't, Merlin help me, but he should hate me. He should despise me. I've earned that," he said, eyes as grey as the clouds outside, "I've earned worse."

"Does his choice of bed partners truly bother you? He isn't the first, though most marry a witch and never touch her again once producing an heir," Andromeda said gently.

"Does it bother me that the Malfoy line has ended? Yes, it does. But I would not wish a loveless marriage on my son, and in all honesty, I would rather he marry another man than a mudblood. The Zabinis are a respectable family."

"Have you told Draco this?"

"After my… my outburst, Draco will not even eat dinner at the table if I am in the room."

Andromeda frowned, "Where have you been eating?"

"My study."

She raised a brow, "I would ask where you have been sleeping, but I suspect the answer is the same."

The train jolted into motion and Lucius turned to face her, his eyes burning with a cold fury, "What do you wish of me, Andromeda?"

She ignored his question, "Don't you have friends to speak with? I doubt I would have gotten this much out of you if you had told this to someone else."

"Severus is dead," Lucius said, his voice hollow.

Andromeda wondered what it said about him, that his only friend was dead, that his only friend had died a traitor to his cause.

"Have you spoken with Narcissa?"

Lucius glared at her, "I have been sleeping in our bed, not the study."

Andromeda grinned, "So if your wife has forgiven you-"

"Forgiven is not what I would call it," Lucius interrupted.

"You have made some semblance of peace with Narcissa," Andromeda rephrased. "What have you done to make amends with Draco?"

"There is no making amends," Lucius said, "It was my mistakes that turned him into a monster, it was my doing that lost him respectability in public, it was I who lost most of his inheritance, and it was I who ended my ancestor's line. There is nothing I can mend."

"You could formally, publicly accept Draco's engagement with Blaise, Blaise's parents already have and Narcissa is only waiting for you to take your head out of your ass before she says anything on the matter."

"And how does that even begin to make up for the larger offenses?"

Andromeda couldn't keep the pity out of her eyes, "Oh Lucius, I assure you that Draco's soon to be groom and his future is more than a start. Your son still loves you, is as desperate for your approval as he ever was."

Lucius met her gaze, and for the first time since knowing him she saw the mask fall, saw the raw pain underneath. His voice showed none of the turmoil she saw in his eyes. If she had not been able to see him, she might have thought the topic left him unmoved. "I don't deserve that from him."

Andromeda leaned forward, reaching across the space between, placing a hand on his knee.

In a clear voice, she said, "It isn't about you, you selfish bastard.

"What you deserve is every hurt you feel and every twisted emotion Draco leaves you with because none of it will ever amount to how much you screwed him over. When he pulls his life together, it will not be because of you, it will be in spite of you."

They said nothing else after that.

* * *

Harry was furious when Andromeda stepped through the door, so much so he almost didn't see Lucius enter behind her.

It had taken all his restraint not to go out searching for her when he found the note.

She saw his anger on his face though, and she instantly went on the defensive. "Don't you start," she warned.

Harry didn't back down, "A note, all you left was a bloody note."

"Mapop-"

"Go to your room, Teddy," Harry ordered.

Teddy looked at him, then at his Grandmama, he hadn't seen either of his parents angry often, and when he did it was usually because of something dangerous he had done. But Teddy had never seen his parents angry at each other.

He looked at his Uncle Luci, but he only raised one fair eyebrow at him.

"Go," his father instructed again. Reluctantly Teddy went into his room not shutting the door all the way.

But Mapoppy knew all the tricks, and the door closed completely, the charm keeping him from hearing the fight.

* * *

"You will upset him," Andromeda said.

" _I'm_ upset," Harry said.

"I am not your prisoner," she snapped.

Harry threw up his hands, "You don't think I know that? But what you did was dangerous and you know it! It's why you left a note instead of telling me you were going out of town today. I imagine it's why Lucius Fricking Malfoy escorted you home!"

He was right, he knew he was right but she argued with him anyway, "He's my brother. He is welcome here whenever wants."

Harry scoffed, "Like hell he is." He looked over her shoulder and motioned toward the couch, "Come in, Malfoy, have seat, would you like something to drink? It is such a fucking honor that you want to spend time with us."

Lucius didn't move.

"Watch your tongue," Andromeda snarled.

Harry's emerald gaze narrowed on her, "Did you understand how much danger you were in? How much danger you put our child in?"

"I am a Black, I was in no danger."

Harry grabbed a paper off a shelf, "You don't read the paper, Andromeda! They hate you, the people who say they adore me hate you!"

"Why would they hurt your baby then?" she asked, almost yelled back.

"Because these are strangers to me! The Wizarding World has alternated between blind devotion to senseless rage in a day! Like it or not I am a public figure!"

"I can protect myself!" she screamed at him. The lights in the house flickered.

Harry had a tighter leash on his power but he was no less angry, no less afraid than she clearly was. "You're eight months pregnant! You can't take on a group or -the stars above forbid, a mob in your condition and even if you could, we all know you shouldn't!"

"You cannot dictate to me what I should or shouldn't do!"

"I am not dictating anything! I am asking why the bloody hell you decided to put yourself in harm's way!? For Merlin's sake, you went to Gringotts in the heart of fricking magical London! We wouldn't be having this discussion if you had stayed in the muggle world. You can't apparate, you can't use a portkey, and you've already said that riding a broom hurts for long trips. That leaves you with the train or thestrals, and I half wish you had taken a thestral, at least it would have provided you with some sort of protection."

"It was you who moved us to Hogsmeade!"

"You don't like our home now? Would you like to move back to Ted's house, to London, move in with your sister? Where would you rather us be!?" he asked, stepping in close to her.

"You are trying to order me about, Potter, and I-"

"You are trying to win a fight, Tonks, and all I want to know is why you put yourself in danger? Why, Andromeda? Why?" Harry asked, almost pleaded. He had been so scared for her and all he wanted was to wrap her in his arms and take her to bed. Preferably, keep her there until the baby came and then she could take on a freaking army by herself.

"Because I didn't realize it was a risk," she hissed at him, "Because my people, even when they turned away from me, they would never have even thought of hurting a pregnant pureblood lady, no matter who the father was."

"Don't you hiss at me," Harry snarled, their faces inches apart. He had to bend forward to avoid touching her stomach to his. "I assure you, I am better at it."

She hissed at him like an angry cat.

Harry hissed at her parseltongue, " _You could have gotten yourself and my baby killed._ "

She blinked at him in surprise. Her expression clearly showing that if she had heard the rumours about him being a parselmouth she hadn't believed them.

A thump had them both turned to face the door. Lucius had backed up fast and hit the door, his eyes were wide with fear and he watched Harry like he had watched Voldemort.

And Harry knew this expression from Lucius, not just as a bystander but because he remembered being in Voldemort's mind when he tortur-

Harry spun on his heel going, towards Teddy's room.

 _I am not the Dark Lord_ , he thought to himself. Which was sometimes hard to believe when he had so many memories about torturing and killing people _and_ enjoying it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Andromeda asked.

"To comfort Teddy, he's probably frightened," Harry said, not turning around. He entered Teddy's room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Teddy was petting Wendy Bird when Harry entered. Teddy ran at him crying, and Harry held his son, and told him everything would be alright.

* * *

Andromeda turned to Lucius who was still pressed against the door.

"May I leave now?" he asked, voice strained.

She knew the only reason he stayed was because of the rules that indicated if he escorted a Lady to her Lord, he stayed until she was formally received and he was formally dismissed. It was archaic nonsense but she realized that if Harry had been a different kind of wizard, it would have been Lucius's duty to protect her. Most rules did have some basis and all that rubbish.

"Thank you for escorting me home, Lucius," she said, her anger deserting her in a wash of shame. Harry was young and he was right to be afraid for her, she should have been.

"May I leave?" he asked more forcefully, and as was the theme of the night, his fear had awoken his own anger.

"Get out," she snapped, losing patience with him, with herself.

She went to the kitchen to make tea.

Tea could fix anything.

* * *

Teddy Note: So I skipped a lot of time but Teddy's grand reveal to Andromeda being pregnant wasn't that interesting. He's too young to get or plan the future far enough to understand what another baby might mean for his life. Overall, he was more weirded out and oddly fascinated with the idea of a person being grown/trapped in his Grandmama's stomach. Other than that not much happened other than what I indicated in this chapter.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much to all of my wonderful and kind reviewers! Much love!


	28. His Ring

UPDATES: One more short chapter after this one and then I will probably cover the next three/four years in a huge chapter of snippets and oneshots. I will not be able to finish the sequel before school starts but the story is fun enough to write that I will get a good junk of it posted. What We Lost will be finished before the end of the week.

AN: Good news, I just moved into my first apartment, my sister gave me her cat as ESA, and Chicago is my new favorite place 3

Bad News; I start grad school in two weeks, a one year MA program -thesis included. I am not going to have time to write like I did in my undergrad and over the summer. The University of Chicago is a lot more intensive than what I was doing before. So, for you'll, my dear reviewers and readers, don't waste your energy asking for more updates, either I'll have free time or I won't. Aside from safety, I always put school first; that's how my poor ass and dyslexic self was accepted into this program.

Chapter 28 - His Ring

Two weeks after their 'first' fight and everything was back to normal. Well, truthfully, they were back to normal that night, after some tea and a roll in the sheets.

Make up sex with a baby in the womb was an odd dance between 'I'm so sorry, but I was so upset and scared and I need to get the rest of those emotions out' and 'there is a tiny person between us who may not be aware of what we are doing or in any danger but let's be careful anyway because I think they know something's happening and we sort of feel like we might squish him or her.'

But the healer had been almost overly open and curious about their sex life. Every nurse/assistant healer that came in to 'check' on Harry Potter's baby assured them that as Andromeda was perfectly healthy that it was perfectly safe to have sex up until her water broke.

Harry could have gone months without sex, not enjoyed it, but he would have been able to hold out. Andromeda had not been on board with the celibacy route.

Her words to him had been, "After I give birth I am going to feel like a waisted sack. I will wear a diaper, I will be bleeding, I will be hurt, and I will sleep for a month -and only waking up for that baby. That's when you can play monk, but while I might be sore and ache, I also feel good when I'm pregnant. My hair is shinier, my skin is clearer, and I am not wasting that feeling when I have a beautiful, twenty year old, father of my baby lying beside me in bed."

Harry had not argued after that and was quite content. He wondered what it would be like to go through this with a younger woman when it was her first baby. He shuddered at the thought. He was worried all the time due to him reading those muggle pregnancy books Andromeda had stored away, and he couldn't imagine keeping someone else calm.

No, Andromeda was definitely the more level headed between them when it came to the baby.

"Harry," Andromeda whispered.

"I'm awake," he said softly into darkness, gliding a hand down her arm, her thigh. He was lying with his chest to her back. There was a thin sheet over them. The room was cool in December, the heating charms on low, but as Andromeda's body was acting as a furnace, that was alright.

"What did you dream about?" she asked.

"I was a falcon, then a snake, and then I was rat being carried off by the falcon. And then again, I was falcon soaring higher, the rat trembling in my claws."

"What happened to the snake?" Andromeda asked.

"She ate her own tail," he answered, resting his cheek against hers. Sometimes his dreams were memories but other times they were like this, vivid -extremely vivid, and at once horrifying and alluring. When he woke from dreams like this he didn't know whether to be repulsed or fall back to sleep to see how the story ended.

"I wonder how you would have done in Slytherin."

"Probably become the next Dark Lord just to shut up Snape, Albus, and Tom. But I most probably would be dead. I was never the right sort of clever. What about you, dream or baby?"

"I have to pee."

"Ah," Harry uncurled around her and slipped into the warm space she left behind as she padded out of the room. The line of light under the door caused by the hallway nightlight leading her way.

Harry took that moment to spread out like a starfish, face down on the bed.

Andromeda was back five minutes later, she ruffled his hair and he rolled over, offering a hand to help her back into bed.

"Can I turn on a light?" she asked.

"Yes." He didn't think he could fall back to sleep tonight anyway. He propped up and fluffed some pillows, so she could lay on her back without feeling like she was being crushed.

It took a few minutes but eventually, they got into a position where his arm was under her, but they could both see each other's faces. Well, at least she could see his face.

"My glasses, please?" he asked, he could have magicked them to himself, but it was a certain show of trust to invite her to touch his glasses. As they were his only ticket to sight, they were not exactly precious so much as they were an intimate part of how he interacted with the world around him.

Andromeda knew that, and it was she who magicked them to her hand placed them on his nose. She was getting better at placing them, so he didn't have to immediately adjust them on his nose.

He smiled when her beautiful face came into focus. Andromeda had secret freckles, freckles he only got see after she became pregnant because she stopped wearing concealer, in the form of a little charmed necklace she had stopped wearing. He loved her face without makeup (or charms?). She looked entirely more real and more… more his. Not that he owned her, but this face, with her gentry beauty and more freckles than the Milky Way had stars, was beloved by him.

She brought her hand up to cup his face, her fingers tracing the shape of his cheekbone, "Harry, why haven't you asked me to marry you?"

His mind went blank and he said the first thing that came to his mind, in a disordered stream of questions, "Do you want to be married again? I mean do you really want to change your name and go through the fiasco of a wedding ceremony?"

"A fiasco?" she smiled, and then more seriously, "Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"My family is dead, Andromeda. You, Teddy, and this little one are all I've got. If I were to have a wedding, it would be Hermione, Luna, the Malfoys, the Weasleys, the professors at Hogwarts, a few other classmates, and a bunch of people I don't really care about. I love a few of them but I don't want to see the missing places were my parents and relatives should have been.

"The others, I see those people often enough and the masses… I don't want to be gawked at, I go through that all the time."

He took in another steadying breath, he wanted to say this right, "Our family, our love, it's private, it's ours, I don't feel the need to share that with anyone else."

"We could have a smaller wedding," Andromeda suggested casually.

"And how many people would be on your wedding invite?"

"The Malfoys, Kingsley, and…" she paused, and she could think of no one else, not to a wizarding wedding anyway.

"See the wedding would be for me more than you and I don't really want a party."

"Don't you want to see me in white?"

He grinned, "If I did, I think I would be more interested in taking it off you -slowly." He waggled his eyebrows.

She smacked his chest lightly, "I'm being serious about this, Harry."

Harry gave her a look.

"What?" she asked, defensive.

He sighed, "Part of the reason I didn't ask was because I didn't think you would want to get married."

"I love you," she said.

"I know that."

"And if the only reason you don't want a wedding is because you think I don't want t-"

"Andromeda."

"We could get married without a ceremony, just legal-"

"Andromeda," Harry said again gently.

"I don't want to be the reaso-"

"Andromeda," he repeated just as gently, but this time he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her wedding band. It was a plain band of gold and it never left her finger. It was the ring Ted had given her.

She froze under his touch like a sparrow caught in a serpent's gaze.

"Do you want to marry me?" he asked.

"I would say yes if you asked," she said.

He smiled against the back of her hand, pressing that hand against his cheek, the ring warm between them. "I didn't ask will you marry me, I asked; do you want to?"

"No," she breathed.

His smile brightened, which obviously wasn't the reaction she had counted on. But before she could accuse him of anything, he demanded in an even tone, "Tell me why you don't want to marry me."

She took in a deep breath, "The last time I got married, Nymphadora was two years old. Ted and I could not get married when I became pregnant. I was too young to marry without my parents' permission in the muggle world. Nymphadora was my flower girl and she tripped before she got halfway down the aisle."

Andromeda seemed unaware of the tears falling down her face, "She cried, she cried, and she cried for her mum. She didn't cry because she was hurt, stars, that girl knew how to crash and tumble better than any stunt actor. But she cried for me because she had felt alone in that great big church."

Andromeda's brown eyes were like polished garnets under stream of water, "I had to rush ahead of all my bridesmaid. They didn't matter to me, they were Ted's friends, I didn't know anyone outside of his immediate family and a few his classmates that day. Nymphadora cried for her mum to help her because she didn't know anyone there either. She blamed me, not her father for putting her in that silly periwinkle and pink dress. She _hated_ the hat we made her wear to cover up her changing hair color.

"She was so mad at me when I got to her, but she didn't let me put her down.

"I marched down that aisle with her old slung over my hip. The musicians couldn't keep up with my pace, I had no father, no man walking me down that aisle, just an angry two year old who I had out of wedlock.

"There I was, and there he was, the only son of an old family, their big hearted, private school graduate, doctor intern son. And I was the one about to marry him: it was an absolute scandal.

"That day... Ted, his smile lit up the room, he loved us both so much, it was there for everyone to see."

Andromeda's smile was bright enough to outshine the bedside lamp, Harry observed.

"Did you know, she stole my kiss?"

Harry shook his head, "How do you mean?"

"When the preacher said, 'you may now kiss the bride,' Nymphadora leaned forward and kissed Ted. He laughed and hugged us both, snatched her from my arms and kissed me in a way that would have made any girl blush and ticked off his parents as well as those 'proper' ladies. Nymphadora punctuated the moment with a drown out 'eeeeeewwwww.' It was one of the best days of my life."

And as if hearing herself she turned her gaze to Harry, the tears starting anew, "Harry, I-"

"Don't," Harry said gently. "I fell in love with Andromeda Tonks. I fell in love with the woman who raised a funny, big hearted, and brave daughter. I fell in love with the woman who was a wife to a noble healer."

He took in a deep breath, "You're twice my age, Andromeda."

"Age is just a number, it isn't a reason we shouldn't be together," she snapped.

Harry sat up, so he could see her better, "That's not what I meant. I think I would rather go back to war than not have you in my life. What I mean to say is this, you have lived and experienced twenty years more of life than I have. I don't want you to carve yourself up. Your past is as much a part of you as your magic. It isn't something I want you to lose or suppress."

Her hand was still in his, her hand gripping his tighter.

"I could take the ring off," she offered.

"No," Harry said and kissed the gold band, "I want all of you in my life, Andromeda. It does not matter that the man who gave you this ring has gone on without you. This ring is a promise to him, to Nymphadora, to yourself that you will always love them for as long as you shall live. I don't want them to be forgotten. I will not ask you to break your own heart, I don't want you to ever stop loving them. Andromeda, all I ask of you, is that you love me too."

Her silent tears turned into sobs, and she couldn't find the words to tell him how much she did love him. How grateful and joyous she was to have a life with him.

But just as he needed no ring, Harry needed no words to understand that this magnificent woman falling apart in his arms was both the strongest person he had ever met and that she did love him too.

* * *

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers! I assure you I look forward to your reviews as much as you seem to want longer and more updates. Hope this chapter answered some questions, I am currently writing the ending and will have it posted before the end of the week :D


	29. Everything Changes

_KEYNOTE:_ In chapter 18. Summer Rain, Harry and Andromeda **EXCHANGE VOWS**. They are also both the type of people that don't want any government or society giving them 'permission' for anything. They are stubborn and obstinate to rules, and I know many couples that have been together for over fifteen years and never got married despite living together.

Chapter 29 - Everything Changes

"Teddy, finish eating everything on your plate," Harry said patiently.

"No," Teddy said while crossing his arms, his hair shifting to a deep violet.

"Yes. There isn't enough left for me to wrap up for a meal later and I guarantee you will be hungry in a half an hour. Don't be wasteful."

"No," he said again.

"Eat your food or I will spell it to your cheeks and Verona will laugh at you," Narcissa threatened.

Draco bit back a laugh.

Blaise just watched them all like they were some exotic type of beasts playing human. He sat almost squashed between Harry and Draco, Narcissa sat opposite from him, Lucius to her left, followed by Andromeda beside Harry, and Teddy between Andromeda and Draco. One big cozy family seated around a purposely too small table. Among them all, there was enough chaos potential to slice a piece of the Earth survive off.

Teddy ate his food after that threat. Grandmama could be just as scary but she was soft with him, Aunt Cissa was only soft with Cousin Draco.

After a minute his plate was clear and shouted, "DONE!" before pushing out of his chair and sprinting out of the room.

"So, Harry?" Narcissa began, "Have you both settled on names?"

Harry chewing and swallowing his last bite of food before nodding, "Yes, we have."

"Well?" she said caustically.

"Winslow Sirius Potter if it's a boy and Morwenna Lilianne Potter if it's a girl," Harry said easily.

"Dammit," she exclaimed, glaring at Andromeda who stuck her tongue out at her little sister. "How did you convince him?" she asked her.

"I didn't, he just agreed with me that they were good names," Andromeda said sweetly.

Harry smiled at the sisters' antics but said, "At first we were thinking Lily for a middle name, but Morwenna Lilianne Potter rolls better for chiding."

"You think you will have to do much chiding, Potter?" Lucius asked.

Harry give him a look, "With he or she's bloodline I would put the entire Potter fortune on it."

"No kidding," Blaise muttered, "a Black _and_ a Potter." He shook his head.

"I hope they end up in Slytherin," Narcissa said, suddenly.

"So do I," Harry agreed.

Everyone but Teddy looked at him sharply.

"Why would you want that?" Draco asked. "You're as Gryffindor as it comes and I don't give a dam- hoot" (Draco was working on not swearing to avoid doing so in earshot of Teddy) "-what about the rumor of your sorting or you being a parselmouth. Why would you want your kid in Slytherin?"

Harry grinned, "Can you imagine a Potter in Slytherin, there would be a riot."

"You seem too happy about that," Blaise noted.

"Andromeda is wearing off on him," Narcissa said.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Andromeda leaned to the side to kiss his cheek.

"Drom has always been this obstinate. Why do you think they are not engaged? Any societal rule you need to be broken just look towards my sister."

"Could be worse," Harry said caustically, "she could have bowed before the of a half blood madman, bent on world domination."

It was Draco who broke the tension. "Why Sirius and not your father's name, James?" he asked.

"James Potter died for me and his wife when I was baby, but aside from 'Lily take Harry and go,' I have no memories of my father, none of him alive anyway. I knew Sirius, he was the closest thing to a loving family I had and he died for me too. Besides He is Dromeda's favorite cousin."

"I was closer to Regulus," Narcissa said softly.

"He was a good kid," Lucius said with equal gravity. It was hard to have known Regulus Black and not liked him.

"Did you ever find his body?" Andromeda asked, "I was never able to find his grave."

Narcissa shook her head, "Before Tom went after Potters, Regulus disappeared, the Dark Lord said he was a traitor and had been dealt with. The never delivered a body."

"His inner circle was… interrogated after Regulus disappeared," Lucius said tightly. "Something about a locket."

"Yeah, Regulus switched sides and stole Slytherin's locket from Tom. If there was no body does that mean it's possible he's still alive?" Harry asked.

"No," Narcissa said sharply, "It's been too long and while Regulus was a veritable genius it wasn't in dueling. He his specialty was languages, Herbology, and Potions."

"His mother adored him," Andromeda said, "He was very sweet and very soft spoken. But allow he was easy to like he was almost too shy to have any friends. She was our Aunt's baby boy and after how Sirius acted out she kept Reggie even more insulated. Personally, I believe that if Reggie had been the first born Aunt Wally would have loathed him. She was fickle if nothing else but had Sirius not been sorted into Gryffindor she would have been very content with her bold, arrogant, athletic, and magically gifted firstborn."

"He wasn't arrogant until he met James Potter," Narcissa disagreed. "Not when he couldn't keep his mouth shut at home."

"Uncle Orion almost killed him a month before he first went to Hogwarts," Andromeda told Harry. "It was lucky our father had trained as a healer."

Narcissa looked disgusted, "Because Merlin forbid we let our family business out into the eyes of the public. Orion what have soon as watched his own son bleed out before taking him to St. Mungo's."

Harry thought of Teddy bleeding. He would never be able to raise a hand against his child - _any child_ , but he couldn't imagine doing nothing while his son was hurt. No wonder Sirius had run away from home.

Needing to distract himself, Harry stood and asked if anyone wanted any dessert. He summoned everyone's empty plates to the sink and fussed in the kitchen.

"So you finally managed to make a cheesecake?" Narcissa asked with a small smirk.

Harry glared at her, "I'd like to see you in the kitchen."

She smiled at him, "Not now, and not ever, I'm not the type of lady to serve my husband."

Andromeda smiled at Lucius, "How about it brother, you up to going against my Harry?"

Lucius opened his mouth to something but at the moment Andromeda's expression shifted rapidly.

"Andromeda?" Lucius asked warily.

She said nothing but an expression of growing pain pinched her features and she put a hand on her belly.

"Dromeda," Harry said kneeling by her side, "Dromeda what's wrong?"

"Water- baby," she said, her voice strained as if she was trying to hold back the pain but not breathing deeply.

"I'll call the mediwitch," Narcissa said, running to the fireplace in the living room.

Harry took one of Andromeda's hands, which she squeezed in vice like grip. "Breath, love, don't forget to breathe," he said, pulling her hair back as she bent forward and let out a little moan.

"Harry!" Bill's voice came from the living room, "Is everythin-"

"Andromeda is having the baby now, can you take Teddy for the night?" Harry heard Narcissa ask.

"Of course," Fleur answered.

"I want to see the baby!" Teddy protested.

"No," Lucius said stepping out of the kitchen, "you don't want to see."

"Yes. I. Do." If Harry wasn't freaking out he might have smiled at his son arguing with Lucius.

"No, you really don't," Lucius repeated, "it is something you want to see."

"How would you know?" Narcissa asked, "You waited to come into the room after Draco and _I_ had been cleaned up."

"Allons, Teddy," Fleur said, "you can find the night bugs in our garden."

"Aunt Fleur, is Grandmama's baby going to eat its way out of Grandmama's stomach?"

"Not exactly," Bill said, and Harry heard the door shut behind him.

By the time the Mediwitch showed up -who turned out to be none other than Poppy, the living room had been rearranged. Andromeda sat on a large thick matt by which point, Lucius, Draco, and Blaise had fled the house.

* * *

"Push, Andromeda, push!" Poppy yelled, nothing soft about her in that moment at all.

Andromeda screamed back, full-throated and drown out into a grunt, every light in the house in the neighborhood, flickered and was blown out.

Narcissa relit the lights in the house between summoning fresh basins of water.

Harry swallowed a scream of his own and tried not to yank his hand away from Andromeda as she fractured the bones in his hand. He controlled his breath as he knelt beside Andromeda, his unbroken hand wiping away the sweet on her brow as she panted made smaller pain noises.

"I have the head, come on Andromeda, shoulders next, and then you can rest. Come on, dear one, _push!_ " Poppy coaxed.

Andromeda pushed, and her cry was joined by a newborn's first breath and wail.

Harry's heart stopped at the sound, he watched raptly as a bloody, tiny human emerged into the world.

* * *

Poppy handed Harry his daughter gently, the child was too small to be real, fitting into his hands like she was always meant to be there.

"You fractured his hand," Poppy accused, astonished.

Harry ignored Poppy, all of his attention on his daughter, _his_ daughter.

She wasn't exactly beautiful, not so soon, not even after being rinsed from her nine-month home. But she was the most precious thing Harry had ever laid his eyes on.

He was crying and he didn't even know it until a tear landed on the baby's cheek. He sat beside Andromeda as Poppy worked on her lower half. Andromeda reached for them both so that they sat pressed together, the newborn cradled in her mother's arm, Harry's arm securing her there.

"Morwenna," he said reverently.

Andromeda kept alternating between looking between Harry and her new baby. Her heart was breaking. She remembered Nymphadora and remembered losing her, feared to lose her new little one, yet at the same time she watched Morwenna fight against her swaddled blanket. And Andromeda was entranced with this new piece of her heart. This new living, beating, beautiful part of her that the man beside her had helped bring into being.

The look on his face was rapturous, and that broke her heart too. She could no longer imagine a life without him, could no longer see a world where he did not love her. It was Harry's love that had brought her back from the brink, Teddy who kept her breathing, and this new darling baby girl was her ticket to salvation. A new beginning, a second chance to live life to the fullest.

"You're crying," Andromeda said, her gaze watching Harry's emerald eyes filled with more love and emotion than she could ever remember seeing expressed on a person's face.

Harry laughed, "My chest hurts. I'm so happy, I love her, I love you, I love Teddy, I feel like there is so much love in me that it will break me."

Narcissa answered him, "Your heart grew. You don't love her any more than you love Teddy, but she's real now and your heart had to grow to accept her."

Harry laughed again, tears still flowing and kissed the side of Andromeda's sweaty face, she cuddled back into him as much as she was able. The curled themselves around their baby.

"Our little Morwenna," she whispered.

Harry bent forward and kissed his daughter's forehead, she didn't cry out but she did squirm. Harry breathed her in before sitting back up to claim a kiss from Andromeda's lips.

He pulled away and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

And their lives were never the same, the sorrow of the past still present, still real, but not as vital as the current life and love they shared.

* * *

 **You Can Skip the Song if You Like** : My sister is a big Sara Bareilles fan and I heard this song and have found no better words to express what a newborn can mean. Sara Bareilles ~ _Everything Changes_

* * *

Today's a day like any other, but I am changed I am a mother oh

In an instant, and who I was has disappeared

It doesn't matter, now you're here, so innocent

I was lost for you to find

And now I'm yours and you are mine

oOo

Two tiny hands, a pair of eyes

An unsung melody is mine for safekeeping

And I will guard it with my life

I'd hang the moon for it to shine on her sleeping

Starting here, and starting now

I can feel the heart of how

oOo

Everything changes

Oh my heart's at the wheel now

And all my mistakes, they make sense

When I turn them around

Everything changes

What I thought was so permanent fades

And I swear I'll remember to say

We were both born today

Oh and it's true, what did I do

To deserve you

oOo

I didn't know, but now I see

Sometimes what is, is meant to be

You've saved me

My blurry lines, my messy life

Coming to focus and in time, maybe

I can heal and I can breathe

Cause I can feel myself believe

oOo

That everything changes

Oh my heart's at the wheel now

And all my mistakes, they make sense

When I turn them around

Everything changes

What I thought was so permanent fades

And I swear I'll remember to say

We were both born today

Oh and it's true, what did I do

To deserve you, thank God for you


	30. What We Found

Chapters 30 -What We Found

There was no one who could doubt Teddy's love for his little sister.

Morwenna could neither talk nor see beyond a certain number of feet but Teddy was bespelled by her. Anyone who talked to him soon learned that, "I'm a big brother, and this is _my_ little sister, Morwenna." Sometimes he called her Mor or Wenna, neither nickname stuck but everyone seemed to slip up now and then and refer to her as one or the other.

Like Teddy, she was also a metamorphmagus. Morwenna and Teddy couldn't talk to each other -though Teddy talked at her a lot, but they made a game out of mimicking each other's hand and skin color. Morwenna didn't grasp the mirror concept so her eyes stayed blue, only occasionally switching to emerald green when her father read her a long story, her attention caught by her father's voice and expressions.

Andromeda did not teach dance classes for three months, but once she felt well enough to handle being on her feet for long hours she began brewing potions in the basement. While it is more than fair to say Andromeda did her share taking care of the baby, but as with Teddy, Harry did most of the work after the Morwenna's birth.

A compromise that suited Harry just fine. He took off teaching full time and went back to seminars over the weekends. Although, by request Harry taught full time for the two weeks leading up to exams. He even had office hours for fifth and seventh years. Office hours that were so popular that the sixth years joined and it turned into a study club.

That year flew by for Harry. Teddy under the watchful eye of his parents and his Aunt Cissa didn't manage to get away with much that year. Partially due to the fact that the Malfoys spent a great deal of their time at the Potter house. And as entertaining as the Weasley twins could be, Teddy found wrapping Draco around his little fingers and Draco's fiance Blaize a worthy pass time. Draco was still unable to find work and his wedding was on an indefinite hold until Blaise could convince him it was alright or he found work.

Verona -now that she was talking, was also more fun for Teddy to spend time with and Fleur began tutoring him in French.

But one negative thing Teddy learned that year was that he was smart. Being smart wasn't a bad thing on its own, but he learned that he was ahead of his age group. Verona who was only a few months younger than Teddy couldn't talk in full paragraphs like he could. And his sister who was two years younger could barely walk much less run.

That Morwenna was growing up slower than he had seemed to please Mapoppy which made Teddy wonder what was wrong with him. And one night he finally gathered enough courage to ask Mapoppy just that.

Mapoppy sat at the end of his bed, and said, "You know that Cousin Draco is a werewolf, right?"

Teddy nodded and smiled, "Just like me."

Mapoppy smiled but his eyes looked sad, "No, Teddy not just like you, just like your father."

Teddy frowned, "You mean, Remus Lupin?"

Mapoppy nodded.

"Well, what's the difference? You said our daddies used to play together in the Forbidden Forest with his friends just like we do every full moon."

Mapoppy asked a question in return, "Has Draco ever shifted when it's not the full moon?"

"No."

"When he does shift does he look like a real wolf?"

"No," Teddy said slower, "he doesn't look like me at all."

"That's because being a werewolf is seen a magical curse with no cure. People are attacked, bitten, or scratched and next full moon they shift."

"But Bill was scratched and he's not like Draco or me."

"No, some people get lucky and don't catch it," Mapoppy said softly.

"It isn't lucky!" Teddy protested, "There is nothing wrong with being a werewolf!"

He sighed and looked out the window, "Teddy there is nothing wrong with the people, with an individual person because they are a werewolf. But for most people, being a werewolf is scary and painful and the wizarding world looks down on them because they are scared of becoming werewolves or they think you aren't human."

Teddy felt angry and sad and he was very glad that Harry Potter was his dad. Because everyone, even Grandmama talked to him like he was too little to understand. "People don't know anything. They shouldn't be scared and of course, we are human."

"If a werewolf doesn't take a potion -like Draco does, so they can think while in wolf form they are driven to attack people and don't remember anything when they wake up in the morning."

Teddy's face paled, "I didn't know that."

Mapoppy took in a deep breath, "You've noticed no one in Hogsmeade is afraid of you even when you shift?"

Teddy nodded, "But that's because I'm a kid -or a puppy."

"Fair point," he agreed, "But it is also because when you were little you bit me and broke the skin. You've done so to the twins -much to delighted horror, and to Aberforth…"

Teddy looked away, he really liked Mr. Dumbledore but that day he had scared Teddy and well, yeah.

Mapoppy continued, "And none of us are werewolves. We told people you had tantrums and nipped and scratched us and we did not become werewolves."

"So what?"

"So people believe you are like me, and Grandmama, and my own godfather Sirius. They believe you are just a gifted animagus like you are a metamorphmagus."

"But they are scared of Cousin Draco. Is that really why he can't get a job?"

Mapoppy nodded, "Yes, though it doesn't help that no one except us really likes the Malfoys."

Teddy nodded in parrot of his father, "They are cold on the outside. But why does my being a different kind of werewolf make me different-" he knocked on his head, "here?"

Mapoppy took his hands in his and knelt by the bed so that they were eye level. "You are a very intelligent, curious, and kind-hearted boy, Teddy. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, your differences don't make you less or more than anyone else, it just makes you, you."

"But _why_ am I different?" Teddy repeated.

"I brought you to the movies to see that penguin movie remember?"

Teddy nodded, "They were so cute, but it was a scary but pretty movie. Everything eats penguins. I still don't understand why they live there."

"Remember when the eggs hatched?" Harry asked.

"Yep, the baby penguins pecked there way out."

"Then what did they do?"

"They walked to their dads."

"So right after they hatched they started walking?"

Teddy frowned, "Yes?"

"Most mammals are the same, most animals can walk and run -if that's a thing they were meant to do, sometimes within months, or days, or even minutes of being born. But when did your sister start walking on her own?"

"Christmas, to get the tree," Teddy said.

"Your sister was eleven months old when she started walking, do you know how old you were when you learned to run?"

Teddy shook his head.

"Eight months old," Mapoppy said. "You are a very intelligent boy, Teddy but I don't think you are genius, I think you just developed faster than children your own age because you were able to explore on your own before most children could stand up."

"You like that Morwenna is slower than me," Teddy said sadly.

"Teddy, if I could keep you so you never grew up and you could be my baby boy forever and ever I would want that but I wouldn't do that to you. I love who you are now, but I also love watching you grow up. But I would be a liar if I said I don't like Morwenna taking her sweet time getting older. Time seems to move so fast as it."

Teddy liked that is father didn't lie to him and though Teddy had been half correct, Mapoppy didn't like Morwenna more than him. "Are you and Grandmama going to have more babies, because you _really_ like babies Mapoppy."

He grinned but said, "I don't think so, Grandmama fractured five bones in my hand when Morwenna was born. I don't think she wants to have more babies."

"It hurts when babies are born, huh?"

"Yes, Teddy, it hurts a lot."

"I hurt Nymphadora?"

"Does it hurt to get a shot?"

Teddy bobbed his head.

"Well, it's worth it because shots aren't as bad as getting sick, right?"

Teddy bobbed his head again, though not as certain as Mapoppy made it sound like he should be.

"Having a baby hurts, much, much more than getting a shot but for the mothers who want babies, children a much more loved than that pain is feared."

"I still don't understand how a baby, even a small baby, fits through a belly button."

Mapoppy coughed.

"Are you okay, Mapoppy?"

"Fine, just -erm, who told you that?"

"Bill told me after I asked if babies ate there way out."

"Ah," he said, "Well on the cheerful image, did you have any more questions for me?"

"Was I wanted, did Nymphadora and Remus want me?"

His Mapoppy didn't hesitate for a moment, "Teddy, you were the very best thing to ever happen to them."

"So why did they leave me? You don't work when you need to take care of Morwenna."

"Because there was a chance that if they didn't fight you might not have been safe."

It was a less sensible answer and Teddy knew that Mapoppy could talk in riddles when he didn't want to answer a question fully so Teddy asked instead, "Can you read ten chapters tonight?"

"I'll read one."

"Nine."

"Teddy," his father warned.

"Five," Teddy said instead.

"Two."

"Please, pretty please four chapters?"

Harry paused considering, then smiled. "I'll read four chapters if you read the first one, which will bring us up to five."

"But that will take fooooorever for me to read," he wined.

"Then you better get started."

Teddy pouted but grabbed the book as his father sat beside him on top of the covers. The book Teddy read was not the same one Mapoppy read. Teddy's book was about rabbits, Mapoppy's book was about a wrinkle in reality.

* * *

"I did it!" Andromeda exclaimed, running up the stairs. "Harry, I did it!"

Harry looked at her, "Did what?" He had been folding laundry on the couch while Teddy and Morwenna were building castles out of blocks.

"You know that project I've been working on for the last two years."

"The mystery potion that in the last two months you've been using on conjured rats?"

"Yes!"

"So what does it do?" Harry asked.

Her smile was breathtaking, "I need you to call Neville Longbottom and tell him to meet us at St. Mungo's."

Harry cocked his head and asked suspiciously, "Why?"

"Because I found a way to fix what Bella broke."

* * *

Neville Longbottom was a grown man, about to be married to a beautiful, sweet hearted woman, and all he wanted to do was punch Harry Potter's woman in the face like some teenage thug.

"After all these you, _you_ come up with a cure for them? You have to be fucking kidding me," Neville seethed.

"Nev," Hannah said worriedly, putting a hand on his arm.

He jerked away from her. "You think this might, _might_ work? You who wears her stupid, evil, cursed face are the bitch who thinks she can heal my parents sanity!?"

Harry stepped between them, "Neville, you have every right to be upset but do not talk to her that way."

Punching a woman in the face was sort of frowned on, but Harry?

Neville swung and found himself on his ass in one of the staircase hallways of St. Mungo's where there were no healers or patience. Landing on his back, completely knocked the wind out of him, he realized bitterly that Harry hadn't even used a spell, just swept his legs out from under him with a duck and foot swept out.

"Sorry Neville," Harry said, sounding truly apologetic, "You will have to throw a faster punch than that if you want to hit me, my cousin was a boxer."

Neville knew, or rather was learning that Harry and himself had oddly similar pasts, the main difference was that his parents were alive and brain dead and his parents were simply dead. It was that thought that allowed Neville to take Harry's outstretched hand in getting to his feet.

Recentering himself, Neville asked, "How certain are you that this will work?"

"Ninety percent sure, honestly I think the biggest risk is that we might go too far. You were only a year or so old when this happened and I don't want to erase you from their memories."

Neville took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, he did this a few times before asking, "Explain it to me again, slower."

"I've created a potion that ages a person backward. With every moon's cycle it erases, it also erases their memories. It isn't a fountain of youth because if they are in their forties now than they will remain forty even if they feel and think they are in their twenties," Andromeda said.

"So you're telling me the only side effect would be that they age lose the memories of this hell hole and don't gain extra living years with their regained youth?"

"Yes."

"And if you mess it up, terribly, what is the worst that could happen?"

"Well I suppose they could overdose and go beyond infancy and that would kill them but it would take a lot of potions to erase over forty years worth of moons but, the most troublesome part will is getting the moon count right. I don't want them to forget any of your childhood but I also can't risk them remembering the torture," she said voice all business.

"Why? Afraid they'll see what I see when I see your face?"

"No, I'm afraid that the shock of reliving the memories of being tortured while their bodies accept the change that it will kill them."

Neville was quiet for a long time, when Hannah's hand brushed his hand he opened his to hold her comfort and strength to him.

He thought of all the years visiting this place, of all the holidays spent in hospitals chairs, all the pitying looks, his mother giving him candy wrappers…

Neville looked up meeting the gaze of the doppelganger of the woman who had ruined his childhood and his family. He thought of never returning to this place, of his parents coming home with him, and said, "So they don't get to remember my first birthday, a small price to pay for their sanity, for our future."

* * *

Alice and Frank Longbottom were able to attend their son's wedding, and though they sorrowed at missing their son's early life and they had _a lot_ to catch up on they did not despair, did not belittle the second chance they had been given.

Alice was able to dance with her son on his wedding night, was able to speak with him and learn of the man he had become. Was able to get to meet his sweet bride.

And though each friend she discovered to be dead, Lily, Amelia, and Dumbledore to name a few, she found there were many more new faces. Harry Potter, Lily's boy seemed to take to fatherhood like a fish to water. Morwenna Potter was as dear as it was possible for a baby to be.

Frank had a harder time adjusting and nearly disowned his family when he learned just how his son had been treated. His baby boy who grew up to be among the grandest of men, who had his mother's heart and her smile.

The Longbottoms found many bittersweet moments in learning to be a family in such circumstances, but they also learned that where there was life there was hope.

* * *

Another Year Passes

* * *

It was not every day that Andromeda threw a party, in fact, to Harry's knowledge, she never had thrown a party but one night he entered his house and a host of people jumped at him yelling 'SURPRISE!'

If it wasn't for Andromeda's, Kingsley's, Flitwick's, and Hermione's shield charms they might have been in trouble.

The twins came at him from either side, slinging an arm around him, as Minerva fixed the wall that had been blown in the blow back from Harry's spell that his own shield had barely saved him from. "Well," George started.

"Serves us right, eh, Georgie?"

"Don't-"

"Surprise-"

"Harry-

"Frickin'-"

"Potter."

"Yeah, or he'll blow your frickin' face off," Draco grumbled.

"Why are you here again, ferret?" Fred asked.

"Because I'm family," Draco said smugly and was backed up when Harry didn't refute it.

"And sometimes I think it is a shame you Ron aren't friends anymore," George said.

"And then we remember that if you were our dad would have to share breathing space with Luci," Fred said.

As if they had summoned them, a knock came on the door, Arthur and Molly came bustling in, "Sorry we are late, oh, it is a bit tight for a party, I suppose we will all fit."

Harry retreated to the otherside of the room, to where Andromeda and Morwenna were. "And was there a reason you invited all the Weasleys?" he asked under his breath, as he enveloped his daughter in a hug, Teddy was off in the corner playing checkers with Verona.

"I have news and I know you miss Arthur being around," Andromeda said.

Morwenna, not overly exposed to large groups of people nestled into her father's arms hiding her face. Morwenna looked like her mother most of the time, only she prefered Harry's emerald colored eyes to her mother's brown eyes. Of course, Wenna was more likely than her brother/nephew to spontaneously shift her dark brown curls to vivid turquoise.

Harry was mildly concerned that his two beautiful metamorphmagi were developing a type of Morse Code only instead of taps they were doing so in colors. While kind of cute when your children were four and two, he had the suspicion it would be less cute when they were approaching eight and six.

"'Arry," Fleur called across the room. He turned and she continued, "Look who joined Ms. Granger."

Harry's face broke into a smile when he saw who was on Hermione's arm. Standing, Morwenna still in his arms, he gave Andromeda a kiss on the cheek before crossing the room, weaving his way through people who patted him on the back and smiling at him.

"Viktor Krum," Harry greeted warmly holding, shaking the other man's hand.

"Harry Potter," Viktor said as warmly. "It is good to see you once more." His words were accented but like Fleur, he seemed to be having no issues with the language itself anymore. They simply didn't have British accents. "Your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you," Harry said, turning slightly so his daughter was facing Viktor more, "Can you say hi, baby girl?"

Morwenna waved before ducking her face back into Harry's shoulder.

"I thought they were supposed to get less cute as they got older," Hermione said, grinning at him.

"I don't think my kids know how to lose an advantage over something as simple as growing older."

Hermione laughed, and Harry thought this was the least stressed he had seen her since, since- well, since before the end of their fourth year. He had a strong suspension that Viktor Krum, international Seeker star had something to do with that. Hermione had spent the last few years working for the ministry. _What_ she did for the ministry was a little unclear, all anyone knew, outside of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione J. Granger was employed by the Ministry.

Harry guessed that Kingsley was training her as the next Minister of Magic, but he kept that suspicion to himself.

The conversation between them flowed easily and the night seemed to fly as Harry tried to catch up with everyone.

When Teddy looked like he was about to collapse on the couch as Verona already had against his shoulder, Andromeda called a toast.

Everyone stared at her and Harry joined her side, Morwenna sound asleep in his arms.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate with us tonight. But mostly I want to thank Teddy and Harry for being in my life, for without either there would be no joy in my life today."

People awed and Teddy woke up enough to focus on what his Grandmama was saying.

She caught Harry's hand in hers. "And as to the reason I gathered you all here-" she brought Harry's palm to her currently flat stomach, "I would like to announce we are having another baby."

There was a hesitation in the crowd, even amongst friends and family, not everyone approved of Harry's relationship with the widow twice his age, but that was before they watched his face at hearing the news. They watched the shock be washed away a guileless joy that seemed to set him and his chosen love apart from the rest of them.

For a love that boundless, that apparent, there was not one among -not even Molly Weasley, who could begrudge him that happiness.

The clapping built in the room, slow then faster and soon the small house was roaring with a crowd of people happy for another's happiness.

* * *

"What are you going to name this one?" Narcissa asked, already disgusted with her sister's answer.

Hermione tried to hide a laugh with a cough; she fooled no one.

Hermione, Viktor, and the Malfoys were the only ones left visiting at the Potter House. Luna was regrettably absent as she was out looking for Thunderbirds in America.

"How are you so good with children?" Viktor asked.

"Wouldn't we all like to know," Lucius said softly, sipping from his drink.

"No," Narcissa said, "Answer my question first."

Harry answered before Andromeda could say something biting, "Winslow Sirius Potter still stands for a boy's name but for a girl…" He looked at Andromeda, "For the middle name I was hoping you would consider 'Hermione.'"

Andromeda grinned, "Ophelia Hermione Potter."

"Noooo," Narcissa groaned.

Harry laughed at his sister-in-law, "Ophelia is a cute name. I like the uniqueness of it."

"Your kids are going to hate you one day," Narcissa said. "All the other kids will make fun of them."

Harry shrugged, "Kids are mean, Cissa. They made fun of my name and Harry is about as simple as it comes. Tom Riddle was a normal name and looked what he wanted to call himself. Personally, I believe if you give a child a name that many don't have, you give them a chance to define what their own name means. And if it is an odd name people remember you -unless you a criminal, it is not a bad thing to be remembered."

"Yes, but Nymphadora, Morwenna, and Ophelia. Come on, Harry, you are supposed to be the reasonable one."

Harry shook his head, "Sorry, Cissa. But you should be grateful I don't want a family legacy, did you ever know my grandparents?"

Lucius huffed a laugh, "Fleamont and Euphemia. He's right there, love, Ophelia is not worse than Euphemia."

Narcissa sighed, " I suppose Ophelia is still better than Nymphadora, barely."

Harry kicked the stool Narcissa was sitting on over, and Viktor both caught the lady in all her skirts and dodged the bolt of electricity that singed a hole in the opposite wall.

Harry gave both Black sisters exasperated looks, they met his gaze in turn, neither looking particular repentant.

* * *

AN: So I am a liar, I asked myself what kind of trouble Morwenna and Teddy would get into before Teddy turns eleven and well, the answer was I could fit eight years of content into a chapter. This chapter was two years. I think I have two more chapters planned and then the final chapter which will be the three shorts on Morwenna and Teddy causing chaos, with maybe an epilogue.

P.s. If I got the song _O-o-phelia_ stuck in your head, you are fucking welcome ;)

If you have any must see's let me know, suggestions or wants, both about the Potter family and other characters in the universe let me know (Don't ask me for marriage, they aren't getting legally married), I read all reviews and though I don't act on all of them, they do get me thinking. Much Love, please, please review.


	31. Come What May

AN: You'll hate me now and you'll hate me at the beginning of the prequel but you will not hate in the end.

Chapter 31 - Come What May

Harry was reading a translated DADA text from Africa about wandless DADA magic when he heard a knock on the door. Everyone else in the house was asleep.

He frowned at the clock on the wall, most people didn't knock on his door at eleven fifteen at night. He stood from the coffee, placing the book on the table. It was snowing pretty heavy outside and he wondered if someone had locked out of their house, but it wasn't a neighbor he saw when he opened the door.

Luna Lovegood on his doorstep, snowflakes crowned her golden blonde hair, her luminous eyes were wet with tears, and she was shivering because she was wearing a flowing spring dress -completely inadequate for dealing with the winter storm raging outside.

"Luna? Come in," he said putting a hand on her shoulder and half pulling her inside. He cast a warming charm on her but she continued to shiver.

Harry grabbed a blanket off the sofa and wrapped it around.

"I don't know where else to go, my father can't see me like this," she said, her voice breaking.

In front of the toasty fire, he realized that whatever she was feeling had nothing to do with the weather.

"What happened?" Harry asked, rubbing her back.

She made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "He left me."

"Who left you?"

"Scamander."

"Newt Scamander?" Harry asked, Newt being the only Scamander he knew of.

"No, his grandson, Rolf. I fell in love with him. I fell in love," she whispered.

Harry pressed her tighter to him, "Oh, Luna."

The tears fell freely and she leaned into him, "Why can't there be more men like you?"

"Luna, I am so sorry you were hurt."

She pushed back from him, and as always her gaze seemed to cut through him, "Why does everyone leave me?"

Harry caught her hand in his and squeezed, "One day, Luna, you will find someone who sees you for you and that person will never leave."

"You can't know that!" she yelled at him.

Harry frowned, there was something wrong here, something worse than a broken heart. If this Rolf had done something, Harry would kill him. Or at least ensure that Rolf Scamander would spend every day for the rest of his pitiable life looking over his shoulder. "Did he do something to you?"

"No, no, he… yes- but he," she broke off and put her face in her hands in an attempt to muffle her sobs.

He hugged her, "Luna, Luna, honey, tell me what's happened?"

After a few minutes, she mumbled something.

"What was that?" Harry asked coaxingly.

She sucked in a ragged breath and pulled her hands from her flushed face "I'm pregnant," she said, "he left me and I'm pregnant."

"Luna-"

"I went to a muggle healer to be sure and they did an 'alt-ter'-sound and I saw them. Harry, I'm having twins. I can't do my job with two babies, I can't- What am I going to do? What am I going to do!?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Teddy -who had snuck out of bed and stood beside them, answered first.

"You're going to have a family," Teddy said, sounding far older than his five years. "And your Daddy is going to be a grandpa, and your family will love you and you will love them."

Luna turned to the boy and asked, "And you think it will work out?"

Teddy nodded, "If you love someone and you try, it will work out."

"Some things are just fairytales," she said softly.

"Family isn't a fairytale and if people stopped being afraid to show that they love each other than families would work better."

"Love will not put food on the table," Luna told him.

Teddy put his hands on his hips, scowling at her -which in Luna and Harry's eyes was adorable, "We love you and-"

Harry finished for him, "-we will not let you starve. Luna, you have family and friends, you'll get through this, we will all see you through this, come what may."

She nodded, but a new wash of tears came, "I don't know how to be a mother. I can hardly remember mine."

Harry pulled her chin up to face him, "You will be a wonderful mother, there are few women who care as deeply or are as kind as you. When those babies are born you won't know how you ever lived without them."

"I'm scared," she whispered, "I wasn't ready and I don't want to be alone."

Teddy came in to give her a hug, "You aren't alone, Luna."

Harry hugged them both, but he noticed the flush on Teddy's cheeks, the slight anger in his face at the idea that anyone would dare hurt Luna. It clicked for Harry why Teddy called Hermione, Aunt Hermione but never, ever, did he call Luna Aunt, even when Morwenna did. Teddy had a crush on Luna Lovegood.

Harry held Luna and his son. He had never seen Luna like this before. Never seen her so- so grounded, like swan downed by an arrow through the wing.

Whatever her relationship had been with Rolf Scamander, had ended some the ethereal light in her. As if the girl who fed treats to thestrals had been beaten down to believing that not only were the monsters real, but they were winning. It was as if her hope and faith in the future had been altered beyond recognition.

Harry started to make up the couch for her to stay the night.

Teddy roped her into reading a book with him, by the time they turned off the lights she had laughed and fear had left her eyes. And her light, her light rose like the full moon providing light in the darkness.

Harry helped tuck her in with another blanket after Teddy was in bed.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "You are going to be a wonderful mother."

Luna closed her eyes, a single tear escaping, "I'm going to try, I am going to try my very hardest to be the mother they deserve."

Harry smiled gently, "That's all anyone could ask of us."

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Luna."

Luna watched the flames of the fire until the cinders burned out, wishing she had made different choices, wishing her heart had chosen someone more constant.

* * *

"You are sure this will work?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa gave him a withering look before tossing the last ingredient into the cauldron, "I still think we should have asked Andromeda for help."

"No, _I_ owe this to him," he said. They were outside and the cauldron they were using began to smoke, which for the ritual they were using was exactly what was supposed to happen.

The smoke gathered into ball of light the size of galleon, and Lucius mounted his broom. The ball of light sparked before it began to follow some unseen path toward the horizon.

"Bring him back," Narcissa called, "he deserves a proper burial."

He motioned with his hand to let her know he heard her, but didn't turn around. The ball of light wasn't quite as fast as a snitch and it wasn't flying erotically, yet the night turned cold before the light winked out against a wall of a cave on the northern coast of Ireland. It was a long flight.

Lucius found the body behind a magicked wall. The body appeared to be rotting, and what had once been Regulus Black was only recognizable by his hair the rings on his fingers.

"This isn't right," Lucius said to himself. "What is wrong with his body?" And for a long time, he stared at the body he had freed from the wall. He could not perceive what was wrong with the body.

And then it occurred to him.

A body that had been dead for over twenty years shouldn't be rotting. The body wasn't in great shape, Regulus certainly wasn't recently dead, but his body had not been decaying for twenty years. Maybe two? Maybe five? It was hard to tell, the stone prison had saved the body from scavengers and most of the elements but still… he just didn't believe this could be the corpse of a man dead for twenty years.

He checked the walls but couldn't quite decipher the remnants of the curse.

He aparated back home. Together, Narcissa and he apparted back to the Irish coast. Narcissa made no reaction to Regulus's body -not surprising seeing as she had had twenty years to get over his absence and she hadn't cried then either, but she did summon a white sheet to lay over him.

It took them three hours of working in unison to pick apart the curse, to understand what it had been and how it had done its damage.

"Such old magic," Narcissa breathed, "I knew Tom was dangerous but this- Lucius, he could have enslaved us all."

"Nonsense, this curse didn't make him talk it just kept Regulus… preserved."

"I know this curse, it keeps the body alive, young, but the mind- he was starving, dehydrated, unable to so much as pass gas, and he was complete isolation, for _over_ a decade."

"How long do you think his sanity lasted?"

"I wonder how he even perceived time," she murmured. "That was supposed to be one of the side effects, it was designed as a torture, but it wasn't so bad that it was unsurvivable," she said.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"This curse wouldn't work on a monk or saint, not on someone who had the mental capacity to co-exist with their desires without acting on them. It fell out of fashion to even try this curse because it took too long for a person to crack and sometimes it made holy men out of them. Although, theoretically, there was once a buried city of people living like this, and their screaming brought down a mountain on the wizard who imprisoned them."

Lucius shuddered, "What happened to them? If it can keep people alive indefinitely, when does the curse fail?"

"When the caster dies," Narcissa said softly.

Lucius bit back a vulgar term, "Are you saying he was alive for all those years? That if we had looked for him, we might hav-"

"Yes," she said coldly.

He didn't bite his tongue this time. When he could think again, he asked, "How did he die exactly?"

"The curse keeps the body alive and youthful, but when Tom died, Reggie was still trapped in the stone."

"He was buried alive," Lucius breathed.

"Yes," she said unnecessarily.

Lucius went to the mouth of the cave, and stared out at the waves as they beat against the rocks.

Narcissa joined him, she didn't take his hand or say anything, just watched the waves crash again and again on the stones.

"When?" Lucius asked finally.

"When what?" she asked without looking at him.

"When do I stop making mistakes? When do the mistakes I made decades ago stop haunting me every damn day? In my every hour left in this world?"

"That isn't the question you need to be asking."

He looked at her profile, the wind lashing her braid behind her back, as wind tangled his own hair. "Then what is the right question?"

The air tasted salty and the coldness of the early morning feeling refreshingly bitter against their exposed skin.

She turned to him, her eyes colder than the ocean, and more enthralling, "We never stop making mistakes and we can never outrun them. The question isn't when will the consequences end, the question is when will you learn to live with them?"

Lucius turned back to the ocean and for every advantage he had been given in his life he would have traded them all to be given a fresh start.

But there would be no fresh start and he knew Narcissa was right. And yet he didn't have the faintest idea how to begin moving past his troubles. No idea how to embrace the pain and misery he had inflicted on the people he loved.

* * *

Poppy delivered Ophelia Hermione Potter at the crack of dawn in a cot at Hogwarts. Ophelia took many more hours to be born than her older sister, much to her mother's destress. And like her older sister and brother, Ophelia was born a metamorphmagus too.

Ophelia was less demanding than Morwenna had been -who was two and half years older than Ophelia. Even still, with the addition of a third child and Morwenna's ability to walk, Teddy and she were able to get into more trouble while their parents were occupied with the youngest.

Verona Weasley became quite the co-conspirator as did George's oldest daughter Roxanne Weasley. Teddy as the oldest should have been the leader, but he was more like the power behind Morwenna's thrown.

Quite contrary to both Narcissa's fears and Nymphadora's despair at Andromeda's name choices, Morwenna quite liked her name. Harry thought it was likely because as a daughter of his famous self and the daughter of the scandal that was Andromeda Tonks, there was very little she could have done to fit in.

Fitting in with the rest of the crowd did not seem to be a Potter trait. So not only did Teddy and Morwenna rock the noterarity, they flaunted it. This wasn't to say they were spoiled -at least not materialistic, but it did mean that they had a certain nonchalance when it came to rules and societal norms that had Headmistress Minerva McGonagall threatening to retire when Teddy turned eleven.

* * *

It seemed between Kingsley Shacklebolt _and_ Hermione Granger much could be accomplished. Including the passing of anti-discrimination laws against certain peoples' backgrounds and personal health conditions, werewolves prominent amongst them.

When Draco himself evented a potion to not only subdue the beast during the full moon, but a potion that turned anyone with the werewolf curse into a 'real-er' or natural wolf, and in doing so creating a potion based transfiguration the Malfoy name was given new meaning. Whatever legacy Lucius Malfoy had created would be overshadowed in the history books by the Potion Master who invented -what amounted to, a cure to lycanthropy.

So even without heirs, the Malfoy name would live on. It was as good a time as any and Blaise convinced Draco to have a big wedding. They both wore outrageously ornate robes, Draco in blues and greys, Blaise in snow white, with beaded designs. On Blaise's side stood Daphne, Theo, and Astoria.

On Draco's was side stood Goyle, Harry, and Teddy. Morwenna was the ring barrier. The Potter children were -surprisingly, very well behaved. But Harry Potter being in an (ex) Death Eater's wedding still made the front page, much to Blaise's delight who had a copy framed.

The young couple -or rather Draco wasn't ready for children, but Blaise was already looking for possible adoptions.

Narcissa was helping.

For all that had been happened, Lucius was extremely proud of his son and possibly the greatest gift he could have given Draco and did give him was telling Draco, the wedding party, and -as there were lots of reporters who snuck their way in, the world just how very proud he was.

"My son," Lucius ended with, "Who became a better wizard, who became more of a man than I was ever able to achieve. And I am so incredibly proud to call you my son."

* * *

Harry was pacing the hallway trying to rock Ophelia to sleep and keep her from waking the Teddy and Morwenna. They could have expanded the house, but both Andromeda and Harry were reluctant to do so. For one it was cozier and two it was easier square footage to check for booby-traps.

Morwenna and Teddy didn't play pranks. The word 'prank' was far too mild a description for the trouble the two children managed to concoct. Harry prayed Ophelia would be less -less depabilicale then her sister. As Ophelia was all of three months old, Harry thought he had time to shelve his worries, but then Morwenna wasn't three yet and Harry couldn't even imagine the trouble she _was_ going to get into. There were no maybe's or what if's about it, Morwenna was very much a Potter and a Black.

Andromeda stormed out of the bathroom and almost slammed him into the wall.

He glared at her and whispered, "Watch it, I have a baby."

Ophelia, however, was contentedly cueing up at her mother, not the least bit bothered by the fury raging in the older witch's face.

"What happened?" Harry whisper-asked.

"This is the last one," Andromeda warned.

Completely at a loss, he asked, "Um, last one of what?"

"This is the last baby we are having, I'm done."

Harry shifted Ophelia in his arms, he was even more confused now. Ophelia had been Andromeda's idea, not his (though, admittedly he probably did want her more)."Alright," he said, looking her over trying to figure where all the extra emotions were coming from.

"No," Andromeda said, putting a hand to her abdomen, " _This_ is the last one."

Harry's eyes widened as he tried to comprehend what she was saying, "You don't mean- I mean you were just- we just-"

"I'm only two months pregnant but-"

"Two months!" Harry exclaimed. That meant that the first night after Andromeda had been feeling better… Oh, Merlin.

"Shhhh," she shushed him and crossed the space between them. Reaching around him and the baby, she pulled him into a kiss. Ophelia giggled between them and reached for her mother's breasts.

When Andromeda pulled back, Harry was wearing lopsided grin, his emerald eyes glowing with happiness.

Like dance, she pulled down a shoulder of her dress, exposing her right breast, followed by Harry shifting Ophelia into a nursing position in Andromeda's arms.

She asked quite unnecessarily, "Are you happy?"

"Andromeda," Harry said, "I'm the happiest man on the planet." And then he claimed another kiss.

* * *

AN: Teddy-Morwenna shorts and Epilogue. Please, please, let me know your reactions and thoughts?


	32. Carry On

AN: I was looking at my page and I published three completed fics in 9 months, _all_ of my fics are dated at 2018. Not a bad year eh?

P.s. I decided on no epilogue as the sequel will negate it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 32 - Carry On

* * *

-The Adventures of Teddy and Morwenna-

Teddy had a particular love for Newt Scamander and a particular hatred for Rolf Scamander. Newt had the best books about Magical Creatures were ever written. Rolf was the scumbag who married Luna Lovegood after her twins, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were born.

Teddy wasn't sure how clear it was to anyone else -but Luna was not happy. She seemed to love her twins but she didn't like being a housewife, which as her job was as Magical Creature journalist, a job that required her to travel to exotic, dangerous places, and didn't allow her to take the babies with her.

Mapoppy had offered to help but Rolf had refused him. Mapoppy couldn't necessarily argue, Ophelia and Persephone being so young. Even still, Teddy overhead Mapoppy threatening Rolf one night when they went to go visit Luna and her father, Mr. Lovegood.

But as much as Teddy loathed Rolf, he still loved Rolf's grandfather. So it should have come to no surprise to anyone that Teddy and Morwenna, when left to their own devices in the at Malfoy Manor, followed a series of certain, rather simple instructions.

To begin with, while Teddy was a wolf shifter and metamorphmagus, his sisters were all parselmouths in additon to their metamorphmegus abilities. Grandmama hadn't been very pleased when Persephone's first word -which Grandmama had not been able to understand, had been _Ma_ in parseltongue (referring to Mapoppy, of course).

But Morwenna being a parselmouth gave her an interest in serpents, which was the rare occasion that Teddy's near obsession with everything non-human overlapped with her goals.

So one day, Morwenna age six and Teddy age eight decided to 'create' magical snakes while visiting the Malfoys.

Ashwinders were born from magical flames dying out and it wasn't hard to find a pack of magical matches. They started a magical fire in one of the spare bedroom fireplaces. They got bored watching the flames slowly burn down, so the ventured outside to the grounds.

Apparently one of the Malfoy's paid squib servants had a hen house by the kitchens. Teddy snuck into the hen house and emerged with a warm chicken egg.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked his sister, "The book said this was illegal."

"If it really was illegal," Morwenna said chidingly, "then the instructions wouldn't be in a school textbook."

There was logic to this statement that Teddy couldn't argue with. Either the book had left out instructions and this wouldn't work _or_ the government was really stupid for allowing this book to be published.

"Alright, but how long do you think it will take us to find a toad? Also, let's go get some of the Giant Hogweed I saw growing in Aunt Cissa's garden."

"Why?" Morwenna asked.

"It causes blindness."

"Oh," she said, before smiling, her white teeth contrasting with her brown tanned skin, "Good idea!"

* * *

"Draco?" Harry called as he came around a corner, "Where are Morwenna and Teddy? You were supposed to watching them."

"Relax, Potter, they were just reading a book," Draco said taking a deep drink of water. It was an unseasonably hot day. "I was just getting drinks and snacks for them."

Harry frowned, "Just because they _were_ reading a book doesn't mean they still are."

Draco didn't look worried and ignored Harry's comment, "Why do you let them read textbooks anyway?"

"Not all textbooks, just Newt's books. Teddy likes magical creatures," Harry explained.

Draco grunted in understanding.

Narcissa came running into the kitchen, "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Harry asked.

But Draco had frozen, "Smoke."

"What?" Harry asked tightly, knowing full well who would be the cause of it.

The three of them ran to the back of the Manor which was in plums of smoke.

" _Teddy! Morwenna!_ " Harry yelled, before dashing into the heart of the fumes, his wand proceeding him.

The moment he entered into that hallway, the smoke was illuminated by flame, bright brilliant flame.

Draco and Narcissa followed after Harry, putting out the flames with freezing charms as quickly as they could.

They all hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

"How long is this going to take?" Morwenna asked impatiently.

They had found a toad on the edge of the forest. Teddy had wrapped Hogweed in a hand towel he had stolen from the bathroom and put it on the ground, the put the chicken egg in the nest of Hogweed, and the fat toad on top of the chicken egg.

Hopefully, when the Basilisk hatched the Hogweed would cause it to go blind.

"I don't know," Teddy said, "I suppose it depends on how long a chicken egg takes to hatch and if that toad stays on it."

Morwenna looked the toad squarely in the eye and instructed, "Stay."

The toad licked its eyeball.

"Morwenna," Teddy said slowly.

"What?" she snapped.

"How mad do you think Uncle Luci is going to be when he finds out we burned down his manor?"

"We didn't burn down his house," she said firmly.

"Morwenna, look."

Morwenna spun on her heel, and Teddy had to catch her or she would have fallen on the toad, of all of Mapoppy's kids, Teddy was only one with a sense of balance, likely due to his fuzzy wolf half.

"We are in so much trouble," she said, before grabbing his hand and pulling him into a run behind her.

The Basilisk egg forgotten on the edge of the forest.

* * *

"They burned down my manor," Lucius said hollowly, "My family's manor."

"Only half," Morwenna said smartly.

Grandmama gave her such a sharp look that Morwenna flinched and looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry."

Teddy was shaking in apprehension, Mapoppy wasn't even looking at them. His face was smudged with soot and he smelled of acrid smoke.

"Mapoppy?" Teddy asked worriedly, he felt like he might cry. _What if my Mapoppy never talks to us again? What if he makes us give up magic and go live with his mum's family, the Dursleys?_

When Mapoppy did look at him, Teddy felt his heart sink to his toes. He couldn't read that expression but he knew it was nothing good.

"What were you thinking?" Mapoppy asked, something in his voice... there was something so- so... whatever it was it frightened Teddy.

He gulped. "We um, we um-" he was shaking so badly he couldn't get the words out.

"We wanted to make magical snakes," Morwenna said bravely. Though her bravery seemed to die the moment Mapoppy turned his gaze on her.

"Ashwinders," Mapoppy said very slowly, "are responsible for causing thousands of families to be homeless and have taken thousands of peoples lives, and if you had finished reading the chapter Edward Remus Lupin, you would have known that."

His gaze was back on Teddy who felt like he had been hit with a sack of bricks. 'Edward' he forgot that was his real name, no one, least of all Mapoppy, ever called him by that name.

Again, Morwenna saved him, "We thought I could talk to them, you know in parseltongue."

Mapoppy raised a brow, "You thought you could reason with a creature that only lives for a maximum of one hour before dying after reproducing?"

Put that way it did sound rather foolish.

Ophelia laughed at her older sister, "Someone's in trouble."

Morwenna bared her teeth at her younger sister who stopped laughing immediately.

Persephone was taking a nap in Grandmama's arms. Maybe setting fire to Uncle Luci's place was the worst thing they had ever done but not so far outside the norm that Persephone was fussing, but she was only a two year old.

"What else have you done?" Grandmama asked.

"Nothing," Morwenna and Teddy said in perfect unison.

Not Grandmama, Mapoppy, Uncle Luci, Aunt Cissa, cousin Draco, nor Ophelia believed them.

Mapoppy was the first to speak, "You both are about to be grounded for a number of weeks or months, but if you don't tell me what else you got into, I swear by all the stars above, you will be scrubbing floors for a year."

Teddy stared at his feet, and Morwenna held his hand as he mumbled, "We put a chicken egg under a fat toad."

There was a beat of stunned silence, before Draco threw up his hands, "Your kids are _literally_ going to be the death of us, Potter!"

No one argued with him.

* * *

Grandmama stayed at the manor -the half that hadn't been on fire, with Ophelia and Persephone.

"It hatched!" Morwenna said excitedly, before quickly correcting her statement when Mapoppy, Aunt Cissa, Uncle Luci, and Draco glared at her, "I mean, 'oh no, it hatched.'"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Really convincing," he muttered.

She elbowed him and simultaneously tripped on the grass, Teddy just managed to catch her.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" Draco asked, "How do we kill something we can't look out without dying?"

"Oh," Teddy said, speaking up, "It's blind I put it in a nest of Giant Hogweed. At least it should be."

They all looked at him as if he were very clever, except for Mapoppy who said sternly, "And the poisonous fangs? What was your _brilliant_ plan if you, your sister, or someone else had been bitten?"

Teddy felt a gut wrenching guilt. Mapoppy looked at him with such disappointment and anger that Teddy could hardly stand it.

"Luckily for us," Mapoppy continued, "It isn't that hard to kill a Basilisk."

"Didn't you almost die the last time you killed one? It took you and Dumbledore's phoenix to kill it, right? I seem to remember something about about Gryffindor's sword."

"I still have the scar from one I was twelve, but I don't need a phoenix, just a roaster," Mapoppy said, flicking his wand and transfiguring a small bush into a roaster, which crowed when Mapoppy also summoned a ball of light that drifted upward.

There was a screech from some nearby bush. Lucius pulled back some leaves and they found a dead snake in the leaves.

"You killed it," Morwenna stated, a little stunned.

"Better it than us," Aunt Cissa said.

"But-"

Uncle Luci cut her off, "I am not going back to Azkaban, little girl, because you wanted to play with magical snakes."

"Something that was outlawed in the Middle Ages for safety reasons is best left alone, do you both understand that?" Mapoppy asked them.

They both nodded.

"You owe me a manor, Potter," Uncle Luci said to Mapoppy.

Mapoppy turned his hard look on Uncle Luci, and said politely, "It was the main room and the dungeon that burned down. I owe you nothing, and after what you did to the Weasleys, I think the whole incident is very karmic."

Uncle Luci didn't say anything after that. Morwenna and Teddy exchanged a look that asked clearly, _What is that about?_

* * *

Teddy age 9, Morwenna age 7, Ophelia age 5 and Persephone age 4

* * *

George and Fred Weasley loved Harry's children as much as they loved their own. One day far too close to the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts, George and Fred agreed to babysit Teddy and Morwenna. Amongst the crowds of parents and children of wizarding families in London that evening, Teddy and Morwenna got themselves 'lost' within fifteen minutes of being dropped off with the Weasley twins.

Like many young wizards and witches, Teddy and Morwenna were not allowed down Knockturn Alley, so naturally, that's where they ended up.

The thing neither child realized was not only was it unwise for children to be traveling Knockturn Alley alone but it was especially unwise for the children of _Harry Potter_ to be there.

Lucky for them it was about to be the residents of Knockturn Alley who would regret the two Savior's children wandering down their roads.

"Look at that, Teddy! What do you think th- Oh Merlin! That's so cool!" Morwenna said too loudly as they weaved their way through the tight streets.

Teddy kept a very firm grip on his sister's hand a wary eye on those around them. He knew coming here was a stupid idea, but if he told Morwenna no, she would have just come on her own, which would be worse. Teddy was pretty sure all of his sisters would end up in Slytherin house but it was times like this that made him doubt how clever and survival driven they were.

"Let's go in here, you'll like it!" she pulled him into an exotic pet store, and Teddy did have to admit it was pretty cool.

She dragged him straight to the snakes and began talking to them in their dimly lit tanks. As cool as the animals were though, it smelled bad in the store and the animals looked less than unhappy in their too small cages.

"Who are you?" a gnarled wizard asked them, he was missing the tip of his nose and had a scare that decorated his neck as if someone had tried to slit his throat… and regrettably failed.

His sister turned to wizard with a big smile. "We're the people about to save all these animals," she said cheerily.

The big man blinked his dark eyes at her, and Teddy warned, "Morwen-"

But they were too late, Morwenna snapped her fingers and every cage's lock, lid, door and window opened up.

There was a crash in the back of the shop. Teddy had the suspicion that there was something far more dangerous and much bigger in the back of the shop.

As it happened, several somethings.

Teddy yelled at Morwenna, "Make yourself lighter!"

She didn't argue as he slung her onto his back piggy-back style and booked in the direction of Diagon Alley.

Morwenna knew as well as he that though she was fast, her balance wasn't to be trusted on the rough cobble stones. She held on tight, her arms under his, her chin on his shoulder, and her legs bent on his hips -not crossed in front of him so he could run faster. As he ran he mad his legs a bit longer, just as Morwenna shiftered herself smaller and lighter. It allowed Teddy to be the faster a nine year old could be while carrying a person on his back.

"There is a rhino after us!" yelled at his ear.

He didn't turn around to look, he could hear the creatures following him. He probably shouldn't have been running, things that ran animals chased, but there were some very angry wizards and witches behind them that wouldn't think twice about hurting them.

Apparently they were making enough noise that by the time they reached Diagon Alley people had wands raised as others took their children and fled. About the only people running towards them were two worried redheads and Mapoppy.

Even at a distance Teddy could see their relief when they spotted him. Mapoppy ran at them, scooped them up in his arms and apparated to the top of one of the buildings.

"If you move you will be sharing a room with your little sisters until you move out," Mapoppy threatened before apparating back to the street.

Morwenna and Teddy watched as the place were Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley turned into both a battleground and a stampede. Aurors started apparating in to help and civilians fled.

Wrangling in magical creatures seemed to be immensely difficult for everyone except Mapoppy who stood in the middle of the chaos cool as cucumber. His robes spun around him as he danced in place, his wand making him look like an orchestra conductor as the rose up to entrap the various creatures.

"Our father is the awesomest wizard ever!" Morwenna cheered.

"Yeah, and our 'awesomest father' is going to fry our bacon when he's finished putting London back together," Teddy said glumly.

Morwenna pointed down, "Oh no."

Teddy looked down and 'oh no,' was exactly right. Some of the people from Knockturn Alley seemed to think, that they were Harry Potter and the Ministry's Aurors were attacking them because the fighting switched to trapping animals to fighting off deadly curses.

Morwenna screamed as they watched a jet of color shoot towards Mapoppy's turned back. But from what ever sixth since he had, Mapoppy ducked down and pressed his own attack.

As good as Mapoppy was with creature wrangling, he was even better at fighting off magic spells. A fact, that everyone seemed to realize as the Aurors let him take the lead and his enemies folded back.

No one died that day, but several were sent to St. Mungo's and several more were arrested.

Whatever punishment they received, Morwenna and Teddy considered it a win because all the magical creatures were either returned to the natural habitats or given to people who could take care of them.

Hagrid was not so secretly very proud of them.

* * *

Teddy 10, Morwenna 8, Ophelia 6, Persephone 5

* * *

"Mr. Dumbledore-"

"Call me Aberforth," the old man corrected.

"Aberforth, how mad do you think Mapoppy is going to be at me?" Teddy asked as he trailed behind him.

"That will depend on how good his construction abilities are," Aberforth said gruffly, "I'll be asking him to rebuild me a bigger hen house for all the chickens he'll be acquiring for me. Maybe a couple turkeys too."

Teddy grinned up at the tall wizard. Teddy wasn't too worried, after all this was all Morwenna's fault and he wasn't about to take the blame for it this time. Not after she gagged him with apple that he couldn't get out in either of his go-to forms. He had to shift his jaw to be too large, which had hurt.

Aberforth knocked on the Potter House's front door. Grandmama opened the door and she didn't even look surprised to see them. She just waved them both in, shut the door behind them, and pulled Teddy into the middle of the room.

"Pirouette," she instructed him.

Not asking questions, Teddy spun across the floor in perfect form. Grandmama had had him in lessons since he was four years old. He liked it because it required a lot of energy and focus. Plus everyone in his classes was a girl and as he was strong enough for lifts now, he was _very_ popular.

"See, Teddy can do it," she said to his sisters.

" _Mama,_ " Ophelia and Persephone wined in unison.

Morwenna just glared daggers at him.

"Try again," Grandmama ordered.

They did, well, they did _try_ , but the second they had to switch feet they all tripped. Morwenna almost made it to the second rotation. _Almost._

Grandmama put a hand to her face, "I had four girls, _four_ , and my _son_ is the only one who can walk a straight line."

"Hey!" Morwenna protested.

Teddy stuck his tongue out at her.

Ophelia and Persephone didn't care about dance, they just giggled at their older siblings antics.

Mapoppy poked his head around the archway to the kitchen/dining room. "Hello Aberforth," he greeted warmly, "care for some tea?"

"Hello Harry, and that would be nice."

Mapoppy's green eyes turned to Teddy, "Where have you been?"

"It was Morwenna!" he said, pointing at her accusingly, "She _sold_ me to the centaurs."

"Hmm, I sure she did," Mapoppy said easily and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"No, I didn't!" Morwenna protested.

"Come here, tell me the story," their father called.

They both raced in, and even as angry as he was with her, Teddy caught Morwenna before she could slide into the island table.

"She followed me on a run with her broom and she trapped me in a net and she left me in the center of Centaur territory."

"And why would she do that?" Mapoppy asked conversationally as he prepared tea for Aberforth. He was over often enough that Mapoppy knew how he liked his tea.

"Because he goes on and on and _on_ about how the centaurs never talked to him and he was too big of a scaredy cat to go speak with them first. So helped," Morwenna explained in the same easy tone as her father.

"Helped? Aberforth had to barter to get me back from them!"

"I'll have to thank him then," Mapoppy said and said nothing more.

Morwenna and Teddy exchanged a look, their irises flashing slightly yellow in question.

"So I'm not in trouble?" Morwenna asked.

"Oh no," Mapoppy laughed, "You are certainly in trouble. You're grounded for the month and Teddy you will be working for Aberforth in the mornings for the rest of the week."

"But I'm the victim here!" Teddy exclaimed.

Mapoppy turned and gave him a look.

Teddy bowed his head, defeated, "Alright."

Mapoppy gave him the teacup and saucer, "Good, now, please give this to our guest."

* * *

"So Harry," Hagrid started the teachers' meeting when Harry sat down. "I hear your kids nearly started a war with the centaurs."

He was smiling, so Harry knew he wasn't upset but Harry nodded in acquiescence, "Morwenna and Teddy got in a fight. Thankfully Aberforth was there."

"And that-" Horace Slughorn said, "Is why I am retiring for good this time."

"I thought you would want to add Teddy Lupin to your collection," Pomona teased.

He glared at her, "I don't want anything to do with his kids."

Some of the older teachers seemed to agree with him.

Minerva cleared her throat, "Indeed, it would appear many of us are up for retirement."

Harry's smile fell, "How many?"

There was an awkward silence and finally, Minerva said, "Quite a lot of us."

"What is Kingsley setting a trend or something?" Harry asked, referring, of course, to Hermione Jane Krum taking over as the Minister of Magic.

"No, Harry, your kids are," Professor Vector said.

"They aren't that bad," Harry said.

"Aren't that bad?" Minerva asked, "Harry I personally taught the Marauders and Black Sisters, I graduated with Tom Riddle. Your kids make me fear for the future."

Harry glared at her, "They are good kids."

"They might grow up to be fine people, Harry, but the damage they cause is astronomical and that's usually by _accident._ I'm just too old for it now," Minerva said.

"Many of us are," Filius said gently.

"So when Teddy comes to his sorting next year, you are not going to be here?" Harry asked.

"I certainly won't be here," Horace snidely.

"No, we will be here for another two years," Minerva said before adding, "Aside from Horace."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "You mean when Morwenna starts at Hogwarts?"

"Harry," Poppy said reasonably, "I love you, must of us do. I love your children, but you cannot deny that they are a force of nature. You, yourself are the next Albus Dumbledore, who knows if your girls will be as powerful?"

He took in a deep breath and let go of his anger -for now, "Fine," he said, "fine, but why tell me so directly?"

"Because you weren't going to miss their replacements hanging around," Frank Longbottom said as he entered the room, along with Alice, and Neville. Behind them came Draco, Theo, Susan, and Luna.

"Hey," Harry greeted.

Minerva seeming relieved that Harry had taken the news so well, and said, "Frank will be taking my place, Alice will be teaching charms as well as being assistant Headmistress. Neville will be teaching Herbology and will be Head of Gryffindor House, Draco Potions and Head of Slytherin House, Luna Care of Magical Creatures and Head of Ravenclaw House, and Susan Astronomy and Head of Hufflepuff House. Theodore will be our new healer. Everyone -aside from Draco who will be starting immediately, will be teaching aids in and out until Morwenna's first year starts."

 _At least they are being honest,_ Harry thought.

"Of course," Minerva continued, "you can always apply for extra positions if you would like, Harry."

He shook his head, "Not until Persephone turns eleven."

"I think we are all set then," Minerva said, "Does anyone have anything to add."

"Yes," Draco said,"You need to replace Binns, too."

On that, everyone agreed. And Binn's wasn't even there to speak in his defense which sort of proved everyone's dislike of him.

As they were leaving, Harry caught up to Hagrid and asked, "You're leaving?"

Hagrid laughed and slapped Harry on the back almost causing him to fall on his face, "Nah, I'll still be the groundskeeper. I just won't be teaching anymore."

"Good," Harry said, "Hogwarts just wouldn't be Hogwarts without Rubeus Hagrid."

Hagrid's smile was dazzling and he caught Harry in a spine cracking hug.

* * *

That night when Harry got back home everyone was already in bed. He undressed slowly, lost in thought.

"Are you going to take all night or are you going to join me?" Andromeda asked.

Grinning in the dark, Harry slipped into bed, embracing her and burying his face into her soft curls.

She rubbed his back, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Not lifting his face, he said against her neck, "My coworkers are afraid of our kids."

Andromeda chuckled, "They should be."

"I'm not joking," Harry said pulling back. His eyes had adjusted so he could make out her face.

"Neither was I," she said.

"This isn't a good thing," he pressed.

"It isn't a bad thing either," she contered.

He rolled away a from her, or tried to because she rolled with him. She rested on his chest and asked, "Who made up Voldemort's army?"

Harry frowned and when he couldn't think of anything more accurate, he said, "Mostly Slytherins."

She kissed his chest, "Mostly people who still defined themselves by their school house."

Harry stilled and thought about her words, "Dumbledore's Army was a kid thing too."

"Harry, my love, you were a baby when you got roped into these wars of power. It is not necessarily a bad thing that people fear our children. True, our children are unique, but all children should be treated with respect because we all grow up, and -the stars above forbid, if and when children die then that too is a powerful force all on its own."

"So you're saying this is a good thing?" he asked.

"I'm saying society can take care itself, and at this moment there is nothing you can do about it. Aren't you always the one saying it doesn't matter what people think of us?"

He kissed her, "Is that what I always say?"

She kissed him back, "If you didn't say it, if you didn't believe it, I don't suppose I would have you, would I?"

"Andromeda, you'll always have me, no fears will ever have power over that truth."

She wrapped herself in him, in this man who had shown her in every possible way that love endures and life carries on.

* * *

Sequel: I am a little -completely obsessed with time travel fanfictions. _What We Lost_ was by far one of the hardest fanfics to write because not only did I leave out action -which can carry a story, but I based it completely off of my own plots, characters, and concepts.

So in an attempt to return it to being a fanfic, with a more familiar backdrop Narcissa, Andromeda, Harry, Teddy, Morwenna, O-o-phelia, and Persephone will be sent back to the past to the start of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,_ book 3 _._

It will pick up from where _What We Lost_ left off, however, it will also serve as a stand-alone fic, as _Disorder of the Phoenix_ did. You will get to see Teddy's first two years at Hogwarts, villains most crazy, and a series events so spectacularly insane it could only happen to the Potters.

The first chapter goes up on the 9th of September 2018.

AN: Please, _please_ review? If you noticed, my fics that got the most response I do work on more because they became more fun for me to write.

* * *

 _ **Dedicated**_ : To the people who have been broken and beaten down who have found the strength and the heart to continue forward even if it means they might be broken again. For it is not our ability to avoid pain that makes us strong, it's what we choose to make of ourselves after we've been hurt.


End file.
